Ce qui est fait ne peut être défait Tome I
by la lorelei
Summary: Nul n'aurait pu dire s'il s'agissait d'un duo ou d'un duel. Iris sombre contre iris clair. Jedusor sourit, un sourire à la fois satisfait et cruel Tu t'es enfin décidée à me suivre? Sigrid hocha la tête...
1. Arrivée à Poudlard

Bonjour à tous! Voilà ma première fiction sur Harry Potter, aussi vous demanderai-je un peu de clémence...

Mon histoire se déroule à la fin des études de Jedusor; je me suis toujours demandée si quelqu'un lui avait donné le choix entre poursuivre la route que tout le monde connaît ( magie noire, meurtres et autres bagatelles), et une autre voie, qu'aurait-il choisi? Et aussi à quel point il pourrait influencer quelqu'un qui au départ n'avait aucune prédisposition pour se tourner du côté de la magie noire. Sigrid, mon héroïne, va m'aider à répondre à ces différentes questions. Et je pense que tout n'est pas noir ou blanc, mais souvent gris. Alors, il n'y aura pas le mal d'un côté et le bien de l'autre, séparés, car les deux se retrouvent généralement mêlés...

Si j'ai fait un bon calcul, mon histoire se passe durant l'année 1944-1945; si ce n'est pas le cas, ce serait gentil de me le faire remarquer, car j'aurai besoin des années plus tard dans le récit.

Je vous invite à laisser vos commentaires, que vous ayez aimé ou pas, pour m'encourager, ou me faire progresser, en m'indiquant ce qui ne vous plaît pas. Merci d'avance et bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 1 : Arrivée à Poudlard**

Sigrid passa la main dans ses longs cheveux sombres, qui bouclaient sur ses épaules. Elle pinça ses joues pour y mettre un peu de rouge mais c'était peine perdue. Sa peau restait toujours aussi translucide, comme si le sang ne voulait pas y circuler. Dans le miroir, elle détaillait son reflet. Son visage, à l'ovale de madone, était mangé par deux immenses yeux bleus verts, comme si l'iris avait hésité à prendre la couleur de l'espoir, ou celle de l'apaisement et s'était finalement résigné à demeurer entre les deux. Elle effaça un pli sur sa jupe grise plissée. Elle prit une grande inspiration, et se détourna du miroir.

Sa chambre était parfaitement rangée. Deux valises attendaient sur le bord du lit. Elle s'approcha de la table de nuit et prit un cadre dans les mains. Sur la photographie, en noir et blanc, un homme et une femme lui faisaient de joyeux signes de la main. L'homme avait les cheveux clairs, très grand et enserrait de son bras une femme qui ressemblait trait pour trait à la jeune fille qui l'observait. Elle soupira et reposa le cadre. Une baguette était posée à côté ; elle la prit et s'amusa à créer des volutes de fumée de toutes les teintes, pour se distraire.

Un coup fut frappé à la porte.

« - Je peux entrer ? demanda une voix grave.

-Oui. »

Un homme poussa la porte. Il dépassait la jeune filledevingt bons centimètres; ses traits étaient empreints d'orgueil et il avait des yeux glacés, brouillard d'un jour d'automne.

« - Tu es prête ? interrogea-t-il sèchement.

-Oui, je crois.

-Bien. Un taxi t'emmènera à la gare dans quelques minutes, mais je tiens à mettre au point un certain nombre de choses. »

Elle se retint pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Mais elle le craignait trop pour s'autoriser une telle marque de désinvolture. Les sorts partaient généralement très vite; une simple incantation aurait suffit à l'envoyer à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« - Tout d'abord, je ne pense que tu aies pris de retard sur le programme. Tes parents ont laissé assez d'argent à leur mort pour que je puisse t'offrir les meilleurs professeurs de sorcellerie. D'ailleurs, la preuve : tu as obtenu tous tes BUSES, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, Lloyd, répondit-elle, les yeux baissés, d'une voix soumise, mais le regard brûlant.

-Mais ce n'est pas en restant ici que tu parviendras à te faire… des contacts. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de t'envoyer à Poudlard, c'est la meilleure école de sorcellerie que l'on puisse trouver. Même si je n'ai pas eu la chance de faire mes études là bas, je suis sûr que tu en seras enchantée. Des questions ?

-Non.

-Parfait. Dépêches toi de descendre. »

Et il partit. Sigrid se mordit les lèvres, murmuraquelques paroleset ses valises se soulevèrent. Elles la suivirent dans l'escalier ; Franck attendait dans le hall. Elle s'approcha de la porte pour l'ouvrir, mais une main l'arrêta.

« - Tu comptes partir comme une voleuse ou au moins me dire au revoir ?

-Au revoir, » dit-elle, d'un ton sarcastique.

L'homme plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Elle tenta de fermer son esprit à une intrusion, qu'elle ressentait comme un viol de ses pensées à chaque fois.

« - Tu n'as jamais été très douée pour la Legilimencie, Sigrid. Tu me hais, remarqua-t-il, d'un ton neutre et dépouvu de toute émotion.

-Que pourrais-je éprouver d'autre pour quelqu'un qui ne m'a jamais apporté que la peur, l'enfermement et… cingla-t-elle, la bouche tordue en un rictus.

-Tu n'es qu'une petite ingrate. Tu me remercieras un jour, car j'ai fait de toi une sorcière bien plus puissante que ceux que tu rencontreras dans ton école ! Mais tu es assez sotte pour ne pas t'en rendre compte. Et, continua-t-il en voyant le visage rouge de colère de la jeune fille, je te rappelle que je suis ton tuteur, jusqu'à ta majorité. Or, arrête moi si je me trompe, mais tu n'as encore que seize ans. Ce qui me laisserait un an pour te faire payer les paroles malheureuses que tu serais tentée de lâcher sous l'effet de la rage.

-Vous ne seriez pas mon tuteur si ma tante ne m'avait confié à vous ! Si elle n'avait pas voulu se débarasser de moi!Jamais mes parents n'auraient voulu cela pour moi ! cria-t-elle.

-Oui, quel dommage qu'ils ne soient plus là pour le confirmer… «

Sigrid sentit les larmes monter. Mais elle s'enfonça les ongles dans les paumes, jusqu'au sang. Jamais, jamais elle ne pleurait devant les gens. Sa fierté, c'était tout ce qu'elle possédait.Elle passa la porte sans un mot de plus, ses deux valises à la main cette fois et s'écroula dans le taxi qui patientait devant la demeure.

« King's Cross ! » ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sec au chauffeur.

Le manoir gris s'éloigna, jusqu'à disparaître complètement et Sigrid se permit un soupir de soulagement. Des émotions contradictoires se disputaient en elle. La joie de quitter un sorcier qui la terrifiait depuis son enfance. La peur d'aller dans un endroit inconnu, où elle serait jugée, jaugée. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ses aptitudes. Lloyd avait raison lorsqu'il disait qu'elle n'avait aucun retard. Elle avait de l'avance, beaucoup d'avance et par-dessus tout, de qui tenir. Non. C'était son attitude; elle craignait les autres et s'en méfiait par-dessus tout. Afficher un air hautain était un moyen de se protéger. Mais serait-il compris?

Le ciel s'éclaircit peu à peu. La nuit se dissipait alors que la voiture entrait dans Londres. Les gens marchaient vite, pressés. Un morceau de jazz flottait dans l'air.Lorsqu'elle posa le pied à la gare, le soleil était déjà haut et nimbait sa chevelure d'une aura rougoyante, comme si on veniat de l'enflammer.Elle courut sur les quais, ses bagages sur un chariot. Arrivée entre le quai 9 et 10, elle n'eut pas un instant d'hésitation. Elle vérifia qu'aucun Moldu ne regardait dans sa direction, et elle fonça.

Un train rouge sifflait, annonçait "Poudlard Express". Des élèves vaquaient, qui embrassait un parent, qui poussait un camarade, qui courait après un chat ou un crapaud. Un brouhaha montait. Sigrid eut une bouffée de trac, mais personne ne s'intéressait à elle. Les premiers wagons étaient déjà pleins, et les élèves discutaient à la fenêtre, tandis que d'autres étaient à la recherche d'une place.

Sigrid les imita, mais ce ne fut qu'au dernier wagon, qui était vide, qu'elle put s'asseoir. Elle tira péniblement ses valises, et les plaça dans le porte-bagages, manquant de s'en prendre une sur le pied. Elle se laissa tomber sur la banquette, tout près de la fenêtre. Elle eut un serrement au cœur en voyant les familles s'embrasser et se dire au revoir. Puis, il y eut un long sifflement et le train s'ébranla. Il prit de la vitesse, les quais disparurent, les maisons cédèrent la place à de grandes plaines vertes et des champs de blé qui brillaient d'or clair sous les rayons du soleil. Elle se contentait d'admirer le paysage, le bleu d'un ciel qui se couvrait peu à peu de nuages sombres, annonciateurs de pluie. Un coup fut alors frappé contre la portière, qui s'ouvrit brusquement.

« Ne sois pas idiote, Jill, puisque je te dis que… oh !Pardon! Je n'avais pas vu qu'il y avait quelqu'un ! »

Sigrid contempla d'un air plein de morgue la nouvelle venue. C'était une grande blonde aux yeux clairs, qui faisait grande gigue,etqui traînait des sacs. Elle était accompagnée d'une jolie rousse, un peu ronde, qui paraissait très timide. Elle leur donnait le même âge qu'elle.

« -Heu… je suis désolée, mais il n'y a plus de wagons libres. On peut s'installer ici ?

-Cela m'est égal, » répondit Sigrid en haussant les épaules.

Les deux autres entrèrent, leursbagages se retrouvèrent perchés au-dessus de leurs têtes et s'assirent en face de Sigrid qu'elles ne purent s'empêcher de contempler avec curiosité.

« - Tu es nouvelle ? demanda la blonde, un peu hésitante, et qui parut un instant décontenancée par le regard qu'elle reçut.

-Oui, répliqua sèchement l'intéressée.

-Je m'appelle Deirdre Craine et ça c'est Jill Keister, dit-elle en désignant la rousse à côté d'elle. Tu l'auras remarqué, elle est très timide, ajouta-t-elle, ce qui fit rougir son amie. Et toi, tu es…

-Sigrid Haufter.

-Tu es anglaise ?

-Ma mère était anglaise, mais mon père était allemand.

-C'étaient des Moldus ?fit la curieuse.

-Non, des sorciers. »

Le beau visage s'était fermé, la voix était devenue nettement plus froide. Deirdre changea de sujet :

« - Tu rentres en quoi ? Sixième année ?

-Oui.

-Tu as une idée de la maison où tu voudrais te trouver ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Vous êtes où, vous ?

-A Gryffondor ! répondit fièrement Jill, se faisant enfin entendre.

-Mais tu te rendras compte bien vite que si toutes les maisons se valent, elles sont parfois en mauvais termes… du moins certaines, ajouta Deirdre, apparemment grande bavarde et ravie d'être la première à informer la nouvelle des us et coutumes de l'école.

-Ah oui ? Lesquelles ?

-Et bien… la nôtre et les Serpentards. Disons qu'on ne peut pas se supporter.

-Vraiment ? »

Sigrid posait des questions par simple politesse. Elle avait vécu pratiquement recluse durant de maintes années, et tenir une conversation entière avec des inconnus était une véritable épreuve. Le soleil avait disparu et le ciel était noir. L'orage approchait.

« - Oui… dommage d'ailleurs en un certain sens, parce que, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais les plus beaux garçons se trouvent là-bas…

-Surtout Jedusor, soupira Jill.

-Qui ?

-Tom Jedusor, la renseigna la blonde. Tu le connaîtras vite ; c'est le meilleur élève de toute l'école, beau, intelligent… et imbuvable.

-Personne n'est parfait, ironisa Sigrid que ce babillage agaçait. Je reviens. »

Elle se leva et sortit du compartiment, certaine que les deux amies allaient s'en donner à cœur joie pour commenter son attitude, ou sa dégaine. D'ailleurs… elle n'avait toujours pas revêtu sa robe noire, l'uniforme de l'école. La soif et la faim la tenaillaient, car elle n'avait rien avalé depuis le matin. Elle décida de trouver les toilettes pour au moins satisfaire sa soif. Ce ne fut pas aisé. Les couloirs étaient encombrés de sorciers, qui se racontaient leurs dernières vacances, et qui, comme par hasard, paraissaient devoir rester en plein milieu du passage au lieu de se pousser. Sans compter les bagages éparpillés. Aussi, après de nombreux trébuchements, et bordées de jurons, elle finit par arriver à son but. L'eau fraîche était un véritable délice dans sa gorge asséchée et elle reprit le chemin en sens inverse avec un peu plus de courage, se promettant d'envoyer valser le premier qui se mettrait en travers de la route.

Malheureusement, trop occupée à regarder ses pieds pour éviter les valises, elle ne prit par garde à ceux qui venaient d'en face, et elle fut violemment bousculée.

« Tu pourrais faire attention ! » lâcha méprisamment une voix grave. Sigrid regarda celui qui venait de lui faire cette remarque. Grand, les cheveux aussi sombres que ses yeux, le visage pâle, ses traits étaient fins et délicats. Et empreints d'un orgueil démesuré. Il était accompagné de plusieurs autres garçons, mais semblait être le leader. Sigrid fronça les sourcils. Aucun garçon, aussi beau qu'il fût, n'avait le droit de lui parler sur ce ton.

« - C'est toi qui m'a bousculée, je te signale, dit-elle.

-Parce que tu ne regardais pas devant toi.

-Navrée, mais si toi, tu avais regardé où tu allais, on ne serait pas rentré dedans non plus. » insista-t-elle, à juste titre.

Il pinça les lèvres. Il ne devait pas être habitué à ce qu'on lui tienne tête.

« - Je ne vois pas pourquoi je perds mon temps avec toi !

-Moi aussi, je perds mon temps, mais c'est toi qui bloques le passage depuis cinq minutes alors écarte toi ! ordonna-t-elle.

-Tu ne sais pas à qui tu parles, espèce de … commença un jeune sorcier aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc.

-Non, je ne le sais pas et mieux encore : je n'ai aucune envie de le savoir. Dois-je réitérer ma demande ou vos cerveaux ont-ils bien enregistrés que je veux passer, articula-t-elle avec provocation, » comme s'adressant à des simples d'esprit.

La colère assombrit nombre d'iris. Mais le jeune homme brun ne put s'empêcher de rire, un rire qui fit frissonner Sigrid.

« C'est bon, laissez la. Elle a du cran, mais on en reparlera plus tard… »

Et elle poursuivit son chemin, dignement. Le retour fut plus aisé, car tous les élèves étaient rentrés dans les compartiments pour se vêtir de l'uniforme. Jill et Deirdre étaient déjà prêtes et Sigrid s'empressa de les imiter. Elle devinait que si elle persistait dans son attitude, elle ne se ferait pas que des amis. Mais jamais elle n'avait vécu avec des personnes de son âge, et si, en apparence, elle était sûre d'elle, ce n'était qu'une façade.

Lorsque le train s'arrêta, elle voulut prendre ses valises mais Jill, qui malgré ses airs d'effarouchée, avait bon cœur, lui proposa :

« - Ne t'en fait pas, on va s'en occuper. Tu devrais te dépêcher, on récupère les nouveaux tout de suite pour les emmener en barque.

-Merci, » répliqua Sigrid, usant d'un mot qui ne sortait pas souvent de sa bouche.

L'air était frais, et chargé d'une âcre odeur de terre humide qui présageait la pluie.

« Les nouveaux, par ici ! » cria-t-on. Elle fut stupéfaite en voyant qui donnait cet ordre. C'était le plus grand homme, si tant que ce fût un homme, qu'elle eût jamais vu, et il semblait ne pas être plus vieux que les élèves. Ils suivirent tous l'homme sur un chemin escarpé et boueux qui les mena à la rive d'un lac noir, opaque, dont la surface était aussi lisse que celle d'un miroir. De l'autre côté, perché au sommet d'une montagne, se dressait un immense château hérissé de tours pointues et dont les lumières remplaçaient les étoiles dans cette nuit noircie par les nuagesqui en était privée. Des barques humides les attendaient. Le trajet fut silencieux. Sigrid tentait de se réchauffer en soufflant sur ses mains mais c'était peine perdue. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un petit souterrain et l'homme, qui répondait au nom de Hagrid, les emmena sur une vaste pelouse, juste devant une lourde porte de chêne qui s'ouvrit à leur arrivée.

« Je vous les confie, professeur Dumbledore. » Et Hagrid les abandonna là. Un sorcier, au visage buriné, de haute taille, mince, aux longs cheveux et à la barbe auburn les mena dans une petite salle réservée aux nouveaux, mais Sigrid eut le temps d'admirer le hall d'entrée, si grand qu'une maison aurait pu y tenir aisément, éclairé par des centaines de torches et dont un escalier en marbre conduisait aux étages. Le professeur se tourna vers eux, avec un sourire bienveillant, et leur servit tout un discours sur les maisons de Poudlard, ainsi que les points qu'ils pourraient apporter, etc. Sigrid se retint pour ne pas bailler. Elle connaissait déjà tout ça. Le sorcier croisa les yeux bleu vert et y plongea son regard, d'un bleu perçant, qui donna à Sigrid l'impression qu'il pouvait voir à l'intérieur d'elle. Ce qui était relativement désagréable. Mais elle se jura de ne pas l'affronter à l'avenir. Car une grande intelligence s'y lisait…

« Bien. Je crois que vous pouvez entrer. »

Ils quittèrent la salle, traversèrent le hall et franchirent une double porte pour se trouver dans la Grande Salle. L'endroit était magnifique et étrange. Des milliers de chandelles, suspendues au plafond, illuminaient quatre longues tables autour desquelles les étudiants étaient déjà assis, devant des assiettes et des gobelets d'or. Au bord d'une des tables, une grande gigue aux cheveux d'or et une plus petite à la flamboyante chevelure lui firent des signes. Sigrideut un petit remorddésagréable en songeant au comportement qu'elle avait eue.

Ils s'alignèrent devant leurs camarades, le dos à la table des professeurs. Sigrid conservaitun visage orgueilleuxpour garder contenance, car elle ne passait pas inaperçue, faisant au minimum quinze centimètres de plus que les autres. Un tabouret fut apporté, sur lequel trônait un vieux chapeau rapiécé qui se mit à chanter. L'esprit de la jeune fille ne se concentra que sur les derniers vers :

Si de hardiesse et de courage tu es doté

A Gryffondor tu seras envoyé

Car la force d'esprit et l'action

Sont les valeurs de cette maison.

Si à Poufsouffle tu vas

Comme eux tu travailleras

Patience proverbiale et loyauté

Seront tes qualités.

Si Serdaigle est ta maison

Alors tu seras plongé dans la réflexion

Les livres et le savoir seront tes amis

Et tu seras sage et réfléchi.

Si tu es rusé et roublard

Alors tu seras à Serpentard

L'ambition tu suivras

Et le pouvoir t'ouvrira les bras

Tu n'as aucune inquiétude à avoir

Car ce soir

Je pourrais sans erreur

Voir au fond de ton cœur

Et t'envoyer vite

Dans la maison qui te mérite

Une salve d'applaudissements éclata. Puis, une sorcière s'avança, une liste à la main :

« Quand vous serez nommé, vous poserez le Choixpeau sur votre tête »

Et lentement mais sûrement, les élèves furent répartis.

« Sigrid Haufter ! »

Elle vint vers le tabouret, le souffle court. Des murmures approbateurs, surtout masculins, parcoururent la salle. Elle était blême. Elle posa le chapeau sur ses cheveux soyeux.

« Cela ne va pas être facile, chuchota une petite voix. Non… même très difficile. »

Elle avait vaguement conscience du fait que tout le monde l'observait.

« Je vois une intelligence aiguë, oui, et un besoin presque vital de connaissance. Talentueuse, courageuse, pas très respectueuse des règlements… une envie de t'échapper. Hum… il y a au moins trois maisons ici qui pourraient t'accueillir. Voyons, voyons,… où vais-je te mettre? »


	2. Premier jour à Poudlard

Voilà, deuxième chapitre avec un peu plus de choses sur jedusor. Rappelez vous, si vous notez des incohérences, n'oubliez pas de m'en faire part, que je ne continue pas les mêmes erreurs! Et pensez au petit bouton en bas à gauche

Karmilla: désolé de te décevoir, mais à l'époque de Tom, Sévychounet n'était pas encore né! Mais, si comme je veux le faire, je continue sur plusieurs générations, pas de souci, il sera là! Le rôle de la petite amie, ça t'intéresse ou je me trompe? Si tu arrives à le rendre meilleur, ya pas de souci! A plus sur msn, qu'on puisse baver en commun sur Seanny, l'homme de notre vie!( mais il ne le sait pas encore...)

**Chapitre 2 ; Premier jour à Poudlard**

« Voyons… tu n'as pas de préférence, n'est ce pas ? Donc…GRYFFONDOR ! » cria le chapeau, rendant Sigrid à moitié sourde et déclenchant une tempête d'applaudissements à la table de la maison qui allait l'accueillir. Elle reposa le chapeau, non sans le maudir. Selon Lloyd, la meilleure des maisons était sans aucun doute celle des Serpentards, car elle servait le mieux l'ambition. Elle débutait déjà par un faux pas. Elle prit place entre Deirdre et Jill qui semblaient toutes fières de connaître celle qu'on désignerait durant quelques semaines « la nouvelle ». Lorsque la répartition fut achevée, un vieil homme, assis au centre de la table des professeurs se leva. Il était petit, frêle, ridé et avait encore de rares et fins cheveux blancs. Il semblait qu'on aurait pu le briser rien qu'en soufflant dessus. Sa voix s'éleva, à son image, toute douce et légèrement enrouée:

« Bienvenue ! Bienvenue à vous tous, pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard ! Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore, je suis le directeur Armando Dippet. Mais je vous épargnerai un long discours alors que votre seule envie doit être de vous repaître ! Aussi attendrai-je la fin du repas pour vous donnez quelques recommandations. Bon appétit ! »

Et il se rassit. Sigrid fronça ses fins et délicats sourcils ; qui apportait les plats ? Mais elle resta bouche bée devant le spectacle de la table. Les plateaux débordaient de victuailles : viande, légumes, desserts… bref, tout ce qu'une personne affamée pouvait souhaiter. Elle fit honneur au repas, tout en découvrant les fantômes qui erraient dans la salle, et elle apprit par Jill que celui de leur maison était surnommé Nick Quasi Sans Tête ; elle jugea bon de ne pas se demander comment il pouvait être « Quasi sans Tête »… Puis, une fois qu'elle n'eut plus faim, elle se pencha vers Deirdre. La bavardise de cette pie allait lui servir.

« - Dis moi, Deirdre ?

-Oui ?

-Tu pourrais me présenter les profs, là ?

-Bien sûr ! répondit la blonde, heureuse de transmettre les potins. Tu vois le sorcier au chapeau vert, un peu râblé ? Lui, c'est Brûlopot, il enseigne les Soins aux Créatures magiques ; un bon conseil si tu me permets, ne sois jamais volontaire quand il demande si « Un élève serait assez gentil pour venir l'aider ? », c'est la meilleure façon de te retrouver à l'infirmerie ! La sorcière à sa droite est le professeur Arbor, elle, c'est la botanique. Celle à côté, c'est Sidus ! Pour l'astronomie ! Elle est parfaite pour cette matière, d'ailleurs, toujours un peu dans la lune ! Trick, le grand avec une robe bleu nuit, s'occupe des sortilèges. Bon professeur, mais il faut éviter de le contrarier… »

Elle continua sur la même lancée avec les professeurs d'étude des moldus, d'arithmancie, de runes, de divination. Puis elle parvint à ceux qui intéressaient particulièrement la jeune fille.

« Lui, le blond… »

Sigrid se retint de rire en voyant le désigné. Rond comme une bille, les cheveux blonds paille, très gras, qui ne portait pas de robe de sorcier mais un costume carmin. Le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'était qu'il ne faisait pas sérieux.

« C'est Slughorn ! Il nous enseigne les potions ! Et il est connu pour avoir des chouchous… ajouta Deirdre, un peu amère. La vieille sorcière à sa gauche, c'est Têtenjoy, pour la défense contre les forces du mal ! Un peu gâteuse… Et je t'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin ; le professeur Dumbledore ! »

Sigrid nota que le ton avait changé ; une grande nuance de respect s'y était introduite.

« Sa matière, c'est la métamorphose, mais il peut faire beaucoup d'autres choses ! D'ailleurs, il est avéré que le ministère lui a demandé son aide pour lutter contre Grindelwald ! »

La jolie brune eut une grimace en entendant ce nom ; ce sorcier semait la terreur depuis des années dans leur monde, n'hésitant pas à tuer ou à torturer. Elle était convaincue que le pouvoir rendait fou, et que cette soif de puissance finissait par consumer celui qui l'éprouvait, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'un tas de cendres… d'où renaîtrait encore un autre, et puis un autre, et un autre, comme un cercle sans fin. Les hommes seraient toujours aveuglés par ce qu'ils croiraient être la puissance. Elle s'apprêtait à poser une question, lorsque les assiettes disparurent. Le brouhaha cessa, tandis que Dippet toussotait pour faire son discours.

« Je vous rappelle qu'il est formellement défendu de vous rendre dans la Forêt Interdite, sous peine de sanctions. La sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera dans le courant de la deuxième semaine et vous devrez vous adresser au capitaine de votre équipe. Enfin, cette année encore, vous ne pourrez vous rendre à Pré au Lard qu'avec la permission d'un professeur, et accompagné d'au moins cinq camarades et ce… et ce, dit-il un peu plus fort pour couvrir les cris de protestation, pour votre propre sécurité. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler que la menace qui plane est importante ! Vos emplois du temps vous seront distribués demain matin et je fais confiance aux plus anciens pour porter secours aux nouveaux afin qu'ils s'y retrouvent dans notre école. Au lit ! »

Les bancs raclèrent sur le sol dallé tandis que les élèves sortaient de la salle. Sigrid décida de ne pas lâcher les deux comparses. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de se perdre dès le premier soir, mais de partir en expédition le plus vite possible. Attendant devant la porte que le passage soit libre, elle se sentit observée. Elle tourna la tête et croisa des yeux sombres, dans lesquels les chandelles allumaient des reflets ambrés. Elle reconnut le garçon qu'elle avait bousculé dans le train. Il avait un mince sourire ironique sur les lèvres, qui creusait une fossette sur son menton. Elle rougit; elle avait l'impression qu'il la regardait comme s'il l'avait déjà vu nue. Jill la tira par la manche et elle oublia le brun pour la suivre. La distance pour arriver à leur dortoir lui parut interminable ; c'était Deirdre qui les guidait ; Jill précisa que c'était sa tâche, comme elle était préfète. Les portraits aux murs chuchotaient sur leur passage, leur faisaient des signes de bienvenue ou au contraire, affichaient une mine rébarbative. Tout au bout d'un long couloir trônait un tableau qui représentait une femme bien en chair, vêtue de rose bonbon et qui agitait un éventail d'un air affecté. La blonde s'arrêta devant.

«- Le mot de passe ? demanda la grosse dame.

-Sapere Aude ! »

Et le tableau pivota, laissant voir un trou dans le mur, qui donnait sur leur salle commune, une pièce ronde, tendue de rouge, où crépitait joyeusement un grand feu dans une majestueuse cheminée. Deirdre désigna les dortoirs ; Sigrid entra dans sa chambre, qu'elle partagerait avec la préfète, Jill et une fille nommée Lisbeth, haute comme trois pommes, châtain aux yeux clairs. Leurs valises avaient déjà été amenées. Elles se changèrent rapidement, en frissonnant et se glissèrent avec délice sous les couvertures bien chaudes. Et elles s'endormirent rapidement, épuisées.

Un coup de tonnerre réveilla Sigrid. Elle se redressa le cœur battant. Il faisait encore nuit. Elle vint vers la fenêtre, non sans prendre le soin de s'envelopper dans un grand châle. La pluie frappait les carreaux et de temps à autre, un éclair déchirait le ciel. Elle regretta de ne pas être dehors. Elle adorait l'orage, cette beauté et cette violence mêlées. Elle ne se recoucha pas, se contentant d'admirer le spectacle. Le ciel s'éclaircit peu à peu. Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain et se fit couler un bain brûlant dans lequel elle s'immergea durant de longues minutes. Lorsqu'elle quitta la salle d'eau, rosie par la chaleur, habillée de la robe noire de l'école, ses compagnes émergeaient d'un lourd sommeil. L'une baillait à se décrocher la mâchoire, l'autre s'étirait comme un chat et une dernière contemplait l'étendue des dégâts dans le miroir en pied de la chambre.

« Déjà prête ? » s'étonna Lisbeth, qui tentait de mettre la main sur une paire de chaussettes assorties. Elle était apparemment fort désordonnée…

Sigrid acquiesça. Et prenant une brosse à cheveux, elle s'attaqua à ce qui lui restait à ordonner. Cinq minutes plus tard, la lourde crinière brune avait été apprivoisée en un lourd chignon, qui la rendait encore plus sévère. Ses iris étaient plus verts que bleus en ce matin pluvieux. Elle partit de la tour de Gryffondor avant ses camarades… et en fut pour ses frais. Les escaliers se firent un plaisir de gêner son avancée, et elle arriva en retard pour le petit déjeuner. D'habitude, de gentilles taquineries saluaient ceux qui commettaient ce genre d'impairs. Mais pas un ne se risqua à le faire ; sa froideur naturelle allait avec la frustration de s'être fait prendre comme une débutante et décourageait les moindres éventuelles remarques. Elle mordit rageusement et à pleines dents dans ses toasts. Les élèves quittaient peu à peu la grande salle avec leurs emplois du temps. Mais pour les sixièmes années, cela prenait plus longtemps, car les professeurs devaient s'assurer qu'ils avaient obtenu les résultats suffisants pour poursuivre les matières choisies pour les ASPIC. Sigrid fut étonnée en s'apercevant que le directeur de sa maison était Dumbledore…

« Miss Haufter… A nous ! Alors… Sortilèges, défense contre les forces du mal, métamorphose, botanique, potions et histoire de la magie… Très bien vous avez parfaitement réussi ces épreuves à ce que je vois.» Il tapota une feuille vierge avec sa baguette qui se trouva aussitôt remplie d'horaires détaillées de ses cours. Il lui jeta néanmoins un regard perçant avant de se tourner vers un autre élève. Elle détailla son emploi du temps et vit qu'elle commençait dans quelques minutes par histoire de la magie. Elle parvint à la course dans la salle, s'étant une fois de plus égarée. Toutes les tables étaient occupées, sauf une, où il restait une place à côté d'un garçon. Elle s'assit. Il lui décrocha un sourire timide, qui dessina une multitude de rides d'expression autour de ses yeux en amande. Il était mignon, mais un peu empêtré dans une certaine maladresse.

Ce fut une surprise de voir que le professeur Binns était… un fantôme. Mais ce fut le seul élément distrayant de son cours ; Sigrid crut qu'elle allait s'écrouler sur sa table, tant ce fut ennuyeux. Elle fut la première à sortir de la salle pour se rendre en potions. Les cachots étaient glacés et rendus encore plus humides par la pluie qui continuait de tomber. Une vingtaine d'élèves patientaient devant la porte. Slughorn les invita à entrer avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Là encore, elle trépigna au milieu de la pièce. Les élèves se regroupaient par affinités ; aucun des gens qu'elle connaissait n'était là. D'ailleurs, pour les vingt élèves présents, il n'y avait que trois Gryffondors… Slughorn lui fit signe de s'asseoir tout près d'un grand brun. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fut assise, qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait, une fois de plus, de ce prétentieux du train. Il la toisa et elle rendit le même regard, ce qui parut l'amuser. Elle se détourna, agacée. Des volutes dorées, pourpres ou argentées s'élevaient dans la classe. Elle respira ces fumées, s'enivrant. Elle était adorait les potions, ce pouvoir qu'elles pouvaient donner, cette faculté d'ensorceler les sens, et elle appréciait par-dessus tout de voir un chaudron bouillonner, la couleur du liquide changer peu à peu. Dans cette matière, c'était affaire de subtilité, de dosage et d'un peu d'audace. Et on pouvait tirer du plus banal des ingrédients la plus terrible des potions…

« Bien, bien, bonjour jeunes gens. Je vais commencer par faire l'appel, vous voudrez bien répondre. » Les noms s'égrenèrent.

« - Sigrid Haufter ?

-Oui ! » dit elle.

Il la regarda, interrogateur et jubilant.

« Auriez-vous un lien de parenté avec Manfred Haufter, le grand Médicomage ? »

Le pâle visage se durcit ; son dos s'était redressé, comme pour mieux affronter ce qui allait suivre. Et d'une voix assurée :

« C'était mon père. »

Le ravissement qui se peignit sur la face ronde de leur professeur était presque indécent tant il était exacerbé.

« Non ! Et votre mère était Christina Ferner, n'est ce pas ? Connue pour ses découvertes sur les Sortilèges Impardonnables ? «

Toute la classe avait les yeux fixés sur elle à présent. Elle avait le rouge aux joues, pas de honte mais de colère. Parler de ses parents était la dernière des choses à faire. Repenser à eux était une souffrance à chaque fois.

« Oui ». Le ton était volontairement sec, pour mettre fin à cet interrogatoire. Slughorn n'était pas un idiot et la lueur qui brûlait à présent au fond du regard de la jeune fille le mettait en garde. Il poursuivit l'appel, ce qui lui permit d'apprendre que le garçon à ses côtés était Jedusor, Tom, le beau brun vanté par Jill…

« Bien, nous allons commencer par une potion relativement difficile qui me permettra d'évaluer un peu votre niveau et voir ce que vous avez oublié durant les vacances, que vous effectuerez en binôme. Sortez vos balances ! Page 243 de votre manuel : l'armotentia, le plus puissant philtre d'amour ! Evidemment, je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous soyez beaucoup à réussir… Vous avez deux heures ! »

Elle se pencha au dessus de son livre ; elle n'avait jamais vu de potion plus compliquée, les mesures devaient être rigoureusement exactes, il fallait tourner un certain nombre de fois, dans un sens et dans un autre, murmurer quelques incantations… Bref, une vraie partie de plaisir, en plus avec quelqu'un qu'elle n'appréciait pas !

Elle jeta un coup d'œil hostile à Tom, qui au contraire, semblait jubiler. Mais malgré le sourire narquois, ses yeux sombres demeuraient glacés.

« -Tu t'occupes des ingrédients ? demanda-t-il.

-Pourquoi ce serait à moi de m'en occuper ? rétorqua-t-elle.

-Parce que je te le dis.

-Pardon ? Si c'est ton seul argument, je crois que je vais te laisser aller les chercher. »

Il perdit un peu de sa superbe devant la détermination de Sigrid et surtout face à son répondant. Elle croisa les bras, décidée à ne pas lui obéir. Tous les autres autour avaient déjà commencé. Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'armoire. Elle ne put s'empêcher de prendre un air triomphant. Elle pensait avoir gagné une manche ; elle se trompait.

« Vas y, je te regarde faire » Et il prit la même position qu'elle, bras croisés et lui désigna les ingrédients amoncelés. Le défi était clair. Elle passa les deux heures à s'évertuer sur le chaudron, jurant de temps en temps, pendant que cet arrogant la contemplait.

Elle sut qu'elle avait réussi lorsque monta une vapeur nacrée et qu'elle put respirer les effluves, différentes pour chacun. Pour elle, c'était un parfum un peu entêtant de lavande, de vieux parchemin et cette âcre odeur de terre après l'averse. Elle rangea tout ce qui n'était plus indispensable. Slughorn fit le tour de la salle ; personne n'était parvenu au même résultat que ce binôme si incongru. Son contentement faisait presque peine :

« -Excellent, excellent ! Vous vous êtes fort bien démenés !

-Oui, monsieur, répondit Jedusor. Haufter a eu un peu de mal, mais elle m'a aidé pour les ingrédients.

-Quoi ! s'indigna-t-elle. Non, mais tu …

-Mais je suis convaincu qu'elle rattrapera vite son retard, professeur, continua le jeune homme.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr, avec les parents qu'elle a ! Je compte sur vous pour la soutenir Tom ! »acheva Slughorn.

Elle ne protestapas. Mais sitôt arrivée dans le couloir, elle explosa :

« - Tu as un de ces culots ! Quand je pense que c'est moi qui ai fait cette potion et que tu prétends en être l'auteur !

-Ce qui te met en colère, ce n'est pas que j'ai prétendu l'avoir fait, mais que j'en tire tous les mérites ! rit-il.

-Espèce de…

-Pas ce genre de langage, je croyais que tu étais bien élevée ! Arrête ce cinéma… quoique… tu es encore plus belle quand tu es en colère »

Et il tourna les talons. Bizarrement, sa rage était tombée. Tom l'intriguait.

Elle se jura d'en apprendre plus sur lui…


	3. Confrontation

voilà la suite! pas grand chose à en dire, sinon une petite rectification; j'avais prévu que l'histoire se déroulerait de 1944 à 1945; en fait, elle commence à la rentrée 1943 ( j'ai toujours eu des problèmes avec les dates)! désolée pour les erreurs et les fautes u'il pourrait y avoir malgré une relecture attentive.

J'en profite pour vous souhaiter de bonnes fêtes et pensez à mon noël à moi avec des petites reviews... merciiiiii!

**Chapitre 3 ; Confrontation**

Au bout de quelques semaines, elle se sentit complètement chez elle dans le château. Quelques sorts habiles, un peu de sens de l'orientation, et elle pouvait parcourir les coins et recoins sans risquer de se faire prendre.

Les professeurs avaient vite compris qu'ils avaient affaire à une jeune fille douée ; mais les compliments la laissaient aussi froide qu'un bloc de glace. Pas un sourire ne venait éclairer le beau visage qui demeurait impassible ; elle se contentait d'un hochement de tête. On ne lui en tenait pas rigueur ; seul Dumbledore ne paraissait pas intrigué et au contraire de ses collègues, il n'était pas décontenancé devant Sigrid. En revanche, pour la plupart des élèves, elle n'était q'une snob hautaine. Elle réservait ses rares sourires à ses camarades de chambre, qui étaient prêtes à la défendre dès que quelqu'un la critiquait. Sans nul doute, elles avaient bon cœur…

Le seul cours qu'elle ne pouvait supporter était celui des potions ; non pas à cause de l'enseignement, mais parce qu'elle se retrouvait sans cesse aux prises avec Tom. Slughorn avait jugé bon de les placer l'un à côté de l'autre. Elle haïssait l'air de supériorité que Jedusor lui adressait. Mais elle avait néanmoins eu tout loisir de l'observer. Seulement deux adjectifs lui venaient tout de suite à l'esprit ; dangereux et fascinant. Il ne laissait personne indifférent. Elle avait remarqué que les professeurs étaient relativement indulgent et ne tarissaient pas d'éloges à son égard ; les filles se pâmaient devant lui, prêtes à défaillir au moindre signe d'intérêt qu'il pourrait leur porter ; et les garçons le respectaient et le craignaient. Il était continuellement entouré d'une nuée de sbires. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à un roi et sa Cour, prête à toutes les bassesses pour obtenir de bonnes complaisances. En son cas, il était hors de question qu'elle adopte le même comportement que tout le monde. Aussi feignait elle de l'ignorer, même quand il faisait son possible pour croiser le regard lagon.

Octobre apporta avec lui un vent glacial, des rafales qui soufflaient, ébranlant les murs. Les feux grondants dans les cheminées ne parvenaient pas à réchauffer l'atmosphère ; de sorte que personne n'allait d'une salle de classe à l'autre sans une paire de gants et plusieurs écharpes. Un soir, Sigrid fit une escapade. Elle s'enroula dans un châle de lourd velours rouge, par-dessus une chemise de nuit longue et blanche. « Une vraie tenue virginale », songea-t-elle, en croisant son reflet dans le miroir, dans lequel sa mince silhouette se détachait, ses longs cheveux bouclant sur ses épaules. Elle prit sa baguette et ôta ses chaussures dans le couloir pour ne pas faire de bruit. La grosse dame ouvrit un œil mais elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une ombre se faufiler, précédée par un rai de lumière. Les dalles étaient gelées, et la baguette n'éclairait pas à plus de quelques pas. Elle monta jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie, sa marche légère ne troublant ni armures ni peintures. Elle s'assit sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. La pleine lune brillait, éclipsant les étoiles. Les coups de vent faisaient gémir le bois, de longues plaintes de souffrance. Elle resserra les pans du châle un peu plus près de son corps. Son souffle se condensait en une fine buée qui se figeait sur le verre de la fenêtre. Elle tendit la main, et apposa la marque de ses doigts.

Soudain, la porte grinça. Elle sursauta violemment ; des voix lui parvenaient. Elle prit sa baguette et chercha un endroit où se cacher. Un coin sombre de la salle lui servit de repère. Deux ou trois secondes plus tard, un groupe d'adolescents entra. Le dernier referma la porte derrière lui, en un bruit sinistre. Un chuchotement et des chandelles s'illuminèrent, d'une pâle lueur verte. Sigrid tentait de ne pas respirer trop bruyamment et elle retint un cri d'exclamation en reconnaissant Tom, et ceux qu'elle voyait habituellement traîner avec lui.

« - Tu es sûr qu'on ne risque pas de se faire prendre, Tom ? demanda nerveusement l'un d'eux.

-Tu me prends pour un idiot Lestrange ? Personne ne peut voir ces lueurs, les fenêtres ne les laissent pas passer. Mais si tu veux t'en aller… je ne te retiens pas. »

-L'interpellé ne bougea pas ; il se contenta se prendre une chaise et de s'installer.

«- Bien, dit Jedusor , restant debout, conservant ainsi le contrôle. Vous savez pourquoi nous sommes ici. La chute de Grindelwald n'est qu'une affaire de temps ; un an ou deux tout au plus. Après, la place sera vacante.

-La place ? répéta gravement un petit brun.

-La place, Avery, la place ! s'énerva Jedusor. Si lui, il échoue, moi pas. Un jour, des gens craindront mon nom ! Ce n'est pas parce que les professeurs nous font croire que la magie noire doit être rejetée que nous devons adhérer à ces idées. C'est la plus puissante forme de magie. Et de loin ! Alors… »

Il baissa le ton et Sigrid eut beau tendre l'oreille, la salle était trop grande et le groupe trop éloigné. Malheureusement pour elle, les sorts informulés n'étaient pas sa spécialité… aussi, ne comprit elle rien du reste de la conversation. Mais elle en savait assez pour comprendre qu'elle avait eu raison. Il était effectivement dangereux. Elle n'osait faire un mouvement, de peur d'être repérée. Au bout de ce qui lui parut être une éternité, les chaises furent repoussées. Ils s'apprêtaient tous à sortir, quand l'un d'eux s'exclama :

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Il se pencha et ramassa quelque chose.

«- Qu'est ce que tu as trouvé ? interrogea Tom.

-Un bracelet, » répondit l'autre en le lui donnant.

Sigrid sentit ses entrailles se geler. Elle porta la main à son poignet qui était nu et blêmit. Ce bracelet ne pouvait être que le sien ; le fermoir était cassé et elle ne cessait de le perdre.

« Peut être penseront-ils qu'il appartient à une élève qui était ici dans la journée » espéra-t-elle, hypothèse qu'avança un des garçons, mais qui fut tout de suite réfutée par le dénommé Avery.

« Ce n'est pas possible, je suis passé en début de soirée pour vérifier que personne ne traînait dans les parages ; la salle venaient d'être nettoyée et ce bijou n'y était pas. Peut être qu'il y a quelqu'un ici… »

A ces mots, ils regardèrent tous autour d'eux. Sigrid était aussi pâle qu'une morte ; s'ils se mettaient à sa recherche, ils la trouveraient, sûr et certain. Mais Jedusor balaya ses craintes.

« Inutile. Sortez, je reviens. »

Les autres le contemplèrent, décontenancés, mais le ton impérieux était sans réplique et ils obéirent. Tom regarda de plus près le bracelet. En or blanc, les mailles s'entrelaçaient en son milieu pour former une fleur de lys, sertie de fins éclats de rubis. C'était simple, élégant et diablement compliqué à la fois. Le joaillier avait dû passer énormément de temps pour parvenir à ce résultat. Il tira une deux chaises qu'il plaça l'une en face de l'autre et s'assit sur l'une d'elle.

« Sors. Allez, Haufter, je sais que c'est toi, j'ai reconnu ton bracelet. »

Elle n'en fit rien.

« Tu préfères que je lance des sortilèges au hasard ? Ce serait du gâchis… »

Elle hésita ; puis s'approcha. Il sourit, ce sourire si froid qui lui faisait courir des frissons le long de son échine et lui désigna la chaise. Elle prit place. La lumière verte n'arrivait pas à l'enlaidir. Sa peau restait aussi pâle que l'ivoire, ses mâchoires fermes étaient légèrement contractées ; ses yeux semblaient aussi verts que l'émeraude, ayant abandonné leur part de bleu. Il allongea le bras ; il tenait le bracelet au bout des doigts ; elle tenta de s'en emparer. Mais il fut plus rapide et le retira prestement.

«- Il t'es cher ?

-Oui. Rends le moi !

-Pourquoi le ferai-je ? Pour te récompenser de m'avoir espionné ?

-La tour est à tout le monde ! s'agaça-t-elle, essayant de ne pas laisser transparaître sa peur. Je suis juste venue… voir le ciel. Et vous parliez trop bas pour que je puisse entendre quoi que ce soit !

-Bien sûr, ironisa-t-il. Comment expliques-tu ta main crispée sur ta baguette, alors ? Je t'effraie ?

-Toi ! lâcha-t-elle d'un ton dédaigneux. Il en faut plus…

-Très bien, dit-il sans faire cas de ses paroles. Dis moi d'où tu tiens ce bijou et je te le rends.

-Je ne comprends pas. En quoi cela peux t'intéresser ?

-Je t'ai bien observée, Haufter. Nous nous ressemblons toi et moi, tu sais ? Nous sommes doués, nous savons comment utiliser les autres, nous les fascinons…

-Et modestes en plus ! dit-elle, sarcastique.

-Mais il existe une petite différence dans notre comportement ; toi, tu préfères prendre les gens de haut, de privant ainsi de personnes qui pourraient… servir. Pourquoi je veux que tu me racontes d'histoire de ton bracelet ? Parce que tu m'intéresses. Tu n'as rien à voir avec les cruches qui sont légion ici. Je t'écoute »

Il s'appuya au dossier de sa chaise ; une mèche de cheveux retombait sur son visage, aussi pâle que celui de Sigrid, masquant un de ses yeux sombres. Un goût amer emplit la bouche de la jeune fille. Il avait peut-être raison. Ils se ressemblaient, sur certains plans. Et après ? Elle était mal à l'aise et voulait en finir au plus vite.

« - Il appartenait à ma grand-mère paternelle, qui l'avait héritée de sa mère, ect. Je ne te fais pas un arbre de famille, non ? Mon père me l'a donné pour mon neuvième anniversaire. Deux jours plus tard, il mourrait avec ma mère. Fin de l'histoire.

-Ne m'épargne pas les détails ! Comment sont-ils morts ?

-Je… tu n'as pas à le savoir éructa-t-elle, amorçant un mouvement pour se relever.

-Ne sois pas stupide. Contrairement à toi, je maîtrise parfaitement les sortilèges informulés, ce qui signifie que je peux te clouer à cette chaise avant même que tu n'aies eu le temps de mettre les deux pieds à terre. »

Elle croisa les bras, refusant de se plier à ses caprices.

« J'attends. Je ne suis pas pressé. »

Elle soupira. Et se jeta à l'eau :

« - Ils ont été tués par Grindelwald. Ils ont refusé de se plier à ses directives.

-Et toi ? Où étais tu ?

-Je n'étais pas là. Je me suis retrouvée orpheline, avec pour seule parente une tante maternelle qui me détestait et qui a trouvé le moyen de me refourguer à une de ses connaissances, en échange d'argent. Mon père n'aimait pas cet homme ; mais ma tante considérait qu'il pouvait très bien s'occuper de moi. Ce qu'il a fait. »

Jedusor n'ajouta rien. Il prit la fine main glacée dans la sienne, l'ouvrit et y déposa le bracelet. Il se leva, éteignit les chandelles. Il se retourna.

« - Je pense que tu entendu pas mal de choses, malgré ce que tu prétends. Je te conseille de tout garder pour toi…

-Est-ce une menace ? lança-t-elle, bravache.

-Je n'oserai pas…Mais un accident est si vite arrivé à ceux qui errent dans les couloirs à la nuit tombée. »

Et il partit. Un profond sentiment de malaise emplit la jeune fille. Il fallait qu'elle prévienne quelqu'un de ces projets complètement fous. Mais qui la croirait ? Et surtout, qui accepterait de renier le brillant Tom Jedusor ?

Elle revint vers la fenêtre. Les dernières étoiles disparaissaient. Le ciel était clair et il fut embrasé par l'aube. Un soleil rougeoyant enflamma la terre, faisant scintiller chaque parcelle de givre et miroiter la surface du lac. Les feuilles rousses et dorées des arbres flamboyèrent, comme si un incendie venait d'y être allumé. La beauté du paysage la réconforta un peu.

Mais les jours suivants, l'impression de malaise ne se dissipait pas. Quelque chose en elle semblait faire obstacle à ce qu'elle parle de ce qu'elle avait découvert. En potions, Tom fut égal à lui-même et elle adopta le même comportement.

Une semaine avant la fin du mois, ils apprirent que Dippet avait décidé de faire un bal costumé pour Halloween. Cette décision provoqua des réactions de joie chez tout le monde, ou presque.

Jamais Sigrid n'avait participé à un bal. Et qui plus est, entendre ses camarades évoquer leurs costumes, tous, à son humble avis, très banals, voir l'air niais qui se peignait sur leurs traits lorsqu'elles parlaient de leurs cavaliers, tout cela lui donnait envie de vomir. En fait, il était clair que peu songeaient à la symbolique de leurs costumes, mais seulement à ce qui les mettraient le plus en valeur.

La veille du bal, dans la chambre, Deirdre, Jill et Lisbeth commençaient déjà leurs préparatifs, tandis que, en dépit de leurs jacassements, elle tentait de lire La magie noire à travers les âges . Mais elle renonça.

« Au fait, Sigrid, qui tu as choisi comme cavalier ? » demanda Deirdre, sa chevelure blonde entourée autour de multiples bigoudis, destinés à lui faire des boucles de rêêêêêve, comme elle se plaisait à dire. Un sort aurait été plus simple, mais ses racines moldues étaient remontées.

« - Personne, répliqua la jolie brune.

-Quoi ! s'écria Lisbeth, qui était terrifiante avec son masque aux herbes, espèce de boue verte, censée adoucir sa peau. Tu plaisantes ? Pourtant, ce ne sont pas les plus moches qui t'ont … »

C'était exact. Car Sigrid avait beau être surnommée « la reine des glaces », il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle était très belle. Elle avait éconduit tous les malheureux qui avaient tenté leur chance. Elle irait seule.

« - Et ton costume ? s'enquérit Jill.

-Vous verrez bien, curieuses ! Et vous ?

-Zach et moi, nous serons en Roméo et Juliette, annonça fièrement Deirdre.

-Zach ? Qui est-ce ?

-Il est à côté de toi en histoire de la magie, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit.

-Oh… »

Ce pauvre garçon rougissant, qui n'osait pas lui adresser la parole et pour qui la passion devait se résumer à passer la soirée à dévorer avec des yeux de merlan frit sa promise… Shakespeare se retournerait dans sa tombe !

« -Moi, l'informa Lisbeth, j'ai choisi le Moyen Age ! Du temps où ces pauvres Moldus croyaient brûler de vraies sorcières !

-Et toi, Jill ?

-En ange… Toute en blanc. »

Ce fut ainsi que les trouva Sigrid, le lendemain soir, chacune vêtue avec goût. Même s'il y avait eut quelques désastres… Deirdre, au lieu de sublimes anglaises blondes, s'était retrouvée avec des cheveux crépus et incoiffables ; une bouteille entière de lotion capillaire avait été sacrifiée pour que la rivière d'or soit à nouveau disciplinée. Jill passa plus d'une heure à chercher l'une de ses ailes ; il s'avéra que Lisbeth, l'ayant prise pour un quelconque vêtement froissé, l'avait fourré dans sa valise. Finalement, elles furent prêtes et partirent, un peu frustrées que Sigrid ne s'habille pas en leur présence. Celle-ci se lava, puis revêtit son costume.

La fête battait son plein quand elle arriva. Mais le silence tomba ; seule la musique s'élevait. Les professeurs amusés, Dumbledore ne cachait un grand sourire. Quant aux élèves, ils eurent des réactions mitigés ; une salve d'applaudissements, surtout du côté masculin, des remarques obligeantes ; d'autres ne cachaient pas leur mécontentement ; pour eux, c'était encore un moyen pour elle de se distinguer .

Sigrid avait fait honneur à ses origines.


	4. La soirée

Quatrième chapitre! Désolée pour ce laps de temps un peu long, mais avec les fêtes de Noël, le temps de s'en remettre, les devoirs, ect...les jours passent vite et le chapitre s'écrit lentement! n'oubliez pas, si vous trouvez des fautes ou des incohérences de m'en faire part.

Un grand merci à Emma et Siria qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser des reviews; je m'excuse de vous avoir fait attendre et j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçues!

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne année, et une bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 4: La soirée**

Elle avait fait honneur à ses racines allemandes et surtout aux vieilles croyances germaniques. Vêtue d'une tunique brune, couleur d'écorce, qui se laçait dans le dos, chaussée de hautes bottes en cuir, un fin poignard glissé à sa taille, sa chevelure cascadant sur ses reins, l'ensemble reflétait la sauvagerie et la bataille. Sigrid était devenue une Walkyrie, une de ces redoutables combattantes qui « choisissent les morts » tombés au combat pour les accompagner jusqu'en Walhalla. Si la tenue pouvait choquer, c'est qu'elle ne cachait rien. La tunique courte dévoilait une longue paire de jambes fines, des bras nus recouverts de runes peintes à l'encre, et, si près du corps, elle ne faisait pas ignorer la courbe ferme de la poitrine.

Elle sourit intérieurement en voyant les réactions qu'elle provoquait. Mais elle fit mine de les ignorer, passa devant ses camarades et rejoignit Deirdre, qui l'observait, ébahie, la bouche ouverte en un cri de surprise silencieux, pas très élégamment.

« - Je suis en retard ? demanda-t-elle.

-Heu… non, non… tu, tu, tu, bégaya-t-elle, ça vient juste de vraiment commencer.

-Parfait. »

Passé l'effet de surprise, la plupart se détournèrent d'elle ; sauf une bonne partie des garçons, à qui la tenue plaisait, sans nul doute. Mais là encore, elle étonna ; au lieu de les repousser, comme elle l'avait fait jusqu'ici, elle les accueillit avec le sourire, et flirtait avec eux sans vergogne. Ce qui permit à tout le monde de remarquer qu'elle était plus jolie quand elle souriait ; une mince fossette se dessinait sur sa joue gauche.

Au bout d'un moment, elle alla chercher de quoi se rafraîchir ; elle surprit alors Jedusor, au bras d'une superbe brune, capiteuse, vêtue en … soubrette. Elle étouffa un éclat de rire dans son verre ; c'était le parfait fantasmed'une grande majorité des hommes, la bonne soumise ! Mais elle avait oublié son plumeau… En tous les cas, elle était accrochée au bras de Tom, ses yeux papillonnant et riant stupidement à la moindre de ses réflexions, jetant un regard supérieur à toutes celles qui la regardaient avec envie. Quant à son cavalier, il commençait à regretter son choix, au vu de son expression consternée, mais à la fois étrangement satisfaite. Bouffie d'orgueil et de prétention. Il leva les yeux vers elle, mais au lieu de plonger dans les deux étangs bleutés, il la détailla de la tête aux pieds et il haussa un sourcil volontairement provocateur. Quant à sa compagne, elle avait beau être singulièrement stupide, une vraie petite dinde, elle n'en remarquait pas moins certaines choses ; elle darda son regard sur Sigrid, meurtrier, qui disait clairement : « Il est à moi. A moi, à moi, alors passe ton chemin ».Sigrid mit les lèvres dans son verre, et partit, sans quoi, elle aurait tout simplement éclaté d'un rire moqueur. Bientôt, les valses s'élevèrent, et les élèves tournoyèrent. Elle admira le spectacle, le chatoiement des costumes dans la lumière tamisée, les cheveux blonds, bruns ou roux qui voletaient, nimbés de lumière. Un garçon de Poufsouffle l'invita ; malheureusement, le garçon avait plus de courage que de talenten danse! Elle eut les pieds écrasés nombre de fois, jusqu'à ce quelqu'un tape sur l'épaule du pauvre garçon.« Je te l'emprunte… » Et sans trop savoir comment, elle se retrouva à valser avec Jedusor.

« - Je ne suis pas un objet, protesta-t-elle, on ne m'emprunte pas !

-De quoi tu te plains ? rit-il. Je t'ai sauvé d'un piètre danseur. Je suis plus doué que lui, non ?

-Et tellement modeste en plus, grinça-t-elle. Mais dis moi, quand la musique se sera arrêtée, ta cavalière viendra m'arracher les yeux ?

-Probable. Ce n'est quand même pas ma faute si elle est jalouse.

-Evidemment, si tu fais tout pour …Mais en quoi es-tu déguisé ?

-Tu vas voir.»

Il lâcha sa main ; gardant l'autre autour de la taille fine, et sortit un loup de sa poche, qu'il plaça sur son visage. Elle en eut le souffle coupé ; c'était beau, mais violent. Des entrelacs rouges sur fond noir, du sang rouge vif sur une toile sombre. Ou encore le sang sur une de leurs robes d'uniformes. Elle frissonna ;

« - C'est tout ? Un simple masque ?

-Et pourquoi pas ? Le tout, c'est de dissimuler le visage et après…

-Après, tu peux faire ce que tu veux, sans que l'on te reconnaisse, c'est ça ?

-Exact. »

Tout à leur discussion, ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'était rendu compte que la mélodie s'était interrompue et ils continuaient de tourner, alors que tous les autres couples s'étaient interrompus et les contemplaient. Un immense éclat de rire les sortit de leur danse. Sigrid parut un peu perdue et hébétée. Tom, lui, égal à lui-même, conservaitson habituel airhautain.

Dieu merci, les regards ne pouvaient pas tuer, aussi sombres soient-ils, car la bonne moitié de la gente féminine lui jetait ce genre de regard.

La soirée se finit un peu après une heure du matin. Mais elle éprouvait le besoin de prendre l'air ; tandis que tous les autres se dirigeaient vers leurs dortoirs, elle empruntait un des passages qu'elle avait découvert pour se rendre au dehors.

L'air était chargé de senteurs de la nuit, herbe fraîche, humidité. Les étoiles brillaient intensément dans un ciel clair, illuminé par une lune ronde qui projetait une pâle lueur glacée sur la terre, et qui se reflétait dans le lac, tremblante. Elle glissa la main à sa ceinture, en sortit le poignard et commença à jouer avec, effleurant délicatement la lame, prenant garde à ne pas se blesser. Un bruit de pas la sortit de sa contemplation.

« -Tu l'as déjà utilisé, fillette ? »

Elle se retourna ; Jedusor était nonchalamment appuyé contre un arbre, les mains dans les poches. Le même sourire ironique aux lèvres. La même lueur un peu malsaine dans ses yeux sombres.

« - Tu as abandonné ta cavalière, Tom ? demanda-t-elle, un peu sarcastique, repensant à cette fille accroché à son bras, comme un naufragé à une bouée, l'air un peu bête des gens amoureux. A mon humble avis, elle n'escomptait pas passer la nuit seule. Tu n'as pas répondu à ses attentes ?

-Non, à vrai dire, c'est plutôt elle qui ne s'est pas montrée à la hauteur, et elle m'a fait une petite crise de jalousie. Je lui ai dit que j'allais prendre l'air et que je ne voulais qu'elle soit avec moi.

-Quelle délicatesse ! »

Il s'approcha ; elle ne recula pas, mais la méfiance se peignit sur son visage. Elle se demandait ce qu'il venait faire ici. Leurs regards se croisèrent et un bras de fer commença entre l'iris bleu vert et l'iris noir. Nul n'aurait pu dire s'il s'agissait d'un duo ou d'un duel. Toujours est-il que l'un comme l'autre ne voulait baisser les yeux. Mais finalement, Sigrid détourna les siens, trop mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait qu'une envie à présent, c'était rentrer se coucher. Un mal de tête commençait à vriller ses tempes.

« - Au fait, Haufter, simple question ; à quoi doit-on ton changement d'attitude ?

-De quoi veux-tu parler ?

-Ne me prend pas pour un idiot ! Tes minauderies, ta façon de flirter… La Reine des Glaces aurait-elle subi un dégel ?

-Très perspicace ! grommela-t-elle. En quoi cela te regarde ?

-En rien, tu me déçois, c'est tout. Je te croyais un peu plus intelligente. Mais j'ai du me tromper. Finalement, tu n'es qu'une potiche parmi tant d'autres, » lâcha-t-il, méprisant, la mettant en rage.

Le coup fut rapide ; en moins de quelques secondes, la joue de Jedusor était marquée d'une longue estafilade, et la lame du poignard s'était couverte d'un sang rouge. Il porta la main à sa blessure, un peu incrédule. Elle tourna les talons, et lui dit :

« Je ne l'avais jamais utilisé, mais je sais m'en servir ! »

Si elle avait vu le feu qui brûlait au fond des yeux de Tom, elle ne se serait pas risquée à partir ainsi. Il se jeta sur elle ; elle trébucha et ils tombèrent lourdement à terre, elle à plat ventre et lui sur son dos. Il attrapa les mains de la jeune fille qu'il ceintura et gronda à son oreille :

«-On ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas tourner le dos à tes ennemis ?

-J'ai du oublier, suffoqua-t-elle. Lâche moi !

-Et si je ne veux pas ? dit-il d'une voix calme.

-Tu t'abaisses à utiliser des méthodes moldues ? »

Il rit, et la laissa tranquille. Il se releva, s'épousseta. Elle reprit son souffle, difficilement. Il sortit sa baguette, fine et longue. Elle s'était assise. Sa gorge se serra lorsqu'elle le vit avec la baguette. Un puissant sentiment de déjà-vu l'envahit.

_« - Je croyais t'avoir dit que je tolèrerai pas la moindre erreur, hurlait Lloyd. _

_-Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, sanglotait-elle. S'il te plaît, ne me fait pas de mal, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît… »_

_Mais c'était peine perdue ; autant s'adresser à un bloc de granit, qui même lui aurait eu le cœur plus tendre. Elle criait de douleur, des cris d'enfant. Et elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, rabattant ses longs cheveux bruns devant son visage pour dissimuler ses larmes, qui ne pourraient qu'empirer les choses._

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses images ; mais Tom avait une expression bizarre ; comme s'il venait de voir les mêmes choses qu'elle. Il rangea la baguette, renonçant à sa première impulsion, celle de faire comprendre à cette fille qu'elle ne s'attaquait pas à n'importe qui. Il se baissa et ramassa le poignard ; il l'observa de plus près. Le manche était en bois sculpté, mais un bois plus dur et plus solide que celui qui poussait dans les forêts. Des runes y étaient profondément gravées, des runes celtiques. Mais parmi les dessins compliqués, on pouvait distinguer un profil de femme, aux pommettes délicates, au nez droit et fin, mais la bouche tordue en un rictus de colère, et qui tendait un bras vengeur, muni d'une épée. « Je garde cela en petit souvenir de cette soirée, lança-t-il. Et au fait… joli costume. » Elle demeura un long moment dans l'herbe, le souffle court ; elle sentait confusément qu'elle avait échappé de justesse à l'un de ses tours de passe-passe, qui aurait sans nul doute été très douloureux. Mais pourquoi avait-il renoncé au dernier instant ? Mystère.

Le château était vide ; les couloirs glacés. La grosse dame lui fit les gros yeux lorsqu'elle arriva et voulut lui faire la morale. Mais le regard de la jeune fille l'en dissuada. Un feu brûlait dans la salle commune, répandant une douce chaleur.

Elle entra sur la pointe des pieds dans la chambre, pour ne pas réveiller ses compagnes. Mais à peine eut-elle poussé la porte qu'un cri d'orfraie s'élevait :

« -Sigrid ! Mais où étais-tu ? hurlait Deirdre.

-Et avec qui, s'époumona Lisbeth. »

Jills'esclaffait ; les deux filles pressaient la troisième de questions, cette dernière regrettant visiblement d'être revenue. Elle se boucha les oreilles et cria encore plus fort que les deux autres pour couvrir leurs voix.

« Vous me laissez le temps d'arriver, oui ! Je vais me changer, on en reparle après ! » Et elle claqua la porte de la salle de bains. Le miroir lui renvoya l'image d'une jeune fille pâle, les yeux étrangement brillants, les cheveux emmêlés et avec des brins d'herbe. Elle ôta ses vêtements, caressant le cuir du bout des doigts. Elle enfila un peignoir et démêla sa chevelure, avant de la nouer en un chignon.

Les trois filles attendaient, trépignants presque. Elle se coucha dans son lit et aussitôt, elles vinrent s'asseoir sur le matelas, avides. Sigrid prit une grande inspiration :

«- Bon, allez-y, je vous écoute.

-Je commence, s'imposa Deirdre. Où tu étais ?

-Dehors, près du lac.

-Et tu étais seule ? interrogea Lisbeth.

-Oui, mentit la jeune fille, sans remords. Pourquoi, qu'est ce qui vous fait penser que j'étais avec quelqu'un ?

-Ben… autant que tu le saches… Sabine a...

-Qui est Sabine ?

-La cavalière de Jedusor. Elle a débarqué dans la salle commune, en demandant si tu y étais. Apparemment, Jedusor était sorti dehors et elle était convaincue qu'il était avec toi. Tu imagines la crise quand elle a vu que tu n'étais pas ici !

-Qu'est ce qui lui faisait penser que j'étais avec l'homme de sa vie ? s'agaça Sigrid.

-La valse, l'informa Jill. Elle a très mal pris qu'il danse avec toi.

Quelle idiote ! J'espère que vous l'avez mise dehors !

-Plutôt deux fois qu'une, ricana Lisbeth. Une Serpentard à Gryffondor, il ne faut pas qu'elle s'étonne ! Mais sans rire, à ta place, je surveillerai mes arrières.

-Elle a l'intention de me tuer ? s'enquérit la jolie brune.

-Noooooooonn ! nia Deirdre. Dans le meilleur des cas, elle se contentera de propager quelques rumeurs sur toi ; dans le pire des cas, elle se contentera de de jeter un ou deux sorts qui t'enverront à Sainte-Mangouste.

-Génial, merci, ce que tu me dis me réconforte beaucoup, soupira Sigrid.

-Je t'en prie. Mais vois le bon des choses avec cette soirée, c'est que, demain, tu auras plein de propositions, s'extasia la blonde.

-De propositions, répéta un peu bêtement l'intéressée.

-Et bien, des garçons… tu leur a complètement tourné la tête, s'amusa Jill.

-Oui, ça me dépite, ajouta Lisbeth. La prochaine fois qu'il y aura un bal dans ce genre, tu pourras me prêter ton costume ? » quémanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

Le lendemain, le ciel était d'un gris mat, digne d'un mois de novembre. Dans la Grande Salle, tous les élèves semblaient sur le point de piquer du nez dans leurs assiettes. Ils n'avaient pas cours aujourd'hui et le petit déjeuner avait été décalé plus tard, mais il y avait fort à parier que la soirée, du moins pour les plus vieux, s'était poursuivie officieusement. Lisbeth donna un coup de coude à Sigrid, qui appuyait sa tête sur sa main. Elle fut déséquilibrée et vit de très près son bol de chocolat chaud.

« - Lisbeth ! Un peu de plus, et j'avais la tête dedans !

-Et alors ? Regarde Jedusor, je ne savais pas que Sabine pouvait être aussi violente, » se moqua-t-elle.

En effet, tout le monde pouvait voir l'estafilade qui courait sur le beau visage, rouge vif sur fond blanc, qui partait du bord externe de l'œil gauche et descendant jusqu'à la commissure de sa lèvre inférieure.

« -Non, ce n'est pas elle, glissa Jill.

-Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Deirdre.

-J'ai écouté deux Serpentards parler tout à l'heure ; l'un d'eux racontait à l'autre que Jedusor était rentré dans cet état. Sabine a voulu le soigner mais il l'a repoussé et lui a dit qu'elle pouvait retourner dans son dortoir parce que je cite « Il n'avait aucune intention de lui consacrer plus de temps ». Donc, ce n'est pas elle.

-Quelle galanterie, remarqua sombrement Sigrid. En plus, je suis sûre qu'elle va encore plus m'en vouloir. »

En comme pour confirmer ses paroles, l'amoureuse transie, qui se trouvait face d'elle sur sa table, lui décrocha un coup d'oeil venimeux.

Cela annonçait des réjouissances…


	5. Début et fin des hostilités

Nouveau chapitre, qui s'accompagne de tous mes vœux pour l'année 2006 ! Je remercie ceux qui ont la gentillesse de me laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Bonne lecture sans oublier de me dire ce que vous en pensez…

**Chapitre 5 ; Début et fin des hostilités**

Sigrid dut mettre sa mauvaise foi de côté et admettre que ses compagnes avaient eu raison sur deux points. Le premier était plutôt flatteur ; encouragés par son attitude moins froide lors de la soirée, les garçons n'hésitèrent pas à faire leur « propositions », comme disait Deirdre. Elle ne savait comment y répondre ; elle avait vécu seule, sans des personnes de son âge durant des années, et autant être franche : elle ne connaissait pas vraiment les prétendus codes qui régnaient chez ceux de sa génération. En fait, à chaque fois qu'elle entendait des filles parler de leurs soupirants ou de l'élu de leur cœur, comme elle les appelait cyniquement, elle avait l'impression d'être dans une basse-cour, à cause des gloussements de dinde !

Elle hésitait ; elle avait déjà repoussé plus de dix garçons, avant qu'elle ne se mette quelque chose en tête ; après tout, pourquoi ne pas tenter, d'être disons, normale, durant un certain temps ? Juste pour voir ce que cela faisait… Il ne lui vint pas même à l'esprit que le pauvre jeune homme qui allait faire les frais de cet essai aurait probablement à en souffrir, car elle ferait ses griffes sur son cœur, comme un chat s'amuse sadiquement à torturer un animal avant de le mettre à mort. Un simple jeu sans conséquences… sauf pour la proie.

L'heureux élu se trouvait à Serdaigle ; Anthony, un grand blond aux yeux bleus, qui faisait se pâmer l'autre moitié de la gent féminine de Poudlard, celle qui ne bavait pas sur Jedusor. Sauf qu'à la différence de celui-ci, il avait bon cœur, doux, avec un sourire qui ne fichait pas des frissons à Sigrid mais plutôt l'attendrissait quelque peu. Oh, pas trop ! On l'avait entraîné à être aussi dure que le roc, sans failles, et qui ne s'érode que fort lentement et encore avec beaucoup d'obstination de qui voulait la faire chuter.

L'étonnement et la joie avaient cloué Anthony sur place lorsqu'elle avait accepté. Il ne pouvait pas deviner mettait un doigt dans un engrenage qui le broierait sans aucune pitié.

Le second point était nettement moins réjouissant et lui avait valu de se retrouver en retenue pratiquement tous les samedis après-midi du mois de novembre. Sabine était particulièrement rancunière et sa haine contre la Walkyrie avait été attisée par Tom, qui ne cessait de la repousser à présent, agacé par ses scènes de jalousie, mais qui néanmoins profitait de la situation pour envenimer les choses et poser quelques problèmes à Sigrid. Une sorte de test. Les premiers temps, Sabine se contenta simplement de chuchoter avec ses amies sur son passage avec des regards dédaigneux. Mais l'intéressée demeurait indifférente, ce qui avait décuplé la rage de son adversaire. Et elle avait oublié cette notion élémentaire : la meilleure des défenses était l'attaque. Aussi, au détour d'un couloir se retrouva-t-elle affublée d'une corne de licorne au beau milieu du front. Cela aurait dû être des bois de rennes, mais Sabine ne maîtrisait pas très bien les sortilèges…

La riposte ne tarda pas, et la Serpentard fut dotée d'énormes yeux globuleux qui la faisaient ressembler à un poisson, et avec cette particularité : elle ne pouvait les fermer. Mais Sigrid était douée ; et l'infirmière ne put trouver le remède. Le sort était simple mais assorti d'une petite sécurité, justement pour ne pas être ôté. Il fallu menacer Sigrid d'être en retenue jusqu'au mois de décembre tous les soirs pour qu'elle accepte de le retirer.

Ainsi se déroula le mois de novembre, entre amour et haine, deux sentiments qu'elle n'éprouvait pas personnellement. Mais Tom semblait trouver cela amusant ; il passait souvent dans la salle ou la jeune fille était collée les samedis, et lui faisait un signe ironique, auquel elle répondait par une affreuse grimace, s'en voulant d'y réagir. Et pourtant, ils ne se décrochaient pas un mot en potions. Un après-midi, alors qu'il gelait à pierre fendre, Anthony l'avait accompagnée jusqu'aux cachots. Tous les autres élèves attendaient Slughorn, une fois de plus en retard. Le blond se pencha vers la jeune fille et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres, qui ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Elle voyait cela comme une simple formalité mais cela suffisait à le rendre heureux.

Ils avaient à préparer un antidote ce cours ci ; et pour la première fois depuis longtemps Jedusor rompit le silence :

« - Alors que ce que cela te fait ?

Qu'est ce que cela me fait quoi ? riposta-t-elle, sèchement, tout en versant avec précaution la bile de tatou dans le chaudron et en comptant les gouttes.

De sortir avec un minable.

Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un minable ! rétorqua-t-elle avec violence.

Tu as raison, excuse moi. Il est mignon, bon joueur de Quidditch, bon élève, serviable, doux, gentil… En somme, terriblement ennuyeux, non ?

L'ennui a aussi ses vertus Tom.

- Oui, peut être celle d'endormir tes mauvais penchants…

- Répète ? » demanda-t-elle, en pointant le couteau sur lui, sans s'en rendre compte.

Il posa son doigt sur la pointe et l'abaissa. Une fine cicatrice remplaçait à présent la blessure qu'elle lui avait administré, et il ne voulait pas se risquer à en avoir une autre. Une seule suffisait largement.

« - Oublie ce que je viens de dire.

Compte sur moi. Mais puisque l'on parle de nos vies privées, tu ne pourrais pas tenir un peu mieux ta petite amie, ou qui se considère comme telle ? Si elle continue comme cela, elle pourrait avoir quelques surprises et se retrouver à Sainte Mangouste avant d'avoir eu le temps de crier « Tom chéri ! Viens m'aider » !

Pourquoi ? Cela me fait rire. C'est si facile de manipuler les gens amoureux, ça les rend tellement stupides ! Mais je ne me fais pas de souci pour toi, tu t'y connais assez bien pour t'en sortir toute seule. Même si je reconnais que la corne de licorne était très sexy !

Très drôle ! Au fait, simple question, mais quand comptes-tu me rendre mon poignard ?

Je te l'ai dit, je le garde en souvenir.

Mais je veux que tu me le rendes le pressa-t-elle.

Je te le rendrai, un jour. »

Elle ne put protester ; le professeur venait d'annoncer que le temps qui leur était dévolu était achevé. Elle voulait partir au plus vite, mais Tom ramassa ses affaires et lui lança :

« - Je te laisse nettoyer. C'est une aptitude de femme, n'est ce pas ?

Quoi ? Espèce de…

Mademoiselle Haufter ! s'exclama Slughorn. Je désirerai vous parler. Vous pouvez partir Tom.

Vous êtes sûr monsieur ? C'est ce que comptais aider Haufter à nettoyer, répondit l'abominable hypocrite, donnant envie à la jeune fille de le piller sur place.

Oui, oui, elle s'en sortira toute seule. »

Et Jedusor sortit, satisfait. Quand Sigrid put enfin quitter la pièce, pour se retrouver dans la Grande Salle afin de prendre le repas du soir, elle était d'une humeur massacrante. Elle s 'écroula à côté de Lisbeth :

« - Mou tchou étchai ?

Je te demande pardon ?

Où tu étais ? demanda-t-elle après avoir avalé.

Oh… Slughorn m'a invité à de ses réunions spéciales chouchous, et il m'a fait un petit discours.

C'est vrai ? Tu dois être la première fille à en faire partie. Et la première Gryffondor, remarqua Deirdre, assise en face.

Je savais que j'étais chanceuse en ce moment, ironisa Sigrid. C'est bien ma veine tiens !

Au fait, note ; samedi, premier match de la saison : Serdaigle contre Serpentard ! dit Lisbeth.

Tu viendras pour Anthony au moins n'est ce pas ? s'enquit Jill.

Bien sûr, ça toujours été mon rêve de jouer les groupies, et de sautiller partout en hurlant à m'en briser les cordes vocales, sans oublier le magnifique costume de majorette, avec les pompons… Oh, non, pas elle… »

Sabine s'était assise à la table des Serpentard et le comble, elle pointait Sigrid en chuchotant à l'oreille de Tom. Sigrid pinça les lèvres et ses yeux immenses prirent une étrange couleur opaque, signe de colère. Elle se leva, bien droite.

« -Sigrid, s'il te plaît, dit Jill, voulant calmer le jeu.

Ne t'en fais pas, répondit-t-elle. . Je ne jetterai pas de sortilèges, je serais très bien élevée. »

Elle prit le pot d'eau et s'approcha de la table. Aucune expression sur le visage de Tom, mais un air triomphant sur celui de sa voisine, qui escomptait avoir enfin atteint la reine des glaces.

« - Un problème Haufter ? agressa Sabine.

Non, aucun problème. Je m'inquiétai juste pour toi.

Pourquoi ?

Je te vois de là-bas et peut être que c'est du au fait que tu sois à côté de Tom mais tu m'as l'air d'avoir chaud, et ce n'est pas très bon, alors je vais y apporter un remède, plutôt radical… »

Et là-dessus, elle renversa le pot d'eau glacée sur la Serpentarde qui poussa un cri aigu, mais un grand éclat de rire salua le geste dans toute la salle. Elle bondit de son siège et manqua de gifler Sigrid. Mais une main retint la sienne ; Jedusor s'interposait. Il se contenta d'adresser un long et inquiétant regard à la Gryffondor, qui haussa les épaules.

Elle retourna à côté de Lisbeth, se laissa choir sur le banc:

«- Tu vois ? Je ne me suis pas énervée.

Miss Haufter ? Vous passerez dans mon bureau après votre dîner ».

Elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la voix de Dumbledore. Elle soupira ; décidément, elle aurait mieux fait de rester couchée ce jour là.

Elle frappa à la porte du bureau du professeur, des coups francs, sans timidité.

« Entrez ». La pièce était circulaire, tendue de damas rouge. Un bureau en bois foncé et verni trônait, dos à une fenêtre. Des fauteuils confortables étaient placés devant. Différents instruments meublaient la salle ; elle en connaissait certains mais pas tous. Elle reconnut entre autre une Pensine et une Glace à l'ennemi pour en avoir déjà aperçu. Dumbledore lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Il terminait une lettre ; la plume courait sur le parchemin, d'une écriture ronde. Il la posa, et dans une posture qui lui était habituelle, s'adossa contre sa chaise, les mains jointes sous le menton, plongeant ses yeux d'un bleu vif et perçant dans ceux un peu plus foncés et troubles de son élève. Sigrid se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise ; elle prit la parole la première :

« - Vous vouliez me voir, Monsieur ?

Vous devez vous douter de la raison, non ?

Oui, grommela-t-elle. Sabine.

Oui, Miss Delfoe est en cause.

Miss « Tom sans toi je ne suis plus rien » surtout, marmonna-t-elle.

Vous disiez ?

Non, rien du tout.

Apparemment, vous ne vous entendez pas très bien, énonça là la plus belle vérité de la Palice qu'elle n'ait jamais entendue.

C'est si évident ? ironisa-t-elle.

Plutôt.

On ne s'entend pas, c'est tout. Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un drame.

Parfois, il faut savoir composer avec les gens que l'on n'aime pas.

Je n'aime pas l'hypocrisie, trancha la jeune fille. Je vous promets que si elle arrête son petit jeu, j'arrêterai le mien moi aussi. Vous avez ma parole.

Très bien. Mais je dois tout de même vous punir pour le pot d'eau.

Ou vous pourriez vous montrer indulgent et tout oublier ? espéra-t-elle, avec un joli papillonnement de ses longs cils.

Cela va pour cette fois, vous pouvez partir. » dit-il après un court instant de réflexion.

Elle crut voir l'ombre d'un sourire dans sa barbe. Le culot de cette enfant l'amusait. Elle arrivait vers la porte et avait déjà un pied dehors:

« - Si je peux me permettre, ajouta-t-il. A votre place, je prendrai un peu mes distances avec Jedusor.

Je ne vois pas le rapport, dit Sigrid, en fronçant ses délicats sourcils. Que je reste ou pas avec lui, où est le mal ?

C'est un simple conseil. Bonne nuit. »

Elle retourna à la chambre. Ses trois compagnes dormaient déjà, et elle les rejoignit vite, bien que ce conseil la déroutait.

En ce même temps, un professeur réfléchissait à propos de deux de ses élèves, extrêmement brillants, d'une ressemblance troublante de caractère ; mais un des deux avait encore quelque chose de foncièrement bon, qui risquait de se perdre au contact de celui qui révélait une nature plus retorse. Qui savait quels dégâts, quelles catastrophes, ou quels prodiges ils pouvaient réaliser, selon du côté duquel ils choisiraient de se tourner ? Un iris brun et un iris bleu vert, mais une même lueur tout au fond.

Décembre amena la neige, ce qui ravit tous les élèves, même Sigrid. Lorsqu'elle vivait encore avec ses parents, elle se souvenait de fantastiques chutes de neige qui occasionnaient de longues promenades sous un ciel qui avait le bleu des yeux de son père, un bleu froid et pur.

Un samedi, alors que la plupart des gens se réchauffait au coin d'un bon feu, elle enfila manteau, gants, écharpe et affronta le froid. Ce fut une sensation délicieuse, l'air frais qui entrait dans ses poumons, et qui faisait picoter le bout de son nez et ses joues.

Il régnait un silence presque palpable, ce silence que conférait la neige, sur laquelle ses pas crissaient doucement. Le temps semblait s'être interrompu ; rien ne bougeait, pris dans une glace meurtrière mais décuplant la beauté des choses. Une glace belle mais cruelle, qui avait recouvert le lac. « Je me demande comment le calmar ne meurt pas d'ennui pendant l'hiver, sans remonter à la surface pour nous terroriser » s'interrogea-t-elle. Soudain, des cris de joie retentirent, et Deirdre, Lisbeth, Anthony et quelques autres apparurent, portant des patins autour de leur cou.

« Un peu de patin ? » proposa Anthony. Elle hocha la tête et prit la paire qu'il lui tendait.

Elle les enfila, tandis qu'ils s'élançaient tous, la plupart terminant trente secondes après sur le ventre en un superbe vol plané. Elle se mit sur ses deux jambes, un peu maladroitement et commença à glisser. Elle avait appris enfant à patiner, et elle n'avait pas tout perdu. Au bout de quelques minutes, son style se fit plus fluide et elle y prit un réel plaisir. Des voix retentissaient dan son esprit.

_«- Fais attention, ma puce ! Ne te fais pas mal ! s'écriait une femme._

_Si je tombe, tu n'auras qu'à jeter un sort pour me soigner, » se moqua gentiment une petite fille, qui ne voulait pas obéir. _

Mais elle avait dérapée, sa cheville s'était cassée ; elle se souvenait encore du craquement sec.

Elle ne vit pas le jeune homme sur la berge, à moitié dissimulé par un arbre qui murmurait entre ses dents et qui tenait une baguette. La glace se rompit soudain, dans le même bruit qu'avait fait sa cheville brisée et l'eau glacée la transperça, lui coupant la respiration. « Maman, soigne-moi ! » songea-t-elle, tandis qu'elle se noyait.


	6. club de slug

Désolé pour le retard ! Je pensais poster plus tôt, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment… ne m'en tenez pas rigueur ! Encore une fois, désolée pour les fautes éventuelles, et les répétitions malencontreuses…

Merci à Sorka, dont la review m'a fait rougir de plaisir ! Et n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis, merci !

**Chapitre 6 ; Le Club de Slug**

L'eau gelée lui coupait le souffle ; elle tentait de battre des jambes pour remonter à la surface. Elle entendait des cris mais venant de loin, de si loin… Le froid l'engourdissait déjà, tout son corps devenait lourd. Elle s'accrocha à un bout de glace qui la coupa cruellement tandis qu'elle le lâchait. Au moment où son esprit était définitivement embrumé, une main saisit la sienne et la remonta.

Tout était noir ; elle ne sentait plus aucun de ses membres, sauf sa main gauche, recouverte de quelque chose de chaud et de poisseux. Elle cracha de l'eau et l'air en entrant dans ses poumons, qui en avaient été privés de longues secondes, fit un bruit impressionnant, et une douleur lui envahit la poitrine. « Je respire, je respire» se dit-elle. On la souleva du sol, et elle s'évanouit.

Un spectateur n'avait rien raté. Sur la berge, il avait vu les bras se tendre, s'agripper à un rebord désespérément. Il avait vu les autres personnes courir au secours de la jeune fille, la sortir de ce piège glacé. Il rangea sa baguette et regarda à la fois avec fascination et satisfaction la traînée rouge sur l'eau gelée du lac, étrange arabesque de souffrance.

L'infirmière se pencha au dessus de Sigrid. Les narines frémissantes, sa respiration était difficile. On avait ôté ses vêtements mouillés qui gisaient en tas dans un coin ; on l'avait simplement recouverte avec une couverture. Sa peau avait pris une teinte bleutée qui ne présageait rien de bon. Quant à sa main, le sang continuait à en couler. Elle marmonna quelques paroles, tout en décrivant un cercle avec sa baguette ; la blessure se referma. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit alors. Dumbledore apparut dans l'encadrement, inquiet. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'avança.

« -Comment va-t-elle, Jane ?

-Pas très fort. J'ai guéri sa blessure, qui était plutôt profonde. Il ne me reste qu'à lui administrer une potion afin de lutter contre le froid et si tout se passe bien, elle en sera quitte pour un simple rhume. »

Dippet arriva, son visage buriné pétri d'angoisse. C'était la première fois de toute sa carrière qu'un élève manquait de se noyer dans le lac. Du moins en hiver. Le calmar géant s'amusait quelquefois à attraper une ou deux personnes mais ce n'était jamais méchant, quelques égratignures, tout au plus, au pire une cicatrice, les tentacules avaient parfois du mal à relâcher leur étreinte…

Le petit sorcier volubile contrastait nettement avec son collègue qui demeurait très calme. Ils regardèrent Miss Safer donner la potion à la jeune fille qui grimaça dans son sommeil. Son visage reprit aussitôt des couleurs et son souffle s'apaisa. Elle eut bientôt l'air d'une simple endormie. L'infirmière sortit, non sans leur recommander de ne pas rester longtemps. Elle passa la porte, laissant entendre un concert de protestations de la part de ceux qui avaient amené Sigrid et voulaient avoir des nouvelles. Sa voix sèche les ramena à l'ordre et elle les éloigna pour éviter leur bruit aux deux sorciers et les rassurer.

« - Mais Albus, j'ai du mal à comprendre, débuta le directeur, dont les rides se creusaient encore plus avec le souci.

-A comprendre quoi ?

-Cela fait des années que les élèves patinent sur le lac, et il n'y a jamais eu ne serait ce qu'un accident !

-Oui. De plus, la glace est relativement épaisse à cette époque de l'année, ajouta Dumbledore pensif.

-Si vous disiez le fond de votre pensée, mon cher ?

-Pardon ?

-Il me semble qu'à chaque fois qu'il y ait un mystère dans cette école, vous ayez toujours la réponse…

-Peut être bien, sourit mystérieusement le professeur de métamorphoses. A mon avis, on a du jeter un sort, je ne vois que cette explication. Et pour faire fondre plusieurs mètres de glace, le sort devait être relativement puissant.

-Et, heu, toussota le vieil homme, gêné. Ne pourrait-il pas être un élève avec qui nous ayons déjà eu de gros problèmes l'année dernière ?

-Si vous parlez d'Hagrid, je lui donne toute ma confiance ! Jamais il ne tenterait de tuer une jeune fille ! s'agaça Dumbledore dont les yeux bleus s'embrasèrent.

-Vous persistez donc à le croire innocent de cette histoire de meurtre dans les toilettes, à cause de ce monstre, malgré les preuves accablantes ?

-Justement parce qu'il y a trop de preuves accablantes, et que nous ne devons sa condamnation qu'en faisant foi à la déclaration d'un seul élève.

-Jedusor n'est pas un simple…

-C'est ce que vous continuez à croire ! Inutile de poursuivre cette conversation ici, Armando, de toute façon nous y passerions des heures et il faut qu'elle se repose. De plus, des paroles malheureuses pourraient être échangées. »

La nuit était noire ; seul un pâle croissant de lune brillait dans le ciel. La porte fut poussée délicatement et une silhouette entra à pas de loup. Tom s'approcha de l'unique lit occupé près de la fenêtre et il s'y assit, tout au bord. La lueur de la lune baignait le pâle visage de Sigrid, lui donnant une teinte d'ivoire, sur lequel se détachait, si sombres, de fins sourcils. La longue chevelure était éparpillée sur l'oreiller. Sa respiration était lourde et profonde. Il tendit la main et effleura le dessin émouvant des lèvres, l'arc en u si prononcé. Rêvait-elle ? A quoi ?

Les yeux papillonnèrent soudain ; et ils s'ouvrirent. Les iris bleu vert plongèrent dans ceux, bruns de Tom. Elle sursauta et faillit hurler. Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Le cri resta dans sa gorge. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, comme pour s'échapper de la prison des côtes.

« -Tu as eu peur ? chuchota-t-il.

-De quoi ? Là, tout de suite, oui ! On ne réveille pas les gens en pleine nuit comme cela !

-Ce n'est pas de ce soir que je voulais parler, mais de tout à l'heure sur le lac. Toute l'école est déjà au courant.

-Peur ? Non, j'ai juste manqué me noyer, pourquoi j'aurai eu peur ? Je croyais que la glace supporterait mon poids.

-Oh, elle l'aurait supporté. »

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur, et se redressa dans le lit, tout en tirant la couverture sur son corps nu. Pas question qu'il voit un seul centimètre de peau de plus qu'il n'en n'était nécessaire. Il sourit face à cette pudeur d'enfant.

« Disons que toi aussi tu avais besoin d'un peu d'eau pour te rafraîchir, » dit-il avec un rictus un peu cruel.

Elle fut interdite. Puis la stupéfaction fit place à la colère.

« -C'était toi ! Tu voulais me tuer !

-Pas te tuer ! Je ne m'y serai pas pris comme ça ! Et en plus, toute bleue, tu n'aurais pas fait une belle morte… Il y avait des gens pour te secourir. »

Tant de cynisme et de cruauté la décontenançaient. Elle aurait pu hurler, tempêter, mais elle n'en n'avait même pas le courage.

« Je veux que tu t'en ailles, et que tu me laisses tranquille. »

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de hausser un sourcil.

« - Je crois que tu n'as pas très bien compris la situation, Haufter. Maintenant tu vas faire ce que je te demande, sinon, je serai bien tenté de te faire pire.

-Et bien vas-y ».

Le ton de défi était clair. Un feu couvait dans les yeux clairs de Sigrid, en même temps qu'une grimace s'était peinte sur ses traits, sauvage.

« - Dans quelques temps, tu me suppliera de te refaire la même offre généreuse, gronda-t-il, perdant pour la première fois son sang froid.

-Te supplier ? Tu pourrais attendre mille ans que je ne le ferai pas. J'ai ma dignité.

-Vraiment ? Une dignité qui ne t'empêche pas de renier ce que tu es, de passer pour une fille tellement banale, tellement fade. »

Elle le fixa. Il y avait presque du regret dans ses mots. Elle prit une grande inspiration et lui cracha dessus. Il parut ahuri ; et la rage arriva ; c'était la première fois qu'il se laissait aller à de tels instincts, mais cette fille mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

Il attrapa le bras de la jeune fille avec brutalité pour la jeter à bas de son lit. Elle lui décrocha un grand coup de pied dans l'aine, dans une tentative de défense. Il étouffa un cri de douleur mais la tira un peu plus, d'un coup beaucoup plus sec. Mais elle prit une des deux mains et y mordit de toutes ses forces ; il s'en dégagea et la gifla. Sa lèvre éclata, projetant un jet de sang.Elle tomba par terre, laissant le drap roulé en boule, tandis qu'il se tenait debout et contemplait le corps nu allongé.Il regarda sa main ; elle portait une trace profonde de mâchoire.Elle versa des larmes de honte ; jamais personne ne l'avait vue nue. Elle croisa les bras en étoile sur sa poitrine comme pour se protéger. Il se mit à genoux .Il se pencha mais ne déposa pas un baiser. D'abord parce que ce n'était pas son genre, ensuite parce s'il avait voulu l'embrasser, il l'aurait fait violemment. A quoi rimait cette prétendue douceur ?

Non, il se contenta de cueillir quelques gouttes de sang du bout de la langue, le sang qui gouttait de la lèvre inférieure. Un goût métallique envahit sa bouche. Le visage de Sigrid se contracta en une moue de dégoût et elle le repoussa.

« Ne me touche pas » balbutia-t-elle. Il rit, de ce rire si froid. De son être émanait une aura malfaisante. Il se releva, non sans contempler le sang qu'il avait sur le bout des doigts, comme s'il était en or pur. Il partit, la porte se referma et ses pas s'éloignèrent dans le couloir. Elle s'aida de son lit pour se relever et arrêta le flot rouge avec un coin du drap. Elle le revoyait, si proche qu'elle avait pu voir chaque nuance de brun dans ses yeux. Quelle répulsion et quelle attraction en même temps !

Le bruit avait couru dans toute l'école qu'elle avait traversé la glace, mais peu de monde se posait des questions. Un simple accident. Seules trois personnes savaient que ce n'en n'était pas un.

Décembre arriva et Noël se profila à l'horizon, sans qu'elle y trouve un moindre intérêt. Chez Lloyd, c'était un jour comme les autres, avant le 26 et après le 24. Aussi ce fut avec une certaine curiosité qu'elle observa les sapins qui venaient juste d'être installés, géants verts saupoudrés de blanc. Elle ne savait pas encore si elle devait rentrer pour les vacances ; si elle avait pu choisir, elle serait demeurée au château, comme ses trois compagnes de chambre, d'ailleurs. Mais si son tuteur lui ordonnait de venir, elle devrait obtempérer manu militari. Ce qui représenterait au moins l'avantage de la débarrasser un moment d'Anthony. Depuis son incident, il la couvait de plus en plus. Beaucoup de filles lui l'enviait mais elle, elle commençait sérieusement à étouffer. Ses mauvais penchants reprenaient le dessus, et elle avait du mal à contenir le flot de violence qui bouillonnait en elle.

La deuxième semaine de décembre, elle dut se plier à l'exigence de Slughorn et se rendit à sa réunion « spéciale chouchous ». Elle donna un grand coup de brosse dans ses longs cheveux ; elle n'était pas maquillée, portait une simple robe qui la faisait ressembler à une sage écolière. Bref, elle tenait à montrer qu'elle n'était là que parce qu'elle y était obligée. Lisbeth tourna les yeux vers elle ; puis n'y tenant plus :

« - Heu… tu y vas comme ça ?

-Pourquoi je ne suis pas présentable ?

-Si, c'est juste que… rien.

-Oh, je t'en prie, exprime toi ! s'exclama Sigrid que ces hésitations agaçaient au plus haut point.

-On a l'impression que tu vas à l'échafaud ! remarqua Deirdre, moins précautionneuse et plus franche.

-Ah oui ? Et bien pratiquement. Je préfèrerais encore nettoyer la salle des trophées sans magie ou même embrasser Peeves, tiens ! Quoique, non, je n'irai pas jusque là, mais ça vous donne une idée de mon enthousiasme.

-De quoi tu te plains ? s'étonna Lisbeth, qui achevait de tresser la chevelure blonde de Deirdre. Il n'y a que les plus beaux garçons là bas, et les plus intelligents.

-Et les plus Serpentards, grommela Jill, qui faisait semblant de ne pas s'intéresser à la conversation. De toute façon, tu as déjà un copain, non ?

-Malheureusement pour lui, grogna Deirdre, s'attirant la brosse de Sigrid. Aïe !

-La prochaine fois, tu tournera ta langue sept fois dans ta bouche avant de parler ! » acheva Lisbeth qui riait.

La blonde se frotta la tête, furieuse. Sigrid leur souhaita le bonsoir et partit. Le couloir frémissait des chuchotements des tableaux. Elle parvint au bureau de Slughorn, d'où jaillissaient des éclats de voix. Elle frappa, des coups secs, et poussa la porte. Le professeur des potions était avachi dans un confortable fauteuil de velours vert, les pieds sur un pouf, vêtu d'un costume sombre, tendu à craquer sur son ventre rond. La pièce n'était pas très grande et tout avait été fait pour donner une impression d'intimité et de chaleur, du feu dans la cheminée avec les bûches qui craquaient joyeusement, des murs en bois sombre, de la même teinte que les bibliothèques et que son bureau, à la moquette dans laquelle on s'enfonçait. D'autres fauteuils, plus bas ou plus durs que les siens accueillaient une demi-douzaine de garçons. Une table basse était posée au milieu, avec une théière qui exhalait une délicieuse odeur de thé parfumé, et un plateau de gâteaux.

Slughorn parut ravi de la voir.

« Nous ne vous attendions plus, Mademoiselle Haufter ! » Il se releva, exercice apparemment très difficile et lui offrit galamment un pouf près du feu. Elle esquissa un sourire forcé et s'y laissa tomber.

« Mon Dieu, vous êtes sans doute la seule jeune fille à vous asseoir ici, depuis que j'enseigne, dit-il avec un petit rire affecté. Mais si je n'accorde mon attention à une élève aussi brillante que vous … »

Il se rassit, satisfait.

« Avery, voulez bien servir une tasse de thé à notre nouvelle recrue ? »

Le garçon se levait avec une certaine mauvaise grâce, mais Jedusor l'interrompit.

« Je m'en charge. » Il prit une tasse, y versa le liquide brûlant, ajouta un sucre et la tendit à Sigrid. Elle s'en saisit sans un remerciement. Elle avait encore mal à la lèvre…

Le professeur commença son petit discours, louant ses élèves, discréditant les fainéants de son cours, ceux qui méritaient d'avoir un bel avenir, et combien il pourrait les aider, et blablabla. Sigrid décrocha au bout de quelques minutes « Cours d'histoire de la magie bis » songea-t-elle, tout en buvant son thé à petites gorgées, savourant le goût de cannelle qui s'attardait sur son palais.

Pour une fois, Tom ne faisait même pas semblant d'écouter son professeur ; il regardait la jeune fille. Le feu embrasait ses cheveux d'un intense éclat roux, avec des mèches dorées, comme si on venait d'y mettre le feu. Elle avait le regard dans le vague des gens dans les nuages ; mais ses yeux clairs se dirigèrent vers lui.

Elle s'arrêta sur sa main, celle qu'elle avait mordue ; il portait une affreuse bague noir et or. Elle fronça les sourcils ; cette bague ne collait pas avec l'image de Tom. Trop grossière.

« - N'est pas, Miss Haufter ?

-Je… pardon ?

-Je disais que grâce à Tom vous étiez parfaitement arrivée au niveau de la classe. Evidemment, cela sous entend des aptitudes particulières mais on ne peut nier que le jeune Jedusor y ait été pour quelque chose. Il a beaucoup de talents cachés, très imprévisible !

-C'est certain, ironisa-t-elle. Extrêmement imprévisible, avec beaucoup de talents qui devraient restés cachés… »

L'horloge sonnait la demie de onze heure lorsqu'il les laissa partir. Elle fut la première à atteindre la porte. La soirée n'avait pas été un cauchemar, mais elle s'était révélée très ennuyeuse quand même.

Elle gravit les escaliers, se demandant comment elle allait faire pour éviter ce genre de réunions à l'avenir car malgré son peu de motivation, Slughorn l'avait invité à revenir. Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle rentra dans une personne.

« -Toi ! s'écria-t-elle, en reconnaissant Tom, appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur. Comment tu as fait pour arriver ici avant moi ?

-Je suis ici depuis plus de cinq ans et toi depuis quatre mois. Je connais ce château comme ma poche.

-Génial ! Tu as oublié de me dire quelque chose, à moins que tu ne veuilles me coller encore une gifle !

-Non. Un simple avertissement. Prends garde ou un de mes talents cachés pourrait remonter à la surface. »


	7. L'oiseau

Navrée pour le retard mais j'étais en pleine période d'examen. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira même s'il n'est pas aussi long que je l'aurai voulu.

Encore une fois, je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes éventuelles, malgré tout le soin apporté à la correction. Et si vous trouvez des incohérences... n'oubliez pas de me les signaler.

Merci à Emma et à Sorka, dont les reviews m'ont fait énormément plaisir, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!

Les reviews sont les bienvenues...

**Chapitre 7 ; L'oiseau**

Le soleil se leva sur un monde complètement gelé et figé. Il n'y avait plus de neige, mais un vent cruel soufflait par bourrasques violentes, faisant trembler les branches des arbres nus. La lumière était rosée, voilée par un écran de nuages bas qui resteraient toute la journée.

Sigrid prit un bain chaud, qui embua la salle d'eau. Ses compagnes commençaient plus tard qu'elle ce matin là, et leur sommeil était encore lourd et paisible. Elle s'habilla en silence et en claquant des dents dans la pièce froide. Elle dompta ses longs cheveux, qui retombèrent en un voile sombre sur ses frêles épaules. Elle se tira la langue dans le miroir.

Il y avait peu de monde dans la grande salle et peu de paroles étaient échangées de si bon matin. Le ciel magique au-dessus de leurs têtes était d'un gris perle et maussade. « Sigrid ! » appela une voix grave. Anthony, à la table des Serdaigle, lui faisait de grands signes, tout joyeux, entouré de ses camarades. Elle soupira intérieurement et afficha un sourire forcé. Elle se pencha vers le jeune homme et déposa un baiser sec sur ses lèvres, sans s'y attarder. Elle s'assit en face de lui, se servit une tasse de café. La délicieuse odeur et le goût fort lui remontèrent un peu le moral. Anthony la dévorait du regard, de la tendresse imprimait chaque trait de son visage.

« - Par quoi commences-tu ? demanda-t-il.

-Métamorphoses.

J-e croyais que les filles avaient cours avec toi, s'étonna-t-il.

-Oui, d'habitude. Mais la classe a été séparée en deux, Dumbledore voulait s'occuper un peu plus de chaque élève pour le nouvel exercice.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? interrogea une jolie blonde, à la peau pâle.

-Aucune idée. Il a dit que ce serait une surprise. »

A cet instant, les chouettes entrèrent à grand bruit dans la grande salle. Sigrid ne leva pas la tête. Elle ne recevait jamais rien de tout façon. Mais à sa grande surprise, une grande chouette au plumage brun laissa tomber une lettre devant elle. Elle reconnut l'écriture serrée de Lloyd qui s'étalait sur l'enveloppe. Elle la décacheta, avec une certaine nervosité.

_Sigrid, _

_Ta présence est souhaitée à mes côtés pour les fêtes de Noël. Exceptionnellement cette année, nous sortirons ; en effet, un vieil ami à moi nous a convié au dîner qu'il organise. J'ose espérer que tu travailles bien, que tu donnes le meilleur de toi, et que tu fais honneur à ton enseignement. Marcia t'attendra sur le quai de King's Cross ce samedi, vous vous rendrez directement à la maison. Il va sans dire que j'escompte une réponse pour me confirmer l'heure de ton arrivée._

_Ton tuteur, Lloyd_

La jeune femme avait froncé tellement fort ses sourcils qu'une grande ligne verticale était apparue sur son front, à la fois contrariété et étonnement. Depuis quand Lloyd l'emmenait elle avec lui lors de ses nombreuses soirées ? En tout cas, la lettre était à son image : froide, concise et impérative. Qu'il envoie la bonne pour venir la chercher ne la surprenait pas ; au contraire, c'était la seule lueur d'espoir dans ce papier. Marcia était sa seule consolation dans la maison lorsqu'elle était enfant, qui la consolait, et parvenait à lui faire passer un peu de nourriture car elle était, souvent, privée de dîner. Ses deux parents étaient sorciers, mais elle n'avait jamais fait preuve du moindre talent magique. Une Cracmolle, que son tuteur méprisait cordialement mais il fallait reconnaître qu'elle était une vraie perle pour tenir une maison.

Elle remit la lettre dans l'enveloppe. Il était pour elle temps de se rendre en cours ; Anthony commença :

« -Je vais t'accomp…

- Ce n'est pas la peine, je trouverai mon chemin toute seule merci, » répliqua-t-elle vertement.

Elle ramassa ses affaires et sortit sans voir l'air blessé qu'avait pris le garçon. Il se rassit, sous les regards lourds de reproches de ses amis.

« - On t'avait prévenu, grinça une fille solidement charpentée, aux longs cheveux bouclés.

-Oui, renchérit un jeune homme aux yeux verts, elle ne fait que te rabrouer et toi… tu ne dis rien. A mon avis, elle n'a aucun sentiment pour toi. Tu ferais mieux de te trouver une fille moi compliquée. Et avec un peu plus de cœur.

-Je sais. Mais je n'y peux rien, je crois que je… »

Il n'acheva pas la phrase mais il rougit. Il l'aimait, tout simplement. Elle avait beau être aussi froide que la glace, sembler avoir un cœur de pierre, il espérait bien la faire flancher un jour.

La jeune fille écoutait le professeur leur expliquer ce qu'ils allaient faire aujourd'hui.

« Voyez vous la plume qui se trouve devant vous ? »

Les élèves hochèrent la tête. C'étaient des plumes toutes semblables, longues et blanches. Sigrid la caressa, pour le simple plaisir de sentir sa douceur. La voix de Dumbledore résonnait dans la grande pièce, tandis qu'il marchait. Il ne tenait pas en place.

« -Avec ce nouveau sort, cette plume va vous révéler beaucoup sur vous-même.

-Comment cela ? interrogea un peu péremptoirement une Serpentard.

-Et bien, selon vos personnalités,elle se transformera en un certain oiseau.

-Mais d'où est-elle issue? demanda Sigrid, un peu étonnée.

-En fait, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ces plumes ne viennent pas d'un oiseau, mais d'un arbre.

--Comment un arbre pourrait-il donner des plumes ? s'exclama un garçon à la voix un peu rauque.

-C'est un arbre un peu spécial. Cela constituera le sujet d'un de vos devoirs pour la rentrée, de trouver quel arbre justement. Mais en attendant, ce n'est pas notre problème. Il faut vous concentrer sur la plume, en prononçant bien distinctement «Aucellusia ! ». Allez y. »

Des « Aucellusia» retentirent un peu partout, mais sans succès. Sigrid comprit pourquoi le professeur avait tenu à séparer la classe en deux. Au bout d'une heure et demie, personne n'avait réussi, tandis que leur professeur affichait un bien mystérieux sourire. Elle grimaça, un peu furieuse de ne pas y parvenir. Elle jura entre ses dents et articula encore la formule.

Mais cette fois, ce fut différent. La plume se souleva dans les airs. Il y eut un petit moment où elle demeura en l'air puis elle grossit et se métamorphosa. Elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître l'espèce, surtout pour une sorcière. L'oiseau avait des yeux d'ambre, et un plumage fauve.

« Bravo Mademoiselle Haufter, dit Dumbledore en souriant. Une chouette.

La jeune fille tendit la main vers l'animal qui manqua de lui donner un coup de bec. Elle ne peut s'empêcher d'être amusée. La créature réagissait exactement comme elle quand on voulait lui donner un signe de tendresse. Elle se sentait tout de même un peu désappointée ; elle aurait préféré un oiseau plus noble ou plus racé, comme l'aigle ou comme un rossignol, avec son chant incroyablement mélancolique. Son professeur avait les yeux qui pétillaient devant l'air déçu de la jeune fille.

« Etant donné que vous êtes la seule à avoir réussi, vous avez gagné le droit de chercher ce que cet oiseau peut bien vous apprendre sur vous. »

Il y eut un rire un peu hautain de la part de la Serpentard.

« Oui, qu'elle pourrait peut-être nous distribuer le courrier tous les matins. »

Des ricanements accueillirent la plaisanterie mais Sigrid les ignora. La cloche retentit et Dumbledore leur fit signe de partir, non sans prendre soin de retransformer la chouette, décidément très semblable à sa créatrice car elle tenta aussi de mordre le professeur, en une banale plume blanche.

Elle aurait payé cher pour avoir cours avec Jedusor, afin de savoir en quel oiseau sa plume se serait métamorphosée. En sortant de la salle, elle croisa ses trois compagnes de chambre, qui semblaient être tombées du lit malgré les heures supplémentaires de sommeil. Tom parlait avec ses… amis mais il interrompit sa conversation en la reconnaissant. Pas un mot, pas un haussement de sourcil menaçant ou même un sourire moqueur. Seulement un regard. Un long regard ambré, le même que celui de l'oiseau, lorsqu'elle y songeait.

Elle avait deux heures de libre devant elle. Elle se rendit à la bibliothèque, complètement vide, avec une odeur de vieux parchemin. Elle était curieuse de chercher la signification de cet oiseau. Elle tira un gros volume, sous les yeux acérés de Madame Pince, qui si elle avait pu, aurait fait une sélection sévère à l'entrée de son sanctuaire.

Elle s'assit tout près de la fenêtre, et se plongea dans le livre. Elle qui avait voulu un oiseau un peu plus aristocratique ou tout du moins un peu plus joli que la chouette ne fut pas déçue. La chouette était la fidèle compagne d'Athéna, déesse à la fois des arts et de la guerre. Cet oiseau était aussi un présage funeste ; mais qu'il représente à la fois la connaissance et la violence expliquait pourquoi elle s'était vue attribuer un tel animal.

Elle s'avança dans ses devoirs, mais fut incapable de trouver l'arbre qui produisait des plumes étranges, malgré tous ses efforts. Peut être trouverait elle une meilleure documentation chez elle, sans personne pour passer la voir toutes les dix minutes pour vérifier qu'elle ne sacrifiait pas les précieux ouvrages et qui faisait semblant de faire la poussière sur les étagères pour mieux la surveiller.

Elle en profita pour écrire sa réponse à Lloyd et réussit le tour de force d'être encore plus froide et concise que lui.

_Lloyd,_

_J'arriverai à la gare ce samedi, à 19h00. _

_Ta pupille._

Pour être honnête, cela tenait plus du télégramme qu'une simple lettre. Si elle avait été un peu plus faible, elle aurait tout simplement fondu en larmes en recevant le mot de son tuteur ce matin là. Elle aurait aimé passer Noël ici, et pas dans une maison qui lui donnait l'impression de se refermer comme un piège sur elle à chaque fois qu'elle s'y rendait.

Elle tenta de se souvenir de ses Noël avec ses parents. En y pensant, elle ressentait toujours une impression de chaleur et d'amour. Ils vivaient dans une maison un peu à l'écart des autres, et si, malgré l'hiver rude que connaissait cette région d'Allemagne, il n'avait pas neigé cette année là, ses parents, grâce à leurs baguettes, faisaient tomber des flocons aussi gros que des balles de coton. Le sapin, lui aussi ensorcelé, brillait de mille feux et chantait tout seul des cantiques. Pourtant, elle redoutait cette fête à présent ; ses parents étaient morts ce jour là. Elle avait entendu leurs cris, leurs hurlements de douleur, tandis qu'elle était tapie dans un placard, tremblante. Elle avait menti à Tom en lui disant qu'elle n'avait pas été là ; elle était sûre qu'il lui aurait demandé plus de détails et ça lui était insupportable. Elle n'avait que huit ans.

« Je te dérange ? »

Elle sursauta. Tom venait de s'asseoir en face d'elle. Il l'avait regardée pendant cinq bonnes minutes, perdue dans ses pensées, le soleil d'hiver enfin sorti illuminant un peu ses cheveux. Il constat que ses yeux étaient très bleus ce jour là, et tristes.

« -Non, je t'en prie. Le cours est déjà fini ?

-Non, mais comme j'ai réussi au bout d'une heure, Dumbledore m'a laissé partir.

-Ah oui ? Et… en quoi ton oiseau s'est il transformé ? interrogea-t-elle, curieuse.

-Mystère. Tu n'auras qu'à le demander aux filles de ta maison, elles se feront un plaisir de te répondre, » dit-il moqueur.

Sigrid eut une moue boudeuse, un peu enfantine.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais pour les vacances ? s'enquérit-il.

-Je rentre chez mon tuteur. Et toi ?

-Je reste ici. Cela n'a pas l'air de te réjouir de rentrer.

-Me réjouir ? Nettoyer tout le château après le passage de Peeves serait plus réjouissant ! On me surnomme la reine des Glaces, mais Lloyd est sans conteste l'empereur, et question cruauté, il peut s'aligner !

-Il est un partisan de Grindelwald ?

-Non, mais tu sais quoi Tom ? Le monde ne se divise pas en deux, avec d'un côté les méchants obligatoirement du côté de ce sorcier et de l'autre les gentils. La preuve, regarde toi. »

Il sourit, toujours ce même sourire terrifiant, qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Il avait beau avoir des iris sombres, qui auraient dû être chaleureux, un air glacé s'en échappait. Néanmoins, malgré les piques, c'était la première conversation à peu près normale qu'ils avaient. Etrangement, il semblait se soucier d'elle, ce qui au lieu de lui faire plaisir, l'inquiéta un peu. Il y avait quelque chose qui sonnait faux dans ses mots, comme s'il pensait qu'en se montrant un peu plus aimable, elle lui serait plus agréable.Elle hésita à poser une question qui la tracassait depuis la veille, quand il l'avait menacée.

« - Que veux tu que je fasse pour toi ?

-Vaste question. Beaucoup en vérité. La principale, je veux que tu rejoignes mon groupe.

-Ton groupe ? Celui que tu formes pour prendre la place de…

-Oui, celui là même.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je ne t'ai pas dénoncé, soupira-t-elle.

-D'abord parce tu savais que l'on ne te croirait sûrement pas. Ensuite, parce que tu sais que cela pourrait te servir. C'est une simple proposition, mais réfléchis-y sérieusement.

-Et si je refuse ?

J-e pourrais faire de ta vie un enfer, Haufter, crois moi. »

Sur cette parole, faite d'un ton aussi léger que s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps, il se leva et s'en alla. Elle se mordit les lèvres ; pour la première fois, elle prenait ses menaces au sérieux. Elle n'avait pas oublié le lac dans lequel elle avait manqué de se noyer…

Au déjeuner, elle retrouva ses compagnes, qui paraissaient toutes de fort mauvaise humeur. Aucune n'avait réussi à transformer la plume. Mais lorsque Sigrid leur demanda en quel oiseau s'était transformée celle de Tom, elles furent incapables de répondre.

« Sitôt que l'oiseau est apparu, il l'a tout de suite retransformé en plume, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'on le voie. », dit Jill.

Quel secret révélait l'animal sur Tom ?

Le jour de son départ, elle souhaita un joyeux Noël aux filles, qui restaient aussi à Poudlard. Elle descendit dans la pièce commune. Un paquet était posé sur une table basse, avec une inscription « Pour Haufter, ne l'ouvre que dans le train. » Elle se tourna vers un jeune garçon de deuxième année, le seul à être présent.

« -D'où vient ce paquet ?

-C'est un Serpentard qui me l'a donné et m'a dit de le laisser ici, »

répliqua le garçon en rougissant, d'une voix frêle.

Depuis quand Jedusor, car cela ne pouvait être que lui, lui donnait des paquets ?

Dans le hall, elle rejoignit la foule d'élèves qui rentraient chez eux. Dehors, l'air était sec et une mince fumée blanche sortait de toutes les bouches et les claquements de dents retentissaient. Sigrid serra les pans de sa cape contre elle pour se tenir un peu plus chaud mais en vain. Aussi fut elle heureuse de voir la grosse locomotive rouge qui les ramènerait à Londres.

Elle se prit un compartiment pour elle seule ; le train s'ébranla et quitta la gare. Elle prit le paquet et l'ouvrit. Son poignard était à l'intérieur avec un mot, une fine écriture penchée.

« _La_ _femme sculptée sur le manche te ressemble. Elle a l'air de quelqu'un qui cherche à se venger. Tu ne voudrais pas venger tes parents ?_ »


	8. Noël

Désolée pour le retard, mais je ne suis pas encore en vacances, et j'ai eu pas mal de boulot !

Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre, il traîne un peu, mais j'en avais besoin pour le reste de mon intrigue. Excusez les éventuelles erreurs, je crois que j'aurai besoin d'une bêta lectrice (ça se dit bien comme ça ?) ; si quelqu'un est intéressée, cela me rendrait un énorme service ! Reviewer pour me dire ce que vous en pensez…

**Chapitre 8 ; Noël**

Elle replaça la lettre dans l'enveloppe et la mit dans sa valise. Le fin poignard avait encore des gouttes de sang séché sur la lame, d'un brun sombre. Elle fit une légère grimace de dégoût et le glissa dans un petit sac de velours bleu nuit pour ne pas se blesser.

Le paysage défilait rapidement à la fenêtre, si bien que les arbres n'étaient que des formes entrevues rapidement; plus on s'approchait de Londres, moins le ciel était clair, et plus la neige était rare. Elle dodelinait de la tête, manquant de s'endormir, bercée par le rythme monotone, propice au sommeil.

Mais une brusque secousse la sortit de sa torpeur. Le train venait d'entrer en gare ; des cris de joie éclatèrent dans les couloirs, qu'elle n'imita pas. Elle avait le cœur lourd, en pensant au vieux château, où il devait brûler un feu clair dans les cheminées, où le silence régnait dans certains endroits. Où elle aurait pu rester seule, tranquille et sereine. Là, ces deux semaines seraient une véritable épreuve. Mais il ne servait à rien de se morfondre. Elle poussa un soupir, ramassa ses bagages et les traîna dans le couloir. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école, jusqu'à sa majorité. Du moins, pas tant qu'il n'y avait pas un adulte dans les parages, dont l'acte magique aurait pu provenir de lui. Sinon, elle les aurait fait léviter, sans nul doute ! Le quai était encombré par des parents chaudement vêtus serrant leurs enfants affectueusement contre eux, habillés à la Moldu pour l'occasion, afin de ne pas étonner les autres voyageurs. Des gestes débordant d'amour et de bonheur, sans doute dus à l'esprit de Noël. Sigrid avait remis sa robe plissée grise, passe partout, et tellement petite fille sage, une petite fille qui aurait bien voulu pouvoir fondre en larmes, de fatigue et d'angoisse.

Une femme ne semblait pas à l'aise parmi tout ce monde ; un vieux manteau démodé et rapiécé, des chaussures usées jusqu'à la corde. Elle pouvait avoir entre quarante et cinquante ans ; le visage prématurément ridé, les cheveux ternes. Ses yeux étaient sa seule beauté, deux merveilles bleu pâle. Sigrid descendit et en la voyant, elle lui fit un signe auquel la femme répondit par un sourire à la fois tremblé et chaleureux.

« - Bonjour Marcia.

-Bonjour, Miss Sigrid. Comment allez vous ?

-Bien, merci », répondit la jeune fille.

-Allons y. Votre tuteur n'aime pas attendre et nous devons arriver avant que la nuit ne soit complètement tombée. »

Elles sortirent de la gare, accueillies par une pluie fine, triste. Un taxi patientait, dans lequel elles montèrent rapidement. Les transports étaient les seuls éléments moldus que lloyd permettait d'utilise, parce qu'elle n'avait pas encore le droit de transplaner. Le chauffeur démarra ; la ville s'éloigna rapidement pour laisser place à de grandes plaines vertes. Mais dans le ciel grondait des avions, troublant la tranquillité des lieux. La jeune fille leva les yeux ; et se tournant vers la servante :

« - Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Encore les Moldus avec leur guerre, » gémit la Cracmolle, avec une moue comique.

La voûte fut bientôt piquetée d'étoiles brillantes et le croissant de lune faisait jaillir sa lumière. Les routes étaient vides ; seules des charrettes étaient abandonnées sur le bas côté ; bientôt, la voiture roula sur de la terre battue avec des soubresauts. Puis, une maison apparut dans le lointain, une bâtisse grise éclairée à certaines fenêtres, devant laquelle le taxi s'arrêta. Sigrid sortit, pendant que Marcia s'occupait des bagages.

Elle poussa la porte d'entrée, qui grinça légèrement ; ses pas résonnèrent dans le hall, éclairé par de grands chandeliers. Elle ôta ses gants, délicatement, et son manteau. Elle se dirigea vers la salle à manger, la pièce la plus lumineuse.

Lloyd était assis au bout d'une table, devant une assiette ; d'autres couverts se tenaient en face de lui. Elle s'approcha, sans qu'il fasse mine d'avoir aperçu sa présence.

« Tu es en retard » dit-il sèchement. Sigrid s'assit sur sa chaise sans oser faire la moindre protestation. Il l'accueillait avec une politesse encore plus glacée que les rafales de vent au dehors, ce qui tenait de l'exploit.

La soupe fumait encore dans l'assiette creuse ; elle y plongea sa cuillère, et souffla dessus pour refroidir le breuvage. Les yeux gris de Lloyd la scrutaient mais elle n'affronta pas son regard. Il était trop tôt pour cela. Ils mangèrent dans le silence le plus lourd et le plus complet. On entendait seulement le bruit des couverts sur la porcelaine, l'eau qui se déversait dans les verres et les flammes qui crépitaient dans la cheminée. Marcia vint pour desservir et posa une tasse de café devant le maître de maison.

« -Puis je sortir de table ? demanda la jeune fille, impatiente de se réfugier dans sa chambre.

-Va m'attendre dans la bibliothèque, » ordonna-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête ; les lampes avaient été allumées, magiquement bien sûr, brûlant d'un feu qui ne s'éteindrait pas avant un mouvement de baguette. Il méprisait l'électricité, cette nouvelle invention de Moldus.

Elle ne s'installa pas ; elle ne s'asseyait jamais avant qu'il ne lui en donne la permission. La pièce avait une forme ovale et était tendue de velours rouge, une teinte exacte de celle du liquide qui courait dans les veines, comme si les murs avaient été éclaboussés de sang ; un parquet sombre, d'une teinte un peu plus claire que les meubles. Des étagères courraient sur les murs, croulant sous le poids des livres, pour la plupart anciens, reliés et sentant le vieux parchemin. Un bureau trônait vers la fenêtre sur lequel était posé de instruments un peu étranges dont une Pensine et une glace à l'ennemi.

Elle détourna les yeux. La nuit était complètement tombée, d'un noir d'encre. Il y avait seulement la lumière blafarde de la lune pas encore pleine, qui donnait une atmosphère glacée à l'extérieur. La porte s'ouvrit et Lloyd entra. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. L'heure suivante fut pénible ; il lui fit raconter tout ce qu'elle avait appris et lui fit exécuter des exercices avec sa baguette. Après cet examen, car c'en était bien un, il parut plutôt satisfait.

« Bien. Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ton temps là-bas. Et comment cela se passe avec les autres élèves ? »

Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. La vérité ? Et bien… la moitié de l'école la prenait pour une snob, l'autre pour une Reine des Glaces, quand ce n'était pas les deux à la fois, ses seules amies n'étaient pas celles qu'il aurait souhaité qu'elle ait, elle sortait avec un pauvre garçon à qui elle allait très certainement briser le cœur, et un autre tentait de la tuer. Mais à part cela…

« - Oh, tout va bien.

-Hum. Dommage que tu n'es pas été accepté à Serpentard. La plupart des membres des grandes familles de sorciers y sont. J'en ai gardé de très bons souvenirs.

-Je sais. Mais j'essaie de m'en rapprocher. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Tom était un Serpentard, non ? Le fait qu'il soit un peu dérangé sur les bords n'était pas forcément un handicap, si ? Lloyd parut la croire.

« -Tu peux aller dans ta chambre. Mais avant… ta baguette.

-Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle.

-Ta baguette, répéta-t-il, fermement.

-Mais… mais… tu me l'as toujours laissée avant !

-Oui. Avant. »

Elle hésita puis la lui tendit, un serrement au cœur. C'était celle de son père, avec une plume de phénix et elle détestait s'en séparer. Comme quoi, il avait perçu un changement chez elle ; comme si elle avait pu représenter un danger ou qu'il ait voulu se protéger d'elle. Mais de quoi avait-il peur ? Elle ne se risquerait pas à l'attaquer, elle tenait à tous ses membres…

Elle prit l'escalier en bois, toujours parfaitement ciré et monta jusqu'au deuxième étage. Elle poussa la porte de sa chambre. Elle était si froide que son souffle partait en volute de fumée. Marcia arriva, tenant une lampe à huile dans la main qui diffusait une pâle lueur dans l'obscurité. Sigrid avait ses bras autour de son corps et claquait des dents.

« - Tu n'as pas allumé dans le feu dans ma chambre ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-J'ai reçu l'ordre de ne pas le faire, rougit la femme.

-Quoi ? Comment ça ?

-Monsieur m'a dit que vous devriez vous en passer durant… quelque temps. Ainsi que de lumière. Je suis désolée. »

Et elle ferma la porte. Sigrid éternua. Il voulait la faire mourir de froid ! Elle payait pour quelque chose, mais quoi ? Elle n'avait pas été insolente pendant le dîner. Peut être parce qu'elle n'avait pas été admise à Serpentard ? Mais non, il avait eu le temps de digérer cela ! Elle se déshabilla, et se glissa sous l'unique couverture qu'on lui avait laissée. Même quand le feu grondait dans l'âtre, elle avait droit à un gros édredon. Elle tremblait si fort qu'elle en avait mal aux reins. Elle ne dormit pas de la nuit et fut levée avant l'aube. Elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte pour descendre se réchauffer un peu au rez de chaussé. Mais ce fut en vain qu'elle tourna la poignée ; la porte était fermée et certainement pas seulement qu'à clef mais avec un ou deux sortilèges. Elle en aurait pleuré de rage. Le pire était de ne pas comprendre ce qui lui faisait mériter un tel sort.

Finalement, sa geôle fut ouverte à huit heures ; Lloyd patientait dans le salon. Elle tenait fermement sa tasse de thé, pour se réchauffer. Elle hésita puis se jeta à l'eau :

« - Pourquoi n'ai-je même pas droit à un feu ?

-Cela forge le caractère.

-Quoi ? La pneumonie ? se moqua-t-elle.

-Tu n'auras pas la pneumonie.

-J'aimerai savoir, sa voix devenant un peu haut perchée, pourquoi tu…

-Peut être que cela t'apprendra à ne pas me mentir. »

Elle posa sa tasse brusquement sur la coupelle, si brusquement qu'un peu de thé brûlant se renversa sur sa main. Un duel de regards s'engagea entre eux. Puis :

« - Après ce que j'ai appris sur tes agissements, je pourrais…

-Quels agissements ?

-Je me demande comment une fille avec un rang comme le tien comme toi puisse oser avoir une relation avec… un Moldu. »

Sigrid rougit. L'image d'Anthony s'imprima dans son esprit, pendant qu'elle serrait le poing, si fort que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa paume. Comment avait-il su ?

« - Il faut que cela cesse.

-Cela cessera, je te le promets, j'avais l'intention d'en finir de toute façon, dit-elle, sans mensonge.

-Je ne parle pas seulement de lui. Mais de tout ton comportement.

-Puis-je savoir comment…

-J'ai encore des relations Sigrid. Et des amis m'informent au cas où tu… t'éloignerais du droit chemin. Tu n'auras pas de chauffage avant une semaine, est bien clair ? Et ce n'est pas un châtiment trop difficile. Je ne veux pas que l'on pense que la jeune fille que j'ai élevée, dans ma maison, soit une… »

Il n'acheva pas, mais elle comprit le sens général. Si le garçon en question avait été de bonne famille, il n'y aurait rien trouvé à redire. Un descendant d'une grande famille de sorcier, riche de préférence, par lequel il aurait pu satisfaire ses propres ambitions. Elle n'était qu'une monnaie d'échange pour lui. Rien de plus.

« Et n'oublie que nous sortons ce soir pour le réveillon. Marcia te préparera. »

Elle se contempla dans le miroir ce soir là. Une robe toute simple, noire et longue en lourd velours. Ses longs cheveux avaient tellement été tirés en arrière pour son chignon que ses sourcils étaient hauts sur son front, lui donnant l'air d'écarquiller des yeux. Pas de maquillage, qui aurait fait trop vulgaire selon Lloyd. Une paire de boucles d'oreilles en argent, le bracelet de sa mère, complétaient la tenue. Elle se mordit les lèvres ; elle était trop pâle à cause de l'angoisse, ce qui faisait encore plus ressortir ses grands yeux bleu vert. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il attendait d'elle. A quoi cela rimait-il ? Elle ressemblait à une poupée !

Il l'appela. Le Portoloin était un chandelier, fin, en argent, avec des runes gravées sur chaque branche. Lloyd lui jeta un regard approbateur ; pour sa part, il portait une longue robe de sorcier vert foncé. Ils posèrent leurs deux mains sur chacune des branches et tout autour se mit à tourbillonner. L'arrivage fut brusque, elle manqua de tomber. Elle serra sa cape tout contre elle pour se protéger du froid.

Le manoir était splendide. Une immense demeure un peu sinistre, qui ressemblait à un mini Poudlard dans un parc soigneusement entretenu. Des gens surgissaient ça et là, dans un pop retentissant. Ce fut dans le hall qu'elle fit la connaissance des invités ; tous de grands sorciers, fiers de leur sang, hautains. Elle se contentait de jouer les potiches en affichant des sourires forcés, le haïssant pour le rôle dans lequel il l'enfermait. Le maître de maison s'avança soudain, un homme de taille moyenne, au visage conquérant, à la crinière blonde, un rictus de bienvenue sur ses lèvres, qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Lloyd et lui se saluèrent.

« - Brian, voilà ma pupille, Sigrid.

-Elle est aussi ravissante que vous me l'aviez dit. Même plus, » dit-il, recevant un retour un simple geste de remerciement, à peine poli.

Elle n'aimait pas la façon que cet homme avait de la dévisager, même de la déshabiller du regard. Dans ses iris sombres brillait une lueur à la fois de contentement et de convoitise.

« Mon fils a un an de plus que toi. Tu le trouveras dans le salon, il t'attend. Il faut bien que les jeunes restent entre eux ! »

Elle trouva le désigné assis dans un fauteuil, les jambes croisées. Elle le salua froidement, se demandant si elle avait affaire à un allié ou un ennemi.

Damien était un grand blond, aux yeux glacés. Son attitude arrogante lui rappela celle de Tom. Il avait la même morgue, la même prétention. Mais chez lui, cela l'agaçait encore plus, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Tous les invités s'installèrent autour de la grande table de chêne ; des elfes de maison s'affairaient continuellement autour d'eux. Sigrid avait pitié de ces pauvres créatures, mais parmi cette assemblée de sorciers convaincus que leur descendance leur concédait un rang bien particulier, elle était sûrement la seule. Les voix s'élevaient ; et plus le repas avançait, plus elle était écoeurée, autant par la débauche de nourriture que par les dires. Des plaisanteries un peu cruelles fusaient, on parlait lignage, éducation. Son voisin se pencha alors vers elle :

« - Cela n'a pas l'air de t'intéresser.

-Si. C'est passionnant, ironisa-t-elle. Tu adhères à ces idées, toi ?

-Pourquoi pas ? rit-il. J'en suis bercé depuis mon enfance !

-Evidemment, cela t'empêche d'exercer ton esprit critique.

-Pas du tout. Je pense qu'ils ont raison. Nous devons préserver la pureté de la race des sorciers. C'est ce que l'on nous apprend à Durmstang.

-Grand bien t'en fasse. »

Elle était odieuse ; mais la répulsion qu'elle éprouvait à son égard était si forte qu'elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle se fiait à ses impressions premières qui étaient souvent les bonnes. Ce garçon était un minable. Il parut ne pas se vexer, mais sourit, d'un sourire particulier, qu'elle ne comprit pas. Un sourire de quelqu'un sûr de sa victoire.

Elle apprit que le père avait un haut poste au ministère, qu'il était fortuné et avait du pouvoir. Bref, tout pour plaire à Lloyd. Dans ces familles, c'étaient les hommes qui faisaient la loi ; elle remarqua que les femmes n'ouvraient pratiquement pas la bouche. Seulement des faire valoir. Minuit sonna, les « Joyeux Noël » retentirent, dits pour la forme, sans chaleur réelle.

Ils prirent congé tard dans la soirée. Damien prit sa main et y déposa un baiser ; elle se retint de rire. C'était si vieux jeu !

« - On se reverra bientôt.

-J'en doute, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

-Qui sait ? »

Et sur ces paroles sibyllines, Lloyd et elle prirent un autre Portoloin. Elle retrouva sa chambre et ses tremblements.

Les deux semaines de vacances s'écoulèrent ; elle pris note de la nouvelle année, se demandant ce que 1944 lui réserverait. Sa baguette ne lui fut pas rendue ; Lloyd se méfiait d'elle, et il n'avait pas tort. Sa haine pour lui augmentait peu à peu, sans qu'elle puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. La veille de son départ, ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle à manger. Le repas fini, Lloyd parla :

« Il est temps pour moi de te parler de quelque chose d'important. »

Elle haussa un sourcil. Formidable. Elle se passait volontiers de ses choses importantes.

« - Tu te souviens du fils de Brian, Damien ?

-Bien sûr, il m'a laissé un souvenir impérissable. »

Lloyd ne perçut pas le ton sarcastique.

« Bien. Il deviendra ton mari. »

Ce fut dit d'un ton passe moi le sel. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« -Désolé de te le dire, mais nous ne sommes plus au 19ème siècle Lloyd. Les mariages arrangés, c'est complètement dépassé.

Dans certaines familles, peut être, répondit il. Mais pas chez moi. »

Le rire mourut dans sa gorge. Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux. Elle resta bouché bée, pas très élégamment.

«- Cela fait plusieurs années que Brian et moi avons conclu cet arrangement. Tu es belle, intelligente, tu feras une mère parfaite pour des futurs sorciers. Tu as plu aussi bien au fils qu'au père, alors où est le problème ?

-Il en est hors de question ! Je… je ne peux me marier avec lui ! Pas maintenant !

-Bien sûr, cela attendra la fin de tes études.

-Je n'en n'ai pas envie ! Et… quel intérêt tu y as, toi ?

-Damien est un garçon parfait, qui a besoin d'une bonne épouse.

-Qui l'attendra tous les soirs pour l'écouter bavasser sur son travail, qui le soutiendra dans les moments difficiles, qui fermera les yeux sur ses tromperies ! Sois belle et tais toi, c'est ça ! »

Elle sut qu'elle avait dépassé la limite. Mais la rage déferlait en elle comme un feu brûlant, lui embrasant les entrailles. Elle se vit clairement attraper un couteau sur la table et le lui planter entre les côtes. Le sang giclerait, maculant la nappe blanche. Son tuteur recula un peu sur sa chaise et marmonna une ou deux paroles. Elle hurla ; elle avait l'impression de s'être vraiment enflammée, prise de convulsions. Le sort la laissa épuisée sur le sol, des gouttes de sueur sur le front. Le même sortilège qu'il lui jetait quand, enfant, elle commettait une erreur. Il se leva et sortit de la pièce, sans rien ajouter. La cause était entendue.

Le lendemain, Marcia l'accompagna. Le trajet fut silencieux. Londres dormait encore lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, un lourd sommeil. La nuit était encore noire, et les lampadaires brillaient comme de petites lucioles.

A la gare, des dizaines d'élèves parlaient de leurs cadeaux, tout en frissonnant ; la température avait encore chuté. Elle se tourna vers Marcia :

« Je sais que tu connais la plupart des secrets de la maison. Dis moi, quel intérêt y a t il à me marier à ce… »

La bonne piqua un fard et se balança d'un pied sur l'autre. Mais les yeux de Sigrid étaient implacables ; elle voulait la vérité, la réponse à sa peur.

« - Et bien… cela lui permettra d'avoir un poste avancé au ministère, mademoiselle murmura-t-elle.

-Je vois. Il me vend pour un poste. Mon corps pour un bureau. Tout ça parce que son ami est haut placé. Mais Marcia, avec l'argent que mes parents m'ont légué, je pourrais… »

Le regard de la bonne l'interrompit. Un regard à la fois surpris et plein de pitié.

« Je croyais que vous le saviez, mais… »

Dans le train, elle se répétait cette phrase poison ne voulant y croire. « Sa relation avec le père de votre futur époux lui a permis de mettre votre fortune à son nom. Pour les frais que lui avez occasionné. Tout lui appartient désormais.» Elle n'avait plus rien. Plus rien. Tout cela à cause d'une sombre magouille ! Si ses parents avaient été encore là ! Si Grindelwald… tout était de sa faute. Elle espérait que quelqu'un le détruirait, vite. Mais sa haine se retourna contre son tuteur, cet escroc, ce menteur, ce profiteur ! Elle voulait le faire payer ! Mais comment ? « Jedusor… ».


	9. Le serment inviolable

Un chapitre un peu moins long que d'habitude mais je ne voulais pas le poster trop tard...

Merci à Lessa pour sa review, voilà lasuite!

Merci pour vos reviews et n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser d'autres!

**Chapitre 9 ; Le Serment Inviolable**

Sigrid ne prit même pas le temps de monter dans le dortoir pour se changer et souhaiter la nouvelle année à ses camarades. Elle accéléra le pas dans le château, et se mit bientôt à courir, bousculant des élèves au hasard qui ne se privèrent pas de l'insulter. Elle n'en n'avait cure.

Il n'était pas à la bibliothèque, il n'était pas dans la Grande Salle, il n'était pas… bon sang, mais où se cachait-il ? Il n'avait pas le pouvoir de se volatiliser dans Poudlard, non ? Elle en aurait hurlé de rage et de frustration.

Finalement, elle se décida à descendre vers leur salle commune, dans les sous-sols. Elle dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre, ses chaussures claquant sur la vieille pierre. Elle parvint à entrer sans mot de passe, à la suite d'un élève, qui la fixa bizarrement.

Le vert et l'argent dominaient dans cette pièce. Des fauteuils ouvragés, une cheminée avec un manteau gravé de symboles complexes. Les plus jeunes étaient assis sur des chaises inconfortables, tandis que les plus vieux avaient possession des sièges les plus douillets. Des rires retentissaient, mais les voix s'abaissèrent quand on se rendit compte de sa présence.

Tom était installé près d'une table basse, se chauffant à côté du feu, avec ce… Malefoy à côté de lui (quel était son prénom ? William ? Terence ? Et quelle importance ?), Nott et Avery. Sans oublier l'habituelle cour de greluches qui secouaient leurs chevelures chatoyantes, et montraient leurs meilleurs profils. Et en prime les rires idiots qui fusaient à la moindre des réparties de Tom. Pitoyable spectacle.

Elle se précipita vers lui ; il haussa un sourcil étonné. Elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil miraculeusement libre en face de lui.

« J'accepte. »

Il sourit. Il était à la fois ravi et dérouté. Il avait fait cette proposition sans être sûr qu'elle accepterait et sans même savoir s'il avait envie qu'elle accepte. Quel changement y avait il eu ? Elle ressemblait à une sauvageonne. Les yeux étrangement brillants,les cheveux en bataille, la respiration courte, les vêtements froissés. Elle était beaucoup plus jolie comme cela…

Elle avait crispé ses mains sur les accoudoirs, si fort que les jointures en étaient blanches; la flamme qui s'était allumée dans ses iris, il la connaissait bien. Une lueur de haine, de désespoir et de résolution.

Elle attendait sa réaction ; mais mis à part ce sourire, il ne fit pas un geste. Il se contenta de l'observer, ce qui la mit mal à l'aise. Que voulait-il de plus ? Il se leva et lui fit signe de le suivre, sous l'œil dépité des autres filles. Elle hésita longuement puis obéit à son ordre. Ils sortirent sans un mot de la salle commune. Jedusor marchait très vite et elle avait du mal à se coordonner sur ses pas. Il s'arrêta devant une porte, murmura quelque chose. Il y eut un cliquetis et il appuya sur la poignée. Avec une galanterie qui frôlait presque la moquerie, il s'inclina devant elle et l'invita à entrer. Elle se retint à grand peine de ne pas lui coller une gifle.

La salle était encore plus froide que sa propre chambre, ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible. Il referma la porte derrière elle, et elle eut la désagréable impression d'être prise au piège. Elle commença à claquer des dents. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers une cheminée qui s'enflamma. Elle attrapa un tabouret et s'assit dos au feu, savourant la douce chaleur qui se répandait dans tout son corps. Il prit une chaise et s'installa, plus haut qu'elle, comme pour la dominer. Elle devait lever les yeux pour lui parler.

« - Alors, demanda-t-il. Qu'est ce qui me vaut l'honneur de ton… accord ?

-Tu n'as jamais stipulé que je devais me justifier, rétorqua-t-elle. J'accepte, point. Que veux tu de mieux ? Tu veux que Grindelwald soit renversé ? Parfait, moi aussi. Tu veux prendre sa place ? Grand bien t'en fasse, moi peut m'importe.

-Peut t'importe, même si cela met en danger le reste de l'humanité, se moqua-t-il en se penchant, les coudes sur les genoux, ses longues mains croisées.

-On m'a toujours reproché d'être égoïste. Un peu plus, un peu moins quelle différence ?

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais un tel cœur de pierre. »

Elle secoua la tête. Avait-elle eu le choix que d'être… ce qu'elle était ? Quelque chose lui disait, au plus profond de son âme, qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais la paix. Certains naissaient sous une bonne étoile. La sienne était noire et glacée, autant que les yeux de Tom. Elle aurait pu être heureuse, peut être. Après Poudlard, elle aurait quitté son tuteur. Elle serait sûrement retournée en Allemagne ; c'était ce pays qu'elle considérait comme sa véritable patrie. L'argent de ses parents lui aurait servi pour ses études. Elle ferma les yeux ; elle rêvait…

_Une jeune femme marche dans une rue enneigée. Très belle, de longs cheveux sombres, de grands yeux bleus verts, une peau diaphane. Habillée chaudement, un manteau rouge qui fait ressortir la couleur de son teint. Elle a un homme à son bras ; blond peut-être, des yeux clairs ? Qu'importe. Il est là parce qu'il l'aime. Elle rit, oui, un vrai rire. Aucune ombre dans son regard. Non, elle a les yeux d'une femme heureuse de sa vie. _

Tom vit avec étonnement une larme unique couler sur la joue de Sigrid. Elle avait les yeux d'une noyée.

Jamais elle n'aurait cette vie. Un rêve, seulement un rêve. Elle n'avait plus rien, plus un sou. Même son propre corps ne serait le sien bien longtemps. Elle serait bientôt une fille en robe blanche de mariée, enchaînée à un homme pour le reste de sa vie. Qui, en bon garçon respectueux des traditions des Sang Pur, laisserait son épouse chez lui, en lui faisant un ou deux enfants, avant de la délaisser pour une autre. Non ! Elle ne voulait pas de cette vie ! Plutôt mourir, plutôt se perdre ailleurs.

« - Je ne vais pas te supplier Tom. Si tu ne veux plus, alors…

-Qui a dit que je ne voulais plus ? Je m'informe, c'est tout. »

Il soupira. Passa la main dans ses courts cheveux noirs.

« - Très bien. Tu vas donc rejoindre mon groupe. Apprendre certains…. Secrets. Mais dis toi bien que je ne me contenterai pas d'une simple promesse de ta part de ne rien répéter à personne.

-Tu as tort, ironisa-t-elle. Ma parole vaut de l'or. Mais en même temps… les promesses sont faites pour êtres rompues, pas vrai ?

-Exactement. Ce qui signifie que lors de ta première réunion avec… nous, tu seras forcée de tenir parole. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Comment voulait-il réussir ce prodige? Comme ça, en claquant des doigts ?

« - Allez, Sigrid, je veux revoir la bonne élève ; celle en robe de sorcier parfaitement repassée, jamais froissée, les cheveux sagement tirés en chignon, en gentille petite fille. Alors, quel serment ne peut-il être rompu, sans craindre pour sa vie ?

-Le Serment Inviolable, répondit-elle doucement.

-Bien. Tu peux encore t'arrêter là, si tu le désires. Mais dis moi que tu trouveras ce soir dans la Tour d'Astronomie, à onze heures, et il sera trop tard pour reculer. Y seras-tu ? »

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains. Il ne voyait plus que sa nuque fragile, si fragile qu'il aurait pu la briser d'une seule main. Il aurait passé ses doigts autour de son cou, sur la peau douce. Il aurait entendu ses os crisser puis craquer. Sa mort aurait été instantanée. Sans même l'abîmer. Une jolie morte. Mais il chassa vite l'image de son corps mince étendu à terre, ses longs cheveux éparpillés comme un voile autour d'elle, ses magnifiques yeux de poupée ouverts sur la mort.

« Je viendrai. »

Ce furent ses seules paroles. Elle ne releva pas la tête. Elle l'entendit quitter la pièce et fermer la porte derrière lui. Elle s'agenouilla devant la cheminée. Les flammes dansaient joyeusement, ballet ininterrompu, accompagné par l'entraînante musique du crépitement. Elle allait signer un pacte avec le diable, elle le savait. Mais que le ciel avait-il à lui offrir ?

Elle tendit la main et la referma sur une braise. La douleur se propagea partout, des orteils jusqu'à son crâne. Sentiment et sensation en parfait accord. Lorsqu'elle la lâcha, une brûlure profonde s'était inscrite dans sa paume.

Elle alla dans le dortoir, sans croiser beaucoup de monde. Arrivée à la salle commune des Gryffondors, ce fut un premier année qui dut l'aider à entrer. La grosse dame, d'humeur festive, les joues encore plus rouges que d'habitude, avait changé le mot de passe et elle souhaitait la bonne année à qui voulait l'entendre (et lui répondre !). Deirdre, Jill et Lisbeth étaient affalées dans des fauteuils. La jolie rousse portait une robe apparemment neuve, d'un bleu profond qui s'accordait parfaitement à la couleur de ses iris ; Lisbeth, en robe de sorcier, avait des cernes mauves sous les yeux, preuve que ses vacances au château n'avaient pas du être de tout repos. Deirdre, elle, tripotait ses longs cheveux, comme à son habitude. Sigrid s'était déjà laissé dire que sa camarade préfèrerait mieux qu'on lui coupe la tête plutôt qu'une seule de ses précieuses boucles. La salle était toujours aussi chaleureuse ; toutes les places étaient occupées. Certains regardaient par les fenêtres, d'autres finissaient leurs devoirs, jouaient aux échecs (version sorcier !), lisaient ou discutaient tout simplement. Elles accueillirent leur amie avec beaucoup d'effusion, sans remarquer le mouchoir qui entourait la main gauche. Elle s'assit à leurs côtés.

Elles racontèrent leurs Noëls respectifs, leurs cadeaux, leur soirée du nouvel an et blablabla. Sigrid regrettait de plus en plus de ne pas être restée au château. Les fêtes y avaient été formidables… Lisbeth ajouta :

« - Anthony te cherchait ! Vous avez du presque vous croiser ! Il avait un cadeau pour toi…

-Oh, » fut la seule réponse de la jeune fille.

Anthony. Elle l'avait complètement oublié celui-là. Il fallait qu'elle mette fin à leur relation, c'était clair. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de se charger d'une tâche aussi pénible. En fait, sa seule tactique pour le moment, était de se rendre la plus odieuse possible pour que ce soit lui qui arrête tout. De la lâcheté ? Oui, sans aucun doute, mais personne n'était parfait, et certainement pas elle.

« - J'allais oublié de te dire, Sigrid ! s'exclama la blonde, secouant sa crinière. Tu as reçu du courrier, ce matin ! La chouette était posée sur le rebord de la fenêtre de notre chambre, avec la lettre dans le bec. Pauvre bête ! Elle était gelée quand on lui a enfin ouvert et…

-Comment était-elle ? demanda l'intéressée.

-Blanche, des yeux d'ambre, très jolie, si tu veux mon av…

-Bon sang, Deirdre, je ne te parle pas de la chouette ! s'énerva Sigrid.

-Ah, la lettre ! Normale, écrite à l'encre dorée. On te l'a posée sur la table de nuit. Mais… tu y vas maintenant ? C'est l'heure du repas !

-Allez y sans moi, je n'ai pas faim. A toute à l'heure. »

Les genspartaient dela salle progressivement ; il n'y eut bientôt plus personne. Elle monta dans leur chambre, prit l'enveloppe, redescendit et se pelotonna dans un vieux fauteuil. Comme un chat…

_« -Tu ressembles à un chat, comme ça, ma puce ! riait un homme blond. _

_-Pourquoi ? répondit une petite fille, en tirant son pouce de la bouche avec un petit bruit mouillé. _

_-Tu es recroquevillée comme un chaton ! Tu ne trouves pas Christina ? » demanda-t-il, prenant son épouse à témoin. _

_Une ravissante jeune femme, assise un peu plus loin plongée dans un livre, des lunettes sur le nez, hocha la tête. Elle avait les mêmes yeux que sa fille. _

_« Si, un chaton un peu effrayé qui cherche de la chaleur… »_

Elle ouvrit la lettre, dans un bruit de papier déchiré. Une écriture élégante courait sur le parchemin.

**Sigrid, **

**Ton tuteur, mon père et moi-même avons pensé que nous devrions faire un peu plus connaissance, après la trop courte soirée que nous avons passée ensemble. Comme tu le sais, je suis en pleine année d'examen pour préparer mes ASPIC, mais sois sans crainte, je ne négligerai pas pour autant ma future femme, d'autant plus que nous serons fiancés l'été prochain. Je sais que Poudlard, prévoit une sortie dans ce village que vous nommez Pré-au-Lard, le 25 février. Cela correspond aux vacances que nous accorde Durmstang. Je serai donc ravi de t' y retrouver, à 14h, devant le Chaudron Baveur. En espérant une réponse favorable, je t'envoie mes amitiés, **

**Damien**

Elle avait grincé des dents tout au long de sa lecture. Quelle était cette stupide idée de faire connaissance ? Et quelle était cette histoire de fiançailles ? Si cet abruti pensait qu'elle allait lui faire risette, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil ! Elle froissa le papier, furieuse et le jeta au feu.

Quand ses compagnes se rendirent dans la chambre pour se coucher, Sigrid dormait déjà profondément. Ou faisait semblant. Elle se releva à dix heures et demie ; un coup de brosse, un châle passé sur ses épaules et elle fut prête. Se promener en chemise de nuit devant toute une bande de garçons ne l'enchantait guère, mais si elle se faisait prendre, comment expliquer sa balade en pleine nuit, habillée comme pour sortir dehors?

Ses chaussons ne faisaient aucun bruit. Elle respirait le plus doucement possible. La grosse dame dormait, et n'ouvrit pas un œil. Le froid passait à travers la châle. Les tableaux chuchotaient entre eux, et les personnages regardaient passer avec indifférence cette élève, frêle silhouette silencieuse. La Tour d'Astronomie ; les nombreuses marches de l'escalier faillirent l'achever. Elle était à bout de souffle. Elle poussa la porte. Des lueurs vertes ; des visages se tournaient vers elle. Ils formaient un cercle,Jedusor et Malefoy en plein milieu. Elle s'avança ; le cercle se fendit.

Un sort fut jeté ; la porte verrouillée. Le cercle se referma. Tom plongea ses yeux sombres dans les siens.

«- Malefoy sera notre Enchaîneur. Tu es toujours prête ?

-Oui, » dit elle dans un souffle, de la fumée s'échappant de sa bouche pâlie par le froid.

Ils s'agenouillèrent ; la pierre était dure et glacée sous les genoux. Leurs mains droites se joignirent. Deux mains étrangement semblables ; longues, fines et blanches. L'extrémité de la baguette de Malefoy se plaça sur leur union. La voix de Jedusor s'éleva, basse et grondante :

« - Sigrid, t'engages-tu à ne pas répéter tout ce que tu apprendras lors de nos réunions, ou lors de nos actions ?

-Oui, » répondit-elle.

Un mince flamme étincelante jaillit de la baguette et s'enroula autour de leurs mains comme un fil de fer chauffé au rouge.

« - T'engages-tu à ne jamais chercher à nous trahir, en actes ou en paroles ?

-Oui. »

Deuxième flamme ; chaîne autour des poignets, plus précieuse encore que l'or le plus pur.

« - Et enfin, t'engages-tu à obéir au moindre de mes ordres, quel qu'il soit ? »

Il y eut un silence ; Sigrid respirait plus vite. Elle se mordait les lèvres qui devinrent rubis dans l'ivoire de son visage. « Je ne vend plus mon corps, mais mon âme » songea-t-elle. Tout le monde retenait son souffle.

« Oui ».

La troisième flamme s'entortilla autour des deux autres et resserra l'étreinte. Puis, plus rien. Jedusor se releva, époussetant ses genoux. Sigrid restait par terre. Elle avait mal aux deux mains à présent. Elle retourna sa main gauche. La brûlure qu'avait laissé la braise était incrustée pour longtemps dans sa chair, mais sa main droite porterait l'épée de Damoclès.

Un pas de travers, un seul. Et l'épée s'abattrait. Sans pitié.


	10. Premier ordre

Un nouveau chapitre, posté un peu tard! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Pour ma part, je ne l'aime pas particulièrement, il est assez ennuyeux du point de vue des évènements, mais indispensable pour faire la liaison avec les autres! je vous promets que le prochain sera plus riche en rebondissement et beaucoup plus long!

Merci pour vos reviews, je réponds à toutes celles qui disposent d'un lien ou d'une adresse. Si vous n'êtes pas inscrit sur le site, laissez moi votre mail, je vous enverrai une réponse un peu plus longue et surtout, cela m'évitera d'avoir des ennuis avec le site car les RAR sur les chapitres sont interdites, mais je tiens à remercier mes lecteurs...

**Sorka**:Pacte avec le diable, c'est le mot… mais à trop jouer avec le feu, on finit par se brûler… et Sigrid en fera les frais! Je te laisse découvrir tout cela… Merci et bisous

**desea oreiro:**L'histoire des ordres a troublé tout le monde… patience, ils s'égrèneront au fil des chapitres! Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise, et voilà la suite, le plus vite possible, le temps que fanfiction la mette! Bisous

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez!

**Chapitre 10 ; Premier ordre**

Le mois de janvier fut gris et froid. Un monde figé, pas une seule fois éclairé par la lumière d'un franc soleil. L'astre restait une boule voilée, qui ne réchauffait pas la terre. Les jours passaient , tous semblables. Le temps semblait ne pas s'écouler et le concept de chaleur oublié.

Sa vie était rythmée comme du papier à musique. Des cours, qu'elle s'efforçait de suivre avec le plus d'attention possible. Des réunions avec Jedusor. Alias Voldemort comme elle l'avait appris. Elle avait froncé les sourcils en entendant ce nom et l'avait regardé, ne sachant pas très bien si elle devait rire ou non. Il avait semblé que non. Il était sérieux et tous les autres l'observaient avec respect. Cela avait soulevé son attention ; pourquoi vouloir se débarrasser de son nom à lui ? Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer la légère grimace qu'il faisait quand elle l'appelait Tom. Le nom, c'était l'origine. Elle, elle était fière de la sienne. Et lui ? Pourquoi voulait-il l'oublier ? Elle ne lui avait pas posé la question ; c'était prendre beaucoup de risques pour une chose qui n'était sûrement pas aussi importante.

Ils pratiquaient surtout des sorts durant ces rassemblements ; elle se fermait hermétiquement à toutes ses théories sur les Sang Pur, ayant l'impression d'entendre les mots de son tuteur. Pour l'instant, il ne lui avait rien demandé. Pas un seul ordre. Elle en était soulagée mais se doutait que cela n'allait pas durer. De Grindelwald, ils n'en parlaient jamais, la gazette du sorcier était là pour leur donner des nouvelles. Les meurtres s'intensifiaient, on ne comptait plus dans l'école ceux qui avaient perdu un être cher. Ce sorcier sentait que sa chute était proche ; il réagissait comme un animal blessé qui cherche à mordre tout ce qui bouge.

Un matin, alors que le Cours de Métamorphose venait de s'achever, à la joie des élèves, car il avait été particulièrement difficile, la voix de Dumbledore s'éleva, grave et portant loin :

« -Miss Haufter, j'aimerai vous parler.

-Mais j'ai cours, Monsieur et je… dit-elle, en ramassant ses affaires, et en serrant ses livres contre elle, le sac passé sur une seule épaule.

-Je n'en n'aurai pas pour longtemps.

-Bien. »

Elle s'approcha de son bureau, sentant le regard de Tom dans son dos, pesant. La salle fut vide. L'immense fenêtre, très haute, à côté du bureau laissait passer une lumière douce, mais mélancolique. A cet étage, on ne voyait que le ciel, gris, et un bout de terre, brun. Couleurs ternes, qui n'avaient rien à voir avec la beauté du parc qu'elle avait pu admirer cet automne, l'étalage de roux, d'orange et de doré, dans une valse des couleurs, entraînante et chaleureuse.

Dumbledore se tenait debout, très grand, mince, ses cheveux et sa barbe auburn éclairés de reflets fauve , ses yeux bleus pétillants derrière ses lunettes. Il la regarda, attentivement. Elle avait maigri. Ses pommettes étaient plus hautes, ses yeux immenses dans ce visage triangulaire et tourmenté. Il n'y alla pas par quatre chemins et tout en rangeant la salle à coup de baguette magique (papiers, bouts de parchemin, effacer les traces de brûlure sur une table…)

« - Y a-t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas, Sigrid ?

-Non, monsieur, répondit-elle calmement, habituée à mentir. Pourquoi ? Je croyais que les professeurs étaient contents de mon travail.

Ils le sont, n'ayez aucune inquiétude. Le professeur Slughorn ne tarit d'ailleurs pas d'éloges sur vous, dit-il malicieusement, s'amusant de la grimace de la jeune fille. Non, mais vous me semblez préoccupée depuis quelque temps. Depuis la rentrée en fait.

-Non. Je suis juste… un peu fatiguée. »

C'était un mensonge, mais il ne releva pas. Son élève était fière et il devinait qu'elle n'ouvrirait pas son cœur à beaucoup de personnes, à moins d'y être contrainte. Il la laissa sortir et s'assit sur sa chaise, les mains jointes sous son menton, perplexe. I

l avait remarqué qu'elle semblait plus proche de Jedusor. Ils s'asseyaient toujours l'un à côté de l'autre, à présent. Il n'aimait pas les regards qu'ils se lançaient parfois, porteurs de secrets. Deux esprits retords. L'un profitant de la subite faiblesse de l'autre. C'était un couple étrange, à la fois semblables et radicalement différents. Elle était plus fragile que lui, moins perverse. On lisait plus de franchise dans ses grands yeux clairs, même si une ombre y demeurait, une ombre de haine, contre le monde entier. Peut être aussi contre elle-même.

Après les cours du matin, elle se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour manger un peu. Elle n'avait plus d'appétit, mais elle se forçait. Elle reconnut la flamboyante chevelure de Jill et se dirigea vers ses camarades, qui s'écartèrent pour lui laisser de la place. Deirdre engloutissait déjà sa purée, ce qui était plutôt de nature à couper l'appétit à ceux qui se trouvaient à côté d'elle. Lisbeth se servit du jus de citrouille et tandis que Sigrid chipotait avec ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette :

« Tu ne portes pas le collier qu'Anthony t'a offert pour Noël ? »

Sigrid rougit légèrement. Anthony lui avait donné le paquet avec un enthousiasme un peu enfantin, un joli paquet enrubannée, papier argentée et ruban bleu, aux couleurs de sa maison. L'écrin était tout simple, le collier l'était aussi. Une simple chaîne d'argent. Elle se souvenait encore de sa gêne ; d'abord parce que personne ne lui avait offert de cadeaux depuis la mort de ses parents, ensuite parce qu'elle était toujours décidée à se débarrasser de lui, en étant la plus odieuse possible. Elle l'avait remercié du bout des lèvres, mais n'avait pas mis le bijou. Le claquement de l'écrin qui se refermait, en même temps que l'expression douloureuse sur le visage du jeune homme, restait une image nette dans son esprit.

Pour être cruelle avec lui , elle l'avait été, mais il s'accrochait. Tout était subtil, pour que les autres élèves ne puissent l'accuser de se jouer de lui. Elle « oubliait » pratiquement tous leurs rendez-vous,demeurait distante, refusait qu'il lui tienne la main en public et l'évitait le plus souvent possible. Généralement, elle prenait soin d'être la plus froide quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Elle avait appris quelque chose des Poufsouffle ; ils étaient loyaux, et n'aimaient pas critiquer leurs camarades dans leurs dos, alors sa petite amie… C'était tout à leur honneur mais il était tellement plus simple de manipuler de telles personnes!Il supportait tout ce qu'elle lui faisait, mais elle faisait confiance au temps. Elle l'userait jusqu'à la corde. Il souffrirait sans nul doute ; et après ? Elle aussi avait souffert et elle n'en n'était pas morte. Il se relèverait.

« Non, j'ai oublié de le mettre » répondit-elle.

Lisbeth haussa les épaules mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Pourtant, elle avait bien remarqué les changements survenus chez sa compagne de chambre, plus sombre que jamais, plus renfermée et plus effrayante.

Dans sa chambre, ce soir-là, elle attendit que ses camarades se fussent endormies, pour se relever discrètement. Tom lui avait demandé de le rejoindre dans la Salle sur Demande. Elle se rhabilla ; un sort utile lui avait enseigné à métamorphoser ses vêtements en une fraction de seconde. Si quelqu'un arrivait dans un couloir pour la surprendre, elle n'avait qu'à marmonner entre ses dents «vêtipronto »pour qu'une chemise de nuit apparaisse, lui donnant juste l'air d'une élève insomniaque, qui serait allée faire un tour.

Une robe un peu grande pour elle, bleue foncée, une ceinture à la taille et une paire de chaussons. Elle avait à chaque fois de la chance ; dans la salle commune, il n'y avait que le feu qui ronronnait doucement dans la cheminée et la grosse dame était pratiquement toujours somnolente.

Elle monta les escaliers, tout en laissant les tableaux et les armures chuchoter sur son passage ; elle arriva au septième étage et s'arrêta devant cette affreuse tapisserie qui représentait Barnabas le Follet battu par les Trolls. Elle trouvait que la décoration du château était d'un goût discutable, mais là, c'était franchement hideux. Elle marcha de long en large devant, tout en pensant très fort « Je veux entrer dans la Salle où se trouve Tom… je dois le retrouver dans cette salle… je dois… » Au bout de son troisième passage, une lourde porte noire était apparue dans le mur. Elle la poussa.

Elle pénétra dans une pièce spacieuse, éclairée par des torches accrochées au mur. C'était un poêle qui dispensait un peu de chaleur, en plein milieu de la pièce. Une impression de malaise l'envahit. Les bibliothèques croulaient sous des livres anciens et au vu des titres, qui traitaient tous de magie noire, de descendance, de Sang Pur. Une Pensine était posée sur une table basse, vasque de pierre, runes gravées sur les bords. Une table plus grande que les autres, avec des parchemins, des encriers.

Jedusor était assis dans un fauteuil vert sombre, et tournait les pages d'un livre, tout en murmurant les mots qu'il lisait. Elle toussota, ce qui lui fit relever la tête. Aucun signe de bienvenue, il lui désigna juste le fauteuil en face de lui, d'un geste impérieux. Il se tenait très droit, toujours aussi arrogant. Elle s'assit, croisa les jambes. Il ne lui accorda pas plus d'attention, continuant à lire. L'horloge murale juste derrière lui égrenait les minutes, dans un tic-tac qui commença à lui taper sur les nerfs.

Cinq minutes, dix, quinze, trente, quarante-cinq… elle se forçait à rester éveillée. Finalement, une heure sonna. Il se leva, remit le livre dans la bibliothèque et revint s'asseoir.

« - Je t'ai fait venir pour te demander quelque chose, débuta-t-il.

-Je m'en doutais, grommela-t-elle.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Non, rien. »

Jouer à l'insolente n'était certainement pas une excellente tactique. Pas avec lui. Elle avait tout à y perdre.

« - Tu es toujours avec Anthony ?

-Oui.

-Je veux que tu le quittes. »dit-il d'un ton tranquille, comme s'il venait de parler du temps qu'il faisait dehors, et sans aucun préavis.

Elle le fixa, incrédule. Il était idiot pour ne pas avoir remarqué qu'elle voulait le quitter, mais qu'elle lui laissait simplement la sale besogne ? Mais elle ne pouvait pas lelâcher elle-même, cela ruinerait ses longues semaines de travail !

Tom souriait. Tom… ou plutôt Voldemort, en cet instant. Il n'était Tom que quand il jouait à l'agneau innocent, devant les professeurs. Après, il redevenait... celui qui lui faisait peur.

« - C'est stupide, lui dit-elle. Je ne le ferai pas.

-Sans doute me suis-je mal fait comprendre, Sigrid. Ce n'était pas une proposition, c'était un ordre. Et je te rappelle que tu dois m'obéir, quel que soit l'ordre, répondit-il sereinement , jubilant.

-Oui, mais là c'est complètement hors de question ! Il voudra me quitter de lui-même !

-C'est certain, vu ton attitude avec lui, d'après ce que je devine. Mais moi, je veux que ça soit toi qui le quittes. Avec le plus d'éclat et le plus de cruauté possible »

Elle secoua la tête ; ses cheveux retombaient en lourdes boucles sur ses épaules. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement ; les ongles étaient rongés.

« - Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle. Tu veux me faire haïr par le reste de l'école ?

-Je veux te mettre dans une situation difficile. Je veux t'isoler.

-J'ai été seule pendant des années, dit-elle en éclatant d'un rire triste. Si c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé…

-Seule oui. Mais pas au milieu de centaines de personnes, exposée à la vindicte populaire. A moins que je n'ai loupé un épisode de ta vie. Mais ton esprit est relativement facile à lire, quand on maîtrise la legilimencie. »

Elle plongea ses yeux clairs dans les siens. Elle n'y lut aucune pitié ni aucune chaleur. Il ressemblait à un chat qui regardait mourir sa proie. Cette exaltation gâchait la beauté de ses traits, le rendant plus ordinaire.

« - Je ne comprends ce que tu cherches.

-Si tu es venue vers moi, c'est simplement parce que tu penses que je peux t'aider pour tes projets à toi. Une aide n'est jamais à sens unique et je veux que tu m'obéisses au doigt et à l'œil. j'aimerai savoir ce qui t'a amené à accepter ma proposition, mais cela sera pour un autre jour. Une seule demande à la fois.

-Le Serment Inviolable ne t'a pas suffit ? s'exclama-t-elle.

-Je ne veux pas seulement te lier à moi, Sigrid. Je te briserai. »

Elle le dévisagea, ne sachant comment prendre cette menace. Il se rassit à sa table, et commença à griffonner sur un parchemin. Le crissement de la plume était doux, mais il lui était quand même désagréable. Il la trempa dans l'encre. Elle se tourna vers lui. Penché ainsi, il ne pouvait pas la voir. Lui jeter un sort aurait été facile. Même le tuer aurait été facile.

Il aurait suffit d'un simple poignard, et de l'égorger. Elle imagina la mare de sang qui se serait formée ; les êtres humains pouvaient en perdre des quantités ahurissantes. Cacher son corps ? Un jeu d'enfant ! Elle aurait même pu se jeter aussi par une fenêtre, tiens ! On aurait retrouvé son corps à lui baignant dans son sang, le siendémembré des mètres plus bas.

« Oui, mais je te l'ai déjà dit, ça ne ferait pas une belle morte, dit-il la faisant sursauter. Tu es tellement guidée par ta haine, Sigrid, que tu n'arrives pas à cacher tes pensées. Heureusement pour moi, d'ailleurs…et je n'aimerais pas être un cadavre livide. Je pense que tu vas patienter jusqu'au prochain match de Quidditch, parce qu'il sera suffisamment en condition. Serpentard viendra de lui administrer une défaite cuisante à lui et son équipe de minables. Ils se réconforteront dans leur salle et toi, tu viendras lui donner le coup de grâce. »

Elle ne répondit rien. A quoi bon ? La cause était entendue. Elle devrait obéir. Elle passa la main sur son visage, se rongea l'ongle du pouce gauche. L'atmosphère devenait lourde. Elle avait besoin d'air. Un grand besoin de respirer et de réfléchir. Elle se leva et lui demanda :

« - Est-ce tout ?

-Presque. Tu vois la Pensine là-bas ?

-Oui, bien sûr. »

Il repoussa sa chaise et alla chercher le bassin, qu'il posa sur la table. Il sortit sa baguette et d'un signe du doigt, l'invita à s'avancer, ce qu'elle fit à contrecoeur. La surface était trouble et épaisse.

« Ne bouge pas » lui ordonna-t-il. Elle sentit la pointe de la baguette se poser sur sa tempe droite. Elle ferma les yeux ; un murmure, et l'impression que quelque chose se détachait d'elle. Quand elle ouvrit les paupières, à travers ses cils, elle vit un long filament, qu'il déposa dans la vasque. Des images s'agitèrent.

« - Tu peux partir.

-Qu'y a-t-il dans mon esprit qui puisse t'intéresser ? s'écria-t-elle.

-Ton pire souvenir, Sigrid. Celui qui fait que tu es ce que tu es. »

Une lueur meurtrière passa dans les iris clairs. Elle voulu se jeter sur lui, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un mouvement :

« Tu as juré de m'obéir. Et là, je t'ordonne de partir. Tout de suite. Ne te fais pas prendre. »

Elle recula, les jambes flanchantes. Ce qu'il verrait… oh, ce qu'il verrait… ces images qu'elle voulait chasser de sa mémoire, mais qui revenaient hanter ses rêves. Les hurlements... la souffrance... les pleurs...

Elle sortit de la salle, et se précipita en courant dans les toilettes, pour y vomir longuement, secouée de spasmes. Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Elle avait choisi Tom. Elle avait choisi de tout subir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le trahisse, ce qui la mènerait à la mort, ou jusqu'à ce qu'il la libère de son serment.

Jedusor se pencha au-desssus de la Pensine. Ce qu'il y vit...


	11. victoire

je ne sais pas quoi dire pour m'excuser de mon retard, jamais je n'avais pris un aussi long délai... alors, j'ai essayé, pour me faire pardonner, d'apporter un soin particulier à ce chapitre.

Merci à 666Naku, à desea oreiro, à Ilithye, à lolly935 et à minimala pour leurs reviews. je vous rappelle que vous pouvez me laisser votre adresse afin que je puisse répondre plus longuement!

Et après le baratin, ladies and gentlemen... the story!

**Chapitre 11; Victoire**

Il se pencha au dessus de la Pensine. Au moment même où il entrait en contact avec la matière visqueuse qui lui permettrait de voir le pire souvenir de la jeune fille, celle-ci se relevait avec difficulté dans les toilettes. Elle sortit d'une des cabines et s'approcha des lavabos, les jambes encore vacillantes. Le robinet chuinta lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit. Elle s'aspergea d'eau fraîche ; ses joues étaient brûlantes, et elle tremblait, comme si elle était malade.

Mais bientôt, ce ne fut plus le chagrin ou la peur qui l'envahit, mais la colère. Pas contre Tom mais contre elle-même. Depuis quand était-elle devenue cette petite chose fragile, qui le craignait dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche ? Ses parents auraient eu honte d'elle. Elle ne valait pas mieux que toutes ces cruches à ses pieds. Elle était même pire.

Elle redeviendrait ce bloc de glace qu'elle avait été, sans faille. Elle tapa avec le poing gauche dans la paume de sa main droite, geste qu'elle avait emprunté à son tuteur, quand il remportait une victoire ou se décidait à entrer dans la bataille. Elle, elle jetterait toutes ses forces dans cet affrontement.

« Et le Serment Inviolable ? » chuchota une voix dans son esprit, une voix balbutiante, cette partie d'elle-même qui avait peur, cette partie abjecte qui était prête à ramper au moindre ordre. Elle secoua la tête. Elle aurait voulu faire taire cette voix à tout jamais, cette voix peureuse qui lui dispensait de biens mauvais conseils. Le Serment Inviolable ne pouvait être rompu si Tom ne l'en délivrait pas. Elle s'était engagée à obéir au moindre de ses ordres, soit. C'était ainsi et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle s'était laissée guider par sa rage et sa haine contre Lloyd et avait tout accepté à cause de cela. Maintenant, tout retombait et elle prenait conscience de ses erreurs. Cela amusait visiblement Tom. Il jouait avec elle, attendant la mise à mort.

Et bien, elle ne serait pas une proie facile. Oh, non, il en était hors de question. A présent, elle respecterait ses ordres, au pied de la lettre. Exactement au pied de la lettre. Les mots étaient les mêmes pour tous ; mais on pouvait en tirer tellement d'interprétations ! Il voulait qu'elle quitte Anthony. Avec le plus d'éclat et de cruauté possible ? Devant une assemblée entière ? Elle le ferait. Mais il avait omis un petit détail. Oh, un minuscule détail, car il n'était pas le genre de personne à laisser les choses au hasard. Mais il avait précisé que cela devrait se tenir après le match de QUidditch, qui devait couronner la victoire des Serpentard. Et s'ils perdaient ? Ce serait l'euphorie du côté des Serdaigle , sans aucun doute possible. Et elle n'aurait pas à faire ce que Tom lui avait demandé. Puisqu'elle prenait la victoire de sa maison comme une condition essentielle. « _Je pense que tu vas patienter jusqu'au prochain match de Quidditch, parce qu'il sera suffisamment en condition. Serpentard viendra de lui administrer une défaite cuisante à lui et son équipe de minables. Ils se réconforteront dans leur salle et toi, tu viendras lui donner le coup de grâce_ » Oui, tels avaient été ses mots. Mais où serait le coup de grâce s'il n'y avait pas eu de défaite ?

C'était un raisonnement tordu, elle en avait conscience. Mais pas absurde. Cela pouvait marcher. Il voulait faire son malin en lui ordonnant des choses qui mettaient ses nerfs à rude épreuve ? Parfait. Elle ferait pareil. Il apprendrait à peser le moindre de ses mots, et à ne pas se laisser entraîner dans ses tribulations. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, un joli rire clair, sûre de son coup. Un rire d'enfant à bien y réfléchir, un enfant qui vient de faire une plaisanterie ou de jouer un bon tour à l'un de ses camarades.

Le miroir ébréché lui renvoya son reflet, un sourire sur les lèvres, un peu cruel, ses yeux bleu vert brillants d'une lumière étrange et inquiétante. La vraie Sigrid venait de refaire surface.

Loin de tout cela, Tom avait remonté le temps. Il se trouvait dans un grand salon, au parquet brun chaud, aux murs crème. Une cheminée dans le fond avec des braises encore rougeoyantes ; de part et d'autre, deux canapés en cuir se faisaient face, séparés par une table basse. Un sapin se tenait dans un coin de la pièce, emplissant l'air d'une odeur résinée. Un bureau en bois clair, juste sous une grande fenêtre, encadré par des étagères qui croulaient sous les livres, pour la plupart reliés. A travers la vitre, on apercevait la plaine environnante, couverte d'un lourd manteau blanc. Le ciel était d'un gris mat.

Une petite dizaine de sorciers, tous vêtus de robes noires, en plein milieu de la salle, avec leurs baguettes, semblaient regarder quelque chose qui était à leurs pieds. Tom s'approcha. Il eut un sursaut de surprise en reconnaissant Grindelwald, plus grand que les autres, le menton relevé crânement, le visage dur et buriné. Il savait que les parents de Sigrid avaient été tués à cause de ce sorcier, mais il ignorait qu'il s'en était chargé lui-même. Il ne faisait ça qu'avec les gens dont il avait vraiment besoin. On ceux qui étaient très puissants.

Deux corps à terre, presque l'un sur l'autre. Un homme, en pantalon de flanelle, une chemise blanche froissée. Les cheveux couleur de blé, sa main encore crispée sur sa baguette. Ses grands yeux bleus fixaient le plafond sans le voir. Sigrid avait hérité la forme de sa mâchoire, son nez. A ses côtés, une des plus belles femmes que Tom ait jamais vues. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'habiller. Elle portait un peignoir rose, noué à la hâte.

Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient éparpillés autour de son visage, faisant ressortir son teint ivoire. Elle avait des traits très purs, comme taillés dans de la pierre tendre. Des iris bleu vert. Elle avait une écume sanglante à la bouche, et paraissait avoir souffert, plus que son compagnon d'infortune. Ses mains étaient crispées de souffrance et elle était morte recroquevillée.

« C'est vraiment du gâchis, lâcha un des sorciers. Une si jolie femme… »

Il y eut des rires gras. Grindelwald ne fut pas en reste. Ses yeux noirs brillaient d'une lueur malsaine, sa barbe aux reflets bleutés s'agitant au rythme de ses rires. Mais il s'arrêta vite ; et donna un ordre sec

« Trouvez la. »

Qui devait-il trouver ? Sigrid lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas là quand ses parents avaient été tués. A moins que cela n'ait été qu'un mensonge. Ce n'aurait pas été le premier, il s'en doutait. Pendant que les autres mettaient la maison sens dessus dessous, Grindelwald faisait le tour de la pièce, curieux. Il regarda, comme Tom le fit, les cadeaux encore emballés au pied du sapin, décoré avec des guirlandes et des bougies qui flottaient en l'air. La table avait été mise, une petite table ronde avec le couvert pour trois personnes ; le thé fumait. Un gâteau. Tout indiquait une agréable matinée de Noël en famille, telle que Tom n'en n'avait jamais connue. Une matinée brisée, à l'image de la famille.

Il y eut un cri d'enfant, à l'étage. Des pas pesants, on descendait l'escalier. Les complices de Grindelwald regardèrent le sorcier massif, aux longs cheveux roux, dans l'encadrement de la porte, qui ramenait l'enfant. Elle ne se débattait pas. Il la poussa violemment, si violemment qu'elle tomba, sous les ricanements. Elle jeta des coups d'œil furtifs autour d'elle. Elle semblait perdue. Quand elle vit ses parents, elle ne pleura pas. Elle se contenta de s'approcher d'eux, en rampant, ses genoux claquant sur le parquet et secoua son père, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien mort :

« Papa, ist Sigrid. Papa…. Bitte!"

Mais il ne répondrait plus jamais à sa fille. Elle se releva, passa la main sur sa jupe plissée, et remit son col en place d'un geste nerveux. Elle redressa son menton pointu, se mordant l'intérieur des joues. Un tel calme était impressionnant venant de la part d'une gamine qui ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ou neuf ans. Elle affrontait les regards des autres sorciers, les meurtriers et de ses parents et de son enfance.

Sigrid était une fille superbe, sans aucun doute possible. Belle, racée, élégante. Mais il put se rendre compte qu'elle avait déjà été une enfant ravissante, une vraie poupée de porcelaine. Ses cheveux longs bouclaient sur ses épaules fragiles ; un visage à l'ovale gracieux, avec une fossette sur son menton, qui disparaîtrait quand elle grandirait, des iris bleu vert, les mêmes que sa mère, des yeux de chatte. Un dessin magnifique de cils et de sourcils. Elle était même plus que jolie. Déjà un charme de femme, auquel ses lèvres bien dessinées apportaient quelque chose de sensuel. La beauté du diable, un peu perverse, fascinante, renforcé par l'air de ne pas y toucher qu'elle avait.

L'enfant tremblait un peu ; elle ne tournait pas les yeux vers les cadavres, se contentant de fixer le sol. Ses petits poings étaient serrés. Jedusor se sentit étonné ; Grindelwald n'avait jamais hésité à tuer des enfants, alors pourquoi avait-il épargné celle là ?

Le sorcier en question, la baguette fermement tenue, donna un ordre :

« Ne baisse pas les yeux! »

La gamine obéit. Tout le chagrin et toute la haine du monde étaient amoncelés dans ce seul regard. Elle observait, avec un dégoût évident, l'homme qui se tenait devant elle.

«- Dis-moi quel est ton nom ? demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

-Sigrid, répondit la petite fille, si bas qu'il fallait avoir l'ouïe fine pour entendre.

-Et bien Sigrid… tu as envie de rester en vie, ou tu veux rejoindre tes parents ? »

Pas de réponse. Pour la première fois, des larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux. Elles commencèrent à couler, aussi délicates que la rosée matinale, déposant un fin voile salé sur les joues pâles.

« Je ne veux pas mourir » balbutia-t-elle. Elle tomba à genoux, perdant son sang froid et redevenant une enfant normale, en fondant en sanglots bruyants, quila secouaient. Il eut un sourire cruel et fit un signe de tête à un de ses acolytes. Celui-ci prononça le fatal endoloris, et les hurlements emplirent la salle.

Tom s'assit sur une chaise et contempla cela avec un certain ennui. Il s'était déjà servi de ce sort. Aucun intérêt pour le moment. L'enfant souffrait, ses pieds tapaient convulsivement le sol, dans une danse macabre. Pied droit, pied gauche, les deux en même temps, et les petites mains qui se tendaient pour se protéger, qui se crispaient et le sang qui commençait à couler.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle ne criait plus. La voix frêle s'était tue. Tom s'avança ; les cheveux sombres étaient entremêles, sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme rapide. Ses lèvres étaient bleuies, et son teint prenait une couleur cadavérique. Sur le reste du corps on ne voyait que des estafilades. Une mare rouge s'était formée, dans laquelle elle baignait. Ils ne firent rien de plus. Grindelwald affichait unrictus mauvais.

« Si elle ne meurt pas de ses blessures, ce qui est peu probable, elle gardera ces cicatrices pour se rappeler ce qu'on gagne à refuser les avances et le pouvoir d'un grand sorcier. »

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en voir plus. Le retour fut un peu rude, sur la pierre glacée du château. Tom épousseta ses vêtements, d'un geste un peu affecté et se recoiffa. La Pensine était redevenue trouble et visqueuse, dissimulant dans ses profondeurs les cris de douleur d'une petite fille.

Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et joignit ses mains fines et longues sous son menton, tout en contemplant les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre, en un doux crépitement. Ce souvenir expliquait beaucoup de choses chez Sigrid, à commencer par sa dureté. Elle avait connu le pire ; la mort de ses parents et être devenue le jouet de quelques instants du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Il était incroyable qu'elle en ait réchappée, incroyable qu'elle n'ait pas eu plus de dégâts. A haute dose, le sortilège du doloris provoquait la folie, cet avant goût de mort, comme en dehors du monde. Elle avait quitté une famille aimante et un foyer chaleureux pour la demeure d'un homme froid et sans pitié. Tom avait entendu parler de son tuteur. Il avait obtenu la garde de la gosse simplement parce qu'aucun membre de sa famille n'avait voulu d'elle. Ce doloris était une marque au fer rouge pour elle ; elle portait malheur, et qui sait quelles conséquences cela aurait sur son avenir ? Elle était perturbée et personne n'avait voulu prendre cette charge sauf Lloyd. Un ancien Serpentard, qui avait obtenu les meilleurs résultats en son temps. Intelligent et calculateur. Sigrid était devenue son élève et le moyen pour lui d'accéder à une haute fonction.

Tom soupira et passa sa main sur son visage. Il n'y avait pas à tergiverser ; une belle file, intelligente et de bonne famille… son tuteur avait du viser haut pour elle et lui arranger un mariage prestigieux. Il fronça les sourcils. Si Sigrid avait été au courant de ces projets… l'aurait-il su ? Il se souvint d'elle, la veille de la rentrée, surgissant dans la salle commune des verts et argents sans prêter attention aux regards indiscrets. Il se souvint ses cheveux décoiffés, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme d'un souffle saccadé. Ses yeux clairs flamboyant, pleins de rage et de haine. Et de désespoir. Il aurait donné cher pour connaître ses pensées à cet instant mais son aveu l'avait tellement surpris que la legilimencie ne lui était même pas venue à l'esprit.

Il s'en mordait les doigts à présent. Il se releva ; il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. La fatigue… Il devait aller dormir. Dans son lit, il ne put s'empêcher de songer, avec une certaine amertume, à la poupée de chiffon qu'il avait fait d'elle. Il ne l'aimait pas comme cela. Il la voulait opiniâtre et déterminée. Prête à livrer combat. Bref, il voulait qu'elle redevienne ce qu'elle avait été, pour s'amuser un peu plus. Sinon, cela n'avait aucun intérêt, il aurait fait le serment inviolable avec n'importe laquelle des filles de Poudlard. Ce fut sur cette pensée qu'il s'endormit ; ses rêves furent peuplés de hurlements.

Quelques jours plus tard, Sigrid assista à un entraînement de Quidditch des Serdaigle sous une pluie battante, essayant de garder bonne figure mais sans y parvenir tout à fait. Elle était effondrée en revenant dans sa chambre. A moins d'un miracle, jamais les Serdaigle ne remporterait ce match. Elle aurait encore eu un peu d'espoir s'il n'y avait eu que les collisions de balais. S'il n'y avait eu que le gardien qui paraissait étrangement repoussé par le Souaffle, ce qui était un comble. Mais elle avait perdu toutes ses illusions en voyant deux des batteurs se frapper avec leurs propres battes ; rien de bien terrible, cela arrivait même au meilleur. Sauf quand on remarquait que les autres n'avaient pas l'air plus étonnés que ça et pour cause ; l'habitude. Anthony avait reconnu que leur équipe était désastreuse cette année, mais peu de gens s'étaient présentés pour les postes, sans doute parce qu'ils ne remportaient que rarement une victoire, et gagnaient souvent un séjour de convalescence à l'infirmerie ces dernières années.

Elle commença à tourner en rond, comme un lion en cage. Elle n'allait pas s'avouer vaincue ! Le problème n'était plus tellement l'ordre de Tom, non, mais le fait qu'il se permette de lui donner de tels ordres qui importait à présent. Elle ne voulait pas être un jouet. Il allait apprendre à la respecter. Et elle ne pouvait trouver d'autre échappatoire que ce match, qui devenait une condition sine qua non.

En attendant, elle ne savait toujours pas comment effectuer un miracle, et ce, d'ici deux jours. Les Moldus avaient inventé Dieu et elle se retrouvait, elle, une sorcière, à espérer qu'Il existe ! Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, sans élégance, et grimaça de douleur. Un coin de livre venait de lui entrer dans les côtes. C'était signé Lisbeth, qui non contente de désordonner ses propres affaires, mettait en plus le désordre dans celles de ses compagnes et envahissait le peu de territoire qu'elles avaient. Elle le retira, furieuse, prête à le jeter contre le mur. Mais il était ouvert ; elle avait froissé la page, titrée « Les vertus du Felix Felicis ». Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ?

Elle se précipita à la bibliothèque ; elle n'avait que quelques minutes avant la reprise des cours. La bibliothécaire lui lança un regard peu amène qu'elle ignora. Le livre de Lisbeth ne décrivait pas comment on devait préparer la potion. Son proprelivre des potions était entre les mains de Jill qui même si elle n'avait pas pris cette option, voulait « continuer à se renseigner ». Elle en prit un sur l'étagère et grogna en voyant la préparation. Six mois. Formidable. Elle referma le livre. A ce compte, elle n'avait plus qu'à prier. Où pourrait-elle trouver quelques gouttes de Felix en quarante-huit heures ? Elle se torturait les méninges ; la cloche retentit mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention. Ses doigts fins martelaient la table. Deux voix lui parvenaient, des voix haut perchées de filles assises un peu plus loin

« -… et alors tu ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a dit ?

-Non ! Vas y raconte !

-Il m'a dit que comme il appartenait au club de Slug, il pourrait… »

Il y eut des gloussements, mais Sigrid n'avait pas écouté la fin de la phrase. Slughorn. C'était évident. Il se devait, comme tout professeur de potions digne de ce nom de conserver au moins un extrait de chaque substance. C'était du vol. Bon et après ? Elle se secoua. Il lui faudrait agir ce soir.

Elle entra en trombe en classe de métamorphoses. Dumbledore tourna ses yeux perçants vers elle et eut un sourire en entendant son excuse « Désolée, je n'ai pas entendu la cloche sonner ». Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Elle prit place à côté de Tom, qui, la plume à la main, écrivait sur un parchemin. Il se pencha vers elle et chuchota :

« -Où étais-tu ?

-A la bibliothèque. Je me cultivais, » répondit-elle, avec une ironie qui ne lui échappa pas.

Il parut sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose mais renonça en voyant que Dumbledore les surveillait de très près.

Ce soir là, elle quitta le chambre avec se baguette mais s'arrêta dans la salle commune. Elle prit un pichet d'eau, posé sur un rebord de fenêtre, une coupelle qu'elle avait tiré de sa valise et y versa un peude liquide qui éclaboussa les parois en un son clair. Enfin un sort de Lloyd qui lui serait utile. Elle plongea le bout de sa baguette dans l'eau et murmura « Aparetio». Elle sourit. Ce sort permettait de voir ce qu'une personne était en train de faire ; il était efficace mais parfaitement trompeur, car il ne montrait la personne que quelques secondes. Il fallait prendre des risques. L'eau se troubla ; Slughorn apparut, endormi dans un fauteuil et il disparut.

Elle sortit de la salle, sous les grommellements de la grosse dame, qui menaçait de la dénoncer. Elle descendit les escaliers, écoutant les ricanements des armures.

Elle entra à pas de loup dans le bureau, en poussant tout doucement la porte. Slughorn dormait dans un fauteuil, ses mains croisées sur son ventre. Les coutures de son veston menaçaient de craquer sous la pression, et un ronflement s'élevait de sa bouche grande ouverte. Elle s'approcha de son armoire en chêne massif, qui reposait dans le seul coin de la pièce où il restait un peu de place. Elle sursauta ; une branche venait de craquer dans un concert d'étincelles, dans la cheminée. « Alohomora » Elle l'ouvrit doucement, en prenant soin de ne pas faire grincer la porte.

Des centaines de fioles, toutes soigneusement rangées. Liquide rose tendre, bleu cobalt, vert foncé, noir opaque… un ballet de couleurs, qui s'illuminaient avec la bougie que Sigrid tenait. Elle cherchait un liquide d'or fondu ; son regard fut immédiatement attiré. Elle prit la fiole et en sortit une vide de sous sa robe de sorcier. Elle en versa quelques millilitres ; il n'en fallait pas beaucoup, puis en garda une dans sa main et remit l'autre à sa place. Elle eut un instant de culpabilité ; elle n'avait jamais rien volé de sa vie. Mais là, les circonstances ne lui laissaient pas le choix.

Le lendemain, tout le château était plongé dans une euphorie. On se préparait à aller voir le match. Il pleuvait peu, mais de grandes rafales de vent faisaient plier les arbres au dehors. Chacun arborait les couleurs de l'équipe qu'il défendait. Sigrid avait revêtu une robe bleue claire, une cape argentée. Le bleu du tissu faisait paraître ses propres yeux beaucoup moins verts, qui en devenaient étrangement beaucoup plus froids. Elle se leva à la fin du petit déjeuner pour suivre les joueurs. Anthony, heureux qu'elle soit redevenue douce et gentille la laissa faire, mais les autres la regardaient d'un œil noir.

Finalement, lorsqu'il fut prêt, elle lui tendit une flasque. Il haussa un sourcil :

« -Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Une spécialité de chez moi. C'est censé porter chance. Mes ancêtres buvaient ça dans les crânes de leurs ennemis, mais je n'en n'avais pas sous la main, plaisanta-t-elle. Bois en un peu. »

Il sourit et en but juste une gorgée pour lui faire plaisir. Il grimaça, et eut un mensonge pieux qui ne trompa personne :

« C'est très bon ».

Elle le quitta et rejoignit les tribunes. Les joueurs s'envolèrent sous les acclamations. La pluie tombait plus dru, plus glacée que jamais. Les Serpentard marquèrent tous les premiers points mais bientôt les deux équipes furent à égalité. La fin du match était proche. Soudain, ils viren tous les deux Attrapeurs fondre en piqué; Anthony fut le premier à remonter, le poing fermé sur une petite balle dorée.

Les cris des Serdaigle firent trembler les tribunes, couvrant les rugissements du vent. Ils laissaient éclater leur joie, accompagné par les Gryffondor et les Poufsouffle. Sigrid hurlait comme les autres, mais sa joie était toute autre, et une oreille attentive aurait remarquée que son cri à elle était plus sauvage. Elle descendit les tribunes, fendant la foule ; Tom était déjà sur le terrain, sombre comme ses camarades ; elle n'hésita pas. Il la regardait, furieux et perplexe à la fois. Anthony était juste à côté, recevant les compliments, un air gêné et confus. Elle posa la main sur son épaule et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il y eut des rires et des sifflements. Quand elle relâcha son étreinte, Anthony paraissait avoir reçu un coup de massue sur le crâne, affichant un sourire ravi. Et Jedusor… elle connaissait assez bien ses expressions à présent pour savoir qu'il se retenait à grand peine de ne pas lui jeter un sort. La rage déformait ses traits parfaits, et sa main droite était crispée. L'effort devait être surhumain. Elle haussa un sourcil satisfait et un sourire ironique naquit sur son visage .

Mais Tom ne s'avouait pas vaincu. Profitant d'un instant d'inatention d'Anthony, il attrapa la jeune fille par l'épaule, sans aucune douceur et gronda tout bas

« -Tu as gagné une bataille mais pas la guerre.

- C'est ce qu'on verra, répliqua-t-elle avec insolence. En attendant, tu ferais mieux de me lâcher, j'ai une victoire à fêter… »


	12. Accord

Et oui, je sais, je vous fait beaucoup attendre! mais j'ai des excuses, je passe le bac dans moins d'un mois, et il faut bien que je révise!

Mais, pour vous consoler... ce chapitre est le plus long que j'ai écrit! Je suis fière de moi! Profitez en , le prochain ne viednra qu'après le 20, quand j'aurais fini mes épreuves.

Merci à h, à lessa, et à melinda Black( qui m'a fait rougir...) pour leurs reviews. Vous pouvez me laisser une adresse mail si vous voulez des réponses plus longues...

Sur ce, je cesse de vous embêter et je vous laisse à votre lecture!

**Chapitre 12 ; Accord**

La trêve entre elle et Anthony ne dura pas. Sigrid fut douce et délicate juste le temps qu'il fallait mais elle ne tarda à se montrer de nouveau sous son vrai jour, odieuse et manipulatrice. Le pauvre garçon était dépassé ; pire encore, Sigrid s'en rendait compte, tout cela influait aussi bien sur ses études que sur son caractère. Il devenait irritable, tendu. Et malheureux. Il fit une dernière tentative le jour de la Saint-Valentin. Peine perdue. Elle se contenta de jeter le bouquet de roses rouges qu'il avait lui-même créé par un savant tour sous ses yeux, en prétendant qu'elle n'aimait pas les fleurs, qu'elle le lui avait déjà dit, et qu'il n'écoutait pas un mot de ce qu'elle lui disait. Et Sigrid tourna cette histoire à son avantage. Elle lui donna rendez vous le lendemain à la bibliothèque. Il s'y rendit, gauche et gêné.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, le soleil pointait le bout de son nez. Elle s'était assise tout près de la fenêtre pour profiter des rayons, alanguie, une chatte se prélassant, se réchauffant derrière une vitre. Elle ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il s'assit en face d'elle. Elle lui sourit, un vrai sourire tendre, câlin, qui le mit encore plus mal à l'aise. Il était tellement habitué à sa méchanceté qu'il ne savait comment prendre les marques de gentillesse.

« - J'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas heureux avec moi, commença-t-elle, en prenant un air apitoyé et chagrin.

-Quoi ? Non… j'avais plutôt l'impression que c'était toi qui n'était pas heureuse avec moi ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Pourquoi voyons ? Tu es le petit ami idéal, Anthony ! C'est vrai, le garçon dont toutes les filles rêvent ! »

Elle réussit à sortir cette énormité venant de sa part sans un sourire moqueur. Le pauvre garçon ne savait plus à quel saint se vouer. Il tourna ses yeux bleus vers la fenêtre, contemplant le parc, sans dire un mot, le cœur broyé. Pour un peu, il en aurait pleuré. Il regrettait d'être tombé amoureux d'elle, mais il l'avait dans la peau. Un silence s'installa, simplement rompu par le bruit des doigts de Sigrid, qui tapotaient la couverture d'un grimoire. Elle l'observait à la dérobée, à travers ses longs cils. Anthony parla, d'une voix étranglée :

« -Tu penses qu'il faut que l'on se quitte ?

-Ce serait mieux pour nous deux », dit-elle, en prenant ses mains dans les siennes, réussissant à rendre ses yeux humides, comme si cette décision lui brisait le cœur.

Il hocha la tête.

« - SI tu veux récupérer le collier…

-C'était un cadeau, répondit-il. Tu peux le garder. »

Il se leva et partit, les épaules ployées sous un poids invisible. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise. Elle avait réussi. Et personne ne pourrait l'accuser d'être cruelle, au contraire. Elle faisait confiance à Anthony pour dire aux gens qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Les personnes honnêtes étaient tellement faciles à manipuler !

Un toussotement la sortit de ses pensées. Elle manqua de tomber de sa chaise et se rattrapa à la table. Tom se tenait devant elle, ses livres de classe sous le bras. Ses yeux sombres étaient durs comme deux cailloux et ressortaient sur son visage pâle, marqué par la mince cicatrice qu'elle lui avait faite, quelques mois auparavant. Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis le match, mais Sigrid savait qu'il était furieux, contre elle, bien sûr, mais contre lui-même. Elle n'était pas morte ; ce qui signifiait qu'elle était parvenue à contourner le serment sans en subir les foudres, car elle était dans son bon droit. Oui, elle se l'était répétée, le soir dans son lit. Mais maintenant qu'elle était en face de lui, elle était moins assurée. Elle ne voulait pas que cela se voie. Elle se redressa, son menton pointu un peu en avant, un regard hautain.

Contre toute attente, il sourit. Il posa les livres sur la table et s'y assit. Elle ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque :

« - Il y a d'autres chaises autour de la table.

-Je sais, répliqua-t-il, appuyé sur son pied gauche, le droit se balançant dans le vide, les mains croisées.

-Et bien ? Que veux-tu ?

-Bien joué.

-Pardon ?

-Bien joué. Tu m'as impressionné. Mais ne pense pas avoir remporté une victoire décisive. Tu n'as remporté qu'une toute petite manche.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute, répondit-elle, faussement candide. Tu devrais prendre garde au moindre de tes mots, mon cher… »

Ses mains se crispèrent, si forts que les jointures devinrent blanches. Elle souriait, ironiquement, sûre de son pouvoir en cet instant. Il remarqua à quel point elle avait bonne mine. Elle avait repris un peu de poids. Ses joues n'étaient plus creusées, le visage avait retrouvé l'ovale de madone. Ses yeux avaient perdu cette lueur d'animal traqué, pour prendre un air serein qui les rendait limpides. Il n'ajouta rien, ramassa les livres et partit, la laissant déconcertée.

Sigrid avait toutes les raisons de se réjouir. Tom ne s'était pas vengé, personne ne lui reprochait sa rupture et même Dumbledore avait cessé ses questions gênantes, en voyant son élève reprendre des couleurs. Oh, il se doutait encore de quelque chose. Elle paraissait trop innocente…

Le matin du 25 février, au petit déjeuner, une superbe chouette au plumage blanc de neige se posa devant son assiette. Elle fronça les sourcils. Cette chouette était celle de son tuteur. Elle détacha le parchemin et la parcourut, sa colère montant au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

**Sigrid, **

**Je tiens à te rappeler, car tu te seras arrangée pour l'oublier, sans nul doute, que tu dois retrouver Damien, ton futur époux, à Pré au Lard, aujourd'hui. Je veux **(ce mot était souligné trois fois)** que tu t'y rendes. Ce n'est pas une proposition mais un ordre. Tu n'auras pas à le revoir avant la fin de l'année. En revanche, si l'idée venait de t'en abstenir, je saurais m'occuper de ton cas.**

**Lloyd**

Elle froissa le papier, folle de rage. Bon sang, elle avait complètement oublié ce stupide rendez vous. Pire encore ; elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle n'avait aucune arme contre Lloyd. Aucune qui put la satisfaire. Elle se demandait si elle aurait pu demander de l'aide aux professeurs. A d'autres personnes. Mais qu'auraient –ils fait ? Même sison tuteur pouvait être attaqué en justice, ce serait trop doux pour lui. Elle voulait qu'il souffre. Elle s'y rendrait, soit. Et elle croisa les doigts pour que tout se passe bien.

Elle claquait des dents, sans trop savoir si c'était de peur ou de froid. La vitrine d'Honeydukes lui renvoyait son reflet. Elle se tira la langue. Elle n'avait fait aucun effort pour bien montrer que tout ceci ne l'intéressait pas. La robe de sorcier la plus banale qui soit, d'un noir profond. Une cape de la même teinte. Ses cheveux ramenés en un chignon sévère qui la vieillissait, d'où ne jaillissait aucune mèche folle. Pas un sourire, et ses yeux étaient éteints. Une main se posa alors sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter. Damien.

Ses yeux bleus gris éclairaient son visage, sur lequel retombaient des mèches de cheveux blonds, couleur de blé. Elle avait oublié combien il était grand, et combien son air arrogant pouvait l'agacer. Ils restèrent l'un en face de l'autre, sans prononcer une seule parole. Finalement, il la prit par le bras, délicatement, et il l'entraîna au Chaudron Baveur. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux lorsqu'ils entrèrent. L'attitude froide de Sigrid, son visage fermé, et sa façon de traîner les pieds contrastaient avec celle du jeune homme, qui affichait un grand sourire, avançait d'un pas rapide et la tirait par le bras. Ils s'assirent sur une banquette ; elle s'éloigna le plus possible de lui, tout au bord. Il fit semblant de ne pas le voir.

La serveuse, une jolie femme tout en rondeurs, posa des bouteilles de Bieraubeurre devant eux. Elle décrocha un sourire à Damien en papillonnant des cils, comme elle faisait avec tous les beaux garçons, ce qui augmenta encore plus l'exaspération de la jeune fille. Elle prit la bouteille et commença à boire, pour se donner une contenance, pendant que l'autre ne cessait de l'examiner attentivement.

Elle voulait partir et se mordait les doigts d'avoir finalement accepté. Elle aurait encore préféré une punition à la Lloyd, qui avait l'avantage d'être rapide.

« - Alors ? demanda Damien.

-Alors quoi, répliqua-t-elle agressivement, sans tourner les yeux vers lui.

-Je ne sais pas. Comment se passent tes études à Poudlard ?

-Tu as passé la nuit à te demander ce que tu allais pouvoir me poser comme questions ? Ou tu les a toutes inscrites sur en papier de peur de les oublier ?

-Si tu ne veux pas parler, je le ferai. J'ai de la conversation pour deux, » répondit-il, sans s'offenser le moins du monde.

Et quelle conversation ! Son château, lui, sa famille, lui, ses études, lui, ses amis, lui, les sang pur, lui… Elle décrocha au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, n'ayant aucune envie d'entendre les éloges qu'il pouvait se faire à lui-même.

« Sigrid » s'écria une voix haut perchée.

La jeune fille aurait voulu disparaître sous terre. Deirdre venait de surgir, habillée « à la Moldu », les joues rouges, ses longs cheveux blonds flottants sur ses épaules. A sa suite, Jill, Lisbeth et d'autres filles de Poudlard qui ne se gênèrent pas pour dévorer Damien du regard, lequel parut ravi de l'attention que lui portaient ces filles. Sigrid fit les présentations, en se demandant si elle n'était pas en train de vivre un cauchemar. Dès que la troupe bêtifiante se fut éloignée, Damien perdit son sourire figé et il se tourna vers elle, les sourcils froncés, en une expression contrariée qu'elle ne lui avait pas vue, et qui le rendait… plus humain.

« - Ces filles… certaines sont des Sang de Bourbe, non ?

-Et après ? ricana-t-elle, comprenant où le bât blessait.

-Tu les fréquentes ?

-Cela m'arrive. A l'occasion. »

Il n'ajouta rien, se contentant de lui jeter un coup d'œil mauvais. Elle haussa les épaules et finit sa bouteille. Lloyd n'avait pas du évoquer les relations de sa pupille avec un Moldu. Pauvre Anthony ! Elle avait de la peine quand elle y pensait. Damien tapotait la table, nerveux. Quelque chose lui brûlait les lèvres, qu'il n'osait pas dire. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de l'aider.

Puis, n'y tenant plus :

« - Tu as vraiment des Moldu comme amis ?

-Amis est un bien grand mot. Mais je vais dire oui.

-Je te préviens, quand nous serons ensemble, il est hors de question que tu entretiennes de telles amitiés. »

Elle posa la bouteille vide brusquement. La flamme de la colère s'était allumée dans ses iris.

« - Comprenons nous bien. Peut être que nous serons ensemble un jour, et j'insiste sur le peut-être, mais cela ne te donnera absolument pas le droit de contrôler ma vie ! Ni mes sorties, ni mes amis, ni mes envies !

-Tu devras m'obéir. Une femme obéit à son mari. Et je refuse que tu gâches ma carrière ou mon honneur.

-Tu veux m'épouser, Damien. Moi je préfèrerai encore me marier avec un Troll ! »

Elle le leva, remit sa cape. L'esclandre donnait un beau spectacle à tous les autres consommateurs mais elle n'en n'avait cure. Cette comédie avait assez duré. Il attrapa la main droite, celle qui portait encore la marque de la braise chaude qu'elle avait tenue un soir de désespoir mais elle la retira. Et sans réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, elle renversa la bouteille. Celle-ci se brisa au sol en une multitude de bouts de verre, qui renvoyaient les éclats des chandelles. Elle sortit sans même se retourner et une fois dehors accéléra le pas. Mais il était plus rapide qu'elle et il n'eut aucun mal à la rattraper.

« Sigrid ! Attends ! Je te dis de m'attendre ! »

Elle s'arrêta net et l'affronta. Il riait ! Un rire franc et clair ! Elle secoua la tête d'un air dégoûté. Il finit par se calmer :

« Je crois que tu n'as pas compris quelque chose. Ce mariage n'est pas une proposition. Tu n'as pas le choix. Tu n'as personne au monde pour te venir en aide. Et vois le bon côté des choses. Tu auras une belle maison, tu n'auras pas à travailler, juste des enfants. Je ne te demande même pas d'être fidèle. Il faudra bien que tu t'occupes quand je serai avec mes maîtresses… »

Elle avait blêmi à ce discours. Ah, c'était beau le mariage ! Et des enfants ! Rien que l'idée qu'il puisse jamais poser la main sur elle la révulsait. Le vent s'était levé, froid et gémissant, à l'image de l'âme de Sigrid. Elle s'était remise à trembler, sous l'œil de Damien qui guettait sa réaction. Les passants dans la rue leur jetaient des regards amusés, pensant à une simple querelle de couple.

Elle cherchait un appui quelque part. mais ses camarades étaient restées dans le pub. Une voix archi connue retentit à ses oreilles.

« Plutôt drôle comme spectacle » ce qui entraîna des rires. Elle tourna la tête vers sa gauche. Tom se tenait là, avec quelques uns de ses acolytes. Il se moquait d'elle. Ils étaient sous un porche, se protégeant du vent. Cette fois, l'humiliation de Sigrid était complète. Elle en aurait pleuré de rage. Mais non… jamais depuis la mort de ses parents elle n'avait eu de crises de larmes. Une goutte salée par ci, par là, mais jamais plus. Elle n'allait pas commencer là. Mais ses nerfs étaient tendus, et elle sentait une crise arriver.

Damien s'approcha et sans que rien ne le laisse prévoir, il se pencha et l'embrassa. Il la serra contre lui, une main contre les reins, l'autre maintenant la nuque. La colère déferla dans les veines de la jeune fille. Elle se dégagea :

« - Ne me touche pas ! Je t'interdis de me toucher !

-A ta guise, rit-il. Mais quand nous serons mariés, je te signale que je pourrais te toucher quand je voudrais… et je ne ferais pas que t'embrasser !

-Je… si tu t'imagines un seul instant que…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Ton tuteur veut que tu arrives aussi pure que possible pour ton mariage, histoire que la robe blanche ait une signification… dommage, je me rattraperai plus tard. »

Cette fois, il réussit à faire rire toute l'assemblée. Il n'y avait plus que des élèves maintenant et on ne pouvait pas dire que Sigrid était très appréciée. Il y avait quelque chose de délicieux à voir une fille aussi froide et hautaine se faire rabaisser et humilier à ce point. Et ceux qui avaient pitié d'elle craignaient de devenir la cible des moqueries, aussi se taisaient ils.

Elle recula, et partit en courant. Ses pas claquaient sur le sol gelé, elle était essoufflée. Mais elle voulait s'échapper, loin, loin de tout cela.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fut tout près du château qu'elle arrêta sa course. Elle se laissa glisser par terre, contre un tronc d'arbre, au bord du lac. Elle tremblait tellement que ses muscles se contractaient douloureusement. Un craquement de branches. Elle releva la tête et eut un hoquet de surpris en voyant Tom. Elle lui fut reconnaissante de ne pas avoir un sourire sarcastique accroché aux lèvres.

Les narines de la jeune file palpitaient de colère. Il s'agenouilla et lui prit les mains.

« Tu devrais rentrer. Tu es glacée. »

Elle haussa les sourcils. La voix n'était aucunement empreinte de sollicitude, mais elle n'était pas hostile non plus. Elle baissa les yeux. Ses mains étaient violettes, les doigts crispés, et celles de Tom étaient chaudes contre sa peau. Il se remit sur ses deux pieds et l'aida à se relever. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot. Il lui fit signe de le suivre jusque dans sa salle commune ; elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, mais il insista. Or quand Jedusor insistait, on ne refusait pas. Même si l'on s'appelait Sigrid Haufter.

La salle des Serpentard était vide. Les gamins de première et deuxième années ne s'y aventuraient pas tellement, surtout en présence des plus âgés. Tous les autres étaient à Pré au Lard, profitant de cette sortie. En refluant dans son corps, la chaleur lui provoqua des douleurs si vives que son estomac chavira. Tom lui tendit un verre, qu'il venait de faire apparaître.

« Bois. Tu te sentiras mieux. »

La potion avait un goût infect mais elle préféra cela plutôt que de vomir sur le tapis vert devant l'âtre. Sa nausée se calma instantanément et les douleurs également. Il se tenait debout, juste en face du feu.

« - Qui était ce ?

-Qui ? demanda-t-elle, en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre, cherchant une issue.

-Ce garçon. Enfin, je sais qui il est. Les grandes familles sont connues ici, et celle des Brenner autant que les autres. Le père a une importante fonction au Ministère non ?

-Mmmmmmm, grommela-t-elle.

-Mais par rapport à toi, qui est-il ?

-Mon amant, ironisa-t-elle.

-Cela m'étonnerait.

-Quoi ? Qu'il soit mon amant ?

-Non. Que tu ais un amant. »

Elle pinça les lèvres. Il continuait à lui tourner le dos ; elle avait horreur de ça. Elle aurait pu s'adresser au mur d'en face, elle aurait eu la même impression. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans le fauteuil confortable, sans rien ajouter.

« - Je t'ai vexé ? interrogea-t-il, amusé, en se tournant enfin vers elle.

Tu te flattes. Il en faut plus. »

Il éclata de rire, ce qui eut pour effet de faire lever les yeux au ciel à Sigrid. Décidément, elle était condamnée à être la cible des moqueries ce jour là. Elle croisa les bras.

« - Pourquoi cela t'étonnerait ?

-Tu es une… petite oie blanche, comme disent les Moldus de mon orphelinat. Enfin, pas vraiment. Une vraie est posée, calme, douce, je t'en passe et des meilleures. Tu ne possèdes qu'une caractéristique de ces jeunes filles parfaitement ennuyeuses. Ta virginité. Ce n'est certainement pas cet idiot de Serdaigle qui aurait osé poser ses mains sur toi, et tu n'as laissé personne d'autre le faire.

-Très perspicace, cingla-t-elle, les joues brûlantes. Parce que toi tu ne passes tes nuits jamais seul ?

-Cela dépend, répondit-il nonchalamment en s'asseyant en face d'elle. Disons que quand j'ai envie d'être accompagné, j'ai toujours le choix. Je peux toujours avoir en quelques minutes un corps consentant à côté du mien, prêt à se laisser caresser, embrasser, brûlant de désir et …

-Arrête ! »

Elle avait rougi et ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Il ne souvenait pas l'avoir vue aussi gênée. Il eut un rictus ironique. Elle se mordit le pouce, une attitude enfantine qu'elle avait quand elle était mal à l'aise.

« - Prude à ce point ?

-Je n'ai aucune envie d'entendre le compte rendu de tes exploits ! Et… je n'aime pas parler de ces choses là.

-Pourquoi ? »

Elle s'était levée et faisait les cent pas. . Ne l'avait-il pas vu dans la Pensine ? Tout ce qui avait trait à « ces choses là » lui faisait peur. Les cris de sa mère n'avaient pas seulement été dus aux sorts. Pas seulement… dans son placard, elle avait entendu les supplications. Qui n'avaient servi à rien. Ils avaient eu l'intention de la tuer dès le début, mais cela s'était révélé beaucoup plus intéressant de s'amuser avec elle avant. Avec la belle Christina comme on l'appelait au Ministère quand elle y venait. Quand tous les regards se posaient sur elle.

« - Change de sujet s'il te plaît, dit-elle d'une voix rauque, mais néanmoins assurée.

-A ta guise. Je me répète. Qui est ce garçon ?

-Mon futur époux. L'homme qui me verra en robe blanche, qui dormira auprès de moi pendant les quarante prochaines années à venir, celui dont je porterai les enfants… agréable perspective, n'est ce pas ? Enfin, il croit que je serai sa femme…

-C'est à cause de Lloyd ?

-Oui. Il en retirera beaucoup d'avantages. Damien est un bon parti.

-Heureux garçon. Il ne sait pas encore à qui il a affaire. Je ne sais pas si je l'envie ou si je le plains. »

Elle ravala sa dignité, et sans même y réfléchir, elle s'agenouilla devant le fauteuil de Tom. Elle posa les mains sur ses genoux, provoquant chez lui un rictus de surprise. Il se pencha un peu, si près que leurs nez se touchaient presque. Elle ressemblait à une enfant qui s'apprête à quémander quelque chose qui lui tient à cœur. Elle hésita puis se jeta à l'eau.

« - Je ne serai pas obligée, si tu m'aides !

-Si je t'aide ?

-Oui, cette promesse de mariage ne tient qu'à Lloyd. C'est à lui qu'il faut faire renoncer. Me montrer odieuse avec Damien ne me servirait pas, on ne verra que rarement. Cela n'aurait aucune efficacité. Mais avec Lloyd !

-Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?

-Lui faire peur. Le terrifier.

-C'est toi qui a peur de lui Sigrid. »

Elle fit la moue et serra les poings, froissant la robe de Tom. Il lui attrapa le menton et l'obligea à le regarder. Elle affichait un air buté.

« - Tu as du culot Sigrid, surtout après ce qui s'est passé avec Anthony. Et ton refus à mon ordre.

-On en a déjà parlé ! s'agaça-t-elle. Je te l'ai dit, je n'y suis pour rien si tes ordres ne sont pas clairs. Tu proposes… et moi je dispose.

-Qu'est ce que j'y gagnerai ?

-L'argent. Je veux qu'il me rende mon argent. C'est un sorcier puissant, certes, mais toi aussi. Tu pourrais le faire plier, je le sais. Si on s'allie toi et moi, on…

-Qui te dit que j'ai besoin d'argent ?

-Tom ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu me prends vraiment pour une idiote. Comment tu crois que tu vas rassembler des fidèles quand Grindelwald sera tombé ? Tu leur feras peur mais ça ne sera pas suffisant, du moins pas au début. Tu auras beaucoup de choses à apprendre en sortant d'ici. La magie noire ? Elle utilise les plus bas instincts de l'homme, et le transforme plus souvent en esclave. Pour devenir le maître, il te faudra plus que ce que tu auras acquis en sortant d'ici. Tu utiliseras leur soif d'ambition, de pouvoir, leurs désirs… mais pour ça il te faut de l'argent. Je te laisse plus de la moitié de MON argent, Tom. Tu pourras en faire ce que bon te semble. »

Les yeux clairs brillaient, exaltés. Un tel discours dans la bouche de la jeune fille était déconcertant, tant par la lucidité des propos, auxquels elle paraissait avoir réfléchi longuement, que par la totale absence de sentiment. Elle avait raison. Comment ferait-il, lui qui était sans le sou ? Et cette garce le savait. Elle avait trouvé le point sensible de son plan, la faiblesse. Et pour avoir tout cela, il suffisait de faire peur à un vieux fou. Enfin… un vieux fou relativement dangereux comme ennemi. Mais Tom n'en serait pas à sa première victime.

Elle restait à genoux, attendant sa réponse. Il devait dire oui. S'il disait oui, il la délivrerait, et il la considérerait comme son égale, car ce serait elle qui lui dirait quoi faire, la meilleure façon d'agir. Il la repoussa, sans douceur, quand il quitta le fauteuil. Il la dominait de toute sa taille, impérial. Il fit une grimace.

« Relève toi. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. Je te préfère têtue et orgueilleuse. »

Elle lui obéit sans tergiverser et il fut étonné en remarquant qu'elle avait les mêmes gestes que lui lorsqu'elle s'épousseta. Elle tapait du pied, d'impatience.

« -Si Dumbledore apprend que je t'ai débauchée à ce point, il ne fera pas qu'enfermer à Azkaban, mais il me tuera de ces propres mains, commenta-t-il.

A moins que ce ne soit toi qui réussisse un jour à le tuer.»


	13. Oeil pour oeil

Désolée pour le retard, mais mon ordinateur m'a fait des caprices ce qui explique que je ne poste qu'aujourd'hui alors que le chapitre était prêt depuis plusieurs semaines...

Merci à Lessa, Ayane, Caella, Melinda et Teyla pour leurs reviews, qui me font tant de plaisir et encore navrée pour la retard!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews!

**Chapitre 13 ; Œil pour oeil**

Tom et Sigrid passèrent la soirée à parler. D'affaires bien entendu. Il voulait en apprendre le plus possible sur Lloyd. Les gens rentraient et ressortaient, intrigués de voir un Gryffondor et un Serpentard, à plus juste titre celui-ci, être en si bons termes. Le tableau était étrange ; un jeune homme qui griffonnait sur un parchemin, les sourcils froncés de concentration, et une jeune fille qui parlait en bougeant ses jolies mains blanches et fines. Tous deux autour d'une petite table ronde, où reposaient plusieurs rouleaux de parchemin, quelques bouteilles de Bieraubeurre vides, arrivées ici illégalement, sans oublier le Whisky Pur Feu, et de l'encre. Tom gardait toujours des bouteilles dans sa chambre ; il ne buvait pas, mais elles étaient utiles pour convaincre une ou deux personnes réticentes.

L'heure tournait ; des élèves sortirent pour manger, puis revinrent. Ils étaient toujours à la même place, toujours dans la même posture. L'heure tournait ; des élèves montèrent se coucher, sans que les deux acolytes ne bougent, ou semblent même se rendre compte des personnes qu'il y avait autour d'eux. Ils furent seuls.

Elle but encore une gorgée de Bieraubeurre. Depuis un moment, Tom suivait ses gestes d'un air amusé. Elle ne se rendait pas compte de tout ce qu'elle consommait. Cette boisson n'était certes pas forte, mais elle avait néanmoins absorbé deux verres de Whisky Pur Feu juste avant. Elle tenait le coup pourtant. Il prenait des notes sur le caractère et les habitudes du tuteur. Elle ne cachait rien. La façon dont il la punissait enfant dès qu'elle commettait une erreur. Les cicatrices qu'elle en avait tirées, dont l'une relativement impressionnante, sur l'avant bras gauche, qui partait du creux du coude et se perdait dans le poignet. Sa soif de pouvoir. De richesse. D'ambition. Il ne vivait que pour l'argent, n'avait pas d'autre passion. Les paroles de Sigrid devenaient un peu plus incohérentes. A l'alcool s'ajoutait la fatigue. Minuit sonna. Il reposa sa plume. Il avait déjà rempli un nombre impressionnant de feuilles. Elle mit la tête entre ses mains, baissant son joli minois, tandis que son compagnon s'étirait et rassemblait les feuillets. Puis elle releva les yeux et sans que rien ne l'eut laissé prévoir :

« - Je te plais Tom ?

-Comment ça ? s'exclama-t-il.

-Tu me trouves jolie ?

-Sigrid, tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour te dire que tu es belle. Tu le lis chaque jour sur le visage des gens. »

Il y eut un grand silence. Elle médita ses paroles. Il changea de sujet. Elle n'allait pas se transformer en une fille bêtifiante, non ? Merlin, tout mais pas ça ! L'alcool provoquait décidément des réactions étranges. Certains étaient euphoriques, d'autres déprimés, d'autres racontaient leur vie… et elle, elle posait des questions dérangeantes.

«- Bon. Récapitulons. Tu penses qu'il suffirait de lui faire peur pour qu'il lâche tout ?

-Mmmmmmmm…

-Le Problème, je ne sais si cela t'a effleuré l'esprit ne serait ce qu'un seul instant, c'est que nous sommes encore à Poudlard et que je ne connais personne en dehors qui voudrait se charger du sale boulot. Et surtout aucune monnaie d'échange. Sigrid, tu m'écoutes ?

-Je ne fais que ça !

-On ne dirait pas !

-Tom… marmonna-t-elle

-Quoi ?

-Que ferais tu si je te demandais de m'embrasser? »

Il faillit en lâcher sa plume. Elle souriait, ses petites dents carnassières étaient de petites perles blanches. Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, dans un geste volontairement provocateur.

La réponse lui vint pourtant naturellement.

« -Je ferai plus que t'embrasser.

-Comment ça ? »

Faisait-elle exprès de ne pas comprendre ? Il la regarda plus attentivement. Dans le peu de lumière que dispensaient les chandelles mourantes et bien qu'il fut tout près d'elle, il ne distinguait pas nettement ses traits, ni son expression. Il ne voyait tout au plus que les contours de son visage, le menton pointu, les pommettes hautes, les mâchoires fermes. Le reflet d'une flamme dansait dans ses yeux. Il reposa sa plume, ferma la bouteille d'encre et se leva, en ramassant toutes ses affaires. Il s'arrêta tout près de sa chaise, se pencha vers son oreille et chuchota :

« - J'irai beaucoup plus loin que tu ne le veux, ou que tu ne le peux. Cela serait dommage pour…ton fiancé. Surtout pour la robe blanche en fait.

-Espèce de sal… » s'étrangla-t-elle, saisissant où il voulait en venir.

Elle se releva, un peu chancelante, mais toujours aussi vive, ce qui étonna franchement Jedusor. Elle était complètement saoule, mais elle n'en perdait pas ses réflexes pour autant. Elle était furieuse. L'impression de s'être tournée en ridicule. Il rit, doucement.

« - Ne termine pas ton insulte. J'en ai compris l'essentiel. Pour ta peine, je ne te raccompagnerai pas vers ta salle commune.

-Je connais le chemin, je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! explosa-t-elle. Et je sais comment ne pas me faire prendre !

-A jeun, certes. Mais là… J'ai des doutes. Je te souhaite bien du courage. Dors bien fillette. »

Et il disparut dans le tournant de l'escalier du dortoir. Elle s'écroula sur sa chaise. Tout tournait autour d'elle, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Il avait sans doute un peu raison. « OK, se dit-elle, je me repose cinq minutes et j'y vais. » Elle était encore au même endroit quinze minutes plus tard. Puis, dans un élan de bonne volonté, elle se leva énergiquement. Un mal de tête lui martelait les tempes, et elle avait la nausée. Elle sortit de chez les Serpentard, se demandant si elle arriverait vivante dans sa propre salle commune. Sûrement pas, ou alors en mauvais état, songea-t-elle cyniquement, en s'agrippant aux murs. Les armures ricanaient sur son passage. Les personnages des tableaux affichaient un air scandalisé en la voyant. Elle entendit même un vieillard, style Empire, grommeler : « Oh, à mon époque, jamais une jeune fille n'aurait pu se conduire de la sorte. Non, pas une jeune fille convenable ».

« Mais je ne suis pas une fille convenable », se dit-elle. Loin de là. Elle ne serait jamais parvenue à la tour sans l'aide de Nick, leur bon vieux fantôme, qui prit pitié de la voir tourner en rond, perdue, ne sachant plus quel chemin emprunter. La grosse dame ne lui fit aucune réflexion, par miracle.Elle s'était souvenue du mot de passe. Le silence de la chambre était rompu par la respiration profonde de ses camarades. Elle s'effondra sur son lit, sans même se changer.

« Sigrid ! Lève toi ! Allez, debout ! »

Elle gémit et porta la main à sa tête. La lumière crue du jour blessait ses yeux. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi mal de toute sa vie. Elle avait le cœur au bord des lèvres, la migraine. Elle papillonna des cils et croisa une paire d'iris vert clair. Jill. Qui demanda aux deux autres :

« -On ne devrait pas l'emmener chez l'infirmière ? Elle a l'air vraiment malade.

-Penses tu ! s'exclama Lisbeth. Elle a la gueule de bois c'est tout. C'est qu'elle a dû faire la fête hier notre Sigrid.

-Tu crois ? interrogea Jill, dubitative. Pourtant, après cet esclandre, avec son heu…

-Fiancé ? compléta Deirdre. Ce garçon beau comme un dieu ?

-Oui, enfin, elle n'a pas l'air de l'apprécier.

-J'ai toujours su qu'elle était bizarre, plaisanta Lisbeth. On lui en parlera plus tard. En attendant, si ça continue, elle va âtre une fille bizarre en retard. Aide moi, Jill, on va la déshabiller et la mettre directement dans le bain qu'on lui a fait couler, notre petite princesse ! »

Sigrid les écoutait, machinalement. Elle sentit les mains lui enlever la robe de sorcier, ses sous vêtements, puis elles la soulevèrent pendant que Jill maugréait :

« Ne nous aide surtout pas Deirdre ! »

Puis, elles la posèrent dans l'eau chaude, brûlante même. Elle ouvrit complètement les yeux. Lisbeth s'activait, elle lui tendit le gant de toilette. La jeune fille obéit, elle plongea sous l'eau pour laver ses cheveux. Quand elle revint dans la chambre, entortillée dans une serviette, se sentant déjà mieux, des vêtements propres étaient posés sur le lit, son sac était fait, et ses camarades l'attendaient. Elle sourit :

«- Vous êtes sympas.

-Que veux tu, on a appris à te connaître ! On sait que tu n'es pas une pimbêche froide et frigide,s'esclaffa Deirdre.

-Ce qu'elle veut dire, corrigea gentiment Jill, c'est qu'on fait ça parce que tu es notre amie.

-Que veux tu, on t'aime bien ! » s'exclama Lisbeth.

Bien que cela fût dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie, il y avait une once de sincérité dans sa voix. Sigrid eut envie de pleurer soudainement ; elles lui accordaient leur amitié et de la clémence alors qu'elle n'en méritait pas. Elle s'apprêtait à basculer ; elle ne demandait aucune pitié. On ne lui en donnerait aucune. Elle eut une brusque vision de la fille qu'elle pourrait être. Aimable, gentille, toujours entourée, appréciée, heureuse. Mais à cette image se substitua une autre qui lui donna envie de se jeter par la fenêtre. Elle se vit dans une longue robe blanche froufroutante, les cheveux serrés en un chignon, surmonté d'une couronne de fleurs d'oranger, aux côtés de Damien, devant un autel. Puis, une vision plus nette encore, si nette qu'elle avait l'impression d'y être. Une grande pièce, au mobilier ancien et lourd, des tentures ; des cris d'enfants, elle-même dans un fauteuil, les traits fatigués, vieillie et enlaidie. Des fines rides autour de ses yeux, qui avaient perdu tout leur éclat, des cheveux rêches et ternes. Elle tenait un garçonnet sur les genoux, au nez pointu, aux cheveux blonds. Elle secoua la tête pour y échapper. Voilà ce qui lui arriverait si elle demeurait dans cet état ; elle sacrifierait sa jeunesse, sa beauté et sa liberté pour donner des enfants à son mari, des enfants qu'elle n'aimerait pas.

« On se retrouve en Métamorphoses, Sigrid » lui dit Jill, la faisant sortir de ses pensées. Quelques secondes plus tard, la pièce était vide. Elle bailla, et s'étira voluptueusement. Elle ôta sa serviette pour s'habiller et le miroir en pied lui renvoya son image. Elle observait souvent son visage, parce qu'il lui rappelait celui de sa mère ; elle se trouvait jolie. En revanche, elle évitait toujours de regarder son corps. De nombreuses cicatrices le marquaient, venant de Lloyd, ou de Grindelwald. Elle s'examina sans aucune complaisance. Des pieds cambrés, osseux ; de longues jambes. Une taille à peine marquée tant ses hanches étaient fines, le dessin des côtes ; elle en avait eu plusieurs brisées. Des seins ronds, où affleuraient des veines bleues qui palpitaient sous la peau blanche. Elle se retourna, et grimaça ; le dos portait encore nombres d'estafilades. Elle ne devait pas se plaindre ; il n'avait été qu'une plaie quelques années plus tôt. Des gouttes d'eau s'échappaient de ses cheveux mouillés et roulaient sur son corps, la faisant frissonner. Elle haussa les épaules et lança un sort. Deux secondes plus tard, la chevelure était sèche, brillante et soyeuse. Elle s'habilla, sans gestes affectés. Elle se pinça les joues pour y mettre un peu de rouge, puis se fit un sourire pour s'encourager. Surtout pour s'encourager au cas où elle croiserait Tom. Elle avait envie de rentrer sous terre quand elle pensait à la scène de la veille. Plus jamais elle ne toucherait un verre d'alcool. A peine se fut-elle faite cette réflexion que le mal de tête se rappela à son bon souvenir, histoire de ne pas se faire oublier.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de prendre son petit déjeuner et arriva juste à l'heure pour le cours du professeur Têtenjoy. A voir cette vieille femme, petite et fragile, aux longs cheveux blancs et à la peau aussi ridée qu'un vieux parchemin, on était tenté de ne pas la prendre au sérieux. Pourtant, elle connaissait nombre de choses et de sorts, nombre de créatures dangereuses et d'enchantements innommables. « Entrez, entrez » dit-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

Tom était déjà assis dans la salle ; des cernes soulignaient son regard sombre. Il fit signe à Sigrid de venir s'asseoir près de lui. Elle fut tentée de l'ignorer superbement mais renonça. Il faisait tout pour l'aider même si c'était intéressé. Elle n'était pas ingrate et payait ses dettes. Dans un sens ou dans un autre, c'était œil pour œil, dent pour dent, et l'éternelle histoire du Talion. Elle s'installa à côté, sans un coup d'œil, rougissant encore de la scène de la veille. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, il décrocha un sourire àla fois rusé et satisfait. Le professeur se laissa tomber sur une chaise, toute essoufflée de ses efforts.

« - Nous allons aujourd'hui revoir les Sortilèges Impardonnables, que vous avez notamment dû étudier en quatrième année, mais dont il est toujours bon de se rappeler. Je ramasserai à la fin du cours vos devoirs sur les Sortilèges Informulés, dit-elle en achevant son discours dans une quinte de toux, une toux de vieillard, étranglée. Bien, bien. Mademoiselle Haufter ?

-Professeur ? demanda Sigrid un peu inquiète.

-Un sortilège Impardonnable ?

-Heu… Avada Kedavra, lâcha-t-elle sans hésiter.

-Vous commencez par le plus radical, rit la vieille femme. Un autre ? Oui, vous là.

-L'Imperium et le Doloris.

-Exact, exact, donc vous vous souvenez que… »

Et elle débuta son cours, avec des descriptions, des usages, ce que l'on encourait avec ces sorts, d'où il provenait… Sigrid prenait ses notes machinalement ; un coup de coude fit déraper sa plume. Elle jeta un regard furibond à Tom, qui souriait de son intervention. Il se pencha vers elle, pour qu'elle puisse saisir ses paroles.

« - Je crois que j'ai trouvé une idée. Pour ton tuteur.

-C'est vrai ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Oui, mais je voudrais que tu répondes à une de mes questions tout d'abord. »

Elle pinça les lèvres et fronça ses sourcils en ailes d'oiseau, qui se rejoignirent en un V menaçant. Ses yeux étaient assombris par la méfiance.

« - Je t'écoute.

-Qu'est ce que l'on éprouve ?

-Quoi ? Mais… de quoi parles-tu ?

-Le Doloris. Qu'est ce que tu as ressenti ? On dit que l'Avada tue instantanément, mais que le doloris, c'est comme des milliers d'aiguilles qui s'enfoncent dans ton corps, comme un feu qui te consume de l'intérieur…

-Qu'est ce que cela peut te faire, dis le moi ! Tu n'es qu'un salaud ! J'espère être là le jour de ta mort pour aller danser sur ta tombe !

-Mademoiselle Haufter ! s'écria la professeur affichant un air choqué. Vous êtes en classe ! »

Sigrid s'était complètement oubliée. Des taches de couleur dansaient devant ses yeux, elle serrait les poings si fort que ses ongles lui entaillaient la paume. Une fois de plus, elle s'emportait. Une fois de plus, Tom arrivait à ses fins.Têtenjoy était offusquée et ne se priva pas d'incendier la jeune fille, bien que celle-ci n'y soit pas sensible. Le professeur prit son indifférence pour de l'insolence et l'envoya manu militari chez le directeur de sa maison, avec un mot . Sigrid bouillait encore de colère ; elle arracha quasiment lepapier des mains de la vieille femme, ne prit même pas ses affaires et fit violemment claquer la porte.

Elle se calma sur le chemin. Elle perdait trop facilement ses nerfs et offrait ainsi une prise aisée. Elle s'en voulait ; elle avait pourtant passé des années à contrôler ses émotions mais Tom arrivait à mettre par terre le travail et les efforts de presque toute une décennie. Tant de choses tenaient à son bon vouloir ! Elle avait réussi à l'affaiblir, certes, en lui faisant accepter son marché. Mais ils étaient bien loin d'être égaux. Il fallait qu'elle apprenne à se contrôler devant lui. Sinon… elle perdrait complètement pied. Elle soupira en arrivant devant la salle des professeurs ; les gargouilles au dessus de la porte semblaient de moquer d'elle, d'un rire méchant et cruel.

Elle frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit instantanément ; elle entra, hésitante. Un feu craquait dans la cheminée ; le printemps se faisait désirer. Un grand sorcier se tenait devant l'une des fenêtres et admirait le paysage. Ses longs cheveux auburn tranchaient sur le bleu roi de sa robe de sorcier ; il se retourna en sentant dans son dos le regard lourd de Sigrid. Dumbledore parut surpris mais un réel plaisir s'alluma dans ses perçants yeux bleus. Sigrid en fut décontenancée. Il la regardait comme s'il l'aimait bien, éprouvait une véritable affection pour elle. Il s'approcha d'elle et sans un mot, elle lui tendit le papier, d'un mouvement sec et rapide. Il le parcourut puis le jeta dans l'âtre. Elle contempla les flammes lécher, ronger puis consumer le papier.

Il s'assit ; elle en fit gardant, en gardant les yeux fixés sur ses mains crispées. Il croisa les siennes sous son menton, dans ce geste si caractéristique. Il ressemblait à un bon grand père qui s'apprêtait à sermonner une petite fille. Sauf que la petite fille en question avait perdu depuis longtemps son innocence, sa naïveté et sa confiance absolue. Le rêve s'était brisé un soir de décembre.

« - Que se passe-t-il avec Tom, Sigrid ?

-Rien de particulier, répondit-elle, un peu prise de court qu'il soit si direct.

-Pourquoi tes accès de colère se déclenchent ils quand tu es avec lui ? Je t'ai bien observée, tu parait tellement torturée… »

Seigneur, que cela est mièvre, songea Sigrid, avant de se reprendre. Non, dans la bouche de son professeur, il n'y avait qu'un froid constat, sans une once de tendresse ou de pitié. Presque réprobateur. Un ton qui disait « je t'avais bien prévenue »…

« - Vous ne l'aimez pas, fit-elle remarquer.

-Disons que je me méfie de lui, tout comme toi.

-Peut être bien. Mais il m'aide.

-Si tu as des problèmes, tu sais que l'on peut t'aider à les résoudre, n'est ce pas ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. Bien sûr qu'elle le savait, mais que pouvait-il faire pour elle ? On ne s'opposait pas si facilement à l'une des familles les plus riches et les plus puissantes d'Angleterre. Damien la voulait pour femme et il l'aurait si elle ne changeait pas le cours des choses. Mais même s'il existait une solution légale, cela ne l'arrangeait pas. Elle voulait se venger, faire payer tout le mal qu'on lui avait fait. Prends ma liberté, je te prends la tienne, prends ma dignité, prépare toi à me donner la tienne, prends ma vie, je te priverai de la tienne, fais moi souffrir, et tu souffriras cent fois plus…

Elle nourrissait ses plus mauvais instincts, mais elle le choisissait. Elle ne serait plus une petite chose fragile.

« - Allez vous me punir ?

-Il le faut bien, s'amusa le vieil homme, mais un sourire las. Tu aideras le professeur pendant deux semaines à ranger sa salle de classe tous les soirs.

-Très bien, dit-elle, soulagée de la clémence de Dumbledore. Puis je partir ?

-Bien sûr. »

Elle se leva mais se retourna sur le pas de la porte.

« - Le premier soir où vous m'avez parlé, vous m'avez dit de prendre mes distances avec Jedusor. Pourquoi ?

-Ce n'est que le simple pressentiment d'un vieil homme, Sigrid, soupira-t-il. Crois moi, si tu vas trop loin, personne ne pourra plus te venir en aide. Mais si tu ne veux pas être aidée maintenant, il ne sert à rien de le faire contre ton gré. Tu replongerais… »

Elle réfléchit beaucoup à ces paroles ce soir là dans son lit. Elle se tournait et se retournait, sans arriver à s'endormir. Puis, elle tendit l'oreille et se redressa brusquement. Un bruit de gouttes d'eau, un zéphir qui remplaçait le vent hurlant…elle sauta à bas de son lit et se précipita vers la fenêtre, qu'elle ouvrit doucement. Le dégel. Un air frais s'immisça dans la chambre, fort différent de l'air glacé habituel. Le printemps était revenu.

« Qu'est ce que l'on éprouve ? ». Assise sur le rebord, profitant de l'air, elle se répéta les mots de Tom. L'envie de mourir tout de suite. Ne plus souffrir. L'Avada ne faisait pas souffrir. Son père n'avait éprouvé aucune douleur, seulement senti cette bourrasque lui arracher sa vie. Mais sa mère… combien elle l'avait entendue hurler sous les sorts, des cris qui n'avaient plus rien d'humain. La douleur à l'état pur. La mort avait été une délivrance pour elle.

Mais pour Sigrid, elle n'était pas ce corps tordu de souffrance, plein de sang. Pour sa fille, elle resterait à jamais cette femme aux pommettes hautes, à la longue chevelure bouclée, aux grands yeux de chatte, au rire clair, sentant bon le caramel chaud.

Elle frissonna. Et maintenant, maman ? Que faire ? Le Talion, maman. Le Talion. Grindelwald tombera, Lloyd tombera.


	14. Union

hem, hem... Je ne sais plus où me mettre quand je vois le retard que j'ai pris dans cette fiction! Je fais mille excuses à mes lecteurs, j'espère qu'ils me pardonneront! Mais dès les résultats du bac (mention très bien, ça paie de travailler!), j'ai enchaîné avec les concours pour entrer en sciences politiques, ce qui représente une grosse charge de travail. Après, je suis partie en vacances (la lointaine Ecosse, le haggis, le brouillard, les kilts, ah, les kilts, lol) et dès que j'ai appris mon admission à sciences po, j'ai du me chercher un appartement sur strasbourg, et enchaîner avec mon job d'été!

Bref, tout ça pour me faire pardonner ce retard! Mais consolation: ce chapitre est très long (enfin à mes yeux!) et je poste le prochain dans moins de dix jours!

Merci à lessa, Ilithye et à Theyla pour leurs reviews!

J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à retrouver Sigrid que j'en ai eu en reprenant son histoire...

**Union**

Le printemps ravissait tous les élèves. Les arbres reprenaient leurs couleurs, les bourgeons éclosaient lentement, le soleil se faisait plus chaud. Tout incitait à la flânerie et à la paresse alors que les cours devenaient de plus en plus ardus. Les professeurs ne permettaient pas le moindre répit, et laissaient les élèves se languir en observant le ciel bleuissant.

Un matin d'avril, peu avant Pâques, alors qu'elle déjeunait, Sigrid reçut une lettre. La chouette déposa l'enveloppe délicatement sur la table, et s'envola à tire d'aile pour rejoindre la volière, afin de prendre un peu de repos. Sigrid retourna l'enveloppe en tout sens. Elle sentait la tempête gronder au dessus elle, qui ne tarderait pas à éclater. Des nuages noirs qui s'amassaient au dessus de sa tête. Son tuteur devait prévoir son retour, ces fiançailles approchaient sûrement, et Tom qui ne parlait plus depuis deux ou trois semaines ! Elle ne pouvait même pas le voir aux réunions de Slughorn, car celui-ci était si occupé qu'il n'avait plus le temps de réunir ses futurs espoirs. Il en était désolé, mais pour la jeune fille, c'était le seul rayon de soleil dans la grisaille de sa vie, d'être dispensée de ces réunions d'auto satisfaction.

Si Jedusor ne lui donnait pas rapidement une solution ou un plan, elle devrait se fiancer à Damien. A cette idée, la nausée l'envahissait, et elle avait envie de tout briser sur son passage. Elle décacheta l'enveloppe. Sur le parchemin, elle reconnut l'écriture fine et lancée de Lloyd.

_Sigrid, _

_Brian et moi nous avons trouvé un accord. Damien et toi prêterez vos vœux juste après la fin de vos examens, au mois de juillet. La cérémonie aura lieu chez ton futur beau père. Le mariage sera fixé ultérieurement. _

_Mes amitiés, Lloyd._

Elle prit une grande inspiration, pour se calmer. Pour que ses nerfs ne prennent pas le dessus. Auquel cas, il n'y aurait alors plus rien à faire. La crise d'hystérie la guettait, elle ne savait si elle allait fondre en larmes ou éclater de rire. Elle se leva, n'achevant pas ses toasts, et se dirigea droit vers la table de Tom, sans hésitation. Il se pavanait au milieu de sa cour, son groupe de garçons qu'il aimait impressionner et dominer. Elle ne fit ni une ni deux et se pencha vers lui, d'une voix sèche :

«- J'ai besoin de te voir.

-Ce soir, dans ma chambre, répondit-il sans se retourner pour la regarder, » sa réponse sonnant comme préparée depuis longtemps.

Elle rougit. Dans sa chambre ? Les regards goguenards que lui jetèrent les garçons autour de Tom la firent flamber de colère. Ce fut d'humeur massacrante qu'elle se rendit au cours de botanique. Les pauvres plantes dont elle eut à s'occuper firent les frais de sa rage. Le professeur ouvrit la porte de la serre, le soleil pointant son bout de nez en cette matinée mouillée de rosée. « Inspirez profondément, dit-elle. La beauté vos fera du bien. » Sigrid la prit au mot. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une rose rouge, dont les pétales étaient si délicats qu'elles semblaient découpées dans du satin. Des gouttelettes y étaient accrochées, captant chaque parcelle de lumière.

Le beau temps dura jusque dans l'après midi. Puis le ciel se couvrit rapidement et vira au noir rouge. L'orage grondait, le vent soufflait. L'air se chargea d'humidité, devint étouffant. La pluie commença à tomber juste avant le couvre feu. Sigrid dévala les escaliers et franchit le portail tant qu'elle en avait encore le droit. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu rester à l'intérieur.

La pluie battante la trempa jusqu'aux os en quelques secondes, mais elle n'en n'avait cure. Le tonnerre grondait, comme venant du fin fonds de la terre, les éclairs déchiraient le ciel, zébrant de jaune et de violet le chapelet de nuages noirs. Elle écarta les bras et renversa la tête en arrière. Elle rit, sauvagement. Elle buvait cette eau, colère du ciel. L'odeur de terre remontait et l'enivrait. Des branches de jasmin cassées par la violence du ruissellement enrichissaient l'air. La pluie cessa aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue ; elle passa les mains sur son visage trempé, sur ses cheveux. Elle avait toujours aimé l'orage, ce déferlement de violence.

La chambre de Tom se trouvait dans l'aile ouest du château, complètement à l'opposée des Griffondors. Elle frappa à la porte, un petit coup sec, et entra. Cette chambre était un privilège, non pour les préfets, mais pour service spécial rendu à l'école, sans que personne ne sache vraiment de quoi il retournait. Il était de notoriété publique qu'il y ramenait ses conquêtes. Il lisait quand elle arriva. Le vert dominait, avec l'argent. Un lit au milieu de la pièce, un bureau, une cheminée, deux fauteuils sous la fenêtre qui se faisaient face.. L'ensemble était simple, mais confortable. Il leva un sourcil étonné en la voyant. Ses vêtements étaient trempés, et ses longs cheveux ruisselaient. Elle avait apporté avec elle l'odeur de l'extérieur, une bouffée d'air frais. Il referma l'ouvrage d'une seule main, en un claquement, et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Elle s'exécuta.

« - J'ai besoin que tu trouves une solution rapidement, dit-elle, en lui tendant la lettre.

-Oh, mais elle est toute trouvée. Tu vas accepter ces fiançailles, pour commencer, dit-il sans même prendre la peine de lire le parchemin, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

-Pas question ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Sigrid, des fois, je me demande si tu es une vraie idiote. Réfléchis. Primo, cela portera un coup plus dur à ton tuteur. Ne pas se soumettre au mariage est une chose, rompre des fiançailles en est une autre. De plus… je ne pense pas que ton fiancé voudra patienter jusqu'à sa nuit de noce et ça c'est un bon point. Tu pourras exiger quelque chose en échange de tes faveurs, si je ne m'abuse. Tu seras au plus près de ton ennemi, et je doute qu'il suive le fameux adage…

-Considère tes amis comme tes futurs ennemis. Admettons. Mais cela sous entend que je devrai quand même lui céder. Et je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il pose la main sur moi. »

Tom eut un rire léger. Elle s'était levée, nerveuse. Elle comprenait bien le but du plan. Introduite chez Damien, il serait plus facile d'accéder à des papiers ou à des actes compromettants, plus simple alors de trouver une faille, de quoi faire flamber les vaines promesses d'amour, de fidélité, et pire que tout le reste, d'obéissance. . Mais l'idée de devoir lui céder lui était insupportable. Tom sortit de son fauteuil. Une lueur étrange s'était allumée dans ses yeux. Etait-ce parce que ses vêtements mouillés adhéraient à son corps, devenant une seconde peau ? Etait ce parce qu'elle paraissait plus fragile ce soir là ? Qu'importe ; il ne l'avait jamais trouvée plus désirable.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa. Elle ne répondit pas au baiser. Ses lèvres restaient closes, et elle voulut se dégager. Il la saisit par les poignets, et mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Elle poussa un cri de souffrance et il en profita pour s'emparer de sa bouche. Elle continuait de se débattre, rendue folle de terreur et de douleur. Elle parvint à se dégager, le souffle court. Le sang coulait sur son menton, qu'elle essuya avec dégoût. Elle tremblait ; Tom rit. Il avait le goût de son sang. Un peu sucré. Elle recula, ne sachant que faire comme un animal pris au piège. Il s'avança vers elle ;

« - Vas y, hurle. Quelqu'un viendra peut-être.

-Non, personne ne viendra. Laisse moi sortir. » supplia-t-elle, se haïssant de ramper devant lui de cette façon.

Un nouvel éclat de rire, plus froid encore. Elle voulut s'enfuir, mais il la rattrapa par la taille. Déséquilibrée, elle vacilla et ils tombèrent. Il l'écrasait sous son poids. Il était si près qu'elle pouvait voir chaque paillette de ses yeux sombres, sentir son souffle contre sa peau, entendre sa respiration. Il maintenait ses mains au sol. Elle lâcha avec effort, la poitrine comprimée :

«- Si tu vas plus loin, cela s'appellera un viol. Et ça t'expose à bien plus que ton renvoi !

-Un viol ? Non, ça n'en sera pas un. D'abord, parce que tu ne pourras rien prouver. Ensuite, une fille qui se trouve dans ma chambre à 3h du matin doit être là de son plein gré. Et enfin, parce que tu en as envie.

-Tu rêves, Jedusor. La seule chose dont j'ai envie, c'est de te voir empalé sur un des pics du portail !

-Tu progresses. AU début, tu voulais me saigner. Tu sais ce que l'on dit ; il en faut peut pour que la haine devienne de l'amour, ou au moins du désir. »

Il reprit possession de sa bouche ; sa main glissa sous la jupe de la jeune fille. Elle ne rendait pas ses baisers, mais ne se débattait plus. Elle avait l'impression d'être sortie de son corps. Elle se voyait, à terre, couchée. Cet homme lui enlevait sa chemise. Elle fut bientôt complètement nue. Elle ne bougeait toujours pas ; elle restait étendue là, comme une morte. Elle revint dans son corps en sentant le contact de sa peau contre celle de Tom. Des frissons la parcouraient ; elle avait peur. Elle ne voulait pas aimer ça. Il la pénétra violemment ; elle hurla de douleur, mais il étouffa ses cris sous ses baisers. Il n'était pas doux. Il ne pensait qu'à lui. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans son dos ; il serra les dents. Cette garce lui faisait mal.

Elle se réveilla, les reins rompus. Elle avait du sang le long de sa cuisse. Elle se recroquevilla. Sous sa peau, les dalles étaient froides. Elle ouvrit complètement les yeux et se redressa. Tom n'était plus là. La pièce était vide, désespérément vide. Elle se leva, vacillant sur ses jambes mal assurées. Elle avait mal au ventre et une affreuse envie de vomir. La salle de bain. Elle fit couler l'eau chaude et ce futdans la baignoire que les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Elle se frotta, pour enlever toute trace de Tom, se frotta jusqu'à que sa peau fut rouge et irrité, jusqu'au sang. Elle voulait se purifier et maltraiter ce pauvre corps.

Elle sortit et alla à la fenêtre, pleurant toujours, silencieusement. Les élèves, par cette splendide journée ensoleillée, se prélassaient près du lac, dont les eaux étaient lisses, un vrai miroir. Elle imaginait leurs rires, leurs conversations. Elle les enviait. Elle se détourna et se blottit dans le lit de Tom. Elle ne voulait pas retourner dans son dortoir, et affronter les regards et les questions des autres.

Les draps étaient frais contre son corps brûlant, de honte, de douleur et de colère. Puis elle eut un léger ricanement, incontrôlé. Le seul avantage de cette situation, sa seule satisfaction, c'était d'imaginer la tête que ferait Damien quand il se rendrait compte qu'elle n'était plus vierge. Elle soupira. Tom avait réussi à reprendre le dessus, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle tournerait tout cela à son avantage.

Il avait eu envie d'elle depuis le début. Mais elle se doutait que cette étreinte brève l'avait laissé sur sa faim. Son esprit se mit en marche. S'il voulait reposer la main sur elle, il devrait faire ce qu'elle lui dirait. Et la première des choses, et elle l'exigerait, ce serait de faire une petite frayeur à Lloyd. Elle voulait commencer à lui faire payer. C'était bien d'elle ! Sa mère lui avait dit qu'elle tirait toujours parti de tout, même des catastrophes ! C'était une de ses plus grandes forces. Elle niait sa souffrance, pour tout mettre à son avantage. Sinon, elle se serait noyée.

Tom entra dans sa chambre, le soleil lui ayant donné des couleurs. Il s'approcha du lit. Sigrid dormait ou faisait semblant. Sa longue chevelure brune, lourde de reflets, cascadait sur sa poitrine, soulevée par sa respiration. Une petite moue lui contractait le visage, comme une enfant en plein rêve. Il s'assit sur le rebord, n'osant pas la toucher et se maudissant intérieurement. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit vraiment attiré par la seule capable de le contrôler, de trouver ses failles ? Il y avait d'autres très jolies filles à Poudlard, comme Tatiana, cette sublime blonde de son cours d'Arithmancie, aux hanches épanouies, aux yeux câlins, qui s'amusait à le séduire. Il pouvait avoir n'importe laquelle à ses pieds. Mais il préférait celle-ci, avec sa force, son esprit retors qui ressemblait tant au sien, et sa fragilité de petite fille blessée. Il était curieux, c'était le mot, de voir ce qu'il pourrait faire d'elle. Son égale ? Son esclave ? Son bras droit, qui réussirait à charmer ses ennemis, à deviner leurs faiblesses ? Réussirait-il à la convaincre de s'adonner à la magie noire ?

Il était fasciné par cette forme de magie ; mais elle, elle n'en éprouvait qu'un vague intérêt. Il le regrettait profondément, parce qu'avec ses capacités, elle aurait pu aller loin. Plus loin de ses fidèles acolytes, qui, même si certains étaient brillants, ne lui arrivaient à la cheville, en toute modestie.

Il songea à la façon dont il l'avait traitée la nuit précédente. Il entendait encore son cri de douleur, ses gémissements, et la façon dont elle était devenue pierre. Ses beaux yeux étaient devenus aussi inexpressifs que deux cailloux, elle l'avait laissé faire, avec dégoût. Il sentit un accès de rage monter en lui. Jamais il n'avait eu besoin de prendre une femme de force. Jamais. Mais là…

Elle se tourna dans le lit, et papillonna des yeux. Elle le contempla, puis, à sa surprise, esquissa un sourire, tendre avec une pointe d'ironie. Sûre de son pouvoir, voulant oublier la blessure qu'il lui avait infligée. Il se coucha tout près d'elle. Et lui qui ne supportait pas d'être touché, il laissa la main fine caresser son visage, en imprimer chaque contour. Les doigts s'égarèrent près de sa chemise. Il lui attrapa la main violemment.

« -A quoi tu joues ? gronda-t-il.

-Tu n'aimes pas ? demanda-t-elle, faussement innocente.

-Je veux savoir d'où tu tiens ce revirement.

-Très bien. Disons que j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir aujourd'hui. Tu éprouves quelque chose pour moi. Pas de l'amour, parce que je suis convaincue que la seule personne que tu aimes c'est toi. En fait… je pense que tu es incapable d'aimer. Mais tu me veux moi. Corps et âme. Je ne te fais aucun serment pour l'âme, même si tu as quelque pouvoir sur elle. En revanche, mon corps, je peux le monnayer. Fais ce que je te demande, et je ferai ce que toi tu désires.

-Je ne fais pas ce genre de marché !

-Parfait. »

Elle repoussa le drap, et sortit du lit. Elle remit ses sous vêtements. Estomaqué, il s'étrangla de fureur.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Je t'ordonne de rester ici, et si tu ne t'exécute pas, je…

-Donne l'ordre et si je ne l'accomplis pas, je mourrais. Et après ? je serai débarrassée de tous mes soucis comme ça. Tu n'as pas très bien compris, Tom. J'étais en grande situation de faiblesse, mais maintenant, je suis presque à ton niveau. Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu décides ? »

Il y eut un silence. Elle acheva de se rhabiller, noua ses cheveux à la diable, le sourcil haussé en manière d'interrogation. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir vu son compagnon perdre autant son sang froid. Il semblait sur le point de se jeter sur elle pour l'étrangler. Elle jouait avec le feu, mais ne craignait pas de se brûler. Il se leva prestement, comme un chat, et lui saisit le bras.

« -Toi. Mais je te jures que tu me paieras.

-Certainement. Je paie mes dettes, n'aie aucune inquiétude. »

Sigrid donna son corps, sans un remords. Elle n'avait rien à perdre.

La nuit venait de tomber, fraîche. La lueur de la lune tapissait la chambre d'une teinte argentée. Aucun des deux amants ne parlaient. Chacun guettait l'autre. Les deux respirations étaient profondes, mais trop irrégulières. Sigrid dévisageait Tom, en se posant de plus en plus de questions. De qui tenait-il ce visage régulier ? Ces boucles noires ? Ce corps nerveux ? Cette morgue ? Cet attrait à la magie noire ? Et son nom, de qui tenait-il son nom ?

Usant de cette intimité qui régnait généralement après les étreintes, elle tenta de le percer à jour. Face à lui, elle passa la main sur son torse :

« - Pourquoi es tu ce que tu es ?

-Pourquoi me demandes tu ça ?

-Simple curiosité. »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se contenta de jouer avec les cheveux de la jeune fille, contemplant sa proie, assagie, pour le moins maîtrisée. Elle attendait, sans mot dire. Insister aurait été une erreur, la meilleure façon de fermer la brèche qu'elle sentait s'ouvrir. Il roula sur le dos, et passa ses bras sous sa nuque, les yeux au plafond. Un souffle frais entra dans la pièce, faisant bruisser les rideaux. Elle était attentive à tous ces petits bruits, captant le moindre d'entre eux. Parfois, sa vie ne se réduisait qu'à cela. Quand, brisée de douleur et de chagrin après les leçons de Lloyd, elle se recroquevillait dans un coin, toute son existence ne tenait qu'à ces bruits infimes. Elle devenait alors le crépitement des braises, ou l'effleurement d'une feuille contre une autre. Elle s'échappait de sa souffrance et de sa vie misérable ainsi.

« - Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents, commença Tom, la faisant sursauter. Ma mère a accouché dans un orphelinat où je suis resté toute ma vie, et où je devrai rester jusqu'à ma majorité. Elle est morte en me mettant au monde, ayant simplement le temps de dire mon nom, Tom Jedusor, comme celui de mon père, et Elvis, comme mon grand père. Puis elle morte comme elle avait vécu. Seule et pauvre.

-Et… ton père ?

-Mon père ! ricana-t-il. Oh, si tu savais Sigrid ! Si seulement tu savais ! C'était un Moldu, qui a lâchement abandonné sa femme quand il a appris qu'elle était une sorcière ! Sa femme et son fils, sans se douter que celui-ci lui ressemblerait tant ! Mais il a payé. Crois moi il a payé et … »

Il s'interrompit. La jeune fille n'affichait pas la mine choquée qu'elle aurait pu prendre en apprenant qu'il avait fait payé son père d'une quelconque manière. Non, elle affichait un sourire ironique et franchement incrédule, qui ne lui plut pas du tout.

« - Pourquoi ce sourire ?

-Je me trompe ou c'est toi qui nous ensevelis de théories sur le sang pur ? Je trouve cela particulièrement savoureux dans la bouche d'un sang mêlé, si tu me passes l'expression.

-Petite garce… le sang de ma mère cache suffisamment ce sang impur que me légua mon père.

-Voilà pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ton nom. D'où le Voldemort.

-Très perspicace. »

Elle devint méfiante tout d'un coup. Il se confiait trop vite, trop facilement. Elle vit la manœuvre trop tard. Il s'apprêtait à reprendre le dessus sur elle, à lui prouver que lui était capable de n'importe quoi. De vendre corps et âme pour sa cause. Et surtout celle des autres . Il se tourna vers elle, et posa une main sur le ventre plat et se pencha à son oreille :

« Il n'a pas souffert avant de mourir, lui. Mes grands parents non plus. »

Elle se dégagea, ce fut comme si elle venait de recevoir une décharge. Elle se leva, sortit du lit, nue et fragile, Eve au premier jour. Elle tenta de garder contenance.

« - On coupait la main aux parricides sous la monarchie française.

- Intéressant. Mais pose toi la question la plus importante, mon petit ange. Je n'ai pas hésité à tuer mon père. Je n'hésiterai donc pas à tuer n'importe qui d'autre, car porter atteinte à la vie de son géniteur, c'est s'attaquer à ce qu'il y a de plus sacré, non ? Tu cherches sans cesse à me dépasser, mais tu n'y arriveras pas. J'aurai toujours une longueur d'avance sur toi. »


	15. Horcruxes

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, que j'ai fait plutôt long... il n'est pas très passionnant, car c'est là aussi un chapitre de transition, mais j'espère qui ne vous ennuira pas...

Le prochain ne viendra que dans quelques semaines car je déménage demain, et je n'aurai pas Internet avant au moins deux semaines...

Merci à Laurine, une nouvelle lectrice qui m'a laissé une review qui m'a particulièrement fait plaisir; merci d'aimer mes personnages et ma vision de Tom. Et exact pour l'erreur... hem... il faudra que j'y remédie,lol. Bisous et bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 16; Les Horcruxes**

« Les sortilèges informulés sont couramment utilisés par les sorciers contre leurs adversaires afin d'éviter… » se récitait Sigrid, la tête entre les mains. La petite table sur laquelle elle travaillait dans la bibliothèque, cachée par une étagère, près d'une fenêtre, disparaissait presque sous la quantité de livres qui y était empilée. Les examens approchaient à une vitesse affolante et elle tenait à se surpasser. Dieu merci, le beau temps ne la distrayait pas ce jour là. Le ciel, d'un gris mat, invitait plutôt à la mélancolie et contrastait avec le vert flamboyant des pelouses, les couleurs chaleureuses des arbres de mai, tout en bourgeon. Une chape de plomb paraissait s'être abattue sur Poudlard, réduisant au silence la faune et la flore. L'ambiance qui en résultait était étrange. Mai n'avait d'habitude que du soleil dans cette région. Or, ce temps durait depuis plus d'une semaine, après un mois d'avril particulièrement chaud, qui avait vu les élèves se rafraîchir dans le lac ou paresser dans le parc. A présent, le mot d'ordre était travail, travail, travail. Sigrid ne s'en plaignait pas ; elle se sentait moins seule en voyant ses camarades trimer comme elle. Mais en cette fin d'après midi dominical, les adolescents relâchaient la pression ; la bibliothèque était donc pratiquement vide. Elle n'entendait plus de grattement de plumes ou de pages tournées depuis deux heures ; la bibliothécaire elle-même commençait à être moins attentive et à somnoler.

La jeune fille secoua la tête ; elle détestait être dissipée. Elle poussa le livre de la main et prit le devoir qu'elle avait rédigé pour la métamorphose. C'était à ce cours qu'elle accordait le plus d'attention. Non parce que la matière se trouvait être sa préférée, mais elle ne voulait laisser aucune occasion à Dumbledore d'avoir un seul reproche ou une seule remarque à lui faire.

Tom entra sur la pointe des pieds dans le sanctuaire de Madame Pince. Il se doutait que ce rapace tiendrait la bibliothèque du château jusqu'à ce que la mort l'en empêche. Elle avait l'art de ruser comme un oiseau de proie pour prendre un élève en faute et le mettre dehors. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait fait passer un concours d'entrée. La chance était avec lui. Elle était à moitié endormie sur sa chaise, un livre ouvert sur son bureau qu'elle contemplait, l'œil vide de toute expression. Il aperçu un ou deux élèves mais il ne trouva celle qu'il cherchait que tout au fond de l'immense salle.

Elle écrivait, son front appuyé sur la main droite tandis que la gauche griffonnait péniblement, avec fatigue. Il s'approcha et lui tapa sur l'épaule. N'importe quelle fille, en voyant qui venait de lui accorder cette marque d'affection aurait souri béatement, rougi et gloussé. Sigrid se contenta d'un bref regard, sans l'ombre de la moindre expression de ravissement qu'il espérait lui voir un jour porter sur son joli minois. Il s'appuya contre la fenêtre en la dévisageant. L'effet fut celui attendu.

« - Vas-tu passer ton temps à me regarder ? s'agaça-t-elle.

-Tu es gênée ?

-Oui. Par ta présence, là, tout de suite. Je travaille.

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'en n'as pas besoin. Tu obtiendras de bons résultats sans rien faire.

-Je ne veux pas de bons résultats, s'enflamma-t-elle, ses yeux bleu vert devenant plus foncés. Je veux être excellente.

-Inutile. Tu sais que je serai le meilleur. »

Elle pinça les lèvres, tandis qu'il ricanait. Elle lâcha la plume et s'adossa contre le dossier, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« - Très bien. Je me contenterai de la deuxième place, que je n'aurai pas si tu m'empêches de travailler !

-Au lieu de te concentrer sur des sorts stupides, tu vas t'intéresser à quelque chose de plus passionnant.

-Tom, si c'est encore de la magie noire, tu peux… »

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui tendre un bout de parchemin. Elle le prit délicatement. Il n'y avait qu'un mot, écrit à la hâte, avec fébrilité à l'encre verte « Horcruxes ». Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle avait déjà entendu cela quelque part. Elle leva la tête et n'aima pas ce qu'elle vit sur le visage de Tom. Cette jubilation qui lui enlevait une partie de sa beauté, rendait ses traits plus grossiers, moins humains.

« -Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Je pensais que tu le savais.

-J'ai déjà… peut être.

-J'ai trouvé ce mot dans un ouvrage de la Réserve. Je ne l'ai pas tout à fait compris. Apparemment il s'agit d'un procédé de magie noire, qui permet d'accéder à une certaine forme d'immortalité.

-Tu plaisantes ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant. C'est n'importe qu… et d'abord, qui t'a donné l'autorisation pour la réserve ?

-Slughorn.

-Je vois. »

Elle n'ajouta rien. Elle se leva, ramassa les livres et les rangea au fur et à mesure. Elle espérait que Tom partirait. Mais il était toujours dans la même position lorsqu'elle revint vers la table, une attitude nonchalante, les mains dans les poches, une mèche d'un noir de jais retombant sur son visage pâle. Elle prit son sac, prête à partir et se ravisa, le reposa. Elle s'approcha de son amant, faisant le tour de la table. Plus petite que lui, elle était obligée de subir le regard forcément hautain de celui-ci. Mais elle tenait à lui dire ce qu'elle pensait.

« - Aucun livre ici ne te donnera plus d'information. L'immortalité, si elle était si facile à atteindre, cela se saurait. Et à partir de la magie noire… ce ne serait qu'un cadeau empoisonné. Nous sommes humains parce que nous sommes mortels. Et si chaque instant est le dernier tout devient plus intense, non ?

-Je veux en savoir plus, Sigrid. Je me fiche de tes théories pseudo philosophiques. Tu devras m'aider, si besoin d'aide il y aura, c'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire. Si tu n'as pas oublié notre marché.

-Je ne l'ai pas oublié. Demande à Slughorn. Il ne veut que cela, te lécher les bottes et faire une ode à son élève préféré.

-C'est drôle que tu parles de lui. Nous avons une réunion vendredi soir avec lui.

-Oh, non. Je n'irai pas.

-Si. J'ai besoin de toi, mon ange. Tu lui feras les yeux doux pendant que je poserai mes questions. Avec ta moue de bébé, il n'y résistera pas.

-Tu rêves si tu penses que je vais le faire.

-Peut être. Au fait, puisqu'on parle de soir, ça fait une éternité que tu n'es pas venue me rejoindre dans ma chambre.

-J'avais…trop à faire.

-Tant pis. »

Il se pencha vers elle et attrapa ses lèvres. Elle répondit de mauvaise grâce. Il la poussa vers la table et passa la main sous sa jupe. Elle dégagea.

« -Tu es fou ! Si quelqu'un nous voyait !

-Personne ne nous verra. Il n'y a pratiquement personne et cette saleté de bibliothécaire est presque endormie. De toute façon, même si elle nous voyait… quelle importance. Elle n'a sans doute jamais été approchée par un homme. Je comprends pourquoi. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, et lui rendit son baiser. Elle préférait en finir le plus vite possible. Elle faisait ça mécaniquement, n'éprouvant ni dégoût ni plaisir, simplement de l'indifférence. Si Tom aimait ça, elle obtenait d'autres choses en échange. Tout le monde y trouvait son compte. Il le savait, mais ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Là encore, c'était une des chose qui faisait que Sigrid était Sigrid.

Elle noua ses jambes autour des hanches du jeune homme, les yeux fixés sur l'extérieur, sur le ciel gris. A cet instant, un rayon de soleil déchira la voûte nuageuse, fine poussière d'or. Les rayons perçaient la masse en différents points et ne se rejoignaient que sur la terre. Elle se sentit mieux rien qu'en contemplant le paysage. Plus apaisée.

Ils se séparèrent à l'entrée de la grande salle. Personne n'était au courant de leur relation, à dessein. Tom pensait que c'était le mieux pour l'instant. Le brouhaha qui les accueillit marqua la différence avec le calme de la bibliothèque. Sigrid leva les yeux ; le ciel magique était toujours sombre, sans grand espoir de changement. Ses compagnes de chambres, lui firent de grands signes pour qu'elle les rejoigne. Elle remarqua tout de suite que Deirdre, la pétillante Deirdre, qui avait d'habitude un sourire qui illuminait son visage, avait les yeux rouges, comme si elle avait pleuré pendant longtemps. Tout en elle semblait éteint, même sa belle chevelure blonde couleur de blé paraissait plus pâle. Sigrid s'assit sur le banc, à côté d'elle. Tous ceux autour de de la jeune fille affichaient une mine d'enterrement.

« - Deirdre… que se passe-t-il ? demanda Sigrid, d'une voix hésitante.

-Oh, si tu savais ! » répliqua la blonde, en chevrotant, son menton en galoche qui tremblait.

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et fondit en larmes. Jill lui tendit un mouchoir, et leurs camarades brandirent quelques mots de consolation. Ce fut Lisbeth qui donna le fin mot de l'histoire.

« - Son père est à St Mangouste. Il a été attaqué par des partisans de Grindelwald. Les médecins ne savent pas encore s'ils pourront le sauver. Il travaillait au ministère, alors il était une cible évidente…

-Et sa mère ?

-Elle n'a rien. Deirdre part demain pour la rejoindre. »

Sigrid hocha la tête. Puis, dans un élan qui ne lui était pas aisé, et pas naturel, mais partant d'un bon sentiment, elle entoura les épaules de sa camarade, qui sanglotait encore. Il y eut un silence étonné. Après tout, elle était connue pour sa froideur, envers tout le monde sans exception. Mais elle se souvenait de l'enfant qu'elle avait été, qui avait sangloté des nuits entières pendant des mois sans que personne ne vienne la consoler. En cet instant, ce n'était pas vraiment Deirdre qu'elle réconfortait, mais la petite Sigrid, qui aurait tant voulu pleurer dans des bras accueillants.

L'enterrement de ses parents avait rassemblé des centaines de personnes. Elle se rappelait que sa tante lui avait interdit de se laisser aller en public. Elle l'avait vêtue d'une robe noire, avait coiffé ses cheveux en deux longues nattes. Pendant ce temps, elle avait observée celle qui n'hésiterait pas à l'abandonner à un homme qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer. Grande et mince, comme son frère, le père de Sigrid, elle avait une chevelure terne, des yeux petits et délavés, un visage osseux, sans la moindre once de tendresse.

Le temps était froid en ce matin de janvier ; les tombes couvertes de neige. Les cercueils avaient glissé lentement, portés par la magie, dans un trou immense. Puis on les avait recouvert de terre. Sigrid se souvenait douloureusement qu'elle se tenait à peine debout ; les médecins de St Mangouste avaient fait leur possible pour soigner ses blessures afin qu'elle puisse faire un dernier adieu à ses parents. Mais son corps fragile de fillette brisée l'élançait, des milliers de brûlures au fer rouge. Elle avait ravalé ses larmes.

C'était la première fois qu'elle avait vu Lloyd. Très droit, très digne, il était venu tout de suite s'entretenir avec la tante de Sigrid. Ils ne soupçonnaient ni l'un ni l'autre l'intelligence de la petite fille, qui avait vite compris qu'elle n'était devenue qu'un objet de marchandage. Elle faisait gagner de l'argent à l'un, beaucoup d'argent, et débarrassait l'autre de sa charge encombrante. Il avait été un des collègues de son père ; elle savait qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas beaucoup, sans doute à cause de sa mère. Lloyd n'avait jamais caché l'admiration qu'il portait à Christine, à sa beauté.

Deux jours plus tard, une épaisse couche de neige transformait la tombe en un lieu de paix et de mélancolie. Elle se s'y était plus recueillie depuis.

Deirdre continuait de sangloter. Puis elle s'écarta, essuya les larmes de ses joues :

« Sigrid… je savais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien. Au début, je te prenais pour une garce froide et sans cœur, mais je vois bien que je me trompée. Excuse moi. »

Devant le sourire plein de reconnaissance de sa camarade, la jeune fille se sentit rougir. Deirdre avait vu juste pourtant. Elle était froide et bien plus sans cœur qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Oh, tellement plus…

La semaine fut noire pour Poudlard. De nombreuses familles avaient essuyé les attaques des partisans de Grindelwald. Ce n'étaient plus que des pleurs dans le château, un va et vien d'élèves qui allaient des enterrements. Sigrid comprit que Tom avait eu raison lorsqu'il parlait de la chute prochaine du mage noir. Il multipliait les attaques pour terrifier la population car il sentait sa force décroître. Un chien blessé qui continuait à mordre, encore plus fort.

Elle arriva en retard une fois de plus à la réunion de Slughorn et ne put empêcher son dégoût. Malgré les évènements, l'ambiance quasi funéraire qui régnait, il demeurait jovial. Il n'avait pas de mal ; aucun de ses élèves préférés n'avait vu sa famille se faire attaquer. L'heure tourna, il faisait ses éloges, bref, était ennuyeux au possible. Elle guettait Tom, de sa place attitrée près du feu, blottie dans un coin d'où on ne la voyait pas si on ne savait pas qu'elle était là. Il jouait avec cette immonde bague noire. Elle se demandait quelle cour il allait faire au professeur. Il tourna ses yeux noirs vers la jeune fille et lui fit un mince sourire, auquel sans le vouloir vraiment elle répondit. Un vrai signe de connivence.

« -Monsieur, est-il vrai que le professeur Têtenjoy prend sa retraite ? demanda Tom.

-Tom, Tom, même si j'étais au courant, je ne pourrais pas vous le dire, en agitant un index réprobateur vers son élève, en l'accompagnant d'un pitoyable clin d'œil. Je dois avouer que j'aimerai bien savoir d'où vous tenez vous renseignements, mon garçon. Vous êtes mieux informé que la moitié des enseignants. »

« Et que moi-même » se dit Sigrid, tandis que les autres élèves riaient en jetant un regard admiratif à Tom.

« Avec votre étrange aptitude à connaître des choses que vous devriez ignorer et le soin que vous prenez à flatter les gens importants, au fait merci pour l'ananas, vous aviez parfaitement raison, c'est mon préféré, je ne doute pas que vous deviendrez Ministre de la Magie dans vingt ans. Quinze si vous continuez à m'envoyer des ananas. J'ai d'excellents contacts au ministère. »

Sigrid retint un ricanement. Le numéro de son professeur était pathétique et amusait Tom au possible, qui se plaisait à le faire tourner en bourrique.

« Je ne crois pas que la politique soit ma vocation. D'abord je ne pense pas être issu du milieu qui convient. »

Elle n'écouta pas la réponse de Slughorn. Un phénomène suffisamment étrange se produisit pour l'en détourner. Dos à la cheminée, supportant une forte chaleur, elle se surprit à sentir une bouffée d'air frais. Elle frissonna. Un désagréable sentiment s'insinua en elle. L'impression d'avoir des fantômes à ses côtés. Finalement, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle tourna la tête de côté, et faillit hurler. Un jeune homme se tenait là, espèce de brume aux cheveux ébouriffés, avec des lunettes. Il n'était pas seul mais avec un vieillard à la longue barbe. Onze heures sonnèrent soudain et ils disparurent.

« Bonté divine, il est déjà si tard ? s'exclama Slughorn. Il est tant que vous y alliez les garçons et vous aussi Sigrid, ou nous aurons tous des ennuis. Lestrange je veux votre devoir demain sinon je vous donne une retenue. C'est également valable pour vous Avery. »

Toujours aussi secouée, Sigrid se leva, ses jambes tremblant de peur. Tous les autres sortirent et elle lança un coup d'œil à Tom, le sourcil haussé en matière d'interrogation. Il se pencha vers elle et lui déposa un baiser sur le front, sous l'œil approbateur de Slughorn. Voir ses deux prodiges ensemble devait le ravir, même s'il ne se doutait pas que ce n'était qu'une manœuvre pour l'amadouer.

« Attends moi dehors. » Il n'avait donc pas besoin d'elle et pensait arriver à charmer Slug tout seul...

Elle ne patienta pas longtemps, mais cela lui parut infiniment long. Elle n'avait aucune envie de revoir ces personnes étranges. Tom vint vers elle, exalté, et il l'embrassa avec passion.

« - Heu… c'est en quel honneur ?

-Rien. Je suis heureux, c'est tout. Allons y , je te raccompagne jusqu'à la tour.

-Tu m'expliques ?

-C'est ridiculement simple, Sigrid. Enfin… pas le procédé, mais le principe l'est. Il suffit de tuer.

-Tu te fiches de moi ? On tue quelqu'un et on devient immortel ?

-Mais non ! s'agaça-t-il. On sépare son âme en deux ou en plus de morceaux et on l'enferme dans un objet en dehors du corps. Alors un morceau de l'âme reste forcément attaché à la vie terrestre sans dommage. Il me faut trouver le sortilège qui permette de faire cela.

-Mais dans quel objet voudrais tu…

-Pas un objet, mon cœur. Sept.

-Sept ?

-Le chiffre qui possède la plus grande puissance magique.

-Tu veux… déchirer ton âme. N'être… que l'ombre d'un homme… et tuer sept personnes ?

-J'en tuerai plus si cela était nécessaire. Mais ne t'en fais pas. Il me faudra du temps pour trouver ce sortilège. »

Ils firent le reste du trajet dans un profond silence, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Ils finirent par arriver devant la portrait de la grosse dame, pas encore endormie, mais en pleine discussion avec une bergère venue d'un autre tableau.

«- Est-ce une heure pour rentrer ? grommela-t-elle.

-Oh, je peux comprendre, gloussa la bergère, en secouant ses longs cheveux roux et en papillonnant de ses grands yeux bleus. Ce garçon est si charmaaaaaaaant ! »

Sigrid se retint d'éclater de rire devant la tête de Tom. Les Serpentards, étant situés dans les cachots, n'avaient aucun tableau de ce genre, mais un seul qui représentait un homme rébarbatif, à la barbe noire, extrêmement laid et qui aimait la solitude. Et pester après les élèves. Recevoir des compliments par une bergère n'était pas dans les habitudes de Jedusor. Il avait néanmoins remarqué le trouble de Sigrid.

« - Que se passe-t-il ?

-Rien. Ou plutôt… Tom, tu as remarqué quelque chose de bizarre dans le bureau de Slug ?

-Non. Enfin… pas plus bizarre que les autres fois. Pourquoi ?

-Je crois que j'ai vu des fantômes.

-Je te rappelle que la château en est plein!

-Ce n'était pas pareil. Là j'ai senti un courant d'air frais, et je les ai vu. Un jeune homme, et un vieillard qui ressemblait à…

-Oui ? A qui ?

-Non, rien. C'est idiot. Mais je sais ce que j'ai vu. Ils n'étaient pas comme les autres fantômes.

-Sûrement un effet d'optique.

-Mais je…

-Sigrid, il est tard je suis fatigué. On en reparlera. A demain.

-A demain. »

Dans son lit, elle n'hésita pas à s'avouer à qui ressemblait le fantôme. A Dumbledore, avec cinquante ans de plus. Mais s'il paraissait plus vieux… ne pouvait il pas venir du futur ? Et ce jeune homme ? Qui était-il ?


	16. Une rivale?

****

Je sais, je sais, je suis terriblement en retard. Mais voilà, avec la reprise des cours à l'IEP, et des journées vraiment très longues, écrire un chapitre relève presque de l'exploit. Aussi, je vais profiter de ces vacances pour en écrire d'avance,afin que vous puissiez ne pas me reprocher ce retard! Ce chapitre est loin, mais très loin d'être mon préféré mais il est indispensable. Les deux prochains seront nettement plus passionnants (enfin je l'espère...), avec les fiançailles de Sigrid.

N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez... avec le petit bouton en bas à gauche c'st facile et ça ne prend que deux minutes!

Je vous embrasse et vous souhaite une bonne lecture

****

**Chapitre 16 ; Une rivale ?**

Sigrid aurait dû se concentrer sur ses révisions ; mais sa vision dans le bureau de Slug la tracassait plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu. En cours de métamorphoses, un des derniers avant les examens, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévorer son professeur des yeux, pour voir s'il y avait un quelconque changement chez lui.

La pluie frappait les carreaux ; le ciel grondait depuis plus d'une semaine et le soleil ne se décidait pas à reparaître. Tout contribuait à donner une ambiance proprement déprimante, sans compter les rangs décimés. Trop de camarades ne reviendraient même pas avant la fin de l'année. Deirdre était partie le lendemain de l'annonce de l'attaque; pas pour voir son père en convalescence, mais pour l'enterrer. Sigrid avait eu de la peine ; mais son amie ne s'était pas refermée sur elle-même. Elle avait pleuré toute la nuit sans s'arrêter, ce qui était sans doute le mieux pour soulager sa douleur. On souffrait encore plus quand on sanglotait à l'intérieur, Sigrid en savait quelque chose.

« - Tu préfères les vieux fous ?

-Quoi ? sursauta-t-elle à la remarque de Tom.

-On ne dit pas quoi, on dit pardon, se moqua-t-il à voix basse. Tu ne fais que regarder Dumbledore comme s'il était une des merveilles du monde. Je vais être jaloux.

-Très amusant.

-C'est encore ton histoire de fantôme ?

-Libre à toi de ne pas me croire, mais je te serai reconnaissante de cesser de me prendre pour une folle. Je les ai vus comme je te vois.

-D'accord, alors tu devrais…

-Si mademoiselle Haufter et Monsieur Jedusor voulaient me faire l'honneur d'écouter ce que je dis… »

La jeune fille rougit légèrement. Elle qui s'était jurée de ne pas se faire remarquer ! Elle plongea ses yeux clairs dans ceux, pétillants à la fois de malice et d'intelligence de son professeur. Tom gardait son air arrogant ; il ne jouait le lèche botte que lorsqu'il était sûr que cela serait payant. Avec Dumbledore, cela était inutile ; il était le seul à ne pas être tombé sous le charme de son élève. Il affronta le regard sombre de Tom et celui, plus clair, plus fragile de Sigrid. Mais il y lut un certain trouble, comme si elle voulait éviter de le regarder droit dans les yeux, ce qui n'était pas son habitude.

Elle sortit du cours, un peu à la traîne, entourée de Lisbeth et Jill. Elles ne parlaient pas de ce qui se passait au dehors, comme les autres. Ils en avaient discuté au début, mais à présent ils avaient tous trop peur de perdre un des leurs. Ne pas l'évoquer, c'était comme faire si cela n'existait pas. Au château, ils étaient en sécurité.

Tom la regarda s'éloigner ; sa démarche souple, ses longs cheveux ondulant dans son dos, cascade sombre et mouvante, qui flattait ses reins. Il la retrouverait ce soir, à l'une de ses réunions. Il avait besoin de motiver ses troupes, et elle, de la mettre dans le rang. De la recadrer, plus ou moins, car il était clair qu'elle commençait à prendre le dessus, ou d'être son égale. C'était déjà trop.

Elle arriva bonne dernière dans la tour d'astronomie ce soir là. Ils étaient déjà tous réunis, dans une opaque lumière verte, un cercle de jeunes gens, tous vêtus de la même robe noire. Sigrid, par esprit de contradiction, venait toujours en blanc, une simple robe légère, un peu grande pour elle, qui se confondait presque avec sa peau diaphane.

« Nous allons tous prêter serment ce soir. Grindelwald ne tardera pas à tomber. Il attaque pour mieux cacher ses faiblesses, pour mieux cacher sa chute inexorable. Je ne tiens pas à voir mes fidèles acolytes me fausser compagnie dès la première occasion venue. N'oubliez pas tout ce que je peux vous offrir : la gloire. Le pouvoir. L'argent. Cela prendra du temps, mais vous ne serez pas déçu. Je ne vous fais pas jurer allégeance parce que je manque de confiance en vous ; mais je prends mes précautions. J'ose espérer que vous le comprendrez. »

La jeune fille admira une fois de plus la façon dont il captivait son public, dont il le fascinait. Il y avait sa beauté bien sûr, sa gestuelle. Ce langage, chaque mot pesé, mesuré. Son charisme. Et l'aura de danger, si on ne se pliait pas à sa volonté. Ceux qui se trouvaient autour de lui venaient d'horizons différents ; certains étaient avides de richesse, d'autres d'autorité. Aucun n'arrivait à la cheville de Tom. Sigrid le reconnaissait, elle non plus. Elle était brillante, mais pas autant que lui. Peut être parce qu'elle avait moins de prétention, et plus de scrupules. Tout ce qui avait trait à la magie noire lui était indifférent, alors qu'elle était capable d'exécuter parfaitement un mauvais sort quand Jedusor le lui demandait. Peut être gâchait elle ses talents. Mais quelque chose lui disait que si elle cédait complètement, si elle basculait de ce côté, il n'y aurait point de retour possible. Sa dernière part de liberté, c'était de dire non dans ce domaine.

« Sigrid, lève toi. » Elle obéit, et se tint debout, fière et droite, le menton relevé dans une attitude d'orgueil. Frêle dans sa robe de satin, ceinturée à la taille, légèrement décolletée, arborant la couleur de l'innocence et de la pureté, ce qu'elle avait perdu depuis bien longtemps.

« Tends ton bras. »

Elle eut un sourire incertain, comme s'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie, légèrement tremblé. Mais son amant était sérieux, elle le lisait dans ses grands yeux noirs, tellement froids. Comment des yeux sombres pouvaient ils être sans chaleur ? Elle tendit le bras droit.

« L'autre. »

Le bras gauche. Il remonta la manche de la jeune femme jusqu'au coude, piqueté par quelques grains de beauté, qui tranchaient de façon étonnante et presque blessante sur une peau aussi blanche et délicate. Elle devait faire un effort pour ne pas trembler. Il apposa le bout de sa baguette sur la peau fine de l'avant bras. Il murmura quelques mots, à voix si basse qu'elle ne les comprit pas. A cet instant, une intense douleur la traversa. L'impression d'être marquée au fer rouge. Elle se retint pour ne pas hurler. Lloyd lui-même ne lui avait jamais procuré telle souffrance. Puis elle disparut, aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Elle retira son bras de la main de Tom. Une tête de mort y était imprimée, un serpent sortant de sa bouche, d'une horrible couleur noire. Il eut un sourire froid et leur montra à tous son propre bras gauche, la même image.

« Cela sera notre marque. Elle disparaîtra peu à peu, invisible et redeviendra noire lorsque je j'effleurerai la mienne. Vous saurez alors qu'il sera temps de me rejoindre. Avec cette marque, je pourrai vous retrouver, où que vous soyez. Je le reconnais ; ce n'est pas indolore. N'est ce pas, ma chérie ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, bouillant de rage, son bras palpitant, tel un deuxième cœur. Tous se prêtèrent au petit jeu de leur maître, en serrant les dents. Ce fut ainsi que se termina la séance, sur ce marquage qui donnait à Jedusor un ascendant de plus. Il fit signe à Sigrid de rester. Elle baissa la tête, refusant de le contempler, furieuse de s'être laissée prendre à ce petit jeu. Ce ne fut pas le menton qu'il attrapa pour l'obliger à le regarder, mais la lourde chevelure qu'il saisit à pleines mains, arrachant un cri à la jeune fille.

« - Tu es en colère ?

-Lâche moi ! gronda-t-elle, en se dégageant.

-Ne boude pas. J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

-Encore une autre marque ? Ou bien… et pourquoi un serpent ?

-J'appartiens à la maison des Serpentards. Cela est logique.

-Peut être. Salazar… »

Il sortit alors une minuscule fiole de sa poche et la lui tendit. Elle l'éleva à la lueur d'une chandelle. Le liquide avait une couleur rouge, chargée de tant de reflet qu'on ne pouvait dire s'il s'agissait d'un rouge rubis, rouge carmin ou rouge sang. Elle la déboucha ; absolument aucune odeur ne s'en dégageait. Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« - Tu m'as demandé de te débarrasser de Lloyd.

-Débarrasser pas forcément. Souffrir oui. Me rendre ce qui m'appartient.

-Voilà de quoi commencer. Il m'a fallu des mois pour mettre au point cette potion.

-Quel est son nom ?

-Elle n'en n'a pas. En fait…cela faisait longtemps qu'elle était conçue. Mais l'antidote…m'a demandé des mois de travail. Ce n'est pas un poison. Mais il a les mêmes effets que le doloris… en continu. Assez fort pour que la souffrance soit atroce, mais assez faible pour que la personne demeure en vie.

-Comment crois tu que je vais lui faire avaler cela ?

-Tu as accès à la cuisine ?

-Certes, mais il me fait manger et boire et les mêmes choses que lui.

-D'où l'antidote.

-Il me retirera ma baguette et fouillera mes affaires, Tom.

-A toi de dénicher un stratagème. J'ai déjà fait beaucoup, il me semble. Et vois le bon côté des choses. Tu auras la maison pour toi toute seule, de quoi rechercher des papiers, récupérer un peu d'argent. Bref…

-Sauf s'il me fait surveiller. Tom, tu ne pourrais pas…

-Je serai dans mon orphelinat tout l'été, la coupa-t-il sèchement. Je ne serai majeur que cet hiver. Et toi aussi. Donc, en attendant… nous devons nous débrouiller avec nos propres moyens. Je te fais confiance pour improviser. Tiens… »

Et il lui donna la fiole d'antidote. De la teinte exacte des iris de la jeune fille.

Le lendemain, il ne pleuvait plus, mais le ciel ne voulait pas devenir bleu. Il s'obstinait à rester mélancolique, à l'image des temps difficiles qu'ils vivaient. Elle déjeuna dans la Grande Salle, dans une tablée bruyante. Elle vit alors entrer Anthony. Le garçon avait beaucoup maigri depuis sa rupture avec Sigrid. Mais cette fois, il n'était pas seul. Il tenait par la main une fille ravissante, aux yeux d'un vert incroyable, très clair. Elle avait d'épais cheveux blonds pâles, une peau laiteuse, mouchetée de taches de rousseur qui lui donnaient un air enfantin irrésistible. Sigrid se surprit à ressentir un peu de jalousie. Il avait tardé à la remplacer et il le faisait avec une fille qui était pratiquement aussi jolie qu'elle. Jill lui appris qu'Eleanor était nouvelle, venue de France, de l'académie de Beaubâtons.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'elle devienne très populaire. Bonne élève, drôle, elle avait la parole facile et semblait ignorer qu'elle était si belle. Son adorable accent français charmait les garçons, et elle se montrait aimable avec tous. Une fille parfaite, qui avait l'art de se faire aimer. Anthony et elle formaient un couple parfait.

Sigrid ne l'appréciait pas. Elle l'enviait, parce qu'elle lui renvoyait celle qu'elle aurait pu être si ses parents avaient été encore là. Si elle avait eu une vie normale. Elle aurait voulu être aimée de tous, faire confiance aux gens. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. La gentillesse, l'amabilité, et même l'amitié, tout cela était un luxe qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre. Elle ne demandait qu'à être libre et recommencer sa vie ailleurs. Elle voulait être une autre.

La jalousie acheva définitivement de la dévorer lorsqu'elle la trouva en pleine conversation avec Tom, devant la salle des potions. Il cherchait à la séduire, elle le voyait rien qu'à son sourire, à sa façon de pencher la tête. Elle pinça les lèvres, serrant ses livres contre elle, ses mains s'y agrippant si fort que ses jointures devenaient blêmes. Slughorn arriva, de sa démarche un peu lourde et ouvrit la porte. Dans la pièce sombre, froide, des chaudrons bouillonnaient. Cela suffisait d'habitude à calmer la jeune fille ; il n'en fut rien cette fois, et sa rage s'accrut lorsqu'elle vit Jedusor s'asseoir à côté de cette fille. Sigrid crut qu'elle allait exploser ; elle voyait leurs mains s'effleurer, leurs deux chevelures, la blonde pâle et la noire de Tom. Ce fut une des rares fois où elle déçut Slughorn…

Le week end qui arriva fut la dernière occasion pour les élèves de se détendre ; la semaine suivante étant celle des examens. Sigrid y alla, accompagnée de Lisbeth et de Jill. Elles voulaient acheter un cadeau à Deirdre, pour la réconforter un peu. Pour la première fois depuis un mois, il faisait beau et chaud. Le ciel dégagé, d'un bleu de myosotis, l'odeur enivrante des fleurs, le soleil qui rayonnait, tout mettait du baume au cœur, et même Sigrid n'y était pas insensible. Pour fêter le retour du beau temps, elle avait enfilé une robe légère, beige, qui frôlait ses genoux, à la limite de ce qui acceptable pour les jeunes filles. Elle ressemblait à une châtelaine avec sa chevelure torsadée, son beau visage mis en valeur par un sourire léger. Il lui semblait que tout était facile, que rien ne pesait sur ses épaules. Elles partirent gaiement ; il n'y avait personne de seul. Cela était trop dangereux et on exigeait des groupes d'au moins trois personnes. Arrivées à Pré au Lard, elles achetèrent tout un assortiment de friandises pour Deirdre qui les adorait, ainsi qu'un joli foulard. Dans la boutique de vêtements, Sigrid ne résista pas et dépensa le seul gallion qu'elle avait pour s'en procurer un, rouge également. Elles s'installèrent sur un banc, et ses deux amies s'amusèrent à transformer Sigrid. Lisbeth noua le foulard sur les cheveux bruns, avec beaucoup de goût, tandis que Jill soutachaient les yeux clairs de la jeune fille de khôl.

« Tu ressembles à ces sublimes princesses arabes … comme Shéhérazade », s'exclama Lisbeth.

Elles éclatèrent de rire, retrouvant un peu de joie, lorsqu'une voix aigre les interrompit.

« On joue à la poupée ou quoi ? »

Sabine se tenait là, accompagnée de sa bande de potiches. Elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis des mois. Sigrid haussa les épaules, choisissant de ne pas répondre. Sabine ricana.

«Tu as vu ? Ton ancien petit ami a fini par te remplacer. Il a eu raison ; cette fille est formidable. Très belle… intelligente… et contrairement à toi, très populaire. Je n'en connais pas énormément qui s'affligeraient s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. »

L'intéressée ne répondit pas. Ces paroles ne la touchaient tout simplement pas.

« -J'ai l'impression que Tom la trouve aussi très à son goût…

-Qu'est ce ça peut me faire ?

-Oh, je t'en prie. Tout le monde sait que tu lui cours après. Sans succès, non ? »

Sigrid ne pouvait pas dire la vérité. Jedusor le lui avait formellement interdit. La seule personne qui les avait vu ensemble était Slug, et étrangement il se montrait discret. Les autres, ceux du groupe de Voldemort, n'en n'avaient pas parlé. Pour eux, Tom se contentait de coucher avec une fille qu'il considérait comme un jouet.

« Mais après tout pourquoi te donnes tu tant de mal ? Tu vas te marier non ? Tu seras la bonne épouse soumise de… comment s'appelle-t-il ? Damien, non ? »

Sigrid se leva brusquement et vint juste sous le nez de ta rivale.

«- Fais attention Sabine. Un mot de plus et je te jure que tu le regretteras.

-Je suis morte de peur.

-Tu devrais avoir peur. »

Sabine aurait pu continuer à railler sa rivale. Mais ce qu'elle vit dans les yeux de Sigrid l'en dissuada. Ils disaient qu'elle était prête à faire n'importe quoi.

« On s'en va. Mais j'ai touché un point sensible. »

Le soir, dans la salle de bains, la jeune femme se contempla dans le miroir. Le foulard rouge faisait parâtre sa peau encore plus pâle ; ses pommettes plus saillantes. Le khôl avait légèrement coulé, des traînées noires. Elle ôta le foulard, libérant ses cheveux, les boucles soyeuses. Qu'est ce qu'Eleanor avait de plus qu'elle qui plaisait à Tom ? Pourtant, elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle le craignait. Mais c'était la seule personne qui l'avait traité comme quelqu'un digne d'intérêt, qui lui donnait… une raison de vivre. Sans cela… Merlin seul savait ce qu'elle aurait fait. A quoi elle aurait été réduite.

Finalement, cédant à une impulsion, elle décida de se rendre dans la chambre de Jedusor. Le couvre feu n'était pas encore venu, aussi croisa-t-elle du monde dans les couloirs, dont de nombreux habillés comme elle à la Moldu. Elle frappa d'un coup sec à la porte.

« Entrez. »

A son bureau, il écrivait sur un rouleau de parchemin. Il se tourna vers elle. Il avait les cheveux un peu ébouriffés, un étrange sourire de satisfaction. Il posa la plume, vint vers elle, et essuya les traces de maquillage qu'elle avait sur les joues.

« -Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

-Qu'est cette fille pour toi ? Que peut elle t'offrir ?

-De qui parles-tu ?

-Tu le sais.

-Serais-tu jalouse ? »

La respiration de Sigrid devint légèrement saccadée et ses yeux se rétrécirent en deux fentes meurtrières. Plus que jamais, elle ressemblait à une chatte, prête à attaquer, à sortir ses griffes. Une nouvelle situation qui amusait Tom.

« - Et bien… je dois avoir un faible pour les conquêtes d'Anthony. Mais celle-ci est fidèle. J'adore mener un beau combat. Et puis… je préfère les blondes.

-Que suis-je pour toi ?

-Et moi ? Qu'est ce que je représente pour toi ? Si, sans mon aide, tu pouvais échapper à Lloyd, tu n'hésiterais pas à tenter de me tuer. Souviens toi. Tu voulais m'égorger. Et très franchement… je t'en crois capable. Ne m'en veux pas de chercher à mettre une autre fille dans mon lit. Elle ne serait pas la première. Et peut être qu'elle ne serait pas frigide.

-Ou peut être que tu n'es pas assez doué comme amant pour donner du plaisir à toutes les femmes. Cela serait plus vexant. »

Ils s'affrontèrent. L'un comme l'autre sentaient que ce moment était important. Ce n'était pas une éternelle lutte de pouvoir, quand ils cherchaient à reprendre le dessus. C'était leur relation qui était en jeu. Et ce qu'il adviendrait par la suite.

« - Touche à cette fille, Tom. Fais en ce que tu veux. Tu as le champ libre, je te laisse. Mais tu verras vite que dominer sans jamais être contredit, sans jamais être mené n'a pas beaucoup de goût.

-Faire l'amour à un bloc de glace non plus.

-C'est vrai. Mais aucune de ces filles ne te connaîtra comme moi. A aucune d'elle tu ne pourras te révéler. Tu peux vivre dans le mensonge. Quelle satisfaction trouveras tu à être dans les bras d'une fille à qui tu mens, d'une proie facile ? »


	17. Petite fille

****

****

Voilà, un nouveau chapitre pour lequel je ne vous aurais pas trop fait languir! En ce moment, mon inspiration est relativement développée, alors j'en profite! Le prochain devrait arriver dans une semaine (je m'étonne moi même) et encore plus vite si vous m'encouragez avec des reviews... Si, si, cela donne un coup de fouet, on se sent tout de suite plus motivée.

Enfin, j'arrête le bla-bla et je vous laisse avec Sigrid...

****

**Chapitre 17 ; Petite fille**

« Vous pouvez commencer. » A ces mots, Sigrid retourna le parchemin de l'examen. Bientôt, la salle fut emplie de grattements de plume et de froissements de papier, de soupirs exaspérés.

Métamorphoses, la dernière épreuve avant la fin. Tout le reste était passé, ainsi que la partie pratique. Pendant des jours, un silence étrange s'était abattu sur le château, tendu. On voyait des élèves réviser dans les endroits les plus improbables, un couloir, à table…L'infirmerie ne désemplissait pas, investie particulièrement par les cinquièmes et les septièmes années, conséquence directe des BUSES et des ASPICS. Mais les autres n'étaient pas épargnés non plus. Sigrid ne comptait plus les visages verdâtres ou blancs avant chaque examen. Le seul qui semblait ne pas être touché et cela la rendait folle de rage, c'était Tom, sûr de lui et de son succès. Egal à lui-même, impassible.

Elle ne lui avait pas parlé depuis leur dernière conversation à propos d'Eleanor. Ses paroles n'avaient eu aucun effet sur le jeune homme. Il continuait à la charmer ; celle-ci, par naïveté ou innocence, n'y voyait qu'une simple marque d'amitié.

Sigrid acheva son devoir un peu avant l'heure impartie. Elle relut sa copie, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle avait écrit. Trop de choses dans son esprit. Trop de soucis. De craintes. Et de découragement. Les parchemins furent ramassés. Elle avait joué son année. Le bousculement fut général, les rires éclataient, et tous les élèves sortirent profiter enfin du chaud soleil de juin. La jeune fille fut rejointe par Lisbeth et Jill ; elles s'installèrent tout près du lac, sous un peuplier qui leur dispensa un peu de fraîcheur.

« - Oh, c'est formidable, nous avons fini ! s'exclama Lisbeth en s'étirant avec un bâillement. Que l'on ne me parle plus de cours, d'épreuves et de notes avant la rentrée ! Dorénavant, je ne pense plus qu'à des choses futiles et sans importance !

-Comme quoi ? s'amusa Jill.

-Comme… je ne sais pas. Quelle est la couleur qui me met le mieux en valeur ? Vais-je me faire couper les cheveux ? John Denson, le batteur de Quidditch de Poufsouffle va-t-il enfin se rendre compte que j'existe ? »

Jill rit, et secoua la tête, faisant se mouvoir sa splendide chevelure de feu. Elle se tourna vers sa brune amie, allongée à plat ventre, le menton s'appuyant sur sa main droite tandis que la gauche arrachait machinalement quelques brins d'herbes. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle la dévisageait, elle fut frappée par la perfection de ses traits. L'angle félin des yeux bleus vert, la courbe ferme de la mâchoire, la finesse de la peau. Mais ce fut moins sa beauté qui l'étonna ce jour là, que l'expression différente qu'elle lui trouva. Elle se souvint le jour où elle l'avait rencontrée dans le train. Son visage exprimait alors de l'orgueil, de la fierté, et de la timidité aussi. A présent, il n'y avait qu'une froide résolution, des yeux qui avaient perdu toute franchise et reste de candeur, qui étaient devenus si troubles qu'on peinait à les soutenir.

« - Quelque chose qui ne va pas ? demanda soudain Sigrid à sa compagne de chambre.

-Heu…non, non. Pourquoi ?

-Tu me regardais étrangement, dit la jeune fille avec un sourire qui glaçait les sangs.

-Ah ? Non, je pensais… à autre chose.

-D'accord. »

Ce soir là, elles commencèrent toutes à faire leur valise. Sigrid ne fut pas longue ; elle n'avait que peu d'effets personnels. Mais en rangeant, elle tomba sur un bout de papier qu'elle croyait avoir oublié. En le saisissant, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une photographie. Elle la retourna et ce fut un coup en plein cœur, si fort que ses jambes la lâchèrent et qu'elle dut s'asseoir sur son lit. Un couple, assis sur un banc, dans un parc, et entre eux une petite fille. Elle froissa la photographie, une famille heureuse brisée. Elle ne voulait pas la voir, ne voulait y penser.

Elle ferma la valise ; ses compagnes lisaient toutes les deux, chacune dans leurs lits, la conscience si tranquille, l'esprit si serein, qu'elles en étaient presque transparentes. Sigrid s'allongea dans son lit, posa la tête sur l'oreiller, et le sommeil la happa.

_De la neige qui crissait sous ses pas. Blanche et pure. La nature s'était endormie sous ce froid manteau et frissonnait d'un réveil contenu à chaque rayon de soleil qui daignait percer les quelques nuages. Par ci par là, des bouts de ciel bleu, si clair qu'il blessait les yeux. Les arbres nus, les branches courbées, bordaient un étang gelé. A quelques mètres d'elle, un banc où elle vit trois personnes de dos. Deux grandes et un plus petite. Sigrid s'avança, contourna le banc et se tint face à eux. Ils levèrent leurs trois regards vers elle. Un bleu de la couleur du ciel, et deux bleu vert. L'homme blond se leva, suivit par la sublime femme brune ; ils ne prêtèrent pas la moindre attention à cette jeune fille. La voyaient –ils vraiment ? _

_« - Maman, Papa, attendez ! cria Sigrid, qui voulut les suivre ; ses pieds semblaient scellés au sol. _

_-Ne tarde pas, chérie, » dit l'homme en se tournant vers l'enfant. _

_-Je viens. »_

_La fillette glissa du banc et s'approcha de Sigrid, qui s'agenouilla à sa hauteur. Leurs mains se rejoignirent et s'entrelacèrent. Celles de la petite fille disparaissant dans celles de la jeune femme. _

_« -Qui es tu ? demanda Sigrid. _

_-Je suis toi. Souviens toi. Tu étais ici. _

_-Alors… tu es celle que j'ai été. _

_-Non. Je suis celle que tu ne seras jamais plus, ce n'est pas pareil. _

_-Je ne comprends pas. _

_-Et pourquoi comprendrais tu ? Ce n'est qu'un rêve. Seulement un rêve. Tu ne seras plus jamais moi. Mais si tu continues, tu oublieras même ce que tu as été. Qui tu as été. _

_-Et qui ai-je été ? »_

_L'enfant lui lança un regard lourd de reproches. Puis elle sourit, un sourire doux qui creusa une adorable fossette sur son menton pointu et dévoila ses petites dents blanches. _

_« - Tu as été quelqu'un d'heureux. De pur. D'innocent. Et incapable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Même affaiblie, même brisée, tu es restée ainsi. Et maintenant…_

_-Maintenant ?_

_-Maintenant, je vais te perdre à tout jamais. Tu vas me perdre. Tu vas basculer Tu vas me tuer. »_

_Les larmes coulaient à présent sur les joues rondes, naissant au coin des yeux, et se mourant sur les lèvres rosées, pâlies par le froid. Et Sigrid sentit qu'elle pleurait aussi. _

_« - Mais je n'ai pas le choix. _

_-Le choix on l'a toujours. C'est ce que maman dit. Mais la vérité est que l'on choisit celui qui nous semble le plus facile. C'est souvent le plus dangereux. Il ne t'aime pas. _

_-Qui ?_

_-Lui. Il ne t'aime pas. Il a peut être un peu d'affection pour toi. Mais il n'hésiterait pas à te tuer de ses propres mains si tu le trahissais. En fait… il éprouve pour toi un désir de possession. Il ne voudra que tu ne sois à personne d'autre. _

_-Et si je le faisais changer. Si…_

_-Alors tu te briseras toi-même. »_

_Entendre ces mots dans la bouche d'une fillette de huit ou neuf ans avait quelque chose de particulièrement effrayant et cruel à la fois. Comme si elle sonnait le glas du destin de Sigrid. La vérité sortait de sa bouche, elle n'avait pas les vils calculs des adultes. _

_« - Sigrid ! Viens ! s'écria l'homme, sa voix venant de loin._

_-C'est moi qu'ils appellent. Je dois y aller. _

_-Non, ne t'en vas pas. Ne me laisse pas. _

_-C'est à toi de voir si tu veux que je te laisse ou non. »_

_Et l'enfant enlaça Sigrid, qui referma ses bras sur le corps frêle. Elle se gorgea de l'odeur de la petite fille, caramel et vanille. Elle effleura la chevelure soyeuse et donna dans cette étreinte l'amour qu'elle n'avait pu exprimer à personne. Puis, un instant plus tard, l'enfant la quitta et elle fut étonnée de sentir ses bras si vides. Une telle absence. Plus de chaleur, juste le froid. Juste cette image de la fillette qui courait pour rejoindre ses parents. _

_« Attends ! hurla Sigrid. Que dois je faire ! Ne me laisse pas ! Ne me laissez pas ici ! Ne me laissez pas toute seule ! ». Sa voix mourut, remplacée par des sanglots de désespoir. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Tout d'un coup, elle n'eut plus froid. Et la lumière changea. Ce ne fut plus celle blanche et froide d'un hiver lointain. Sa main ne touchait plus la neige mais de la terre, sèche et rugueuse. Elle se redressa. Là aussi, des arbres nus, tordus. Mais ils étaient sinistres. Le ciel d'un noir rouge, le sol lui-même de ce noir macabre. Une terre pétrifiée, comme surprise et dévorée par un incendie. Elle se releva. Un peu plus loin, un corps. Elle s'approcha, et reconnut la petite Sigrid, plongée en plein sommeil. Mais non, elle ne dormait pas. Ses yeux innocents étaient fixes, opaques. Sa longue chevelure s'étalait. Ses petits poings étaient crispés dans une attitude de souffrance. Une plaie béante ouvrait sa gorge, le rouge avait éclaboussé sa peau blanche. De petites larmes de sang perlaient à ses yeux. _

_« Je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais. »_

_Sigrid sursauta et ses yeux se détachèrent de cette vision d'horreur. Un homme se tenait en face d'elle. Grand, vêtu d'une longue cape noire, un capuchon empêchait que l'on puisse voir son visage. Elle n'apercevait que ses mains, si blanches, fines et longues que cela en était irréel. Mais cette voix lui était familière. Non, pas la voix mais l'intonation. _

_«- Qui êtes vous ? C'est vous qui avez…_

_-Non. C'est toi. _

_-Vous êtes fou, je ne … »_

_Mais tandis qu'elle s'énervait et agitait ses mains, son regard accrocha la couleur. Ses mains. Elles étaient couvertes de sang. _

_« -Je l'ai tuée. Mon bébé… Ce n'est qu'un rêve, je veux me réveiller, je vous en prie, je veux me réveiller…_

_-Tu vas te réveiller. »_

_Elle s'écroula. Le ciel grondait, des roulements de tambour, une fumée âcre emplissait ses narines. Elle étouffait. Elle voulut se relever, mais lourdes ses jambes qui ne voulaient plus la porter. Trop lourdes. _

_L'homme vint vers elle et enleva son capuchon. Des yeux rouges, une face tourmentée. _

_« Je suis… »_

« Je n'ai plus de visage ! » s'écria Sigrid en se réveillant brusquement, le cœur battant tellement fort entre ses côtes qu'il donnait l'impression de vouloir s'échapper de son corps. Elle sortit de son lit en courant et se précipita dans la salle de bains. Un miroir ! Il lui fallait un miroir !

Il lui renvoya le reflet d'une jeune fille paniquée, aux yeux agrandis de terreur, la peau pâle, en sueur, les cheveux ébouriffés. Elle passa la main sur ce visage, tâta les joues. Pas de sang sur ses mains.

« Sigrid ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Elle se retourna. Jill se tenait dans l'encadrement, inquiète.

«- Tout va bien. C'est juste… un affreux cauchemar.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Non. Ne t'en fais pas. Je vais bien maintenant. Oui, tout va bien, répéta-t-elle à voix basse, pour elle-même. Tout va bien… Quelle heure est-il ?

-Cinq heures… je crois.

-Je vais aller faire un tour.

-A cette heure ?! Et… les portes sont closes.

-Je trouverai bien un chemin. Retourne te coucher, Jill. »

Sigrid prit un bain, mais l'eau chaude ne réussit pas à la détendre. Les images de son cauchemar étaient encore trop nettes. Trop puissantes… _« Je suis… »…_Jedusor devenu Voldmort. Elle frissonna, et sortit de la baignoire dans un grand mouvement, projetant une gerbe d'eau qui éclaboussa la dalle.

Elle se glissa hors de la tour de Gryffondor silencieusement, avant de prendre un des passages secrets que Tom lui avait fait découvrir pour sortir du château sans être vue, et se retrouver dans le parc. Il faisait encore frais en ce petit matin. La lumière grise, celle qui précède l'aurore, donnait un air mélancolique à la nature. L'horizon se teintait déjà d'une douce lueur rose, qui nimbait les nuages. Sigrid ôta ses chaussures, pour sentir avec délice l'herbe mouillée de rosée matinale sous ses pieds. Elle glissa contre le tronc d'un saule pleureur, qui surplombait le lac et s'assit, indifférente à ses vêtements qui se trempèrent à ce contact. Ses narines palpitaient, elle aurait voulu se fondre dans ce paysage, dans ces odeurs de terre, de fleurs, de fraîcheur. La sérénité l'envahissait peu à peu ; son cauchemar se ternissait, les images se voilaient. Il ne li en resterait plus qu'un souvenir désagréable et elle en imputait la cause à cette photographie qu'elle avait retrouvée la veille. Pourquoi accorder une grande importance à ce qui n'était, somme toute, qu'un simple rêve ?

Elle rouvrit les yeux ; le rose et l'orange se mêlaient à présent, la lumière se faisait plus crue, moins tendre. Et ce fut l'embrasement, un soleil rouge, qui incendia la plaine, et fit miroiter chaque goutte d'eau accrochée. Sigrid met la main devant son visage ; le carmin s'y accrocha, l'impression de l'avoir plongée dans une bassine pleine de sang.

Quelques jours plus tard, les résultats furent affichés. On entendait les cris de joie ou de dépit, on se marchait sur les pieds, on poussait son voisin. Sigrid parvint enfin au tableau ; elle chercha son nom et un ravissement sans pareil l'envahit. Elle savait qu'elle était douée et intelligente, mais voir que ses efforts avaient payé la réconfortaient. Surtout de savoir que Lloyd en serait satisfait. Cela faisait une menace de moins qui pesait sur ses épaules. Elle tourna la tête de côté, cherchant à se dégager de la foule et son regard tomba sur Tom. Il affichait un sourire satisfait, qui prouvait qu'il avait atteint ses objectifs. Il se pavanait auprès de ses « amis », petit groupe que l'on regardait de loin, avec selon les caractères haine, envie, ou fascination.

Sigrid n'y résista pas non plus. Elle admira, une fois de plus, son amant. Ses cheveux si noirs, sa peau pâle, ses yeux sombres, son nez droit, ses lèvres parfaitement dessinées, la courbe de la mâchoire qui sans qu'elle sache pourquoi lui donnait des palpitations. Mais un autre visage se superposa à celui-ci ; aux yeux rouges, au nez réduit à deux fentes, à la face de serpent… _« Je suis… »_

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Elle devait cesser de penser à ce cauchemar. Elle le devait, sinon, elle deviendrait folle. Mais, et elle sentit les larmes poindre à cette pensée, la petite fille partait de plus en plus loin d'elle, au fur et à mesure qu'elle repoussait son rêve. Une main se posa alors sur son épaule et elle sursauta violemment.

« - Vous aurais je fait peur ?

-Non, professeur. »

Dumbledore sourit. Il fit signe à la jeune fille de le suivre, en rompant l'amassement des élèves qui s'écartaient sur son passage, pendant qu'il en félicitait certains. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans un couloir vide. Elle jeta un regard interrogateur ; que lui voulait-il ?

« - Je me demandais si vous comptiez revenir l'année prochaine, Miss Haufter.

-Bien sûr, voyons ! s'exclama-t-elle. Vous en doutiez ?

-C'est une simple question. Disons que…

-Oui ? »

Elle s'était arrête pour lui face. Il savait quelque chose, c'était évident.

« - Je déteste les mensonges Miss. J'ai appris, par des voies plus ou moins officielles, que vous alliez vous fiancer cet été ;

-C'est exact. Et vous pensiez que j'allais alors abandonner mes études ?

-Simple supposition.

-Et bien, vous vous trompiez ! » s'écria-t-elle, la voix tremblante, de colère et de détresse, au rappel de ces chaînes qui allaient l'enferrer.

Dumbledore ne répondit rien. Il parut singulièrement surpris de voir son élève, si maîtresse d'elle-même d'habitude perdre ainsi son sang froid. Sigrid en était aussi étonnée. Elle était plus fragile que jamais, elle le savait. Elle se noyait et avait le choix entre couler, la solution la plus facile, ou attraper une main tendue et remonter au prix de tant d'efforts. Son professeur lui offrait implicitement son aide. Elle ouvrit la bouche, pour parler enfin, se soulager. Pour elle, mais aussi pour une enfant _« Tu vas me tuer… » _. Non, elle ne voulait pas la voir mourir. Elle voulait la voir encore sourire, encore cette fossette sur ce menton, encore cette odeur de caramel chaud. Encore ses petites mains dans les siennes.

Mais elle tremblait à l'évocation de l'aveu à faire, tant et tant, que pour se donner une attitude, elle mit les mains dans les poche de sa jupe d'uniforme et ses doigts heurtèrent quelque chose de dur. Deux fioles. Le verre était froid, et elle devinait les mouvements du liquide, des deux liquides. Dès qu'elle aurait parlé, elle pourrait les jeter, les briser, les écraser sous son pied, les voir s'unir dans un concert de verre brisé, se rendre compte quelle couleur sortirait du mélange bleu-vert et rouge.

« - Je… je crois que j'ai besoin…

-Sigrid ! »

Tom apparut au détour du couloir et regarda son professeur penché vers… sa chose. Sigrid rougit alors, ce qui ne lui arrivait presque jamais et trahissait le trouble dans lequel elle se trouvait. Dumbledore ne laissa aucune expression transparaître sur son visage mais Tom lut de la déception, et de l'exaspération dans ses yeux bleus. Il posa une main sur la taille de Sigrid, qui n'osa pas lui jeter le moindre coup d'œil.

« - Tu viens ? Il faut que l'on parle.

-Oui. Merci professeur, pour votre intérêt.

-Mais je t'en prie, lui dit-il , la tutoyant soudain. Tu seras toujours la bienvenue dans mon bureau. Je vous verrais tous les deux ce soir, lors du festin. »

Sigrid le regarda s'éloigner, tandis qu'une voix d'enfant criait

_« -Rattrape le ! Il n'est pas trop tard !_

_-Et le Serment Inviolable alors ? Tu mourras si tu le trahis ! fit une voix adulte. _

_-Oh non, pas si elle sait s'y prendre ! Tu es intelligente, trouve un moyen trouve un moyen ! »_

Mais elle ne fit rien. Statue de sel, pétrifiée, elle voyait son dernier espoir disparaître, sans qu'elle eut le courage de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle coula.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre contenance et parvenir à croiser les iris de Tom. Elle y lut du soupçon, trop de soupçon pour qu'elle ne se sente pas menacée. Elle y remédia de la seule façon qu'elle connaissait. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser aussi léger que le frôlement d'une plume sur les lèvres de Tom.

« Rejoins moi dans ma chambre après le dîner » chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

La Grande Salle était décorée aux couleurs de Serpentard, qui remportait la Coupe des Quatre Maisons pour la troisième année de suite. « C'est vraiment trop injuste. En plus, je déteste le vert. » grommela Lisbeth. Sigrid savoura le repas, mais un goût amer persistait dans sa bouche, sans qu'elle sache ce que c'était. Peut être la perspective de quitter Poudlard le lendemain, qui était devenu un vrai foyer pour elle. Peut être les deux mois de solitude qui s'annonçaient ou ces fiançailles qui la rendaient malade, auxquelles elle se refusait de penser.

Elle arriva avant Tom dans sa chambre. Il avait lui aussi fait sa valise. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, pour que l'air de la nuit rafraîchisse un peu la pièce. Elle se déshabilla complètement et s'assit dans le fauteuil de velours vert, sous la fenêtre. Le vent caressait sa peau nue, une délicieuse sensation. La porte grinça et elle reconnut, en silhouette, Jedusor. Il sortit sa baguette, pour allumer les chandelles.

« N'allume rien. »

Elle se leva. Il devinait plus qu'il ne voyait son corps nu. Elle prit la baguette des mains du jeune homme et la posa sur le bureau. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent violemment, leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent et un goût de sang envahit leurs bouches. Il serrait le corps délicat contre lui, à le briser, à l'étouffer. Les ongles de la jeune femme s'enfoncèrent dans son dos, il mordait son épaule. On ne distinguait plus les cris de souffrance et ceux de plaisir. Sigrid, pour la première fois, se donna toute entière, pour oublier définitivement son cauchemar.Pour oublier sa faute. Son crime.

Ils reposaient l'un contre l'autre, ventre contre ventre. Tom caressait chaque cicatrice de la jeune fille, qui demeurait les yeux clos mais qui ne dormait pas. Il vit alors quelque chose briller sur la joue pâle. Une larme roulait, qu'il happa avec la langue avant qu'elle ne tombe sur l'oreiller, goutte salée.

« - Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Je l'ai tuée, Tom. Elle ne reviendra plus.

-Qui ? Sigrid, qui ? »

Mais elle s'était endormie.

_Une salle circulaire. Des miroirs en guise de murs. L'eau y coulait comme un voile. Sigrid s'approcha de l'un. Mais ce n'était pas son reflet. Celui d'une petite fille, vêtue d'une robe bleue, ses longs cheveux bouclant sur ses épaules. Sigrid s'agenouilla et posa la main sur la glace. L'enfant fit de même. Elle pleurait, des larmes de sang._

_« Tu as basculé. »_


	18. Fiançailles

Je sais, je sais, à ce stade ce n'est plus du retard surtout que je vous avais promis le prochain chapitre dans la semaine... là, c'est plutôt de l'ordre du mois voire plus. J'ai eu un gros passage à vide et en plus je suis en plein partiel ( pour quinze jours... c'est horrible!). Voilà, voilà, je ne vais pas vous embêter avec un discours alors encore toutes mes excuses.

Passons aux choses plus réjouissantes... d'abord merci pour vos reviews, je n'en n'ai jamais eu autant pour un chapitre, cela fait vraiment plaisir! Mais la pression est énorme maintenant (si, si, si!), je n'ai pas envie de vous décevoir et il faut que je reste à la hauteur.

J'ai condensé beaucoup de chose dans ce chapitre; c'est loin, très loin, d'être mon préféré, mais il fallait bien une transition. J'ai bien vu que le chapitre précédent avait soulevé beaucoup de questions... disons qu'il marque un tournant, et qu'il m'était nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire.

Je suis désolée mais avec les révisions je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews personnellement, mais je le ferai pour le prochain chapitre, promis juré. Alors merci à Ju, Elaia Gurialde, Gryoth, desea oreiro, FAMME, Lessa, Maryweather.H, Selena Flowright, Lehonora, jeananit, dragonise, Xenane et Teyla 'Aeternam Noctura' ; merci à tous mes nouveaux lecteurs, vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme cela fait chaud au coeur de lire tous vos compliments (même si cela met la pression, lol) et de voir que vous suivez l'histoire avec intérêt.

Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas les encouragements!

**Chapitre 18 ; Fiançailles**

« Respire, Sigrid, respire…. ». Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle se le répétait, depuis qu'elle avait quitté la gare. Le taxi roulait, avalait les kilomètres, sous un soleil de plomb, dans un ciel désespérément bleu. Elle cherchait un bon moyen de dissimuler les fioles, au cas où Lloyd aurait l'idée de fouiller ses affaires. La magie ? Il ne fallait pas y penser ; d'abord, parce qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de la pratiquer avant ses dix sept ans, ensuite, parce que si Lloyd avait quantité de défauts, il avait aussi nombre de qualités parmi lesquelles une intelligence aiguë. Il aurait compris. Non, il fallait qu'elle se tourne vers des moyens moldus. Qui échappaient complètement à son tuteur.

Elle soupira et se tourna vers Marcia. Son visage portait les marques du temps et d'une vie difficile. On lui donnait facilement dix ou vingt ans de plus que son âge. Elle n'était pas jolie ; un nez trop long, un menton en galoche, un teint brouillé. Mais Sigrid l'aimait telle quelle. Pour sa candeur, sa naïveté, et sa douceur. Pour celle qui l'avait encore traitée comme une enfant. Pour l'amour qu'elle distillait dans son cœur.

La sinistre maison apparut alors, toujours trop tôt, comme d'habitude. Marcia tourna ses superbes yeux pâles vers la jeune femme et d'une voix tremblante et fatiguée :

« Il me semble que votre tuteur avait des visiteurs aujourd'hui. Ils seront peut être encore là. Ne le contrariez pas. » Ne pas le contrarier ! Combien de fois lui avait-elle prodigué ce conseil ? Des centaines, des milliers de fois ? Et combien des fois ne pas le contrarier s'était-il révélé un moyen de contourner sa colère ? Une, deux fois ?

Sigrid hocha la tête. Elle ouvrit la portière, et la chaleur de l'extérieur l'écrasa, une chape de plomb, qui coupait le souffle. Le parc, malgré tous les soins que devaient lui prodiguer leur jardinier, faisait peine à voir. L'herbe complètement brûlée, les arbres qui semblaient ployer sous le poids du soleil brûlant.

« -Marcia !

-Oui ? » demanda-t-elle, déjà sortie du taxi et s'emparant de la valise de la jeune fille.

Sigrid se dressa hors de la voiture, s'approcha et prit la femme fragile dans ses bras. Encore plus fragile qu'elle, aux os délicats. Sigrid laissa tomber les deux fioles dans la poche de la veste légère de Marcia, sans un remords.

« Rien. J'avais juste besoin de réconfort » dit elle en s'éloignant. Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge…Elle gravit les marches du perron et son regard accrocha le rosier grimpant qui encadrait la porte. Les roses étaient toutes mortes sur pied, desséchées ; plus aucune beauté. Il ne restait plus que les épines.

Dans le hall, où il faisait à peine plus frais, on pouvait entendre des voix et des rires qui parvenaient du salon. Non, les invités n'étaient pas partis. La jeune femme se regarda dans le miroir de l'entrée, dans son uniforme scolaire. Elle desserra la cravate, et détacha son chignon sévère. Les nuits sans sommeil lui avaient laissé des cernes et des mains qui tremblaient légèrement. Elle remarqua que la bonne accrochait la veste dans le placard et qu'elle amenait la valise non dans la chambre de Sigrid mais dans le bureau de lloyd. Celui-ci se livrerait sans doute à une inspection poussée. Quant aux fioles… il faudrait qu'elle les reprenne bientôt. Quand il aurait tout fouillé.

Elle hésitait quant à la conduite à adopter. Fallait il qu'elle se présente devant son tuteur ? Elle opta pour cette solution. Le salon était baigné de la lumière déclinante du jour ; les fenêtres avaient été ouvertes pour dispenser un peu de fraîcheur. Elle frappa au battant de la porte ouverte pour signaler sa présence, et tous les regards se dirigèrent vers elle. Une fois de plus, il n'y avait que des hommes. Lloyd, bien sûr, deux hauts placés du ministère, un de ses collègues, et… son futur beau père. Elle les salua tous d'un signe de tête et d'une révérence, ainsi qu'on le lui avait appris.

« - Je suis très heureux de voir ma future belle-fille, dit Brian, en serrant la main fine dans la sienne, toujours ce même sourire qui laissait ses yeux froids.

-Le plaisir est partagé, ironisa la jeune fille.

-Votre fils a beaucoup de chance, Brian. Vraiment beaucoup de chance, » ajouta un des hommes du Ministère.

Très grand, maigre, son visage avait une certaine beauté, sans doute due à ses traits aigus. Ses cheveux poivre et sel retombaient en mèches désordonnées sur des yeux ambrés, parfaitement en amande. Il s'était levé pour prendre la main de Sigrid. Il ne le serra pas, mais y déposa un baiser.

Le ridicule lui semblait atteint ; elle se tourna vers son tuteur, un sourcil haussé. Il fronça les siens en retour, indiquant à la jeune fille de sortir. Elle sortit, pas assez vite pour éviter d'entendre « Le portrait craché de Christina. Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu as tenu à prendre cette enfant sous ton aile ! ». Paroles sibyllines, auxquelles elle ne trouva pas de sens.

Marcia était dans sa chambre, semblant l'attendre. Mal assurée :

« -Je suis désolée mais votre tuteur m'a demandé de… enfin, je dois… je dois… vous fouiller.

-Je t'en prie ! rit-elle. Tu n'es pas sérieuse…

-Si. Mille excuses, je…

-Très bien. Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Pas de notre façon, je veux dire la façon sorcier, parce que tu en es incapable, » lâcha méchamment Sigrid.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la pauvre femme ; elles s'accrochèrent un instant aux cils, puis coulèrent lentement sur ses joues.

« Excuse moi, Marcia, je ne voulais pas te blesser » rougit Sigrid, confuse. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pouvait-elle être cruelle gratuitement à présent ?

La fouille fut rapide. Elle n'avait plus rien à cacher à présent. Quand ce fut fini, elle enfila un peignoir et contempla surprise, la robe rose qui était accrochée dans sa salle de bains. Sa robe de fiançailles…Comment cela avait-il pu lui sortir si vite de l'esprit? Plus qu'une semaine... Une semaine. Et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi dans son visage.

Elle n'aima pas l'image qu'elle vit. Enlaidie. Le rose ne lui allait pas, la robe était trop longue, pleine de fioritures. Le maquillage cachait sa pâleur, qui avait même atteint la carnation de ses lèvres ; mais elle n'aurait pu cacher son menton tremblant. Elle agrippa ses mains sur le rebord de la coiffeuse. Les jointures en devinrent blanches. Elle avait l'impression d'être un animal sacrifié. Oui, un petit animal, qui n'avait d'autre choix que d'aller se faire couper la gorge. Pas d'autre choix, vraiment ?

Disons qu'elle s'assignait celui que Tom lui avait désigné. « Cesserai-je jamais d'obéir à quelqu'un ? » se demanda-t-elle amèrement. Elle ne saurait peut être jamais. Elle accrocha le bracelet de sa mère à son poignet, le seul bijou qu'elle portait. Etonnant comme son cou paraissait encore plus nu de ne pas être paré…comme ses mains paraissaient pures, sans la moindre joaillerie!

La suite ne fut qu'un long et pénible brouillard, qui demeurerait à jamais un souvenir étrange, l'impression de faire deux, d'avoir laissé son double docile derrière elle et de l'observer dans tous ses faits et gestes.

Cette Sigrid soumise saluait le père de son fiancé et les invités, des "intimes", qu'elle n'avait jamais vu et dont elle ne voulait se rappeler; elle avançait vers le jeune homme blond qui serait un jour son mari ; elle recevait une bague d'or glissée à son doigt. Au buffet, elle baissait la tête, évitant de croiser les moindres regards. Ses yeux criaient d'angoisse. Elle laissait cet homme l'effleurer, la faire danser, laissait ses mains s'égarer sur ses hanches, sur sa taille. Quelle sensation unique d'être en dehors de soi, de n'être qu'une spectatrice à la fois froide et impuissante !

Finalement, la jeune femme ne revint à elle-même que le lendemain, quand toute la fièvre retomba. Elle sortit de son bain, et tendit la main pour attraper une serviette encore chaude. Dans ce mouvement, la lumière du soleil accrocha la bague. Ce fut une digue qui se rompit en elle. Elle sentit un fou rire incontrôlable la saisir ; elle y céda. Mais bientôt, ce furent les sanglots, des sanglots déchirants et un hurlement. Ce fut Marcia s'inquiétant du bruit qui la trouva en proie à une véritable crise d'hystérie, presque folle.

La fièvre la coucha pendant plusieurs jours, la dévorant jusqu'aux entrailles. L'été était là, chaque journée plus chaude que la précédente, son corps ne voulait rien en savoir. Elle grelottait , saisie par un froid terrible. Lloyd ne s'en montra qu'ennuyé au début. Elle n'avait jamais été bien malade et s'en était remise à chaque fois. Mais il prit vraiment peur le jour où au milieu de phrases incompréhensibles, elle parla de petites filles dans le miroir, d'un grand lac et de la mort qu'elle attendait.

Le médicomage tenait la main brûlante dans la sienne et regardait le beau visage crispé, les longs cheveux emmêlés, la sueur qui perlait sur son front, le feu qui ronflait dans la chambre malgré la chaleur étouffante qu'il régnait.

« - Et bien ? s'impatienta le tuteur, qui se tenait à côté.

-Un gros choc émotionnel si vous voulez mon avis. Un traumatisme provoque souvent ce genre de crise. Impressionnant, généralement pas très grave sur le coup.

-Très bien. Donnez lui un de vos remèdes et que l'on n'en parle plus !

-Cela ne se résout pas avec un simple sort. »

Le jeune homme se releva. Son regard allait de cette gamine ravissante à cet homme glacé, sans une once de tendresse ou même de pitié pour la créature qu'il tenait sous son joug. Kane savait qu'il était jeune et que plus tard il n'y trouverait peut être plus rien à redire, se disant que cela ne le regardait pas ; pour l'instant, il était révolté.

« Il lui faudra beaucoup de temps pour surmonter ce qui lui est arrivé .Les blessures de l'âme sont infiniment plus complexes à panser que celles du corps. Auriez vous une idée de ce qui a pu la mettre dans cette état ? »

Une idée ! Lloyd en avait bien une mais cela le rendait fou de rage de le reconnaître. Au fond, il savait qu'il détruisait la vie de sa pupille ; il le savait certes mais il n'en n'avait cure. Lui, il avait du se battre pendant des années pour parvenir à sa position. Et ce n'était pas cette gamine qui allait le faire chuter, oh non ! Il se servait d'elle mais surtout il la haïssait. Elle lui rappelait trop sa mère. Si elle ne lui avait pas autant ressemblée, jamais il ne l'aurait prise chez lui, malgré toutes les supplications de sa tante qui tenait à se débarrasser de cette « enfant maudite ». Elle était là parce que pour son malheur, elle ressemblait en tout point à la femme qu'il avait jamais désirée et qui l'avait repoussé. Oui, c'était de Christina qu'il se vengeait, à travers sa fille. Et il se vengerait jusqu'au bout.

Sigrid reprit véritablement connaissance à la mi août. Encore faible, elle ne pouvait se lever et passa des journées entières dans son lit à fixer le plafond. Elle en profita pour réfléchir. A la folie qu'elle avait senti effleurer. A son âme vendue au diable et son corps vendu à un jeune noble prétentieux qui pensait que tout lui revenait de droit. Elle n'était qu'un jouet. Une jolie petite poupée qui sous couvert de révoltes vaines et creuses se laissait manipuler.

C'était triste mais c'était ainsi. Elle ne faisait que brasser du vent. Pourtant des vœux et des espoirs elle en avait ! Mais les moyens pour y parvenir lui faisaient cruellement défaut. . Que lui restait-il ? La fuite ? Et où irait-elle ?

Elle eut un sanglot irrépressible. Elle se tourna vers sa table de chevet et prit la photo de ses parents ; sourires à travers le temps d'une époque heureuse. « Si vous saviez comme je me sens seule… ». Oui, seule, une petite chose fragile ballottée de ci de là. Jouer la comédie de la fille forte ne suffiisait pas ; il fallait l'être vraiment. Oui. L'être vraiment.

Prise d'une résolution soudaine, elle posa ses pieds mal assurés sur le plancher, et veilla à éviter les planches grinçantes. Dans son bureau, dans le tiroir de gauche reposaient les deux fioles, qu'elle avait récupérées deux jours après son arrivée. La rouge sang dans sa main. La porte poussée, elle tendit l'oreille. Pas un bruit. A cette heure ci, Lloyd devait être au bureau. Et Sigrid le savait, c'était aussi l'heure où Marcia préparait le dîner. L'escalier. Le hall. La cuisine. Elle passa la tête dans l'encadrement. Personne. Une casserole posée sur la table, de la soupe épaisse attendant d'être chauffée pour le soir. Elle déboucha la fiole et versa, sans une hésitation. Le liquide carmin surnagea un instant puis disparut.

« Miss Sigrid ? »

Elle sursauta violemment et porta la main à son cœur.

«- Marcia, ne me fais plus jamais ça !

-Que faites vous ici ?

-Heu… je me sens mieux et j'ai faim. Alors je suis descendue pour trouver quelque chose.

-C'est vrai ? Vous vous sentez mieux ?

-Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas.

-Je vais vous préparer quelque chose et vous l'apporter dans votre chambre.

-Non… ne te tracasse pas… en fait… je mangerai avec Lloyd.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna -t-elle avec un regard soupçonneux.

-Oui, nous avons des tas de choses à nous dire.

-Très bien. Je vous appellerai. »

-Merci. »

Elle remonta dans sa chambre, le cœur battant, passée proche du désastre. La seconde fiole. Elle la déboucha et avala le contenu en une fois. Un désagréable goût amer envahit sa bouche. Il fallait espérer que cela fonctionnerait.

Il porta la soupe à ses lèvres ; elle évitait de le regarder, de peur de se trahir. Il toussota ; elle retint son souffle. Mais rien ne se produisit. Elle entama à son tour ; parfaitement indistinct . Et si Tom lui avait menti ? Si rien n'arrivait ?

« -Je suis content que tu te rétablisses.

-Mmmmmmmm…

- Au fait, Damien a eu ses résultats d'examen ; il les a réussi haut la main. Il va directement pouvoir entrer au ministère.

- Formidable. »

Le silence devint très lourd. Elle s'en fichait. Elle se fichait de tout ce qu'elle allait déclencher, de la rage qu'il allait éprouver, des sorts qu'elle pourrait recevoir. Elle n'en n'avait cure parce qu'il paierait, tôt ou tard. Elle posa sa cuillère, un brut mat, qui fit hausser les sourcils de Lloyd.

« J'aimerai te poser une question. »

Elle eut un sourire étrange, qui creusa une minuscule fossette sur sa joue gauche. Un animal qui guettait sa proie. Oui, le portrait craché de sa mère. Belle, forte et fragile à la fois.

« Je t'écoute ».

Elle hésita, un bref, si bref instant. Mais elle devait le faire maintenant. Plus tard, elle n'aurait pas le courage. Elle appuya ses coudes sur la table, penchant légèrement le buste.

« - Pourquoi as-tu accepté de me recueillir ?

-Pourquoi me demandes tu cela ? interrogea-t-il, le ton plus agacé que véritablement énervé.

-Pour savoir.

-Ne cherche pas à savoir. Cette histoire ne concerne que moi.

-Que toi ! C'est de ma vie qu'il s'agit tout de même.

-Tais toi. »

Et la colère fut dans ses veines. Que lui cachait-il ? Et il y avait un rapport avec sa mère, et elle voulait qu'il lui dise lequel. Qu'il parle !

« - Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! explosa-t-elle. Un misérable lâche, qui a trouvé moyen de maltraiter une enfant parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se défouler sur autre chose ! Parce qu'il n'avait pas le cran de trouver un ennemi à sa taille !

-Je t'ai demandé de te taire, Sigrid ! »

Il se leva et renversa sa chaise dans son mouvement de violence ; porta la main à sa robe de sorcier, en sortit la baguette… et rien. Il se crispa, et une affreuse grimace de douleur se peignit sur son visage. La baguette tomba à terre. Il porta la main à sa gorge et gémit. « Il ne va pas mourir sur place ! » songea Sigrid, affolée. Il s'écroula et il hurla, agité de spasmes. La jeune femme ne fit pas un geste, pétrifiée et fascinée. « Tom, tu es un génie », se dit-elle involontairement. Les hurlements de Lloyd. Merlin, comme c'était bon de l'entendre souffrir ainsi ! Un joie perverse s'insinua chez Sigrid, et un sourire sauvage lui monta aux lèvres. Elle aurait pu admirer le spectacle pendant des heures.

Marcia arriva en courant. Et elle dut faire face à une drôle de scène, qui la hanterait encore longtemps ; son maître se tortillant de douleur au sol, dévoré par une souffrance qui semblait indescriptible ; et Sigrid, qui riait, riait d'aise, encore assise, une petite fille devant un jeu nouveau.

Kane tourna son regard vers la jeune femme qui se tenait au bord du lit. Décidément, quelque chose n'allait pas avec ce foyer. Deux semaines aurapavant, il était venue soigner cette gamine, et le tuteur paraissait simplement ennuyé par sa maladie. A présent, elle était sur pied, et c'était lui qui souffrait mille morts… et elle qui semblait même s'en réjouir. Oh, ce n'était pas inscrit sur son visage, mais dans ses yeux. Une chatte qui savourait du lait bien chaud dans un bol. Oui, voilà l'effet qu'elle lui faisait…

« - Et bien ?

-Je n'y comprends rien, lui dit-il. Je n'ai jamais vu ce genre de maladie. Je crois qu'il va falloir le transporter à Sainte mangouste.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Quelqu'un pourra s'occuper de vous en son absence ?

-Marcia le fera très bien. »

Elle lui serra la main, d'une poignée étonnante pour une femme tant elle était ferme et le raccompagna à la porte, en lui expliquant qu'elle s'en remettait complètement à lui pour les modalités.

Et voilà comment elle se retrouvait maîtresse de cette maison. Pas pour longtemps, elle s'en doutait bien. Dès que l'étrange cas de Lloyd serait connu par ses collègues et amis, ceux-ci rappliqueraient aussitôt. Brian se ferait un plaisir de récupérer sa future belle fille. Deux jours tout au plus. Il fallait en profiter. Le bureau de Lloyd était grand ouvert, toujours luxueux et chargé de bibelots, n'attendant qu'elle. Elle investit les tiroirs, les placards, à la recherche du moindre élément qui pourrait le confondre, mais sans trop d'espoir. Gringotts était un bien meilleur repère pour cacher ce que vous ne vouliez pas que les gens découvrent. Elle put au moins mettre la main sur sa baguette,qu'il avait mise sur une étagère de la bibliothèque, bien en vue, qu'elle glissa dans sa poche. Elle parcourut la pièce, et fit tourner la mappemonde qui se trouvait au centre , une véritable œuvre d'art du 16ème siècle, qu'il avait déniché en France quelques années plus tôt. Elle y fit tapoter ses doigts, un bruit creux. Un bruit creux ? L'objet était fendu en son milieu ; il s'assemblait en deux parties. « Bingo ! » se dit-elle en l'ouvrant et en découvrant une masse de papiers. Elle s'agenouilla sur le tapis pour mieux regarder.

Des photos. Quantité de photos. Pendant ses études. Quand il était encore jeune. Elle contempla un de ses portraits ; jamais un sourire, un nez pointu, des traits aigus. Cheveux bruns pour yeux gris. Il prenait des poses dans le cadre. Encore une autre photographie. Mais cette fois…. « Maman ! » s'exclama Sigrid. Oui, sa mère, mais beaucoup plus jeune ,dans un parc, près d'un lac. Elle devait avoir quinze ou seize ans. Faisant des grimaces et des sourires charmeurs. Déjà belle. Mais moins que des années plus tard. Elle avait fait partie de ses femmes qui s'embellissaient en vieillissant. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de beaucoup vieillir... La vérité coupa les jambes à Sigrid « Il aimait ma mère… ». Oui, sinon pourquoi aurait-il conservé cette photographie ? Une autre encore, et encore une autre. Une ode à Christina. « As-tu trompé mon père ? » se demanda-t-elle. « Où l'as-tu repoussé ? ». Ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Un côté humain de Lloyd venait de lui apparaître. Cela la mettait dans un état désagréable. Elle voulait le voir comme un monstre ; ne ressentir aucune pitié. Ne pas le découvrir homme vulnérable. « Et moi ? » ; ne s'était-elle pas réjouie de ses souffrances ? Ne s'en n'était-elle pas gorgée ? N'était-elle pas elle aussi un monstre ? Et l'affreuse réalité lui sauta au visage. Elle était tombée au même niveau que lui. De victime, elle était devenue bourreau. La tête lui tournait. Elle remit les papiers en place et rescella la mappemonde. La nausée l'avait saisie. Elle ne voulait plus penser. Non, elle ne voulait plus…

Brian vint la chercher le lendemain pour l'emmener chez lui, pour les quelques jours qui la séparaient de la rentrée des classes. Il ne s'embarrassa pas de moyens moldus et grâce à l'aide d'un portoloin ils furent dans son manoir quelques secondes après. Un elfe de maison emmena ses deux valises dans la pièce qu'on lui avait attribuée. Il ne restait plus rien d'elle chez Lloyd. Elle serait majeure cette année là et surtout, elle avait cessé de lui appartenir au moment même où Damien avait glissé la bague à son doigt.

Elle contempla la chambre, impressionnée malgré elle. Une vraie pièce de princesse, avec le lit à baldaquin et volants, les chandeliers, les tableaux. Un secrétaire devant l'immense fenêtre victorienne, qui donnait sur le parc qui s'étandait à perte de vue. Un coup fut frappé.

« Entrez. » Un grincement ; elle ne se retourna pas. Une main se glissa autour de sa taille, la faisant se hérisser. La voix de Damien sonnait désagréablement à ses oreilles « ta chambre te plaît ? ». Elle hocha la tête et se dégagea de son étreinte.

« Laisse moi. » Il mit les mains dans ses poches, décontenancé. Avant que sa mère ne meure, cette petite chose pour laquelle il n'avait que du mépris, il l'avait toujours vue soumise et obéissante envers son père ; il s'attendait à ce que sa future épouse en fasse de même et même plus. Il voulait qu'elle le voie comme toutes les filles qu'il connaissait le voyaient, avec des yeux tout énamourés, prêtes à s'offrir au moindre de ses regards. Et elle… un vrai glaçon. C'était peut être ce qui lui plaisait chez elle.

Sigrid l'admit ; ils ne lui menaient pas la vie dure. Elle pouvait errer dans la bibliothèque ou dans sa chambre tant qu'elle le voulait et prenait souvent ses repas toute seule, le père et le fils étant sans cesse au Ministère ou au chevet de Lloyd, qui ne se rétablissait pas et dont le cas faisait tourner en bourrique les médicomages. Il souffrait toujours horriblement, sans que ses jours ne soient vraiment en danger; c'était à ne rien y comprendre.

La veille de son départ, elle fit sa valise toute heureuse, mais avec le regret de n'avoir rien trouvé de compromettant. Les bureaux des deux hommes étaient scellés et ils ne faisaient pas partie des gens qui laissaient traîner des indices qui auraient pu leur porter préjudice. Oui, parfaitement prudents, trop, comme des gens qui avaient des choses à cacher. Mais comment parviendrait-elle à son but alors ? La solution lui vint naturellement… Elle attendit minuit, prit un chandelier et sortit dans le corridor. Ses pieds nus sur la pierre ne faisaient aucun bruit. La seule lumière était celle des chandelles. La dernière porte à gauche. Elle ouvrit sans frapper, priant pour que les gonds ne gémissent pas.

Installé dans un fauteuil , Damien lisait. Il parut surpris de la voir. Elle referma la porte et porta un doigt à ses lèvres.Il referma l'ouvrage brusquement.

Il la regarda. La chemise de nuit la couvrait entièrement. Elle posa le chandelier sur la table basse. Sans qu'il sache vraiment comment cela s'était produit, elle se retrouva nue devant lui. Ce corps, il en avait rêvé des mois entiers. Elle se tenait là, complètement offerte, magnifique dans sa fragile nudité. Il se leva, la gorge nouée, ne parvenant pas à détacher ses yeux. Il fut tout près d'elle et effleura son épaule. Elle le repoussa d'une main.

« - J'ai des conditions.

-Lesquelles ? dit-il d'une voix rauque.

-Dis moi comment ton père s'est débrouillé pour que mon héritage revienne légalement à mon tuteur. Dis moi s'il y a des choses que Lloyd cache. Dis moi…

-Est-ce tout ? grinça-t-il.

-Je t'ai dit que j'avais mes conditions, sourit-elle espiègle.

-Pourquoi accepterai-je ? Tu te sers de moi et…

Parce que tu as envie de moi. Parce que si tu essayais de me prendre de force, je ferai le plus beau des scandales. Tellement beau que toute la presse pourra s'en repaître et que plus jamais tu ne pourras avancer la tête haute. Et parce que… c'est plus amusant d'être consentant. »

Sur ces mots, elle le poussa dans le fauteuil et s'installa à califourchon sur lui. Ses lèvres parcoururent la gorge du jeune homme pendant que ses mains s'aventuraient sous sa chemise. Son odeur de vanille faisaient palpiter les narines du jeune homme. Il ne pouvait plus réfléchir, n'étaient réelles que les caresses qu'elle lui prodigait.

« - D'accord, s'exclama-t-il.

-Jure le, Damien. Jure le, quémanda-t-elle d'une voix sèche en cessant ses baisers. Jure le en sachant que le moindre parjure te coûtera plus que tu ne te l'imagines.

-Je te le jure. »

Quelques heures plus tard, au petit jour, elle regagna sa chambre à pas de loup. Elle avait trop chaud et ouvrit grand sa fenêtre. L'air frais qui entra la soulagea. Elle y était ; devenue une vraie putain, se vendant complètement. Elle se tourna vers la coiffeuse ; le miroir lui renvoyait le reflet d'une jeune femme aux yeux parfaitement froids, à la lourde chevelure brune. Ces cheveux…. Combien de fois les hommes voulaient-ils y passer la main, pour voir si la chevelure était aussi soyeuse qu'elle en avait l'air ? Pour la saisir à pleine main ? Elle avisa le ciseau posé là. Un coup au hasard et une mèche tomba. Et elle tailla complètement , ne s'arrêtant qu'en voyant la masse à terre, et ne voulut voir le résultat; elle retourna le miroir.

Elle se baissa et saisit une longue mèche . Elle l'enroula autour de son doigt et l'éleva à la hauteur de la fenêtre, où le soleil perçait. Un incendie s'y alluma.Elle décida de la garder. Elle s'habilla rapidement et appela un elfe de maison. La petite créature arriva en trottinant et s'occupa des bagages. Dans la salle de réception, Brian avait laissé un calice et un parchemin. Encore un Portoloin; il regrettait den epas être là pour lui dire au revoir, mais il était parti dans la nuit. Sigrid préférait. Elle craignait que quelque chose puisse se lire dans ses attitudes qui aurait révélé le joli petit secret noué entre elle et son fiancé. Qu'elle était heureuse qu'il dorme encore, pour éviter les questions! Avait-il remarqué qu'elle était loin très loin, d'être une petite oie blanche? Peut importait. Elle avait gagné deux batailles; une sur ce prétentieux de Damien l'autre sur ce tortionnaire de Lloyd. Jedusor pourrait être fier d'elle...

Tom arriva sur le quai, toujours de cette allure nonchalant qui le caractérisait, presque serein à l'idée de retourner chez lui, vraiment chez lui. Heureux de savoir qu'il ne retournerait jamais dans son orphelinat En décembre, il serait majeur et pourrait mener sa vie comme il l'entendait. Machinalement , il chercha Sigrid. Peut-être était-il encore trop tôt. Il n'y avait que deux ou trois personnes devant le train. Mais si elle avait pu partir en avance, elle l'aurait fait, il le savait. « Bonjour Tom. »

Il sursauta, fit volte face et resta bouche bée. Sigrid lui faisait face mais une Sigrid aux cheveux courts, à la garçonne. Cela ne l'enlaidissait même pas. Bien au contraire. Ses yeux de chatte étaient complètement dégagés à présent et les mèches courtes soulignaient le délicat dessin des pommettes. Sa surprise passée, il s'employa à employer l'ironie qu'il utilisait d'habitude avec elle.

« -Comment va la future mariée ? demanda-t-il.

- A merveille. Surtout depuis que le futur marié est tombé dans son piège… »


	19. Pari

****

****

Au vu des longs délais que je prends maintenant pour poster chaque nouveau chapitre, je pense dorénavant en mettre un chaque mois. Croyez le, si je le pouvais, cela serait toutes les semaines! Je serai en vacances à la mi mai et à partir de là, promis, les chapitres arriveront plus vite!

Merci à **Maryweather.H**, à **Lessa**, à **Desea Oreiro**, à **Selena Flowrigth** et à **Lehonora** pour leurs reviews, qui me touchent toujours autant et me donnent la motivation nécessaire pour avancer et permettre à Sigrid d'évoluer!

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis!

****

****

**Chapitre 19 : Pari**

Ils se séparèrent juste avant l'arrivée de la majorité des élèves. Sigrid trouva un compartiment vide rapidement et y installa ses affaires. Elle se laissa tomber sur la banquette et fit jouer les reflets de sa bague en or. Elle passa le doigt dans sa bouche pour l'humidifier et retira l'anneau, qui trouva une place dans la poche de sa veste. Inutile de s'afficher avec. Elle n'en n'était pas fière. Un jour, peut être, elle avancerait dans la rue la tête haute, avec sa main ornée. Oui, peut être. Parce que la bague viendrait d'un homme qui l'aimerait vraiment. Et qu'elleaimerait aussi.

« Sigrid ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! »

Lisbeth, ses yeux bleus pétillant de malice entra, suivie de Jill, toujours aussi ronde et douce. Les deux jeunes filles traînaient leurs valises derrière elles. Après des rires, des soupirs et des jurons, le porte bagage fut plein à craquer.

« - Deirdre n'est pas là ? demanda Sigrid.

-Non, soupira Jill. Tu sais… sa mère n'arrive pas à se remettre. Elle se sentait coupable de revenir et de la laisser seule.

-Tu veux dire qu'elle est restée avec elle et qu'elle ne reviendra pas ?

-Non, je crois qu'elle viendra plus tard dans l'année. Tu ne la reconnaîtrais pas si tu la voyais aujourd'hui. Notre rayon de soleil s'est éteint.

-Le dortoir va sembler vide sans elle, remarqua Lisbeth. On lui écrira. Tes vacances Sigrid, comment c'était ? interrogea-t-elle, tentant d'employer un ton un peu plus léger pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Hum… Intéressant. Très intéressant. Oui. Et… vous n'avez rien remarqué? Sur moi ?

-Tes vêtements, peut être, plaisanta Lisbeth.

-Arrête, Lis ! Ce sont tes cheveux, répondit Jill. Cela te va vraiment bien. On ne voit plus que tes yeux et ton visage. Tu ne pourras plus te cacher derrière.

-Dommage, ils étaient vraiment très beaux, fit remarquer Lisbeth. Mais cela repousse… »

Un vent frais les accueillit à leur arrivée. Les calèches attendaient. Sigrid était heureuse de pouvoir faire le trajet jusqu'au château comme les autres et non dans les barques. Mais elle perdit son sourire. Des chevaux écumants étaient attelés et piaffaient. Les Sombrals… Elle détourna les yeux.

Le bruit emplissait la grande Salle. Les rires, les exclamations ponctuaient les retrouvailles. Sigrid trouva sa place habituelle, et glissa sur le banc. Les gens la regardaient avec de grands yeux en voyant sa tête aux cheveux courts ébouriffés. Elle se tourna vers la table des professeurs. Les mêmes visages, sans aucun changement. Dumbledore, appuyé contre le dossier de sa chaise, scrutait le plafond magique d'un air à la fois songeur et préoccupé, les doigts de sa main droite tapotant la table tandis que la gauche entortillait sa longue barbe. Se sentit-il observé ? Il baissa les yeux et croisa ceux de la jeune fille. Il lui fit un sourire tendre presque paternel. Et qui étrangement semblait dire « Courage Sigrid. »

La porte s'ouvrit et les premières années apparurent, frêles créatures tremblantes et anxieuses. Mais ils étaient dépassés, et de loin, par un jeune homme, qui semblait angoissé. Sigrid lui jeta un coup d'œil. Grand, un corps souple et nerveux. Des cheveux miel, une peau légèrement hâlée. Des yeux clairs. Sigrid fut frappée. Par ses traits. Un nez droit, des pommettes bien dessinées. Des sourcils parfaitement arqués. Sa séduction n'apparaissait qu'à contre temps. En l'examinant, une vérité la traversa. La beauté n'était finalement pas une question de couleurs, mais de lignes épurées.

Quelque chose se tordit dans l'estomac de Sigrid, sans qu'elle sache de quoi il s'agissait.

« Bien, les premières années par ici. » La voix de MacGonagal claqua toujours aussi sèchement. Le vieux Choixpeau s'ouvrit et la chanson commença, sans que pratiquement personne ne l'écoute, sauf les futures premières années. Sigrid ne lâchait pas le jeune homme des yeux. MacGonagall commença à appeler les élèves. Certains, les plus menus, disparaissaient presque sous le Choixpeau, ce qui provoqua des rires des autres années. Les noms des quatre maisons s'égrenaient, interminablement.

« Sean Reiker ! »

Le beau garçon s'avança, la tête haute, la démarche gracieuse, presque trop pour un homme. Les filles se poussaient du coude, en gloussant. Il faisait déjà des ravages…

« Gryffondor ! »

Et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Sean se trouva juste en face de Sigrid, entouré uniquement de la gente féminine, qui s'était dévouée pour lui faire une petite place. De près, elle put constater qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. Il avait vraiment des traits parfaits. L'angle des yeux, la fermeté de la mâchoire, l'arête droite du nez, l'arc tendre des lèvres. Il décrocha un sourire à une des filles qui venait de lui faire passer un plat. Un sourire magnifique, qui creusa deux fossettes sur chacune de ses joues et fit naître des rides d'expression. Ses voisines se présentaient à tour de rôle, et elle sursauta quand son tour arriva.

« Sigrid Haufter ». Le tout assorti d'un battement de cils. Qui n'eut aucun effet. Il se contenta de lui jeter un vague coup d'œil presque méfiant qui la décontenança. Elle fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand son charme ne fonctionnait-il plus ?

Elle ne décrocha pas un mot jusqu'à la fin du repas, toujours aussi fastueux et lourd. Elle regarda sa coupe en argent d'un air songeur. Chez Damien, les coupes, tous les couverts étaient en or ou en argent massif, finement décorés aux armoiries de la famille. Chez Lloyd, c'était de la porcelaine fine, ouvragée elle aussi. Et chez ses parents… de la vaisselle souvent dépareillée, aux couleurs chatoyantes. Christina n'avait jamais été une femme d'intérieur irréprochable, du moins en ce qui concernait les arts de la table. Oui, elle se souvenait encore de l'alignement des trois assiettes en verre. Une bleue pour son père, verte pour sa mère et d'un joli parme pour elle. Le tout donnait sur la nappe blanche une impression d'un chaleureux désordre. Oui, peu d'assortiment mais beaucoup d'amour. Beaucoup d'amour.

« Qui est cette fille ? »

Sigrid fut ramenée sur terre par la voix bien modulée de Sean qui s'était tourné vers la table de Serdaigle. Il désignait une jolie blonde, aux cheveux rendus encore plus pâles par le contraste de sa peau bronzée qui faisait ressortir ses yeux vert clair.

« - Elle s'appelle Eleanor, répondit Sigrid plus vite que les autres. Mais dommage, elle a déjà un petit ami, ironisa-t-elle.

- Et bien, il paraît qu'Anthony et elle ne sont plus ensem… »

Mais Lisbeth n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase. Sigrid venait de lui jeter le regard le plus meurtrier qu'elle eut jamais vu.

« Enfin, c'est juste un bruit de couloir » se rattrapa-t-elle. Une personne raisonnable ne se mettait pas sur le chemin de Sigrid Haufter, pas si elle voulait éviter les ennuis.

Sean parut singulièrement intrigué et une ombre étrange passa dans ses iris colbat mouchetés d'or. Les assiettes disparurent soudain et Dippet se leva pour faire son discours, quasiment le même que l'année précédente. Dès que l'hymne de l'école fut achevé, ce fut la bousculade pour sortir de la salle. Et Sigrid remarqua une chose qu'elle n'avait pas vue auparavant ; il manquait du monde. Beaucoup de monde. Les ravages de la Guerre étaient bien visibles et Grindelwald sévissait toujours. « Et maintenant, je ne sais même plus si je souhaite qu'il tombe ou pas. Car quand ce sera le cas, Tom reprendra le flambeau… ». Elle se retrouva juste à côté de son amant et elle accrocha le badge sur sa robe noire. Préfet en chef. Tiens donc.

« -Félicitations, Monsieur le Préfet en chef.

-Merci Sigrid, répondit-il sur le même ton un peu pompeux qui les fit sourire tous les deux. Tu viendras fêter cette promotion avec moi ?

-Dès ce soir, je n'y manquerai pas… »

Et voilà comment elle se retrouvait une fois de plus dans sa chambre, en plein milieu de la nuit, dans ses bras, ayant fini de lui raconter ses aventures estivales.

« Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire maintenant ? »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. La tête posée sur son épaule, elle regardait le ciel étoilé par la fenêtre. Tom, par habitude, jouait avec les mèches courtes. Leurs deux respirations étaient les seuls bruits qui emplissaient la pièce.

« - Je ne sais pas. Cela dépend de Damien.

-Comment peux tu être sûre qu'il tiendra sa promesse ? Tu ne lui as fais prêter aucun serment.

-Je l'ai fait jurer Tom. Il m'a donné sa parole. Pour un sorcier de sa lignée, la parole est un point d'honneur. Sinon… cela sera à ses risques et périls.

-Tu as bien changé.

-Comment cela ?

-Je me souviens de notre première rencontre. Nous étions dans le train et nous nous sommes rentrés dedans. Tu m'avais tenu tête comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait. C'est peut être pour cela que tu m'as intéressé. Mais… tu étais encore résolument dans le schéma du bien et du mal, et tu refusais de te tourner vers la magie noire. Et là… tu n'as pas hésité à faire souffrir ton tuteur ni à menacer ton fiancé. Je le reconnais… je suis plutôt fier.

-De moi ?

èNon, pas de toi. De moi. Tu as bien retenu mes leçons. »

Il eut un petit rire pendant que la jeune femme haussait les épaules et se laissait aller à la somnolence, cet état de flottement qui précède le sommeil, invitation aux pensées.

« -Tom ?

-Hummm ?

-Qu'est ce qui rend les gens populaires ?

-Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier ?

-En quelque sorte.

-Ce sont souvent les gens beaux ; ouverts ; et sympathiques. Et qui ne soient pas inaccessibles.

-Tu me vises ?

-Soyons réalistes. Tu es très belle, là-dessus pas de doute. Intelligente. Mais tu es inaccessible.

-Et toi alors ?

-Moi je les impressionne. Ils sont comme des papillons avec la lumière. Attirés en sachant que cela leur sera fatal. Toi, tu leur fais peur.

-Merci du renseignement.

-C'est toi qui a voulu savoir. »

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et lui tourna le dos. Elle l'entendit ricaner.

« - Tu boudes ?

-Non, je ne boude pas !

-Menteuse ! C'est à cause d'Eléanor, pas vrai ? Et en plus, tu n'arrêtes pas de penser à ce nouveau, je me trompe ?

-Mais comment…

-Tu n'es pas très douée pour l'occlumencie, mon ange. Il faudra que l'on travaille dessus. Mais j'ai une idée.

-Je suis toute ouïe.

-Un pari. »

Elle se retourna et se redressa dans le lit. Une lueur s'était allumée dans ses yeux clairs. Il admira son visage éclairé par la lumière de la lune, opaline. Ce teint si blanc, si transparent, sur lequel se détachaient en lignes sombres les sourcils. Elle se laissa retomber sur le lit et passa son bras gauche sous sa nuque en se tournant de coté vers lui.

« - Je t écoute.

-Tu veux ce… nouveau et moi Eleanor. Au premier qui réussira à mettre l'autre dans son lit.

-Et qui gagne quoi ?

-Si je gagne… »

Il parut pensif. La jeune fille attendait, à la fois impatiente et inquiète. Quand Tom réfléchissait trop longtemps, cela ne prévoyait en général rien de bon pour elle. Il prit le poignet droit de Sigrid et commença à laisser son pouce errer sur la peau fine et délicate.

-Tu t'engages à ne plus jamais, et tu m'entends jamais ne parler à Dumbledore en privé, comme tu l'as fait l'autre fois.

-Mais je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux… commença-t-elle, en tentant de se dégager.

-Arrête. Ne me prends pas pour un idiot. Tu crois que je n'ai rien vu de votre manège à tous les deux? Il veut te protéger, ce n'est pas adorable, ça ? Mais qu'est ce que tu crois ? Il n'arrivera à rien parce que tu m'appartiens. »

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et sa gorge se serrer. Ses paroles la blessaient plus que n'auraient pu le faire n'importe quel sort. Plus que la poigne ferme sur son poignet, et qui lui donnait l'impression que ses os crissaient.

« - Tu pourrais me l'ordonner et avec le Serment, je pourrais…

-Tu es trop intelligente. Tu réussiras toujours à le contourner.

-Alors tu fais plus confiance à ma parole qu'en un Serment ?

-Tu n'es peut être pas d'une grande lignée, mais toi aussi tu tiens tes promesses.

-Très bien. Et si je gagne ?

-Choisis.

-Si je gagne, tu briseras ce serment.

-Cela, il n'en n'est pas question. »

Il la repoussa et se leva. Il s'appuya sur le rebord de la fenêtre, faisant face à sa maîtresse ahurie. Elle massa son poignet endolori, rouge encore de la pression. Elle le contempla ; à cette image, cet homme nu au corps élancé, ce beau visage et ces envoûtants yeux bruns, se superposa dans son esprit un être encapuchonné, aux doigts irréellement fins, parfaits pour étrangler leur victime.

« - Alors moi, je devrais tout accepter, mais toi…

-Je suis en position de force. Tu devrais t'y faire.

-Très bien, alors je refuse ce pari. »

Elle sortit du lit et se rhabilla prestement. La jupe, le chemisier, la robe de sorcier et passa la main dans sa courte chevelure pour la discipliner. Elle traversa la pièce et posa la main sur la poignée. La voix de Tom l'interrompit juste avant qu'elle ne sorte, un ton exaspéré, sur un fond sarcastique.

« - D'accord.

-Parfait. Mais tu me feras une preuve écrite.

-Pour quelle raison ?

-Parce que moi, je n'ai pas confiance en ta parole. »

Elle se retourna et lui fit un dernier sourire, plus mystérieux que jamais. « Bonne nuit, mon chéri. »

Les emplois du temps furent distribués au petit déjeuner le lendemain matin. Sigrid y jeta à peine un coup d'œil ; elle constata qu'une fois de plus, ils partageaient leurs cours avec les Serpentards ; mais cela n'était pas nouveau.

« - Oh, non ! gémit Lisbeth. Ce n'est pas possible, on a vraiment la poisse !

-Pourquoi ? demanda Sigrid, amusée.

-Divination pendant deux heures, puis Histoire de la Magie ! C'est la pire matinée que j'ai jamais eue ! »

Elle continua de maugréer durant tout le repas et ne fut pas de très bonne compagnie. Sigrid, elle, commençait par Potions. Elle prit tout naturellement la route des cachots, et fut ravie de constater que Sean s'y trouvait. Alors lui aussi il allait avoir cours avec elle. Elle lui fit un sourire, auquel il répondit, de façon un peu forcée, mais elle s'en contenta. Tom était déjà en train de parler avec Eleanor. « Un point pour toi, Jedusor. » se dit-elle. Slughorn arriva, la démarche toujours aussi lourde et toujours cet air naïf et enfantin sur le visage. Il ouvrit la porte et laissa la quinzaine d'élèves entrer. La jeune fille n'hésita pas ; elle s'installa tout de, suite à côté de Sean, convaincue qu'il faisait partie de ces gens trop polis pour dire franchement qu'ils ne voulaient pas de quelqu'un.

« Bien, bien, jeunes gens. Vous êtes ici pour votre dernière année à Poudlard et comme vous le savez tous, un examen très important se tiendra à la fin de cette année, qui conditionnera votre futur. Certains d'entre vous pourront faire de très, très grandes choses. »

Il se tourna vers Tom avec un petit clin d'œil tout sauf discret.

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons préparer un antidote à la potion de Sommeil, qui vous le savez, utilisée à trop forte dose, peut se révéler fatale. L'antidote est encore plus complexe, car… »

Quelques minutes plus tard, chaque binôme se mettait au travail. Sigrid multipliait les approches vers Sean mais apparemment cela le laissait complètement de glace. Elle pinça les lèvres ; c'était la première fois qu'un homme ne lui accordait même pas un regard. Elle en fut décontenancée ; elle se tourna vers Tom en haussant ses sourcils. Lui, il n'avait aucun mal avec cette petite gourde d'Eleanor.

« - Tu peux ajouter la poudre, s'il te plaît ? demanda aimablement Sean.

-Bien sûr, répondit-elle d'une voix douce qui en aurait étonné plus d'un.

-Merci ».

Toujours pas un coup d'œil. C'était frustrant. Plus ; un peu humiliant. Mais après tout elle était patiente. Le tout, c'était de ne pas laisser Tom gagner à ce petit jeu. Cela la rendrait malade. La cloche sonna et Sigrid savait que leur potion était parfaitement réussie, rien qu'au sourire ravi du morse blond. Sean nettoya toute la table ainsi que les ustensiles sans se faire prier et ramassa ses affaires avant de partir, sans même un mot envers sa partenaire. Celle-ci sortit de la salle d'une humeur massacrante, qui se renforça d'autant plus qu'elle croisa Tom avec sa proie qui riait gentiment, un peu rougissante.

« On fait salon ? » demanda Sigrid, d'un ton grinçant.

Eleanor se tourna vers elle, surprise. Tom dissimula, tant bien que mal, un rictus satisfait. Dans ses iris sombres, la jeune fille lisait clairement « Tu triches. ». Elles se regardèrent en silence, l'hostilité contre l'incompréhension.

Tom contempla les deux femmes qui se faisaient faces. Belles mais si différemment. Autant le visage de l'une respirait l'innocence et la naïveté, avec ses bonnes joues rondes parsemées de taches de rousseur, autant il émanait du visage de l'autre une aura de séduction dangereuse, le caractère sensuel des pommettes hautes ; deux paires d'yeux clairs, l'un limpide et l'autre trouble. Et les deux chevelures si différentes, la sombre et la blonde.

« -J'ai la vague impression que tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup, fit calmement remarquer Eléanor.

-Touché, répliqua Sigrid. Les gens complètement purs et innocents, cela n'existe pas. Alors je me demande ce que tu caches. »

Sur ces mots, lancés comme une menace, elle fit volte face et disparut au coin d'un couloir.


	20. Tu m'appartiens

J'ai vraiment honte quand je vois le reatd que j'ai pris dans cette fiction, qui me tient pourtant beaucoup à coeur. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses, mis à part une année épuisante, des partiels plus que stressants, et puis la fainéantise et le manque d'inspiration.

J'espère que vous, lecteurs, vous ne m'en tiendrez pas trop rigueur. D'autant plus que vous pouvez vous rassurer: afin de lutter contre le retard, trois chapitres sont déjà écrits d'avance.

Merci à ceux qui continuent de me lire, qui continuent de faire vivre mes personnages.

**Chapitre 20 Tu m'appartiens**

Les quinze premiers jours d'octobre furent pluvieux et froids. Une humidité désagréable régnait dans le château et l'infirmerie ne désemplissait pas. Un matin brumeux, une chouette fauve se posa juste devant le bol de Sigrid. Son nom était inscrit d'une écriture élégante, élancée, presque incisive. Elle décacheta l'enveloppe et en sortit une mince feuille de parchemin. Le mot était bref ; Damien lui signalait seulement, en des termes particulièrement choisis, qu'il avait commencé à mener son enquête.

« _J'attends impatiemment ton retour à Noël. Je veux sentir ta peau contre la mienne, t'entendre gémir à mon oreille._ »

Une légère couleur rosée monta aux joues de la jeune femme et elle grimaça. Noël… cela paraissait si proche à présent ! Peut être pourrait elle prétexter les révisions pour ses ASPIC pour échapper à la corvée. Mais elle en doutait sérieusement. Son regard clair se posa sur Sean, qui expliquait à Lisbeth comment faire disparaître un animal. Il releva les yeux, mordorés et chaleureux. Elle retint un soupir ; si elle continuait au même rythme, Tom gagnerait ce stupide pari. Rien qu'à cette idée, son estomac se tordait de rage. Décidément, elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre en matière de manipulation.

Elle ruminait encore sa probable défaite quelques heures plus tard en cours de métamorphose. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de gagner la confiance de cette beauté blonde. Elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps, un tout petit peu plus de temps. Sean finirait par tomber dans ses filets, comme les autres. Il n'était pas si différent. Si, il l'était. Parce qu'il était le seul à la troubler vraiment.

La cloche sonna ; raclements de chaises, parchemins que l'on range précipitamment dans les sacs… une belle effervescence d'adolescents désireux de s'aérer l'esprit. Sigrid se leva et rassembla ses affaires ; une main se posa sur son épaule. S'attendant à ce que le propriétaire de cette main soit Tom, elle se tourna vers l'individu la mine rageuse, sur le point de laisser échapper une grossierté :

« Ecoute, espèce de Don Juan, tu n'es qu'un … Professeur ! »

Son visage, d'ordinaire d'un blanc de nacre, s'enflamma, tandis que Dumbledore retenait visiblement un éclat de rire. Elle tenta de balbutier une pitoyable excuse:

« -Heu…je…je… croyais que vous étiez… oh et puis peu importe !

-Tes cours sont finis, n'est ce pas, Sigrid ?

-Oui Monsieur, répondit-elle, lui sachant gré de ne pas l'humilier davantage, même si ses yeux démentaient l'aspect sérieux de sa physionomie.

-Je voudrais que tu viennes à mon bureau. J'ai quelques petites choses à te dire.

-Très bien. Je vous suis. »

Les couloirs étaient déserts, les élèves ayant regagné leurs maisons respectives. Sigrid jetait de brefs coup d'œil à son professeur. Derrière cette bonhomie et cette apparente légèreté se cachaient un puits de science et une volonté de fer, elle en était convaincue. Elle devinait que les colères froides de Dumbledore devaient bien valoir celles de Lloyd, qui n'étaient que feu et flamme. Un sorcier à ne pas provoquer, sous aucun prétexte. Sauf si l'on possédait suffisamment d'armes pour lutter...

Elle appréciait la pièce circulaire qui lui servait de bureau, aux couleurs de Gryffondor. La cheminée répandait une douce chaleur et Fumseck, le phénix, perché sur le dossier d'un fauteuil, ressemblait à un gardien silencieux. La jeune fille posa sur la Pensine que possédait son professeur, demeurant sur le bureau en acajou.

« Je reviens tout de suite Sigrid. J'ai oublié de demander quelque chose au directeur Dippet et cela ne peut pas attendre. Installe toi et n'hésite pas à te servir en sucreries. »

Il lui désigna une coupe qui débordait de friandises, ce qui arracha un sourire à la jeune femme. La porte se ferma.

Elle s'approcha de la vasque, le souffle court. Les reflets de la Pensine se mouvaient, projetant d'étranges éclats de lumière bleue dans la pièce. Elle se mordit les lèvres. Fumseck poussa un long gémissement, très doux. Dans ses yeux jaunes, elle ne lut que de la bienveillance. L'oiseau pencha la tête de côté, semblant presque curieux. Sigrid sortit sa baguette et l'appliqua contre sa tempe. A combien de reprises avait elle vue son entourage effectuer cette opération afin d'avoir les idées plus claires ?

Elle déposa le long filament dans la vasque. Le visage de Tom apparut, remplacé par celui de Dumbledore. Et cette apparition lors d'une soirée de Slughorn… « Je ne l'ai pas rêvé », chuchota-t-elle. Son professeur, les cheveux et la barbe devenus blancs, ridé, mais se tenant toujours aussi droit et fier et ce jeune homme brun, aux lunettes rondes et aux incroyables yeux verts. Image fugace, volée au passé, ou peut être au futur. Elle se pencha un peu plus et entra en contact avec le liquide.

Tout tourbillonnait autour d'elle, un tel vertige ! Elle tomba soudain sur le sol en poussant un cri de douleur. Un goût de sang envahit sa bouche, métallique. Sa lèvre saignait. Elle se releva. Elle était dans un couloir de l'école, et les élèves circulaient en riant. Elle sut qu'elle n'était pas à son époque en voyant les uniformes. La longueur des jupes aurait fait tiquer plus d'un professeur et ces chaussures bizarres que certains avaient aux pieds !

« Mais où suis-je ? La Pensine ne dévoile pas l'avenir, la Pensine ne dévoile pas l'avenir, oh Merlin, je veux rentrer chez moi ! » Tout un coup, un jeune homme passa à côté d'elle, brun, aux lunettes rondes. Elle n'hésita pas une seconde. Personne ne la voyait, mais c'était une impression très désagréable que de sentir les gens la traverser. Il n'était pas seul. Un grand garçon aux cheveux roux flamboyants discutait avec animation avec lui, et avec une petite brune dont le sac paraissait sur le point de craquer tant les coutures étaient tendues.

« Harry ! Harry ».

Le susnommé se retourna en même temps que Sigrid qui faillit s'évanouir en voyant l'adolescente qui venait de crier. Elle eut l'étrange sentiment de se retrouver en face d'un miroir, devant un reflet vivant. De lourds cheveux bruns, qui tombaient librement sur les épaules en vagues souples, encadraient un visage au bel ovale dans lequel s'animaient deux profonds lacs bleu vert. Elle était plus grande que Sigrid et possédait une multitude de taches de rousseur qui parsemaient à la fois son nez et ses joues. Mais ce fut une autre différence qui frappa Sigrid ; cette fille là avait un sourire franc comme l'or. Elle avait l'air heureuse…

« -Comment vas-tu Tania ?

-Bien, et vous ?

-Bien, répondirent les trois adolescents en cœur.

-Génial. Je voulais me renseigner pour le Quidditch. A quelle heure est l'entraînement ce soir ?

-Huit heures, lui répliqua Harry. Tu as fini ta semaine de retenue ?

-Ne m'en parle pas ! dit elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Il a fallu que je classe tous les dossiers des anciens élèves ! Certains dataient d'au moins trente ans ! Mais regardez ce que j'ai trouvé… »

Elle ouvrit son sac et fouilla dans ce qui semblait être un désordre innommable. Puis elle finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait et brandit triomphalement une vieille photographie.

« - Tu l'as volée ? demanda d'un air réprobateur la jeune fille aux yeux chocolats.

-Je l'ai empruntée, nuance. Vous allez enfin pouvoir faire connaissance avec ma mère, qui a passé tant de temps en retenue avec Sniffle, Lunard et Cornedrue ! »

Sigrid fronça les sourcils. Elle regarda par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry. Une photographie… en couleur ! Elle n'avait jamais vu cela. Une jolie fille blonde couleur de blé souriait, ses yeux ambrés se posant tantôt à droite tantôt à gauche, et faisant un salut de la main. Elle avait un sourire magnifique.

« - C'est drôle, tu ne lui ressembles pas du tout, fit remarquer le garçon roux. Tu tiens plus de ton père ?

-Même pas, rit Tania. Non… ma mère dit que je suis le portrait craché de ma grand-mère.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui. Elle est morte très jeune, ma mère n'était encore qu'une enfant. Il paraît qu'elle était très belle et mystérieuse.

-Rien que ça, » se moqua Harry.

Tania haussa ses belles épaules et rangea la photographie.

«- Je vais au bord du lac. Vous venez avec moi ?

-Désolée, nous avons cours, répondit Hermione. On te retrouvera tout à l'heure, d'accord ?

-D'accord. »

Sigrid suivit Tania, qui s'installa sur un ponton ; le soleil brillait, se reflétant dans les eaux calmes du lac, mais ne réchauffait pas l'atmosphère. En vérité, le froid coupait le souffle, et emprisonnait chaque particule de vie.

« Pourquoi tu ne me parle jamais d'elle ? Pourquoi semble tu souffrir quand tu me regarde ? Est-ce parce que je ressemble à une mère qui n'a jamais été là ? »

Elle soupira et se pencha au dessus de l'eau pour contempler son reflet. Sigrid s'approcha, tout près, tout près. Pur être juste à côté de cette jeune fille, qui ne devait pas être plus âgée qu'elle. Elle tendit la main ; elle aurait voulu effleurer ses cheveux, la serrer dans ses bras.

Tania sursauta alors violemment et manqua de basculer. Elle bondit sur ses deux pieds et se tourna là où se tenait Sigrid. Elle tendit la main mais ne happa du vide.

« Pourtant, j'aurai juré que… »

Le choc du retour fut rude. Sigrid grimaça en retombant dans le bureau de son professeur, le cœur battant la chamade, une affreuse nausée la tenaillant. Elle appuya son front brûlant contre la pierre froide du sol, se forçant à respirer calmement. Elle se recroquevilla et se releva, difficilement. Ce visage… cette élève… et sa propre fille, si blonde, aux cheveux d'or !

La porte s'ouvrit soudain. Dumbledore venait d'entrer, le sourire aux lèvres, qu'il perdit vite.

« - Tu te sens bien, Sigrid ?

-Oui, je crois. Pourquoi ?

-Tu es toute pâle. Attends, ne bouge pas. »

Elle le regarda ouvrir un tiroir de son bureau ; il en sortit une tablette de chocolat, dont il cassa un morceau qu'il lui donna. Elle le posa sur sa langue et le laissa doucement fondre, envahissant sa bouche de ce doux goût sucré. Les battements de son cœur s'étaient apaisées et elle sentit ses joues se recolorer. Dumbledore s'assit derrière son bureau et fit signe à son élève d'en faire autant.

« - Vous vouliez me voir, Professeur.

-Oui. C'est à propos de ton tuteur.

-Lloyd ? demanda stupidement Sigrid.

-Oui. Il a pu regagner sa demeure aujourd'hui. »

Elle ne répondit pas. Son sang se glaçait dans ses veines. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas déjà.

« Néanmoins il n'est pas complètement guéri. Il faudra beaucoup de temps pour qu'il se remette complètement. »

Il guettait une réponse, une réaction de la jeune fille, qui ne venait pas. Droite sur son siège, les mains crispées sur ses genoux, les lèvres tellement serrées qu'elles ne formaient plus qu'une étroite ligne dans l'écrin du visage. Elle avait voulu qu'il souffre, il avait souffert. A présent, elle se rendait compte qu'elle voulait plus. Sa douleur n'était pas suffisante pour racheter tout ce qu'il avait fait. Mais avant, il faudrait qu'il lui parle. Qu'il lui dise ce que Christina avait été pour lui. Après… elle ne répondait plus de rien. Non, plus de rien. Advienne que pourra.

Tom entra dans la salle vide des Griffondor, un peu après minuit. Obtenir le mot de passe en terrorisant des premières années devenait si simple que cela en perdait tout saveur. Il suffisait ensuite de faire un peu de charme à la Grosse Dame, et le tour était joué. Ainsi qu'il l'avait escompté, ne subsistait dans cet antre rouge et or qu'une mince silhouette qui se dessinait à la faveur des chandelles encore allumées, assise à une petite table.

Tom posa sa main sur la nuque de Sigrid. La jeune femme ne réagit pas. Il s'assit auprès d'elle. Un visage était griffonné sur le parchemin ; il le tourna vers lui.

« Tu es douée » dit-il sur un ton de surprise. Aucune réponse. Elle avait un air rêveur, qui adoucissait ses traits.

« -Qui est ton modèle ? demanda-t-il.

-Tu ne me croirais pas si je te le disais, répondit elle avec un petit sourire désabusé.

-Si tu savais toutes les choses incroyables que je suis capable de croire.

-Tu l'auras voulu, mais tu vas me prendre pour une folle. C'est ma fille.

-La fille que tu aimerais avoir ? interrogea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non, répondit elle avec une expression de tendresse qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue. La fille que j'aurai. »

Il y eut un silence, le doux sourire ne s'effaçant pas du beau visage. Une nouvelle flamme était apparue dans ses yeux clairs, une flamme que Tom n'avait jamais vu. Puis, elle secoua la tête, comme pour chasser une image persistante.

« -Il est revenu.

-Lloyd ?

-Oui. Il est encore malade. Et je pense que…

-Ne pense pas. Laisse moi faire. »

Il se leva et vint juste derrière elle, ses mains caressant les épaules de son amante. Elle se dégagea et lui tendit une enveloppe, déjà décachetée. Il fronça les sourcils, mais plus il parcourait le parchemin, plus il souriait. La jeune femme avait quitté sa place et observait la pluie tomber par la fenêtre, les gouttes qui se déposaient sur la vitre.

«- Et bien, tu as dû lui laisser un souvenir impérissable à ton fiancé. Même s'il m'a l'air d'en quémander encore.

-Je me demande bien pourquoi, grommela-t-elle.

-Moi, je le comprends. Cette courte étreinte a dû lui laisser un goût d'inachevé. Peut être veut il que tu lui appartienne toute entière. »

Il passa une main autour de la taille de Sigrid. La jeune femme se laissa aller tout contre lui. Elle sentait son cœur battre, régulièrement. Elle ferma les yeux, pour n'éprouver que des sensations, pour ne rien voir. Juste pour sentir, pour entendre. Le bruit de son souffle, son odeur enivrante, le goût musqué du désir dans sa bouche, la sensation de sa main contre son ventre. « N'ouvre pas les yeux » lui chuchota Tom à son oreille. Non, elle n'ouvrirait pas les yeux. Elle voulait que ce court moment devienne un instant d'éternité. Une osmose parfaite. Pas d'inquiétudes, pas de regrets, faire « comme si ». Comme si quoi ? Comme si leur relation était normale, comme si elle n'était qu'une femme dans les bras d'un homme.

Ses mains qui parcouraient son corps, sa bouche qui descendait le long de son cou, le long de ses reins. Ses lèvres tout contre son oreille, et ces paroles durant l'extase….

« Tu m'appartiens ».


	21. Manigances

Voilà un chapitre de plus, sans retard. Je viens de finir le dernier tome de harry Potter, et je dois avouer que certains auteurs de fan fictions ont fait preuve d'une perspicacité plutôt déroutante, à se demander s'ils n'avaient pas soudoyé Rowling!

Après lecture, je vais procéder à quelques petits changements, de tous petits détails dans les chapitres précédents, mais qui ne dévoileront rien d'important, par respect pour ceux qui ne liront le dernier tome qu'en octobre.

Merci à Lessa, qui a eu autant que moi à retrouver Sigrid, à Selena Flowright, à Xenane, à Desea Oreiro, sa review m'a fait un plaisir fou, et à Kloria, une nouvelle lectrice.

Merci à tous mes lecteurs de contnuer à insufler de la vie à mes personnages, car sans vous, ils ne seraient que des "sac d'os".

**Chapitre 21- Manigances**

Halloween. Pour les sorciers, sans doute la fête la plus importante et la plus célébrée. A Poudlard, objet de réjouissances, car de loin le bal le plus somptueux et le plus réussi de l'année. Le mois précédent n'était que préparatifs, regards jetés en coins entre garçons et filles, œillades de velours, sourires enjôleurs, rires hauts perchés, toute une ébullition qui donnait le tournis.

L'année précédente, Sigrid avait observé tout cela avec un certain mépris condescendant. Maintenant qu'elle tentait de s'imaginer dans la peau d'une adolescente comme les autres, elle voyait tout avec des yeux neufs. Et puis… retrouver des photographies de sa mère adolescente avait joué un rôle. Jamais elle ne s'était demandée quel genre de femme elle avait été, puisqu'elle ne l'avait toujours vue que comme une mère. Pourtant, elle aussi avait dû être une jeune fille qui riait de tout et de rien, qui rougissait si le garçon qu'elle convoitait lui adressait un regard, qui se moquait de ses professeurs. Plus elle y pensait, et plus elle réalisait que Christina avait jeté une chape sur tout son passé. Comme si sa vie, sa vraie vie n'avait commencée qu'avec sa rencontre avec son futur époux. Alors que Manfred avait passé des soirées et des soirées à raconter à sa fille les quatre cent coups qu'il avait commis dans son école, les filles dont il était tombé amoureux, ses joies et ses peines. Mais sa femme n'en parlait jamais. Il n'y avait même pas de grands parents qui auraient pu renseigner Sigrid. D'un côté comme de l'autre, ils étaient morts lorsqu'elle était toute petite. Quant à sa tante, elle ne l'avait pas revue depuis une éternité, et celle-ci n'avait jamais apprécié sa mère.

Sigrid éprouvait le besoin de renouer avec son passé et ses racines, dans l'espoir peut être d'y trouver l'absolution des actes qu'elle avait déjà commis, sans compter ceux qu'elle allait être appelée à commettre. Elle voulait… elle ne savait pas trop, peut être trouver une justification. Quelque chose qui lui permettrait de se dire « Je n'avais pas le choix ».

Alors… elle tentait d'imaginer la Christina de Poudlard. Se contemplait elle dans le miroir elle aussi, souriait elle à son reflet ? Elle aussi attendait-elle d'être invitée par le garçon de ses rêves ? Comme Sigrid en cet instant, déjeunait-elle les yeux dans le vague, se demandant à quoi ressemblerait sa journée ?

« -Sigrid ?

-Mmmmmmm ?

-Avec qui vas-tu au bal ? lui demanda Lisbeth.

-Je ne sais pas, soupira-t-elle, en regardant Sean qui discutait un peu plus loin avec une Serdaigle.

-Il paraît que Jedusor a demandé à Eléanor de l'accompagner et qu'elle a refusé ! Tu imagines ? Je veux dire, qui a jamais osé refuser quelque chose au beau et intelligent Tom Jedusor ? »

Tandis que toute la tablée des Gryffondor s'exclamait sur ce dernier potin, Sigrid se tournait vers le susnommé, qui affichait une mine bien sombre. Elle tenta de se figurer la scène et surtout la tête de Tom quand il avait dû essuyer le « non, je suis désolée, je ne peux pas venir avec toi au bal », et elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Elle sentait néanmoins qu'elle avait une carte à jouer dans tout cela.

Ce ne fut que dans la soirée qu'elle parvint, après s'être discrètement renseignée sur les emplois du temps des Serdaigles, à intercepter Eléanor. Celle-ci sortait du cours de botanique en discutant avec ses amies. Sigrid les connaissait, des petites garces qui n'avaient cessé de colporter des rumeurs dans toute l'école sur elle. Cela n'était pas étonnant- elle n'était finalement parvenue à se lier et à ne trouver grâce qu'aux yeux de ses compagnes de chambre. En dehors de celles-ci, peu de membres de la gent féminine lui accordait un quelconque crédit.

« Eléanor ? »

La blonde sursauta, surprise et contempla un moment avec stupeur la beauté brune qui se trouvait devant elle, qu'elle craignait, qu'elle avait senti dangereuse et qui à ce moment précis paraissait aussi innocente qu'un agneau.

« -Oui ?

-Est-ce que je pourrais te parler quelques minutes ? Cela ne sera pas long, je te le promets.

-Oh mais, je…

-C'est vraiment important. S'il te plaît.

-Très bien. » dit Eléanor, ignorant les regards étonnés et franchement offusqués de ses amies.

Elle n'eut que le temps de leur dire qu'elle les retrouverait dans la salle commune, avant que Sigrid ne lui fasse signe de la suivre. Elles marchèrent un moment en silence, se dirigeant vers le lac, où se reflétait le soleil couchant qui rougeoyait.

« - J'ai appris que tu avais refusé l'invitation de Tom au bal ?

-Décidément, toute l'école ne parle que de cela ! s'exclama Eléanor furieuse. Comme s'il n'existait pas d'autre sujet de conversation intéressant ! Non mais vraiment ! De toute façon, je déteste cette ambiance d'avant bal où toutes les filles se transforment en dindes gloussantes, et les garçons en prédateurs ! »

Elle s'interrompit, essoufflée par sa tirade et étonnée de ses propres paroles, au même titre que sa compagne. Un bref instant, Sigrid se dit qu'elles auraient pu devenir amies, si les circonstances avaient été différentes, car elles avaient en commun ce mépris de la superficialité des rapports humains.

« Je ne demande pas cela pour satisfaire un malsain désir de commérages, ou une curiosité déplacée, je t'assure. C'est juste que je connais assez Tom pour savoir que cela lui a fait de la peine et je voulais juste savoir pourquoi tu lui as dis non. »

Elle venait d'énoncer une énormité pour qui connaissait suffisamment le Serpentard. Jedusor, de la peine ? Un oxymore des plus réussis, il fallait l'admettre. Eléanor lui jeta un regard soupçonneux et d'une voix cassante :

« - Tu me contemples de haut depuis que je suis arrivée, je suis sortie avec ton ex petit ami, et tu ne m'as jamais adressé la parole que pour être désagréable… et tu voudrais que je te fasses des confidences ?

-Je ne le fais pas pour toi, mets toi bien cela dans ton crâne de jolie petite blonde naïve… même si je reconnais que je t'ai sans doute sous estimée. Tom est un ami et je n'aime pas le voir souffrir c'est tout. Et au moins, tu sais que si tu me fais des confidences, elles n'arriveront aux oreilles de personne.

-Vraiment ?

-Toutes les filles me fuient comme la peste, et ce genre d'histoires n'intéresse pas nos confrères masculins. »

Eléanor parut hésiter. Tout dans le visage de la Gryffondor exprimait la franchise, un sourire apparemment sincère creusait une fossette sur sa joue gauche… mais ses yeux demeuraient troubles et l'on ne pouvait rien y lire. Elle pesa le pour et le contre et le risque lui parut finalement minime.

« - Je n'ai pas fait cela pour un caprice. Je…je me suis séparée d'Anthony, tu dois le savoir. Mais je l'aime encore. Et… m'afficher avec un autre garçon… j'aurais l'impression de salir cet amour. De le trahir.

-Sérieusement ?

-Mais oui.

-C'est étrange. Pour une fille intelligente et rationnelle, tu fais preuve d'une mièvrerie affligeante. Tom ne te plaît pas ?

-Ce n'est pas la question ! rougit la Serdaigle, le soleil couchant donnant à sa chevelure dorée des reflets sanglants. Il est… presque parfait, c'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas Anthony. Et puis… as-tu jamais été amoureuse Sigrid ?

- Non, répondit la jeune fille, un peu prise de court par la question.

-Si tu l'avais été, tu comprendrais. On est prêt à tout pour l'être aimé. A toutes les folies et à tous les renoncements, toutes les abnégations, tous les sacrifices. S'il en fait évidemment autant.

-Pour moi, l'amour n'est qu'une suite de compromis. Pour toi, il semble justifier toutes les folies.

-Il ne les justifie nullement. Il les provoque. »

La pente devenait savonneuse et Sigrid savait que sur ce terrain elle n'était pas de taille. De fait, pour elle, aimer rendait plus faible. Pour elle ? N'était ce pas Tom qui lui avait dit cela ? Merlin, ses phrases devenaient les siennes à présent.

« - Ecoute, je ne te demande pas de coucher avec Tom, dit elle crûment. Seulement de lui faire plaisir en l'accompagnant à cette soirée.

-Je…

-Sinon, tu te couperas de tout. Et puis, il n'y a pas de raison qu'Anthony l'apprenne, n'est ce pas ? Et quand bien même il le saurait, tout le monde saura que vous y êtes seulement allés entre amis.

-Ah oui, et comment le sauront ils ?

-J'ai Miss Potins dans mon propre dortoir, alors je m'en charge, ne t'en fais pas. »

Sigrid devinait le côté un peu humiliant que cela aurait pour Tom. Comme si Eléanor lui faisait l'aumône d'une soirée. Mais il tenait trop à ce pari pour refuser après coup d'accompagner la jolie blonde. Et Sigrid avait bien senti qu'elle mourait envie d'aller à cette soirée. La part d'orgueil et de vanité qui sommeillait dans chaque être humain lui donnait envie de se rendre à ce bal au bras de Jedusor, de se délecter de la jalousie des autres filles, et de songer plus tard au couple parfait qu'ils avaient formé durant une nuit.

« -Alors ?

-J'accepte.

-Bien. Tu te doutes bien que toute peine mérite salaire. J'ai un petit service à te demander.

-On en arrive enfin au pourquoi du comment. Et la vraie raison pour laquelle tu as voulu me parler.

-Peut être. Mais ta réputation ne tient qu'à moi, et ce que je vais te demander de faire pour moi n 'est pas une tâche insurmontable.

-Je t'écoute.

-Sean.

-Quoi Sean ?

-Je sais qu'il n'a pas de cavalière pour le bal. Je sais qu'il t'aime bien et je devine qu'il désirerait y aller avec toi. Tu vas lui dire non bien sûr. Et je voudrais que… tu arrives à le convaincre de m'inviter.

-Toi !? Il te déteste.

-Non, il se méfie de moi, c'est différent. Il a un peu plus de jugeote que les autres, c'est tout. »

L'air s'était encore rafraîchi, le soleil ayant complètement disparu. Du crépuscule, il ne restait plus qu'une fine bande orangée qui épousait l'horizon, tandis que les premières étoiles s'allumaient dans le ciel marine. Sigrid frissonna et resserra les pans de sa cape autour d'elle. De la buée s'échappait de sa bouche à chaque expiration.

« -Très bien. Mais jure moi que tu ne lui feras pas de mal. Pas comme à Anthony.

-Chérie, je crois que Sean a suffisamment d'armes pour se défendre tout seul. Ce n'est pas une chiffe molle, lui."

Elle tourna le dos, et rentra au château, laissant Eléanor sur cette phrase lapidaire.

Le lendemain, assise dans son recoin favori dans la bibliothèque, travaillant sur le sortilège complexe d'Animagus, se demandant avec amusement en quoi elle pourrait se transformer, elle fut interrompue par une voix glaciale :

« A quel jeu joues tu ? »

Elle ne releva même pas les yeux, sachant pertinemment à qui appartenait ce timbre et ce ton. Elle mordilla sa plume avant de prendre quelques notes sur son parchemin.

«- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

-Ne. Me. Prends. Pas. Pour. Un. Idiot, éructa Tom, saccadant ses mots. Et regarde moi ! gronda-t-il. Je sais que si Eléanor a accepté mon invitation, c'est à cause de toi !

-A cause ? Tu devrais dire grâce. »

Elle le regardait enfin en face, et elle ressentait une jubilation perverse. Enfin, enfin, elle prenait le dessus. Son cœur battait plus fort, le rouge lui était monté aux joues, ses pupilles se dilataient, ses fossettes se creusaient. Plus que jamais, elle ressemblait à une chatte, à ce charmant petit animal à la fois sensuel et sournois, une chatte qui se délectait d'un bol de lait.

Œil noir et œil clair s'affrontèrent un instant. Et contre toute attente, Jedusor rit, faisant disparaître le sourire de son adversaire.

Il se pencha et vérifiant auparavant que personne ne pouvait les voir, déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres rosées.

« Tu m'amuses, petite fille. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'amuses. Tu joues avec le feu, comme le font les enfants, qui finissent par se brûler la main… ou pire. »

Etait-elle encore une enfant ? C'était pourtant une femme qu'elle voyait chaque matin dans son miroir. D'enfantin ne lui restait que les fossettes. Regard candide, joues rondes, insouciance, rire clair, rêves doux, tout cela avait disparu depuis bien longtemps. Une épaisse carapace s'était formée. Le terme de petite fille la fit frissonner. La petite fille était morte, puisque Sigrid l'avait tuée elle-même en se donnant au diable. Son pénible discours intérieur fut interrompu par une voix grave, un peu contrite :

« Sigrid ? »

D'un même mouvement, Tom et elle se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu. Cheveux blonds d'artiste en bataille, prunelles mordorées, traits finement ciselés…

« Sean ! » s'exclama la jeune fille. Décidément, elle avait plus que sous estimée Eléanor. Tom fixa le Gryffondor d'un regard glacial. Le reste de son corps démontrait une parfaite maîtrise de ses sentiments et de ses réactions. Il tourna les talons avant même que Sean eut pu lui demander de les laisser seuls.

Un silence s'installa, rompu seulement par le bruit de la pluie qui frappait aux carreaux, et du bruissement des pages tournées par les élèves qui étudiaient.

« Je voulais savoir si tu avais un cavalier pour le bal. Si par hasard cela n'était pas le cas, j'aimerais t'accompagner. »

Cette invitation sèche fut comme une gifle pour Sigrid, pour son orgueil, sa vanité. Combien de garçons auraient voulu être à la place de cet insolent ? Son accès de colère fut court, remplacé par de la lassitude. A quoi s'était elle attendue ? Il n'était ici que contraint et forcé. Que pour les beaux yeux d'une fille, et ces yeux n'étaient pas bleu vert mais d'un joli bleu limpide. Elle se servait de lui pour gagner un pari, il n'était là que pour satisfaire une amie, sans même demander à sa future cavalière pourquoi elle n'avait voulu que lui, alors qu'elle avait l'embarras du choix. Il n'y voyait que les caprices d'une enfant gâtée, d'une jeune fille habituée à ce que rien ne lui résiste, à tout réussir. Peu lui importait après tout, puisque la seule qu'il eut désiré avoir à son bras serait le soir d'Halloween à celui d'un autre.

«- Oui. Enfin je veux dire, non, je n'ai pas encore de cavalier. Et cela me ferait vraiment plaisir que tu sois le mien.

-Bien. Je t'attendrai à huit heures au pied de l'escalier de la salle commune. »

Et sans faire plus de cérémonie, il se retira, laissant une Sigrid blessée par le dédain d'une des rares personnes dont elle voulait avoir l'estime.

Le bal fut là, trop vite. Sigrid, dans sa chambre, contempla ses compagnes, eut un pincement de cœur en songeant à la blonde Deirdre, toujours absente. Lisbeth mettait la touche finale à son maquillage, et passait une petite main nerveuse sur sa robe de satin bleu ciel, effaçant des plis imaginaires. Jill portait une robe de lourds velours vert, de la couleur exacte de ses yeux, ceinte sous la poitrine, dissimulant habilement son léger embonpoint ; les torsades de sa chevelure de feu accentuaient encore la ressemblance avec une châtelaine descendue de quelque bas relief moyenâgeux.

Sigrid était déjà en retard, sortant tout juste de son bain, la peau encore rougie par l'eau trop chaude. Et une nouvelle fois, elle cru voir sa mère dans le miroir. Une adolescente à la lourde chevelure brune, plus grande qu'elle-même, plus mince aussi, qui piquait des épingles dans son chignon, dégageant à ravir sa jolie nuque. Une adolescente qui s'agrippait à la colonne de son lit tandis que sa compagne de chambre laçait son corset, le plus serré possible, lui coupant momentanément la respiration. Robe blanche, piquée de roses rouges. Une dernière retouche.

Christina disparut dans le miroir, et il n'y eut plus que Sigrid, vêtue de soie noire, très décolletée, sublimant l'ivoire de son teint, s'évasant et frôlant le sol. Gants assortis, épousant ses bras à la perfection. Cheveux courts, disciplinés pour l'occasion, soulignant le dessin des pommettes. Cils alourdis de mascara, à peine un voile de poudre, mais les lèvres d'un rouge mat, laissant deviner de petites dents de perle.

Et étrangement, les joues rougies par l'émotion. Par… le trac. L'angoisse. Celle de ne pas lire « Tu es belle » dans le regard mordoré de Sean. Celle de ne pas lui plaire. Elle secoua la tête, tentant de reprendre, difficilement il était vrai, ses esprits. Il le fallait.

Au bas de l'escalier de leur salle commune, un jeune homme de haute taille, au corps élancé et nerveux, vêtu très simplement d'un costume noir comptait les minutes qui s'égrenaient sur la pendule posée sur la cheminée. Ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés, d'artiste, retombaient sur son visage anguleux.

Une main gantée de noir se posa alors sur son bras. Il tendit une rose blanche à Sigrid qui l'accrocha à son corsage, le cœur battant. « Tu es belle » venait d'apparaître dans le regard de Sean, et cela valait tous les compliments du monde.


	22. Coeur de glace

Voilà un nouveau chapitre; le prochain n'arrivera que dans deux semaines car je pars en Grande Bretagne la semaine prochaine, donc je ne pourrais le publier qu'à mon retour.

je sais, je sais qu'on ne peut répondre à ses reviews dans les chapitres. mais la plupart de mes revieweurs sont anonymes et je ne peux pas ne pas leur répondre. je les invite à me laisser leur mail, afin que je puisse leur adresser une répondre plus longue.

**desea oreiro:** merci de continuer à me lire, de m'encourager. Tu fais partie de ces lecteurs qui nous donnent envie de poursuivre, de ne pas abandonner nos personnages. Voilà donc le nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il te plaira.

**claire:** tout d'abord, bienvenue! je suis toujours ravie d'avoir de nouveaux lecteurs, surtout aussi enthousiaste que toi. je fais mon maximum pour conserver le caractère de Tom, tel que Rowling nous l'a fait entendre, tout en y apportant ma propre interprétation personnelle. Bien vu pour le "reflet" Tom- Sigrid avec Sean et Eleanor, qui montrent ce que nos deux héros auraient pu être, si les choses avaient été différentes. Alors merci pour tes compliments et voici la suite, sans plus attendre.

**lessa:** merci d'être toujours là au rendez vous et de me laisser tes impressions. Quant au tome 7, je trouve que cela serait un manque de respect de dévoiler une intrigue que la plupart des lecteurs francophones n'ont pas lu, et préfèreront lire de la plume de Rowling. Merci encore, bisous.

**kloria**: merci de me laisser un petit mot, ça fait plaisir de voir que tu apprécies toujours autant.

**Mak's**: encore une nouvelle lectrice! Bienvenue à toi! je suis contente que tu aimes autant cette fiction et j'espère que les chapitres suivants ne te décevront pas.

**Annia**: bienvenue à toi aussi... voilà la suite tant attendue.

**Elise**: tout d'abord, le traditionnel "bienvenue". je suis contente que le personnage de Tom tel que je l'imagine coresponde à celui que vous imaginiez. Merci pour tes félicitations, et merci d'être allée voir ma fiction du Seigneur des Anneaux, qui me tient beaucoup à coeur elle aussi. Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter en si bon chemin, même si je vous fais languir (parfois à mon corps défendant, je le jure! lol). Bisous et encore merci.

Et bien entendu, merci à mes autres fidèles lectrices, telles que Lehonora ou en core Selena Flowright. merci également à Maryhe.

Et après cette débauche de remerciements... le chapitre!

**Cœur de glace**

Sigrid aimait ces courts instants qui précédaient les danses. Les cris d'exclamation, d'admiration. Les robes, lourd velours, soie légère, satin brillant. Les chevelures, ramenées en chignons stricts, en boucles savamment arrangées, toutes les nuances de roux, de blond, et de brun. Les couples plus ou moins bien assortis. Dans le ciel de la Grande Salle brillait une lune ronde, légèrement orangée.

Elle cligna des yeux, éblouie par la lumière des chandelles et des citrouilles. Elle aperçut Tom et Eleanor, parfaits. La peau diaphane de l'un, hâlée de l'autre. Œil noir et œil bleu. Chevelure de jais, chevelure d'or. Le diable. Et l'ange, toute habillée de satin, couleur bleuet qui avivait son teint.

Elle se tourna vers Sean, qui contemplait le couple avec un air à la fois de colère et de regret. Elle soupira. La clameur augmentait, les rires devenaient plus hauts, un brouhaha que rien n'interrompait. Elle resserra le bras de son compagnon, et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, approchant ses lèvres tout près de son oreille, si près de sa tempe qu'elle aurait pu y déposer un baiser.

« - S'il te plaît, accorde moi quelque chose.

-Que veux tu ?

-Regarde les. Ils ont l'air heureux d'être là. Ils s'amusent, ils s'apprêtent à passer un bon moment. Faisons comme eux. Comme… un couple. »

Il darda sur elle ses yeux mordorés, si chaleureux. Ses yeux d'automne. Et contre toute attente, il eut un sourire, qui dessina une minuscule fossette sur son menton.

« D'accord ».

Les premières notes d'une valse s'échappèrent de l'orchestre. Il l'entraîna sur la piste, faisant tournoyer sa robe noire. Elle avait toujours peur d'être maladroite et pataude, mais il la menait avec une telle assurance qu'elle en oublia de regarder ses pieds pour ne plus penser qu'au plaisir de danser, de tourner et de s'étourdir. Tout démontrait qu'il avait appris à se mouvoir avec grâce depuis des années.

« -Tu es un danseur émérite.

-Oui, mon père m'a imposé des cours dès mon plus jeune âge, malgré mes jérémiades. Il est convaincu qu'il a réussi à séduire ma mère de cette façon.

-Est ce le cas ?

-Je suppose que ce ne fut pas l'élément déterminant, mais force est de reconnaître qu'avoir un cavalier qui n'écrase pas les pieds de sa partenaire peut jouer en la faveur du prétendant. Et toi ?

-Moi ? s'étonna-t-elle. Ma mère était une merveilleuse danseuse, mais mon père était un vrai désastre. Aussi je suppose que ce n'est pas au cours d'une valse qu'il parvint à la convaincre de l'épouser. »

Il eut un joli rire, perlé.

« - Que font tes parents ?

-Ils travaillent tous les eux au Ministère.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Ma sœur les a rejoints, il y a peu de temps. Elle a deux ans de plus que moi. Nous menons une vie de famille tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. De plus banal.

-Tu as de la chance.

-Je suppose oui. »

Les heures s'égrenaient, et la joie restait la même. Comme elle se souviendrait de ces instants, auréolés de la même lumière que ceux de son enfance ! Le festin. Les plaisanteries. Les gentilles moqueries. Les conversations futiles. L'absence de douleur, d'inquiétude, ne plus sentir ses nerfs à fleur de peau. Et l'impression chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard de Sean d'être arrivée à bon port, une sensation de complète sérénité.

La chaleur, le bruit, donnaient le tournis à la jeune fille. Sean lui tendit son bras, et l'accompagna dehors. Le ciel, illuminé par l'astre, était incroyablement clair, chargé d'une odeur entêtante de rose et de lilas. Elle se laissa choir sur un banc et déplia d'un geste élégant l'éventail qu'elle avait pris soin de glisser dans son corsage. Sean s'installa à ses côtés, levant la tête pour admirer la voûte étoilée. Sigrid sentit son cœur ralentir dans sa poitrine pour reprendre un rythme normal ; son visage redevint pâle. Prenant exemple sur son cavalier, elle contempla un instant les étoiles. Soudain, une étoile filante traversa le ciel.

Elle ferma les yeux. « Fais un vœu Sigrid » se dit elle. Un vœu ? Un seul ? Merlin, elle en avait tant à faire. Trop peut être, parce que la vie ne l'avait pas épargnée. Pourtant, insistante, ce fut l'image d'une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds, au sourire magnifique qui s'imposa dans son esprit. « Je veux voir grandir ma petite fille, mon rayon de soleil. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit orpheline, qu'elle souffre le même martyre que j'ai enduré. Je vous en prie. »

Elle rouvrit les yeux. Les lèvres de Sean bougeaient mais aucune parole à voix haute. Elle se mordit l'intérieur des joues.

« -Ton vœu ne serait-il pas en rapport avec… une jolie blonde ?

-Pas du tout, répondit il, sans la regarder.

-Tu l'aimes bien, n'est ce pas?

-Je l'apprécie. Mais elle, elle n'aime que son Anthony. C'est peut être mieux comme ça.

-Que veux tu dire ?

-Nous aurions formé un couple modèle. Un joli petit couple plein de gentillesse. Un couple ennuyeux. Eleanor a ton intelligence Sigrid. Ta beauté. Mais elle n'a pas ton caractère de feu. Elle n'a pas ton passé.

-Et tu as besoin d'une fille au caractère de feu, s'amusa-t-elle.

-J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui me fasse vibrer. Si Eleanor… si… enfin, je lui dirai oui tout de suite. Mais j'aurais des regrets.

-Des remords, le corrigea-t-elle.

-Simple question de sémantique. »

Il lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever et sans un mot, ils retournèrent dans la Grande Salle. Ce ne fut qu'aux heures grises qui précèdent l'aube qu'ils remontèrent dans la salle commune, vide. Certains avaient trouvé le chemin de leur lit, d'autres erraient en pouffant dans les couloirs en tentant d'échapper à la surveillance des professeurs et des préfets.

Le feu s'était éteint, et ne demeurait dans l'âtre que des braises rougeoyantes. Sigrid se tourna vers son compagnon, la gorge serrée. Il baissa les yeux sur elle. Elle sut qu'à cet instant, elle aurait pu lui faire accomplir n'importe quoi. Elle le voyait dans le vacillement de son regard. Elle le tenait dans ses mains. Sa victoire était toute proche. Elle contempla un court instant la cheminée. Etaient ce les ombres ? L'aube qui pointait ? Soudain, elle eut l'impression de voir une enfant assise dans un fauteuil. Une enfant dont on distinguait à peine les traits délicats. Sigrid détourna son regard.

« Je…merci. J'ai passé… » Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne trouvait pas ses mots. Comment lui faire comprendre que tout avait été mieux que ce qu'elle avait imaginé ? Que tout avait été parfait, sans aucune fausse note, et qu'elle ne voulait pas gâcher ce souvenir, le salir ? Elle cessa de balbutier, se contenta de déposer un baiser aussi léger qu'un frôlement d'aile sur la joue de Sean. Il la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans son dortoir.

Elle se déshabilla en silence pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades, qui dormaient d'un lourd sommeil sans rêve. Alors, s'asseyant sur le rebord de la fenêtre, elle tint la rose blanche entre ses doigts, caressant les pétales un à un, admirant leur douceur. La première fleur qu'elle avait reçue…

Elle frappa à la porte de la chambre de Tom quelques heures de sommeil plus tard. Il lui ouvrit, le visage renfrogné. Il la fit entrer sans un mot, et désigna un fauteuil d'un mouvement autoritaire du menton. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« - Match nul ?

-Si tu n'as pas réussi à le mettre dans ton lit, alors match nul, oui.

-Comment cela ? Toi, Tom Jedusor, tu n'es pas parvenu à convaincre une jouvencelle de…

-Je me demande pourquoi cela te fait rire.

-Je suppose que c'est une sacrée blessure pour ton orgueil.

-Mon orgueil ? Parce que le tien n'a rien subi lorsqu'il a refusé ?

-Il n'a pas refusé. Je n'ai pas voulu. »

Jedusor haussa un sourcil, ironique. Il s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et releva une mèche de cheveux. Même ce simple geste était empreint d'une certaine élégance. D'une certaine hauteur, voire de condescendance.

« - Sainte Sigrid, priez pour nous.

-Tu peux bien te moquer, répondit elle, piquée au vif. Toi, tu n'as pas réussi à convaincre une oie blanche de passer la soirée avec toi. Tandis que moi…

-Tandis que toi, tu as agi avec noblesse. Tu n'es pas allée jusqu'au bout parce… tu as du cœur. Etrange de la part d'une fille qui n'a pas hésité à empoisonner son tuteur.

-C'est différent ! explosa-t-elle soudain. Tu le sais que c'est différent ! »

Elle s'était levée, les joues rougies de colère, contre lui et contre elle, d'être tombée une fois de plus dans son piège.

« - Est-ce du sang qui coule dans tes veines Jedusor ? Ou de l'eau glacée qui a transformé ton cœur en iceberg ? En fait… est ce que tu as un cœur ?

-Je le sens dans ma poitrine. Il bat, tout comme le tien. Mais jamais de rythme effréné, jamais une incartade. »

Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Sigrid ne put s'empêcher de poser la main sur son sein gauche. Son cœur à elle faisait des bonds, ralentissait maintenant que sa colère était tombée. Il n'était calme que rarement . Sans doute parce que lui propulsait du sang chaud, du beau sang riche chargé de sentiments et d'émotions.

« Approche. »

Elle obéit. Elle sentit sa main gauche dans le bas de son dos, juste au creux de ses reins. Il l'attira contre lui. La droite, il la posa derrière la tête de la jeune fille, et il l'obligea à se mettre tout contre son torse. Elle entendait son cœur et cala sa respiration dessus. L'étreinte se fit plus forte. Il descendit sa main sur sa nuque et commença à serrer, serrer, si fort qu'elle eut l'impression de sentir ses os crisser. Elle voulut se débattre, mais sa prise était trop bien assurée. Son dos et sa nuque prisonniers, elle ne pouvait que faire des mouvements frénétiques et vains. La douleur lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux ; il allait lui briser le cou, d'une seule main. Seigneur, et son cœur, qui battait toujours calmement ! Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle poussait des gémissements d'animal à l'agonie, incapable de hurler. Soudain, sans que rien ne le laisse prévoir, il la relâcha. Elle vit des points noirs danser devant ses yeux, une immense tache de lumière blanche. Puis le néant.

Elle émergea peu à peu. Sa bouche était pâteuse, ses membres gourds. Sous ses doigts, elle sentait la pierre froide, la pierre sur laquelle elle était tombée. Dans un ultime effort, elle s'appuya sur son coude pour se relever, trop vite, beaucoup trop vite. Un nouveau vertige la prit. Elle eut la nausée, une affreuse nausée qui lui retourna l'estomac.

« Ne vomis pas par terre. Je n'ai aucune envie que les elfes de maison te voient dans cet état. »

Tom. Sa voix lui parvenait, de loin, très loin. Les taches disparurent et la lumière crue blessa ses yeux ; il lui faisait face, assis dans un fauteuil, qu'il avait placé de façon à pouvoir la contempler à loisir. Sur ses genoux, un vieux grimoire de magie noire.

« Tu sais, quand j'ai tué mon… père et mes grands parents, mes Sang de Bourbe de grands parents… j'étais aussi serein. Mon cœur n'est pas de glace Sigrid. Il est une machine. Une simple machine. Il ne décide pas de ma vie. Ni de mes actes. Il ne me rend pas faible. »

Elle ne pouvait lui répondre. Son souffle était encore court, et elle savait que si elle ouvrait la bouche à ce moment là, elle vomirait. Des élancements dans la nuque, dans ses reins. Comme s'ils avaient été écrasés, broyés. Tom faisait tourner sa baguette entre ses mains. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point il avait de belles mains. Fines, aux longs doigts effilés. Des mains de musicien. Ou d'assassin.

« Je ne me serai pas laissé aller aussi loin si je n'avais été aussi en colère. C'est à cette petite gourde d'Eleanor que tu devrais t'en prendre, pas à moi. »

Il s'avança vers elle, et la souleva sans aucun effort pour la poser sur son lit. Elle poussa un gémissement, et le repoussa. Les draps étaient frais contre sa peau, mais ils avaient l'odeur de Tom. Il déposa un baiser dans son cou, sur ses bras. Elle eut un sanglot étouffé. Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi peur. Pas même… pas même le jour de la mort de ses parents. Là au moins elle avait su à quoi s'attendre. Mais avec Jedusor… Il pouvait tenter de la tuer pour quelques heures après l'embrasser. Un flot de haine s'embrasa en elle et elle le gifla, de toutes les forces qu'il lui restait.

Tom ne s'y attendait pas ; en équilibre au bord du lit, il manqua d'en tomber. Il porta la main à sa jour, incrédule et regarda la furie dont les yeux brillaient d'une haine pure. Elle se jeta sur lui, avec la souplesse d'un chat. Elle avait oublié qu'elle était plus frêle, plus petite que lui, qu'elle était affaiblie. Elle se moquait de la douleur de sa nuque, qui remontait jusqu'à son crâne, qui lui donnait l'impression que sa tête allait se fendre en deux. Sa rage lui donnait plus de force qu'elle n'en n'aurait jamais. Ils basculèrent ; elle lui lacéra le visage, le bourra de coups avec ses petits poings. Il n'eut aucun mal à l'immobiliser sous son poids. Il attrapa ses deux poignets et les plaqua contre le sol.

« Refais moi encore ça, Sigrid, et je jure par Merlin que tu apercevras un éclair de lumière verte dans la minute qui suit. «

Le rire perçant de la jeune fille les surprit tous les deux. Un rire hystérique.

« - Ah bon ? Tu vas enfin utiliser la magie ? Parce que tout à l'heure, ta méthode était celle de n'importe quel Sang de Bourbe et non de quelqu'un qui prétend être un grand sorcier. Parce tu es un sang mêlé, Jedusor. A moitié Sang de Bourbe, orphelin et meurtrier, tu parles d'un…

-Tais toi !

-Ah, j'ai touché un point sensible. Mais… ton cœur bat plus vite, Tom Marvolo Jedusor. La machine s'emballe, dis moi. Je te blesse, tu souffres ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Son visage avait perdu tous ses attraits, déformé par la fureur. Leurs yeux s'affrontèrent, un combat à mort. Elle sentit qu'il relâchait ses poignets. Elle passa son bras gauche autour de son cou et l'embrassa, si violemment que leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent et qu'un goût de sang envahit leurs bouches. Leurs cœurs battaient vite, encore plus vite. Tous deux à l'unisson.

Ses belles mains, faite pour jouer d'un instrument, pour tuer, mais aussi pour caresser, avec passion. Pour faire crier, de douleur ou de plaisir. Pour enlacer. Pour effleurer.

Les dalles dures sous leurs corps. Blottis l'un contre l'autre, contemplant les ravages de la passion. Les morsures, les griffures, le sang. La respiration hachée. Ils s'endormirent, ventre contre ventre.

Le vent hurlait ; on avait beau être en début d'après midi, il faisait aussi sombre qu'au crépuscule. L'orage grondait, des éclairs déchiraient parfois le ciel, mais la pluie se faisait désirer. Sigrid frissonna et reporta ses yeux sur son parchemin. Elle était censée rédiger un devoir complet consacré à la révolte des Gobelins en 964, qui s'étaient rassemblés pour combattre autour de leur chef au nom obscur, mais qui avaient finalement décidé de négocier avec les sorciers. Au rythme d'un colloque par semaine durant dix ans, le sujet était riche. Et fabuleusement ennuyeux. Elle trempa pour la troisième fois sa plume dans l'encre. Le parchemin était vierge. Prise d'une subite inspiration, elle commença à écrire et fut interrompue par une voix amusée :

« Ne me dis pas que les sujets de Binns te passionnent autant ? »

Sean, un balai à la main, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'ordinaire venait de faire son entrée. Il venait apparemment de terminer un entraînement de Quidditch.

« -Non. J'y travaille depuis deux heures et j'ai réussi à écrire mon nom et mon prénom.

-Belle avancée.

-J'imagine.

-Où sont les autres ?

-A la bibliothèque ? En train d'errer dans les couloirs ? Dans la Grande Salle ?

-Bref, tu n'en sais rien.

-Non. Cela ne m'intéresse pas. »

Il posa son balai sur la table et s'assit à côté d'elle.

« - Et qu'est ce qu'y t'intéresse ?

-Toi, répondit elle sans rougir, sans baisser les yeux.

-Moi ? Je devrais surveiller mes arrières. J'aurai peur de n'être qu'un jouet entre tes griffes. »

Elle sourit, décontenancée. Il paraissait sérieux. Il poussa un cri surpris.

« Tiens ? La rose que je t'ai offerte. »

Une semaine avait passé et la rose avait séché. Pourtant, elle conservait un reste de parfum, un reste de beauté. Sigrid l'avait descendue avec elle, l'avait posée près de l'encrier, apaisée en la regardant. Les joues du jeune homme se colorèrent légèrement. Il hésita. Puis il la prit entre ses doigts.

«- Tu sais, parfois, je me dis que tu es comme une rose.

-Pourquoi ?

-Une rose est belle. Elégante. Mais dangereuse aussi. Regarde toutes les épines qu'elle a, comme pour mieux se préserver, se protéger. »

Il enleva avec des gestes délicats les épines une à une.

« - Une fois qu'elle n'a plus d'épines, elle est simplement belle. Mais aussi douce.

-Tu oublies vulnérable. Sans défense.

-Laisse seulement tomber quelques épines Sigrid.

-Pourquoi le ferai je ? Pour toi ?

-Non. Pour toi. Brise ta solitude.

-J'aime ma solitude.

-Tu es vraiment une drôle de fille. J'aurai pu tomber amoureux de toi, tu sais.

-Mais ?

-Mais j'ai peur d'y laisser plus que mon cœur. Mon âme peut être. Parce que tu es prête à briser tous ceux qui sont autour de toi. Parce que tu as l'air d'ignorer les sentiments des autres».

Il y avait comme du regret dans sa voix. Deux réalités frappèrent Sigrid à cet instant: que jamais elle ne parviendrait à avoir Sean. Et qu'elle était tombée amoureuse.


	23. La rose blanche

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, de transition, ce qui explique qu'il soit assez court, et de mon point de vue, plutôt ennuyeux. Donc pas d'action pour celui ci...

Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai rajouter un chapitre, car je reprends les cours la semaine prochaine à Sciences Po avec un emploi du temps très chargé. Je pense qu'il y aura un délai de deux ou trois semaines...

Merci, et encore merci pour vos reviews. ce sont elles qui me font avancer, et qui me permettent de ne pas abandonner. Je rappelle pour les anonymes qu'ils peuvent me laisser leur adresse mail afin que je puisse leur répondre en toute "légalité" et un peu plus longuement. Mais je tiens à vous répondre.

**kloria**: je suis contente que tu aies aimé le précédent chapitre, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui ci. Merci de m'encourager.

**annia**: voilà la suite!

**mak's**: là, je me sens flattée. Je vais prendre la grosse tête si cela continue, lol! Je me répète, mais je suis vraiment heureuse que mon interprétation de Jedusor rejoigne la tienne et celle de la plupart des lecteurs, car ma plus grande peu est de trahir l'esprit du personnage. Merci pour ta fidélité, merci pour tes compliments. Cela me pousse à me dépasser...

une fille: merci pour ton compliment! J'spère que la suite ne te décevra pas. Bisous.

ayame raving-mad: tout d'abord bienvenue. merci pour tes compliments et contente que tu apprécies autant. Je t'embrasse et te laisse avec la suite.

Et bien sûr merci à ghita, desea oreiro, molly59, lehonora, aelie ming et selena flowright.

Une fois de plus, c'est grâce à vous que les personnages vivent... sans lecteurs, il n'y a pas de souffle de vie...

**Chapitre 23-La rose blanche**

Sigrid ouvrit les yeux. Une pâle lumière grise éclairait faiblement la chambre, cette lumière qui précédait l'aube. Elle se recroquevilla un peu plus sous l'édredon, voulant garder la douce chaleur du lit. A ses côtés, Tom se retourna et lui fit face. Encore endormi, sa respiration était à la fois profonde et régulière. Il avait l'air tellement innocent, tellement vulnérable ! Elle tendit la main et effleura les contours de son visage. Sa mâchoire, ses pommettes, son menton. Sa peau était douce et chaude. Soudain, il lui saisit brusquement le poignet. Son cœur rata un battement.

Son regard n'était pas embrumé par le réveil, mais bien alerte. Il se redressa sur un coude, sans lâcher le poignet de sa maîtresse. Il ne put retenir un sourire devant l'air à la fois surpris, effrayé et furieux de la jeune fille. Elle avait tant froncé les sourcils qu'une ligne verticale était apparue sur son front. Il remarqua à quel point ses cheveux avaient poussé, plus épais, galvanisés. Bientôt, il pourrait ressaisir la lourde chevelure, et non plus seulement la caresser. Elle dégagea son bras.

« - Tu ne dormais pas ? demanda-t-elle.

Seulement à moitié. Les hommes prudents ne dorment toujours que d'un œil.

Ou ceux qui ont quelque chose à se reprocher. »

Il eut un rire léger. Au dehors, le ciel avait cet aspect gris perlé qui annonce la neige. Le froid allait être vif. Sigrid se laissait lentement regagner par le sommeil. Ses paupières se refermaient.

« - Tu ne te lèves pas ?

-Non, grommela-t-elle, en lui tournant le dos. On est dimanche. Et il fait trop froid pour sortir du lit.

-Tu devais être une gamine insupportable, à ne jamais vouloir te lever. »

Elle ne lui répondit pas. Il se pencha, et déposa des baisers sur son dos, qui portait encore la marque des sorts cruels que Lloyd avait pu lui infliger. Il commençait à connaître son corps par cœur. L'emplacement de chaque grain de beauté, les courbes exactes, l'endroit où sa peau était la plus fine, la plus délicate.

Comme elle était insensible à ses caresses, il abandonna la partie et se leva. Quand il revint dans la pièce, une demi heure plus tard, les cheveux encore humides après le bain, elle s'étirait. Sa jambe gauche, longue et effilée, sortait du lit, couverte de chair de poule. Le pied était tendu, les veines affleuraient. Puis, finalement, elle posa les deux pieds à terre, frissonnante. Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Habillé, frais et dispos alors qu'il n'avait dormi que quelques heures. C'en était écoeurant. Le miroir dans le coin de la chambre lui renvoya l'image d'une jeune femme décoiffée, aux cernes bistre qui encadraient ses jolis yeux.

« Tu as besoin d'un bon bain pour te réveiller. Viens. Enfile ça et suis moi. »

Elle se vêtit de la robe de sorcier qu'il lui lança, trois fois trop grande pour elle. En cette heure matinale, les couloirs étaient déserts, d'autant plus que la veille, la plupart des élèves s'étaient rendus à Pré au Lard, pour la sortie de novembre. Ils en étaient rentrés épuisés, les joues rougies par le froid.

Sigrid y avait retrouvé avec Lisbeth, Jill, Sean qui s'était joint à elles… et Eleanor. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient froidement jaugées, pétries à la fois de préjugés et de rancœur l'une envers l'autre. Heureusement, Sean avait réussi à détendre l'atmosphère par ses boutades et ses pitreries. Sigrid avait été étonnée de découvrir un jeune homme franchement drôle, capable de voir le côté amusant de toute chose. Elle l'admettait ; elle avait passé un excellent après midi, se montrant même aimable avec la beauté blonde.

A son retour, elle avait trouvé un mot de Tom lui demandant de le rejoindre à la bibliothèque. Il écrivait dans un étrange calepin noir, qu'il avait fait disparaître dès son arrivée. Leur soirée s'était, pour une fois, déroulée sans anicroche.

Il valait la peine d'être Préfet rien que pour la salle de bain. L'immense baignoire encastrée dans le sol était, à certains endroits, aussi profonde qu'une piscine, et assez large pour y faire quelques brasses. Tom ouvrit lui-même les robinets, choisissant le parfum qui imprégnerait Sigrid.

Elle fit passer la robe de sorcier par-dessus sa tête et s'enfonça dans l'eau chaude. Elle s'installa dans une petite cavité qui permettait de s'asseoir confortablement tout en profitant de son bain. Tom s'installa tout près, évitant de se mouiller. Elle s'appuya sur le rebord et ferma les yeux. Offerte et vulnérable. Elle eut un sourire.

« - Jasmin ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui. Avec un peu de lilas.

-Tu n'aimes pas mon savon habituel ?

-Je n'aime pas la vanille. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

-C'est vrai. J'avais oublié. »

Elle prit de la mousse dans ses mains et souffla dessus, créant une multitude de flocons qui s'éparpillèrent. Enfant, elle adorait passer des heures dans son bain avec sa mère. C'était alors l'heure des jeux et des confidences. Elles se tartinaient mutuellement de mousse, riant devant leurs figures. Combien de fois Manfred était entré et avait ouvert de grands yeux ronds devant sa femme et sa fille transformées en chou géant ? Elles y passaient tant de temps que lorsqu'elles sortaient, leur peau était ridée.

Tom toussota, rompant la litanie des souvenirs.

« - A quoi penses tu ?

-A rien qui puisse t'intéresser fillette.

-Non ?

-Non. Mes pensées que regardent que moi. Et moi-même.

-Le comble de l'égocentrisme.

-Parce que tu partages les tiennes peut être ?

-Pour que tu puisses les utiliser contre moi ? Tu as bien raison, il n'y a aucune chance. Je ne suis pas stupide.

-Pas besoin. Je lis dans tes pensées. Cela me rappelle qu'il faudrait commencer tes cours d'Occlumencie.

-Tu n'as pas peur de ne plus arriver à les lire ensuite ?

-Je prends le risque. »

Elle haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait pas de raison de s'y opposer. Cela jouerait à son avantage. Elle sortit de l'eau qui se refroidissait déjà. Il prit une épaisse et moelleuse serviette et la frictionna avec tant de vigueur que toute sa peau devint d'un beau rouge vif. Aucune goutte ne subsistait, seulement celles qui s'échappaient de sa chevelure, et qui lui roulaient dans le cou, finissant leur course dans son dos.

Il avait pensé à apporter ses vêtements. Elle se détourna. Etrangement, elle devenait pudique quand il s'agissait de se rhabiller. Les gestes étaient plus lents et plus précis que l'effeuillage. Jupe, chemisier, pull. Elle redevint l'élève sage de Poudlard, la Gryffondor avec son écharpe rouge et or. Le Serpentard en face d'elle, vert et argent. Couleurs chaudes. Couleurs froides.

La neige tomba toute la journée, recouvrant le paysage environnant d'un épais manteau blanc qui donnait envie de se réfugier tranquillement auprès d'un bon feu avec une tasse de thé. Mais un évènement vint troubler la paisible soirée. Dans la salle commune, Sigrid et ses compagnes de chambre achevaient leurs devoirs, lorsque qu'apparut une grande fille blonde près de l'entrée. Ce fut Lisbeth qui réagit la première en poussant un glapissement.

« - Deirdre !

Bonsoir. »

Lisbeth et Jill se jetèrent à son cou, tandis que Sigrid déposa simplement un baiser sur la joue amaigrie de leur camarade. Elles n'échangèrent pas beaucoup de mots ce soir là. Ce furent les jours suivants qui leur apportèrent la lumière sur les changements opérés en elle.

Quelque chose s'était brisé. Le rayon de soleil écervelé avait laissé place à une jeune fille aux cheveux aussi ternes que les expressions de son visage. Des rides d'anxiété s'étaient creusées autour de ses beaux yeux clairs, et tous ses gestes semblaient être empreints d'une certaine lourdeur. Sigrid observait tout cela avec curiosité. Deirdre détenait une clé ; Sigrid avait connu les mêmes affres. Il en ressorti une jeune femme pleine de contradiction, à la fois forte et fragile, insolente et soumise, sûre d'elle et cependant timide. Chaque être humain était un océan de contradictions, mais chez elle, cela touchait à l'extrême, et Tom l'avait accentué de par son habitude de souffler le chaud et le froid. Il pouvait être gentil, presque tendre, comme lors du bain. Et se révéler être un monstre quelques heures après. Sa nuque et son dos encore douloureux étaient là pour le lui rappeler.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Deirdre achevait de leur raconter son calvaire, Sigrid laissa échapper la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Tu n'as pas envie de te venger ? »

Les yeux clairs et mornes de Deirdre se posèrent sur elle.

« - Me venger ? Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je n'ai pas envie de me détruire. Ce n'est pas ce que mon père aurait voulu.

-Mais regarde toi ! Tu es… si éteinte. Cela t'a brisé !

-Bien sûr. Mais je veux pouvoir me reconstruire sans avoir besoin de faire souffrir. Je veux pouvoir me regarder dans un miroir et ne pas être dégoûtée de ce que j'y verrai. »

Sigrid ne trouva rien à répondre, troublée.

Novembre. Le mois le plus sinistre de l'année. Gris, froid. Jours sans soleil, nuits sans étoiles. Arbres nus, silhouettes noires se découpant dans le paysage. Un profond silence, rompu seulement par le gémissement du vent. L'humeur de Sigrid s'accordait généralement avec le temps, ce qui expliquait sa mélancolie.

Mois où les illusions se brisaient. Les rêves aussi. Ceux de Sigrid comme les autres. Ce fut Tom qui entra dans la Salle sur Demande alors qu'il aurait dû être à l'autre bout du château. Ce fut Sigrid, qui pourtant si attentive, si réactive, capable de sentir sa présence en toutes circonstances par ses nerfs qui se tendaient, ne l'aperçut pas, trop occupée à griffonner, couchée à plat ventre sur un épais tapis. D'une main, elle achevait le portrait de Sean ; de l'autre, elle jouait avec la rose blanche, aux pétales séchés depuis longtemps. Elle fredonnait une de ces ritournelles que lui chantait sa mère.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il posa le pied sur le parchemin qu'elle le vit. Elle pâlit. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il lui arracha la rose, et prit le parchemin. Elle se releva, lentement, glacée. Il contempla le dessin durant un moment qui lui parut infini. Le saisissant par deux coins, il le déchira. En deux, en quatre, en six. Les morceaux tombèrent au sol. La rose, qui n'avait déjà plus d'épines, fut dépourvue de ses pétales, arrachés avec une colère froide, avec des gestes étudiés. Chaque pétale enlevé était une aiguille qui piquait le cœur de la jeune fille. Elle baissa la tête, si bas qu'il ne voyait plus les détails de son visage. Une à une, les larmes churent, mouillant papier et satin délicat des pétales. Les sanglots lui broyaient la gorge.

Tom la saisit par le menton et l'obligea à le regarder. Décidément, cette garce était belle, même en pleurant ! Ses larmes naissaient au coin de ses yeux, coulaient sur ses joues pâles, et finissaient leur course dans son cou. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma. La fureur coulait dans ses veines et l'embrasait. Aussi faible, aussi sotte que les autres ! Comment avait-il pu la croire différente ?

« Ne me dis pas que tu l'aimes ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Aimer. Un mot de cinq lettres, simple à prononcer, mais si lourd de sens. Si difficile à conjuguer pour elle. J'aime. Tu aimes. Il aime. Nous aimons. Vous aimez. Ils aiment.

« Répond. »

Toujours le même ton, calme, comme s'il ne brûlait pas d'envie de la battre jusqu'au sang, de la faire hurler de douleur, de l'entendre supplier.

« Oui ». Souffla-t-elle.

Comment osait-elle aimer ? Elle devait lui appartenir, corps et âme. Elle lui appartenait déjà corps et âme. Mais il avait négligé son cœur. Son cœur, qu'il aurait voulu rendre aussi insensible que le sien. Mais non, chez elle, il était encore tendre, d'une certaine façon. Elle n'hésitait pas à l'endurcir, mais pas assez. Non, il ne pouvait le permettre. Elle était à lui, à personne d'autre. La première chose vivante qui serait vraiment à lui, et rien qu'à lui.

« Tu me le paieras. »

Il la lâcha et sortit de la pièce. Elle tomba à genoux, pleurant toujours. Il lui semblait que toutes ses larmes, retenues depuis des années, se décidaient à couler. Elle voyait tout à travers un écran trouble. Elle ramassa les pétales un à un. Elle ne pouvait les laisser ici. C'aurait été trahir ses sentiments. Cette simple rose avait représenté beaucoup plus pour elle. Elle avait représenté un espoir.

Ce fut une Sigrid aux yeux rouges et frissonnante que trouva Sean dans les couloirs, et qui lui dit d'une voix de petite fille blessée

« Je n'ai plus ta rose ».

Sur ses mots, elle fondit en larmes. Maladroit, le garçon se contenta de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler, ne comprenant pas la cause d'un tel émoi. Comment aurait il pu ? Pour la plupart des gens, une fleur n'est qu'une fleur et rien de plus.

Pourtant, le lendemain matin, en se réveillant, Sigrid découvrit, près de son livre abandonné la veille auprès du feu de la salle commune, une autre rose, un bouton à peine éclos, de la couleur exacte de ses lèvres.


	24. Lloyd

J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue. le prchain n'arrivera pas avant les vacances de Toussaint, sauf miracle, parce que mon emploi du temps est vraiment chargé. Merci de continuer à me lire, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions!

**cc**: je suis contente de voir que ce chapitre ne t'a pas ennuyé. Voilà la suite qui n'est pas une transition, et merci encore!

**kloria**: j'ai vraiment essayé de toucher les lecteurs avec la scène de la rose, mais on ne sait jamais si cela est vraiment réussi. Je voulais montrer à quel point cela était important pour Sigrid, et pour Tom aussi d'une certaine façon. Il a voulu piétiner ce qui restait de tendre et de fragile. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous

**annia**: ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai l'intention d'abandonner en route, même si mes délais sont très longs, à mon corps défandant, le plus souvent! Voila donc la suite! Je t'embrasse.

**mak's**: merci d'être là, de me laisser tes impressions et surtout de continuer à apprécier mes chapitres, même ceux que je n'aime que très moyennement! Je te fais de gros bisous et merci.

**lessa**: effectivement, ne plus être en prépa doit te laisser un peu plus le temps, le temps de vivre tout simplement! Etant moi même dans une grande école, je sais ce que veut dire ne pas avoir de temps pour lire, c'est l'horreur, lol! Tu peux me harceler situ veux, qui sait, cela me motivera peut être encore plus! Merci pour ta review et bisous.

Merci également, et de tout coeur, à Selena Flowright, à Lehonora, à Molly59, à Ayame Raving mad et a Sellesta.

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes que j'aurai pu laisser passer, malgré tous mes soins...

**Chapitre 24 ; Lloyd**

« Relève toi. »

Elle grimaça, et se releva avec une certaine peine ; sa hanche la faisait souffrir. Tom agita sa baguette et le bureau qu'elle avait renversé dans sa chute se redressa. Il la fixait froidement, sans une once de pitié ou même de compassion. Cela ne faisait jamais qu'une dizaine de fois qu'elle tombait, se cognait, se blessait. Sigrid savait qu'il y prenait un malin plaisir, y trouvant un moyen d'assouvir un peu sa colère envers elle, envers ses sentiments. A défaut de briser son cœur, il voulait briser son corps. Et son esprit. Elle essuya machinalement ses joues. Ses genoux tremblaient. « On recommence. »

Et de nouveau ce viol de ses pensées, de ses souvenirs. Elle tentait de repousser ses assauts, en vain. Sa mémoire recrachait tout : ses rires d'enfant, ses cris, ses pleurs. Elle avait six ans, et au pied du sapin découvrait une poupée de porcelaine. Huit ans, sa mère lui lisait une histoire dans son lit. Neuf ans déjà, la neige qui recouvrait une tombe. Douze ans, le sol froid, le sang qui coulait le long de son dos, Lloyd quittait la pièce, furieux.

Elle fut envoyée contre le mur et glissa à terre. Tom reposait un peu plus loin ; cette fois, c'était lui qui avait entraîné le bureau en tombant. Il s'épousseta, les lèvres pincées. Elle se recroquevilla, et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, les entourant de ses bras. Il s'approcha d'elle :

« -Il faut que tu parviennes à fermer ton esprit et à te maîtriser.

-Je n'y arrive pas.

-Parce que tu n'essayes pas assez !

-Je ne suis pas aussi douée que toi, Tom. Le voilà le vrai problème.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi. Tu es brillante. Donne t'en les moyens.

-Je n'en peux plus. »

Indifférent à ses plaintes, insensible à ses larmes, il la saisit par les épaules, sans douceur, et la remit sur ses pieds.

« On reprend. »

Encore ces images ! Mais non, il y avait quelque chose de différent. Tout redevint plus clair, la salle sur Demande lui apparut de nouveau.

« Protego ! »

Des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens. Une chambre nue, froide. Des enfants, tous habillés du même uniforme. Un garçonnet, aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs, aux traits délicats. Puis une salle à manger, richement décorée. Un couple de vieillards. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, beau à couper le souffle. Des cris.

« Cela suffit ! »

Le charme se rompit. Tom était très pâle. Il passa la main sur son front, nerveux. Elle abaissa sa propre baguette, attendant sa réaction.

« -Bien. Je crois que l'on peut arrêter pour ce soir. Tu vois ; je t'avais dit que tu y arriverais.

-Je… je peux partir alors ?

-Non. »

Cela n'était pas étonnant. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur un des confortables fauteuils situés en face de l'immense fenêtre qui permettait de contempler le paysage environnement de Poudlard. Elle obéit, une fois de plus. Il ne s'assit pas ; il gardait le contrôle en se tenant debout, en la dominant de toute sa haute taille.

« - J'ai encore quelques petites choses à te dire. Premièrement, une séance d'entraînement demain.

-Quoi ? Cela fait plus de deux semaines, Tom…et je… et tous les jours ! Je ne tiendrai pas à ce rythme !

-Je m'en moque éperdument, répliqua-t-il, glacial. Je veux que tu maîtrises complètement l'Occlumencie à la fin de l'année, et partiellement avant les vacances.

-Bien. Deuxièmement ?

-Il est temps pour moi de… réaliser la part de notre marché. En ce qui concerne ton tuteur. Maintenant que nous savons, grâce à ton cher fiancé et à ses lettres régulières que c'est toi, en cas de décès, qui hériterait de tous ses biens, nous pouvons agir.

-Moi ou Marcia.

-Elle ne compte pas. Tu m'as dit toi-même qu'elle n'était qu'une Cracmolle, dit il, méprisant.

-C'est vrai. Alors… quand comptes tu… le…

-Après le Nouvel An. »

Elle sursauta et écarquilla les yeux.

« -Si tôt ? Et où ?

-Chez lui bien sûr. Un simple Portoloin. Toi. Moi. Et évidemment, mes disciples. Cela ne sera pas si tôt, comme tu le dis. Cela fera bientôt un an que nous avons passé notre pacte.

-Je ne pensais que tu tiendrais ta parole.

-Tu mens. Ta haine se serait-elle éteinte ?

-Non. Mais si… si je participe à cela… je serai perdue. Définitivement.

-C'est bien ce que j'escompte. Tu seras majeure d'ici là et moi aussi. Plus rien ne nous retient.

-Plus rien ? On me soupçonnera…

-Nous ferons tout pour que cela ne soit pas le cas.

-Je… je vais passer les fêtes auprès de ma belle famille. Comme… comme l'exigent les circonstances. »

Il sourit, amusé de cette vaine tentative de lui échapper. Elle bégayait, chose inhabituelle , et qui prouvait à quel point elle était déboussolée. Elle sentit un vertige s'emparer d'elle. Etrangement, dès qu'elle pensait à Lloyd, elle ne visualisait pas le sorcier qui l'avait fait hurler, qui l'avait laissé brisée. Non. Elle voyait un homme se tordant de douleur sur le sol, et elle-même qui riait, riait comme une folle.

« Un dernier point. »

Sa vengeance allait s'exprimer. Il allait enfin lui faire payer, comme il l'avait promis. Lui faire payer le fait d'avoir un cœur. Le fait d'aimer. Bientôt, il lui reprocherait de respirer sans sa permission. Elle avait osé le trahir. Il fallait donc qu'elle soit châtiée.

« C'est toi qui le tuera. »

Elle ne fit pas un geste. Ses traits délicats ne se contractèrent pas. Seule une pâleur subite montrait que le coup avait porté. Elle déglutit péniblement.

« - Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?

-Bien sûr que non, répondit-il guilleret.

Elle continuait de fixer un point imaginaire sur le sol. Elle ne voulait pas croiser son regard. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle en deviendrait folle.

« - Tu veux que je le tue de mes propres mains ?

-Tu ne t'attendais quand même à ce que je fasse tout le sale boulot ? Disons que cela sera… ton épreuve du feu. Ta façon de me prouver à la fois ta force et ta fidélité.

-Ma force ? Tuer un homme malade ?

-Tu as bien changé. Il y a quelques mois, tu n'aurais pas hésité.

-Il y a quelques mois, je ne le voyais que comme un monstre. Et en fouillant dans ses affaires, j'ai compris qu'il n'était qu'un homme. Un homme blessé, ce qui n'excuse pas ses gestes. Mais ne serais je pas pire en le tuant ?

-Tu as trop de scrupules.

-Et toi pas du tout. A nous deux, on devrait parvenir à un certain équilibre.

-Très spirituel. Le seul problème, c'est… est ce que tu arriveras à jeter un Avada correct ?

-J'y arriverai. S'il le faut vraiment, j'y arriverai. Après toutes tes leçons… il ne devrait pas y avoir… de problème. Enfin, je crois.

-A la bonne heure. »

Un mal de tête lui vrillait le crâne. Elle mit les mains sur ses tempes, et les massa. Il s'agenouilla, et attrapa la chevelure sombre, lui faisant pousser un cri de douleur et de surprise. Les larmes surgirent, et coulèrent. Maintenant que les digues étaient rompues, il semblait à Sigrid qu'elle pleurait sans interruption. Il lapa, une à une, les gouttes salées, retrouvant le goût de sa maîtresse. Il l'avait obligé à plonger dans son regard. Elle ne comprenait pas comment des yeux noirs pouvaient être aussi froids. Si vides de toute chaleur, de toute vie. Si proche de lui, elle se rendit compte à quel point ils commençaient à se ressembler. Mêmes joues creusées, semblables chevelures aux profonds reflets d'or roux, des peaux diaphanes que le sang ne semblait pas irriguer. Seules la couleur de leurs iris différaient. Le feu crépitant dans la cheminée rendait d'ambre ceux de Tom, et allumait de petites flammes dansantes dans ceux de Sigrid.

Il ne l'avait pas touchée depuis plusieurs semaines. Il avait presque oublié la texture de ses lèvres. En fait, c'était ce qui le rendait en colère, contre elle et contre lui-même. Il l'avait dans la peau. Toutes les autres paraissaient fades à côté. Même Tatiana, qu'il n'avait eu aucun mal à convaincre de venir dans sa chambre, épanouie et sensuelle, n'avait pas réussi à égaler Sigrid.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa, délicatement. Elle retira sa bouche la première, étonnée. D'habitude, ses baisers étaient violents. Bestiaux. Douloureux. Passionnés. Ce baiser, c'était une récompense, pour avoir accepté d'obéir. Pour avoir accepté de faire un pas de plus. Un pas de trop. Elle laissa échapper un rire, involontaire et nerveux. . Ne pas savoir sur quel pied danser. Tel était la méthode que Tom appliquait à Sigrid, qui était sans cesse partagée entre sa peur, ses scrupules, et sa reconnaissance. Son désir aussi.

Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Tom et l'attira à lui. Elle lui retira la robe de sorcier, la cravate, la chemise. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle aimait mieux que de sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Il prit sa main gauche et y apposa ses lèvres. Il s'était souvent demandé ce qu'il préférait chez Sigrid. Tout était proportionné ; tout était à la fois en harmonie et en contraste. L'ensemble donnait une jeune femme à la beauté envoûtante, le feu sous la glace. Mais finalement, ses mains avaient sa préférence. Longues, fines et racées, elles en disaient plus sur sa lignée que n'importe quel arbre généalogique. Plus sur sa beauté que n'importe quelle autre partie de son corps. Plus sur sa grâce que n'importe quel autre mouvement. Nues, toujours dépourvues de bijoux. Ses ongles étaient assez longs pour lui laisser des griffures au niveau des reins ou des épaules.

Elle entrouvrit les yeux à moitié. Elle lui retira sa main, pour la passer sur l'estafilade, devenue cicatrice, qui marquait son visage. Et en un éclair, à la faveur d'un changement de lumière, ses yeux d'ambre disparurent ; ce ne furent plus que deux iris rouges, à la pupille verticale qui l'observaient. Les traits délicats parurent se dissoudre, et ce fut un être effrayant qui apparut.

Elle le repoussa avec violence.

« - Qu'est ce qui te prend ? s'exclama-t-il, furieux.

-Ne me touche pas ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Elle se releva, le cœur battant. Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi terrifiée. Elle ramassa ses affaires et se précipita vers la porte.

« - Où vas-tu ?

-Loin de toi !

-Mais… tu ne vas pas me planter comme cela ! »

Il n'entendit pas sa réponse. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle lui ait répondu. La porte claqua, et il entendit ses pas dans le couloir, puis le silence.

Sigrid n'atteignit pas son dortoir. Elle entra dans les toilettes et vomit dans le lavabo, s'agrippant aux rebords.

« Sigrid ? Cela ne va pas ? »

Elle se tourna vers la voix. Une jolie blonde la regardait, l'air décontenancé.

« Mais… tu es malade ? »

Eleanor posa ses affaires par terre et aida Sigrid à s'asseoir. Elle imbiba une serviette d'eau fraîche et avec des gestes incroyablement doux, le passa sur le visage et le cou de Sigrid, qui tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Elle but l'eau que lui tendit Eleanor, qui venait de faire apparaître un verre. Sa vue cessa d'être trouble. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant celle qui venait de lui prodiguer ces soins. Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma, ne sachant que trop dire.

« - Pourquoi fais tu cela ? Je croyais que tu me détestais.

-Non, je ne te déteste pas. Tu m'intrigues. Tu me fais un peu peur aussi, répondit Eleanor en haussant les épaules.

-Comme Jedusor, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, sans doute. »

Elle sentit le remords la vriller. Tom et elle n'avaient toujours pas abandonné leur pari. Or, Sigrid savait qu'Eleanor en ressortirait anéantie. Si elle cédait, elle trahirait Anthony. Pire encore, pour rien, parce que Tom s'empresserait de mettre fin à leur relation.

« - Eleanor… tiens toi loin de lui.

-Pourquoi ? Il est gentil avec moi, répondit la blonde sur la défensive.

-Je le sais. Mais… je le connais. »

La Serdaigle ne répondit pas ; son visage s'était subitement fermé.

«- Tu pourras revenir seule à ta salle commune ?

-Oui. »

Eleanor se redressa, récupéra son sac. A la contraction de ses traits et de son dos, Sigrid devinait qu'elle était en colère, vexée. Déçue peut être.

« -Eleanor ?

-Oui ?

-Merci. »

Elle hocha la tête, et un sourire à peine esquissé, mais parfaitement sincère se peignit sur son visage.

« Je t'en prie ».

Le paysage défilait à toute vitesse, recouvert par le givre. Sigrid souffla sur la vitre et dessina des arabesques sur la buée condensée. Les rires de Lisbeth et de Jill, la voix grave de Sean et celle, plus douce et plus basse de Deirdre, le bruissement des pages d'un livre. Elle se tourna vers Eleanor, plongée dans un ouvrage épais.

« - Nous sommes en vacances, tu sais ? La taquina Sean, ses yeux mordorés pétillant de malice.

-Je le sais. Mais j'ai bien le droit de me cultiver, non ? » répliqua vertement la blonde.

Il haussa les épaules, d'un geste qui n'appartenait à lui et fit un clin d'œil à Sigrid, qui ne put retenir un sourire. Tout cela paraissait surréaliste ; dans moins de deux semaines, elle serait une meurtrière. Et là, elle partageait un compartiment avec des gens qui auraient été horrifiés d'apprendre ses projets. Elle participait le plus naturellement du monde à la conversation, appréciait même le fait de se trouver en présence de personnes qui semblaient… l'aimer. Pourtant, ils en avaient eu des après midi passées ensemble ! Avec Sean, parfois sans. Il prétendait avoir parfois besoin de prendre l'air, et il était vrai qu'en présence de cinq filles, il avait rarement le dessus. Avec Eleanor parfois. Elle avait ses propres amies, qui détestaient Sigrid et celle-ci le leur rendait bien. Etrangement, c'était avec elle que Sigrid se découvrait des affinités. Eleanor n'était pas qu'une jolie fille ; elle possédait un esprit acéré, caustique à souhait et se moquait volontiers de ses propres défauts. Elles se jaugeaient mutuellement, ne s'appréciant pas encore, mais se respectant . Deirdre était toujours là, tout en étant constamment absente, hors de son corps, dans un monde fermé aux autres. Lisbeth faisait la conversation et meublait tous les silences, quand elle n'était pas occupée à séduire les joueurs de Quidditch. . Jill parlait peu, mais écoutait beaucoup. Ils avaient conscience de former un groupe étrange. Ils n'avaient presque rien en commun ; ni leurs goûts, ni leur milieu, ni leur maison. Tout les séparait.

Le train ralentit. Ils entrèrent dans la gare, ce qui tira Sigrid de ses réflexions intérieures. Le quai était bondé, comme d'habitude. La jeune fille cherchait Damien, qui avait promis de venir la chercher. Elle sentit une main se glisser dans son dos, puis dans la poche de son manteau, qui s'alourdit. Elle ne se retourna pas, mais suivit des yeux la silhouette de Tom qui s'éloignait. Il avait glissé une simple brosse à cheveux. La jeune fille contempla un instant l'objet qui lui avait appartenu et qui était devenu un Portoloin.

« Sigrid ! ». Elle aperçut alors Damien, accompagné de son père. Elle sourit, hypocritement, et se rapprocha de sa belle famille. Elle tendit sa main à son beau père, main de nouveau parée de la bague de fiançailles. Il y déposa un baiser, tandis que Damien l'embrassait sur le front, sagement, mais ne réussissant pas à faire disparaître l'éclat qui brillait dans ses yeux pâles.

Ce fut dans la plus grande salle du manoir, entourée d'une foule inconnue venue pour observer la nouvelle venue d'une des plus grandes familles du monde sorcier, que Sigrid souffla ses dix sept bougies. Les applaudissements résonnèrent. Elle ne prêta pas la moindre attention à la montagne de cadeaux, qui provenaient de toute façon de gens dont elle n'avait que faire. Elle ne fut qu'une poupée souriante, au bras de son futur mari, qui saluait et remerciait.

Ce fut le soir, dans sa chambre qu'elle prenait soin de fermer à clé, craignant que Damien ne s'enhardisse à lui rendre lui-même visite, qu'elle laissa tomber le masque. La comédie de la future mariée heureuse, soumise et n'ayant qu'à être belle et se taire l'épuisait. Là aussi, des paquets l'attendaient,mais c'était bien différent. Elle devinait que son elfe de maison, celui que le maître de maison lui avait offert en cadeau de fiançailles, les avait mis de côté. Après tout, il était tenu de lui obéir, et Sigrid lui en avait donné l'ordre.

Elle s'assit en tailleur sur le tapis moelleux et posa un chandelier à terre. Elle prit le plus gros des paquets et l'ouvrit, avec une vraie joie enfantine. Les quatre filles avaient joint leurs imaginations pour trouver ce qui plairait à Sigrid. Et elles avaient réussi. Elle caressa avec un respect presque religieux l'ouvrage relié de cuir. Le titre en relief brillait à la lueur des chandelles. Enfin, elle avait cette Histoire de la Magie qu'elle voulait tant ! Sean lui avait envoyé de quoi peindre et dessiner, ayant découvert la passion cachée de la jeune fille, en tombant par hasard sur l'un de ses dessins. Elle sourit, touchée ; appartenant à une famille de sang pur, qui ne connaissait pas grand-chose au monde moldu, il avait dû trouver particulièrement difficile de se procurer tout ce matériel.

Il restait un troisième paquet. Lloyd lui avait déjà envoyé une carte, qui lui demandait simplement de lui rendre visite pour le Nouvel An. Cela ne pouvait donc pas venir de lui. Elle l'ouvrit. Une boîte minuscule, tendue de velours vert. Une bague y reposait, bien différente de celle qu'elle portait. Un mince anneau d'argent, très simple. Une émeraude sertie en son centre. Elle la passa à son annuaire. Les couleurs ne permettaient pas d'avoir le moindre doute. Mais comment Tom avait-il pu se procurer un bijou pareil ? Elle savait, de par son milieu et son expérience, à quel prix s'acquérait cette élégance simple. Depuis quand avait-il de l'argent ? Qui avait –il dépouillé, tué ? Elle secoua la tête. Elle n'avait pas le droit de le juger. Elle aurait, elle aussi, du sang sur les mains.

Noël. Un Noël froid. Encore des inconnus. Encore des cadeaux sans âme. Encore les baisers de Damien, qui ne lui procuraient rien, pas même du dégoût, juste de l'indifférence. Le 31 décembre. L'anniversaire de Tom. Le réveillon. Faire semblant d'aller se coucher.

Le manoir était silencieux. Elle descendit l'escalier principal. Sa robe de soie blanche bruissait délicatement. La cheminée de la bibliothèque. La poudre de Cheminette. Elle toussa, et frotta ses cheveux et sa peau couverts de suie. Le salon était tel qu'elle l'avait toujours connu. Elle posa la brosse sur la table basse et vérifia l'heure sur la vieille horloge. Trois heures sonnèrent. L'objet s'illumina. Tom arriva le premier, suivi par toute sa clique. Ils furent une dizaine de silencieux, neuf silhouettes vêtues de noir et une dernière de blanc.

« Lumos ».

La chambre de Marcia, tout d'abord. Une pièce sans attrait, comme la femme qui l'occupait. Elle dormait, d'un lourd sommeil profond, sans rêve. Sigrid s'assit au bord du lit, et contempla un instant celle qui avait été là pour adoucir ses peines et ses souffrances. Elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Puis elle laissa la place à Tom, qui la réveilla sans ménagement. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour modifier sa mémoire, ses souvenirs, pour la rendre à Morphée.

Puis ce fut le tour de Lloyd. Elle ouvrit la porte. Il ne dormait pas dans son lit, mais dans la causeuse proche de la cheminée. Dans l'âtre ne demeuraient que quelques braises rougeoyantes, qui ne procuraient plus aucune chaleur. Elle posa la main sur son épaule et le secoua brutalement. Il ouvrit les yeux, difficilement et sursauta en reconnaissant la jeune fille. Mais pas un mot ne sortit de sa bouche, pas même lorsqu'il vit qu'elle n'était pas seule. Il voulut se saisir de sa baguette, mais Jedusor avait anticipé son geste et il tenait le précieux instrument. Il n'avait aucune chance. Face au groupe d'adolescents, il aurait peut être pu s'échapper, s'il avait encore été en possession de tous ses moyens. Mais il y avait ce séduisant garçon brun. Il y avait Sigrid, à qui il avait tout appris. Cela se retournait contre lui. Il les suivit, sans opposer aucune résistance.

Le vent soufflait, cruel. Le tuteur et la pupille se dévisagèrent en silence, chacun notant les changements de l'autre. Sigrid ne le reconnut pas. Qui était cette loque, à la peau parcheminée, aux yeux éteints, aux mains tremblantes de vieillard ? Il avait à peine quarante ans et il en paraissait le double.

Il ne la reconnut pas non plus. Qui était cette beauté glaciale ? Il avait toujours imaginé la mort ainsi ; belle et dangereuse. Elle n'avait plus rien de Christina. Elle n'était plus qu'une pâle copie, sans charme et sans âme.

« -je savais que tu viendrais. Je savais que ma… maladie était ton œuvre.

-Alors tu sais pourquoi je suis ici.

-Oui. Mais… »

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans les sanglots. Il pleurait comme un enfant. Le spectacle était à la fois écoeurant et affligeant. Disparu le bourreau. Il n'était qu'une petite chose fragile, qui aurait sans doute réussi à mourir sous peu tout seul.

« Tu lui ressemblais tellement. Ma Christina… »

Sa Christina ?

«- Elle ne t'appartenait pas ! éructa-t-elle.

-Elle ne m'appartenait plus. Mais…

-Non. Jamais, elle n'a été à toi. Elle n'a aimé que mon père.

-Il n'a fait que la mettre enceinte.

-Tais toi ! »

Elle pointa sa baguette sur lui, la rage déferlant dans ses veines. Le silence se fit, rompu par les sanglots de Lloyd. Sigrid sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il mentait ! Bien sûr qu'il mentait ! Il ne pouvait que mentir ! Sa mère avait toujours été fidèle. Elle avait toujours été un modèle. Comment aurait elle pu accepter les mains de cet homme cruel sur son corps ? « Et toi , susurra une voix au plus profond d'elle-même, n'as-tu jamais embrassé un monstre ? Ne t'es tu jamais donnée à un meurtrier, en toute connaissance de cause?"

Elle abaissa sa baguette. Elle ne pouvait pas. Non. Impossible.

« Je… je ne peux pas. »

Tom pointa alors sa propre baguette sur elle, le visage contracté, les yeux flamboyants.

« Si. Il mourra de toute façon. Mais si ce n'est pas toi qui met fin à sa vie, je te promets que je te ferai regretter de ne pas l'avoir fait toi-même. Dépêche-toi ! »

Le temps s'arrêta. Tout se figea autour d'elle. Elle prit conscience d'infimes détails. Le croissant de lune dans le ciel créait une ribambelle d'ombres. L'herbe crissait sous ses pieds. Le rosier d'hiver était touché par le gel, et chaque fleur était emprisonnée sous une nappe de glace. Le bruit des respirations. Un frisson qui remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Je suis désolée » murmura-t-elle à son bourreau, devenue victime.

Il la regarda, semblant soudain étrangement serein.

« Et moi aussi. »

Un éclair de lumière verte. Le bruit mat d'un corps qui tombe. Et la voix de Tom :

« Morsmordre ! »

Une tête de mort apparut dans l'immensité du ciel, crachant un serpent, occultant les étoiles. La marque sur le bras de la jeune fille la brûla subitement, et ses genoux la trahirent. Tout devint noir.


	25. Christina

Ce chapitre m'a été très difficile à écrire: manque de temps et surtout d'inspiration; je ne suis d'ailleurs pas totalement satisfaite du résultat, mais pour l'instant je n'arriverai pas à faire mieux.

Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver dans les deux semaines; Sigrid est ma bouffée d'oxygène, tout comme le sont vos reviews.

Dans mon premier chapitre, Lloyd précisait qu'il n'avait jamais été à Poudlard; il s'agit d'une erreur que je n'ai pas encore pris le temps de corriger. L'affreux tuteur y a fait toutes sa scolarité!

**maryhe**: les grands esprits se rencontrent! je reçois ta reivew au moment où je m'apprête à mettre la suite! De la transmission de pensée, lol! Bisous.

**annia**: ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser du retard pour ta review, mais plutôt moi du retard pour ce chapitre. Voilà la suite et merci encore.

**Mak's**: heureuse de te compter toujours parmi mes revieweuses! Jedusor tendre? En quelque sorte, oui, pour "récompenser" Sigrid, même si dans mon esprit, il n'apprécie pas la tendresse. Il ne sait apprécier que dans l'urgence et la violence. Sigrid est eefectivement bie prise au piège cette fois, et elle ne pourra pas en sortir. Quant à Lloyd... je te laisse lire la suite pour mieux le comprendre. Bisous.

Merci également à Sahenia, à Ayame raving- mad, à Selena Flowright, et à Molly 59.

Et voilà la suite!

**Chapitre 25 ; Christina**

Sigrid frissonna. La neige tombait doucement, déposant des flocons qui recouvraient les tombes d'un mélancolique manteau blanc. De ci, de là, des fleurs apportaient des touches de bleu, de rouge et de jaune inattendues. Elles seraient bientôt recouvertes, enfouies, mortes. Le ciel se teintait d'un gris perlé en ce froid matin de janvier, le même gris qu'avaient eu les iris de Lloyd.

« Mes condoléances ».

Toujours les mêmes mots, les mêmes paroles formatées, assorties d'un regard plein de pitié et de compassion, le genre de regard qu'elle reconnaissait aisément, pour les avoir subis des années auparavant, lors de l'enterrement de ses parents. Mais à l'époque, elle n'avait pas feint sa tristesse, pas mimé sa souffrance. Fausses les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Faux l'air abattu. . Faux le regard éteint. Quelle peine elle avait à retenir un sourire, qui aurait creusé deux adorables fossettes sur ses joues ! Qui l'aurait encore plus embelli. Le noir la mettait admirablement en valeur ; la température glacée accentuait la blancheur de sa peau, le contraste de ses cheveux sombres sur son front ivoire. Elle se tourna vers Damien et Brian. En tant que futurs mari et beau père, ils étaient à ses côtés pour recevoir les condoléances. Ils tenaient leur rôle à la perfection, à la fois polis, plein de retenue, et chagrinés. Elle ne pouvait qu'admirer leur tenue, innée, de par leur éducation, héritée d'une longue lignée d'aristocrates habitués à l'étiquette.

Tout était allé si vite, trop vite, un tourbillon. Après le meurtre de Lloyd, elle avait repris ses esprits dans son lit, ne sachant pas comment elle y était arrivée. Le petit déjeuner avec Damien et son père avait été un enfer ; elle avait réussi à contenir ses tremblements, jusqu'au moment où sa tasse de fragile porcelaine lui avait échappée, et s'était écrasée sur le parquet en chêne, projetant du thé brûlant. Elle avait prétendu se sentir un peu malade et était restée alitée toute la journée. La nouvelle de la mort de Lloyd ne leur était parvenue par hibou que le lendemain. Marcia avait découvert son corps dans le jardin, raidi par le gel. Cette vue lui avait apparemment dérangé un peu l'esprit ; elle se trouvait à Sainte Mangouste, sous bonne surveillance, incapable de parler. Elle n'avait même pas reconnu Sigrid, qui avait contemplé un bref instant celle qui avait été son seul réconfort ; la peau grise, ses yeux pâles ne voyant plus qu'un monde intérieur, ses cheveux devenus blancs. En fin de compte, on avait opté pour l'option de la mort naturelle : Lloyd était un homme malade et épuisé. Mais rien ne permettait de comprendre la raison qui l'avait poussée à sortir en pleine nuit, en robe de chambre et pieds nus. Sigrid avait été interrogée mais son alibi était solide. Elle n'avait pas quitté le manoir.

« Mes condoléances. »

Sigrid répondit à cette femme comme aux autres, sans la regarder, sans être vraiment présente.

« J'étais une amie proche de votre mère. De Christina. Et aussi de Lloyd. »

La femme cessa d'être transparente. Petite et fluette, le visage en forme de cœur, les pommettes trop écartées l'une de l'autre, elle n'était point jolie et n'avait recours à aucun subterfuge, aucune ruse féminine, pour le faire oublier. Ce manque d'attraits était néanmoins compensé par le charme envoûtant de ses immenses yeux verts. Sigrid apprécia d'un seul coup d'œil son élégance simple. Elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur, comme à son habitude.

« Je m'appelle Rose Swan. »

Sigrid serra la petite main potelée, dépourvue de gant, qui avait une poigne étonnante pour une aussi frêle créature. Les yeux verts se firent scrutateurs, et un sourire naquit, la rendant belle, belle d'un éclat, d'une chaleur intérieure que Sigrid n'aurait jamais, n'ayant que sa beauté parfaite et froide. Sa mère avait eu ce feu, ce charme, qui piégeait moins aisément qu'un joli visage, mais beaucoup plus durablement. Rose avait beau ne pas avoir des traits parfaits, n'avoir qu'un corps enfantin, fluet, elle avait du plaire. Devait plaire.

« Par Merlin… vous êtes tout son portrait. »

La voix s'étrangla soudain.

« - Mais je ne vous connaît pas…

-Non. Cela fait des années que je n'avais plus de contact avec Lloyd. Quant à Christina, nous ne nous parlions plus… bien avant sa mort. »

L'éclat des yeux disparut, le sourire également, et des rides profondes les remplacèrent.

«- Je…

-Sigrid. »

Elles se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Brian, qui les regardait sévèrement. Elles outrepassaient les convenances, par un si long entretien, tandis que les autres présents attendaient de pouvoir présenter leurs condoléances, raides et figés. Sigrid rougit légèrement, tandis que Rose hochait la tête.

« Laissez moi au moins vous embrasser Sigrid. »

La jeune fille obéit, et sentit les lèvres chaudes se poser sur ses joues glacées, des lèvres qui murmurèrent des mots à ses oreilles.

« Un hibou devrait arriver chez Lloyd, demain. »

Elle s'éloigna, laissant des traces de petits pas, des pas d'enfant, dans la couche de neige déjà épaisse. Sigrid fit un signe discret à Damien, qui se pencha vers elle.

- Tu la connais ? lui demanda-t-elle. La femme qui vient de partir ?

-Je l'ai déjà vue au Ministère. Elle a un poste au Département des Mystères.

-Depuis longtemps ?

-Sans doute.

-Est elle mariée ?

-Si elle l'est, pas à une famille que nous fréquentons. »

C'était étrange. Sa propre mère avait travaillé durant des années au Ministère et Sigrid l'imaginait mal ignorer une de ses amies d'enfance. D'un autre côté… Sigrid ne se souvenait avoir jamais rencontré une des amies de Poudlard de Christina. Seulement des collègues de travail.

Le cortège s'acheva. Sigrid glissa son bras sous celui de Damien et s'y appuya. Brian les devança vite et disparut de leur vue, discutant avec ses voisins de marche. Damien jeta un regard de côté à sa fiancée, qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Il s'était peu à peu rendu compte qu'il commençait à les craindre, elle et ses réactions. Pire encore ; lui savait que Sigrid n'avait pas été là au manoir le soir de la mort de Lloyd. Il avait voulu la rejoindre dans sa chambre. Il avait trouvé la pièce vide. Il avait attendu dans le couloir, longtemps. Puis des pas légers avaient résonné, et au détour de l'escalier, il avait vu une mince silhouette se détacher, portant une femme. Il avait pris peur. Le courage n'avait jamais fait partie de ses qualités, et il avait senti, ressenti, le danger qui émanait de cette ombre qu'il n'avait pu identifier.

Le manoir se détachait, toujours aussi sombre et sinistre, dans le jardin blanc. Elle secoua son manteau dans l'entrée, détrempé, dévoilant un élégant tailleur noir. Damien et elle entrèrent en même temps dans le salon, déjà occupé par Brian, et trois collègues du défunt. Elle s'installa sur le sofa, laissant Damien poser sa main sur son genou et acceptant avec un sourire la tasse de thé que lui tendit son beau père. Elle le sucra, et savoura avec un plaisir non dissimulé le chaud liquide.

« - Il faudrait faire le vide dans cette maison Sigrid.

-Je le sais. Je vais m'en occuper. Je voudrais qu'elle soit mise en vente avant mon retour à Poudlard. D'après vos explications, Brian, Lloyd me lègue tout, n'est ce pas ?

-A toi et à Marcia. Mais cette dernière n'étant pas en état de gérer ce qui lui reviendrait, nous ne devrions pas avoir de souci.

-N'est ce pas contraire à la loi de disposer de biens qui ne nous appartiennent pas ? interrogea la jeune fille, faussement innocente.

-Les biens devaient être légués à la dernière personne vivante de cette demeure. Ton statut de pupille est infiniment supérieur à celui d'employée de maison.

-Evidemment. Je vais passer quelques jours ici, seule, si vous me le permettez.

-Seule ? interrogea Damien, surpris et réticent.

-J'ai besoin d'un peu de solitude. Vous n'y voyez pas d'objections, Brian ?

-Non, mais je veux que tu donnes de tes nouvelles chaque matin. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive malheur.

-Je suis vraiment touchée de votre sollicitude. »

Ils échangèrent un regard froid et féroce à la fois, deux comédiens maîtrisant leur texte sur le bout des doigts. Ils prirent tous congé d'elle quelques heures plus tard, à la nuit tombée. Elle dormit dans le salon, toutes les lampes allumées. Elle ne voulait pas rester dans le noir.

Le lendemain, elle tria les papiers de Lloyd ; elle ne trouva rien de plus sur sa mère que ce qu'elle avait déjà découvert, quelques mois plus tôt. Elle brûla tout ce qui avait constitué les souvenirs, la vie de son tuteur. Les flammes léchèrent les photographies, les parchemins, et tout ne fut plus que cendres. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle voulait emporter. Sa propre froideur, son propre détachement l'étonna. Elle avait tué un homme ; et pourtant, cela la laissait indifférente. Pas de cauchemars, presque pas de remords, le seul étant d'avoir profité de la faiblesse de son tuteur pour le tuer. Elle s'était attendue à éprouver les mêmes sentiments qui avaient succédé tout de suite à sa mort ; les tremblements, le cœur sans cesse serré, son incapacité à se regarder dans un miroir. Mais tout cela avait disparu ; elle se sentait même… plus forte.

Ce fut un coup sec frappé à la vitre qui lui fit relever la tête. Un hibou grand duc se tenait là. Elle détacha le parchemin, et donna une caresse à l'animal pour le récompenser. Une belle écriture ronde, féminine à souhait, courait sur le parchemin.

_« Sigrid, _

_Je ne saurais décrire le flot d'émotions qui m'envahît à votre vue. Ce fut comme si Christina était revenue d'entre les morts, la Christina de mon adolescence, la même beauté, le même maintien. _

_Ma rencontre avec votre mère changea ma vie. Enfant sage et timide, je fus attirée par elle comme un papillon vers la lumière. Un papillon chatoyant, au rire clair, à l'énergie débordante. Elle avait été élevée différemment que l'étaient les jeunes filles à l'époque ; ses parents lui avaient laissé une grande liberté, aussi était elle tout aussi bien capable de grimper aux arbres que de faire des révérences parfaites. Venant d'une famille aristocratique de Sang Pur, elle n'en connaissait pas moins l'humilité et n'en tirait aucune fierté. Rapidement, elle est devenue, ce qui se passe rarement, autanti aimée par les professeurs pour ses talents magiques, que par les élèves, pour son incroyable sens de l'humour et sa chaleur. Je crûs qu'elle ne me remarquerait jamais ; mais un jour d'hiver, alors que nous étions seules dans la salle commune, elle m'adressa la parole. Nous devînmes amies, malgré et même grâce à nos différences. Elle m'appelait sa bonne conscience, car j'étais la seule personne capable de tempérer ses humeurs et de la ramener sur le droit chemin. _

_Nous formions un couple inséparable, qui devint vite un trio. Lloyd, bien que Serpentard, nous rejoignit. Je suppose qu'à l'époque, il était déjà amoureux de Christina. Ce fut au cours de leur sixième année qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle éprouvait les mêmes sentiments. Ils formaient un couple étrange, unis par une intelligence aiguë, et par leur milieu, mais séparés par des différences profondes ; l'un était la froideur incarnée et l'autre la chaleur. _

_A l'issue des ASPIC, Christina prit la décision de se rendre en Allemagne, pour compléter sa connaissance des sorts ; Lloyd et moi fûmes engagés au Ministère. Leur rupture ne survint pas tout de suite. Christina m'avouait dans ses lettres que Lloyd la pressait de rentrer au plus vite afin qu'ils puissent se marier ; mais elle repoussait ce retour de jour en jour. Les semaines sont devenues des mois. Les mois des années. Chaque rencontre entre eux était houleuse et débouchait invariablement sur une dispute. Pourtant, Christina était encore très amoureuse. Elle trouvait en Lloyd un équilibre qui lui manquait. Mais celui-ci, lassé de ces scènes perpétuelles, prît la décision de rompre. Je crois que l'orgueil de Christina en fut plus affecté que le reste, et elle chercha vite une consolation, qui pouvait blesser Lloyd. Ce fut Manfred. Un beau garçon, intelligent et drôle. Ils se marièrent peu après leur rencontre ; Lloyd en eut le cœur brisé et fit la promesse de ne jamais revoir Christina, ni même de lui adresser la parole. Il brûla toutes ses lettres, et ne conserva que les photographies, souvenirs figés d'un bonheur à jamais envolé. Elle eut un enfant, vous, Sigrid, une magnifique petite fille, à qui elle donna tout son amour, celui qu'elle n'arrivait pas à donner à son époux, mais qu'elle ne voulait pas quitter : les convenances ne le permettaient pas. Nous eûmes un échange violent, à l'occasion duquel nous nous lançâmes des vérités qui n'étaient pas agréables à entendre. Je lui reprochai son orgueil et sa lâcheté ; elle m'accusa de jalousie. _

_Ainsi, des années passèrent : nous nous croisions au Ministère sans faire mine de nous connaître. Cela me rendit malheureuse, et j'ai la prétention de penser qu'il en fut de même pour elle. Finalement, elle quitta la Grande Bretagne pour l'Allemagne, définitivement. Lloyd ne reparla jamais d'elle, jamais. Vous devinez donc ma surprise lorsqu'il accepta de vous prendre en tant que pupille. Vous ressembliez trop à Christina pour que cela soit sain, qu'elles qu'aient été ses intentions. La mort de Christina rompît notre dernier lien d'amitié. Le trio devenu duo disparût, lui aussi. _

_Je ne tiens pas à vous donner du chagrin, Sigrid ; mais Lloyd n'était pas le monstre glacial que les gens s'imaginent. Il n'était qu'un homme blessé. _

_Ne croyez pas non plus que Christina n'aimait pas Manfred, cela serait une erreur. Elle avait appris à le respecter, et surtout à éprouver de la tendresse pour lui. Les rares échanges que nous avions me le prouvaient ; je connaissait trop bien Christina pour savoir que ses sourires n'étaient pas faux, que son affection n'était pas feinte, même si son cœur appartenait à un autre. _

_En relisant cette lettre, je prends conscience de mon indélicatesse, mais je n'ai aucune envie de vous blesser. Je suppose que je veux aujourd'hui accomplir ce que j'aurai dû faire dès le début. Vous prendre sous mon aile. Vous remettre les effets de Christina, ceux que j'ai pu emporter. _

_Je vous envoie mes amitiés,_

_Rose. _

Sigrid laissa tomber la lettre ; un froid plus intense, plus mordant, que celui qui régnait au dehors l'envahissait lentement. Une boule dans sa gorge se formait et grossissait. Lloyd… Christina… tout ce gâchis. Cet effroyable gâchis, causé par l'orgueil, l'incompréhension et la vanité. Comme elle comprenait les silences de sa mère sur son enfance, sur son adolescence ! Christina, qui avait dû regretter toute sa vie de s'être mariée sans amour par dépit, par simple dépit. Et Manfred… si amoureux, si fou de sa femme, capable de toutes les folies pour elle… Sigrid ressentit un chagrin soudain pour son père, si violent, que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, que les sanglots lui broyèrent le cœur. Elle revit les deux corps à terre, torturés, suppliciés, par Grindelwald et ses disciples, pour avoir refusé de servir, pour le « plus grand bien ». C'était Lloyd que sa mère avait dû appeler lors de ses derniers instants. Son nom sur ses lèvres.

Au chagrin succéda la rage. Pourquoi, pourquoi ses parents avaient –ils été assez stupides pour ne pas se protéger, ne pas se mettre à l'abri ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas pris plus de précautions quant à l'avenir de leur fille ? Toute à sa colère et à son égoïsme, Sigrid oubliait que ses parents étaient morts encore jeunes, à un âge où l'on pense avoir toute la vie devant soi, où l'on se sent invulnérable.

« Sigrid ? »

Elle sursauta. Un jeune homme sortit de l'âtre, époussetant ses habits moldus, avec une morgue et une élégance qui n'appartenaient qu'à une seule personne. Tom contempla un instant la frêle silhouette sur le sofa, vêtue de noir, ses cheveux masquant son visage, des larmes formant des étoiles sur le velours de sa robe.

A travers ses larmes, le monde tremblait, se mouvait étrangement. Elle vit Tom s'avancer, et essuyer ses joues d'un geste presque tendre. Elle se blottit tout contre lui, comme une enfant, comme celle qu'elle aurait aimé être encore. Elle se gorgea de son odeur, qui l'apaisait, de la sensation de sa peau chaude contre la sienne, qui la grisait. Il la berça un long moment. Puis, avisant le parchemin qu'elle tenait, il le lui prit et le parcourut. Il se leva, et le jeta au feu. Elle ne fit pas un geste pour l'en empêcher, espérant que ses doutes et sa culpabilité se consumeraient aussi vite que le papier. Elle tendit la main vers lui, sa belle main fine et blanche, ornée de la bague d'émeraude, qu'elle pouvait à présent exhiber, en l'absence de sa belle famille. Tom ne résista pas à l'appel, et posa ses lèvres sur le poignet délicat. Il l'attira à lui ; elle tenait mal sur ses jambes. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou.

« - Es tu satisfait de moi Tom ?

-Non. Je suis fier de toi. »

Elle rit, de ce rire de gorge qui avait le don de troubler les hommes et d'agacer les femmes. Elle ne se lassait pas de le contempler, d'admirer les traits si parfaits de son visage. D'autant plus qu'elle, elle savait que cette beauté serait bien éphémère. Tom Jedusor serait dévoré, et laisserait place à Lord Voldemort, cet être dénaturé qui n'aurait rien d'un homme. Mais elle n'avait plus peur ; d'autres tourments beaucoup plus douloureux à ses yeux la dévoraient, et le feraient jusqu'à sa mort. Les yeux de Christina et de Lloyd la poursuivaient déjà. Le mot meurtrière était à présent profondément gravé dans sa chair, plus intensément que n'aurait pu le faire n'importe quel sort. Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible.

Elle embrassa Tom, un de ces baisers qui se savouraient dans l'urgence et la violence. Il la serra plus fermement contre lui. Une porte claqua au loin. Elle rouvrit les yeux.

Brian se tenait dans le salon, à quelques mètres d'eux, écumant de rage.


	26. Faire disparaître ton sourire

Voilà le nouveau chapitre et dans les temps, je m'étonne moi même. Un chapitre de transition comme je les aime (pas, lol), sans action, mais toujours indispensable pour ne pas perdre le fil.

Le prochain chapitre... il va falloir vous armer de patience, parce que je suis submergée de boulot à l'IEP, et j'ai un gala la semaine prochaine. Donc... à voir, je vais faire le plus vite possible!

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles erreurs.

**Mak's** : je suis heureuse que tu ai aimé le chapitre. merci encore d'être aussi assidue. Bisous

**Lessa**: voilà la suite, et merci de continuer à me lire. Bisous

Et merci également à Selena Flowright, à Molly59, à Ayame-raving-mad, à Lehonora, à Sahenia et à Shaeline.

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 26- Faire disparaître ton sourire…**

Elle n'en crut pas ses yeux ; et, comme il arrive souvent dans ces moments là, le temps suspendit son vol et la scène se figea. Puis, reprenant conscience de sa posture, elle se détacha de Tom, violemment. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, dérouté, par le geste et la pâleur de la jeune fille. Il en comprit vite l'origine, mais il ne se troubla pas. Il sourit, un de ses sourires affables par lesquels il parvenait à charmer, à envoûter… et à piéger, qui éclairait son regard d'une lueur chaude qu'il ne possédait pas réellement.

« Bonjour Monsieur. » dit-il, en s'avançant vers Brian, la main tendue. Sigrid fut soufflée par son culot et son sang froid. Brian répondit à l'offre de l'impertinent, sans ciller, et serra la main de Tom, à lui briser les jointures. Mais le jeune homme garda la même expression sur le visage, la même décontraction, qui contrastait avec l'attitude glacée de Sigrid, qui n'avait pas bougé, ses yeux clairs gardant leur expression de surprise et d'horreur.

« -Je suis un camarade de Sigrid Monsieur. J'étais venu lui présenter mes condoléances.

-Un camarade ?

- Oui. Nous formons un binôme en cours de Potions.

- Et vous vous nommez ?

- Tom Jedusor, Monsieur. Je suis à Serpentard.

- Jedusor ? Je ne connais pas ce nom. »

Le ton de Brian avait été réfrigérant ; une touche de mépris s'y ajouta, à l'évocation d'un nom de toute évidence d'origine Moldue. Cette intonation n'échappa pas à Tom, dont les épaules se contractèrent légèrement sous l'effet de la colère. Mais il fallait le connaître comme Sigrid pour savoir que la rage déferlait dans ses veines. Aucun autre signe extérieur ne pouvait en témoigner. Elle fut soudain frappée par le maintien de Tom. Elevé dans un orphelinat, à Demi Moldu, vivant de peu, il n'en avait pas moins des manières qui laissaient à penser qu'il avait grandi dans une grande famille. Sa posture, nonchalante et élégante à la fois, était celle que Damien adoptait bien souvent, une caractéristique de la jeunesse dorée.

« Je ne vais pas vous importuner plus longtemps, Monsieur. »

Il s'inclina légèrement, puis se tourna vers la jeune fille, et posa un rapide baiser sur sa joue. Il souriait encore et toujours, un sourire amusé, proche de la jubilation. Il se délectait par avance de la scène qui allait suivre. Elle l'observa, incrédule, et d'une voix basse et précipitée, en agrippant sa manche :

« -Tu ne vas pas me laisser seule ! Fais quelque chose.

-Mon ange, il faudra bien que tu apprennes à te débrouiller. Et loin de moi l'intention de m'immiscer dans ta vie de famille. »

Il se dégagea doucement, sortit la poudre de Cheminette de sa poche et disparut dans l'âtre.

Brian contempla un instant en silence sa future belle fille, qui avait baissé la tête et crispé ses petits poings. Cette union l'avait enchanté ; elle avait la beauté, un nom, et désormais une dot conséquente. Elle apportait un sang nouveau, qui redonnerait de la vigueur à la famille. Mais elle était un peu trop intelligente ; d'aucuns pouvaient être trompés par son expression douce, son chignon sage et ne voir en elle qu'une petite oie blanche, naïve et fragile. Il n'était pas tombé dans le piège ; ses yeux étaient bien à elle, frondeurs et insolents, débordants de vie.

Il s'approcha d'elle ; elle releva la tête, hautaine et fière. Ses joues n'avaient même pas rougi. Seul le papillonnement un peu rapide de ses cils trahissait son trouble.

La gifle fut d'une violence à laquelle elle ne s'était pas préparée, et elle manqua de perdre son équilibre. Un rire lui échappa, involontaire.

« - Tu n'es qu'une dévergondée.

-Vous me décevez, Brian. Mais que croyez vous ? Que j'allais obéir sans mot dire, courber l'échine ? Ce n'est pas la norme dans ma famille. Dans la vôtre peut être, il suffit de voir votre fils, lâche et faible, pour en être convaincu.

-Tais toi !

-La vérité vous blesse ? Il m'a suffit de lui ouvrir mon lit pour tout obtenir de lui, même sa trahison et son silence. Cela vous étonne ? »

La rage émanait de lui avec une telle force qu'elle en provoquait des ondes. La bouche plissée en une grimace coléreuse, les yeux ayant perdu leur fausse amabilité, plus froids que jamais, une ride horizontale lui marquant le front, il paraissait plus âgé, plus dur. Il résista à l'envie irrépressible qui s'emparait de lui, qui lui commandait de lever sa baguette et de la faire hurler. Elle aurait retenu ses cris, juste pour l'affronter, encore et encore. Il l'attrapa par le bras. « Nous rentrons ! »

Une prison. Une cage dorée. Rien de plus. Elle rageait. Elle avait hurlé durant des heures à travers la porte, injurié, donné des coups de pied. Plus le temps passait, plus sa colère augmentait. Contre cette famille, et contre Tom, qui avait fait exprès de la laisser, y voyant un divertissement comme un autre. Elle haïssait cette chambre, elle haïssait tous les occupants de cette maison, elle haïssait ses parents pour être morts, elle haïssait… elle n'était qu'un bloc de haine, une haine qui lui brûlait les entrailles, et lui donnait des envies de meurtres. L'état du mobilier reflétait bien les sentiments qui l'animaient depuis deux jours ; tous les bibelots fragiles avaient été réduits en miettes, les miroirs brisés, les draps lacérés, tous les tiroirs renversés. Au pied de sa table de chevet, ce qui restait d'une photographie. Elle avait déchiré sans états d'âme cette preuve factice de l'amour de ses parents. Elle s'était acharnée à faire disparaître le visage de sa mère. Un champ de bataille, et tout cela sans magie, puisque Brian lui avait supprimé sa baguette. Leur arrivée au manoir n'était pas passé inaperçue ; les cris de Brian, ceux de Sigrid avaient attiré Damien, un Damien désorienté, à qui son père avait fait un récit plus qu'exhaustif. Le jeune homme n'avait pas levé la main sur sa fiancée ; il y aurait sans doute laissé des plumes, car elle ne le craignait pas, contrairement à son père.

Elle avait été enfermée, et la porte ne s'ouvrait que pour de brefs accès à la salle de bain, et les repas qu'elle prenait dans sa chambre. Son elfe de maison avait bien tenté de nettoyer la pièce en piteux état ; mais la pauvre créature avait fait les frais de l'humeur de sa maîtresse, qui n'avait pas hésité un instant à la rouer de coups, ignorant les cris de souffrance et les pleurs. L'elfe n'était pas revenue. La culpabilité n'avait que peu touchée la jeune sorcière. Toute sa capacité de compassion, de pitié, avait disparu, pour faire place à un égoïsme sans bornes. Elle s'appuya contre le mur, et glissa à terre, le cœur battant à tout rompre, les narines frémissantes, la bouche agitée d'un tic convulsif. Si elle ne se calmait pas, elle ne sortirait pas de cette situation. La voix de Tom retentit dans son esprit. « Joue, Sigrid, joue. De ton talent dépendra ta réussite. »

« Dilcey ! »

IL y eut un pop retentissant, et la petite elfe apparut, tremblante, n'osant pas regarder sa maîtresse dans les yeux. Mais Sigrid ne lui accorda pas même un regard, trop occupée à contempler son propre reflet, dans ce qui restait du superbe miroir en pied. Des cernes mauves, un teint blafard… elle se trouvait laide à faire peur.

« -Dilcey… préviens Monsieur que je demande la permission de dîner avec lui ce soir.

Tout… tout de suite, Mademoiselle ? balbutia l'elfe, se tordant les mains.

Bien sûr, tout de suite, imbécile ! Et reviens ici dès que tu auras la réponse, je vais avoir besoin de toi. Allez ! »

Elle se mit à genoux, et tenta de trier les robes échappées des tiroirs ; soie, velours, satin, rouge, blanc, noir, rose… L'elfe dut s'occuper de remettre la chambre en ordre, tandis que Sigrid prenait son bain. Elle laissa les doigts agiles de Dilcey la coiffer ; ses cheveux retombaient en boucles ondoyantes sur ses épaules Elle n'arborait aucun maquillage, apanage des « femmes perdues. », selon les termes mêmes de Brian. Sa robe était d'une simplicité confondante ; noire et longue, ne dévoilant aucune parcelle de peau indiscrète. Sigrid renvoya Dilcey, et se sourit à elle-même. Elle s'en sortirait. Avec ses armes, et avec l'enseignement de Tom.

Ses pas résonnèrent dans le hall. Les portraits de famille la veillaient, sévères. Damien et Brian se faisaient face, et ne donnèrent même pas l'impression de l'avoir vue entrer et s'asseoir. Cette scène lui en rappelait désagréablement d'autres, infiniment nombreuses, tous ses repas pris avec Lloyd, où elle n'était qu'une moins que rien. Sa cuillère tinta sur la porcelaine. Damien ne mangeait presque rien ; elle avait entendu les échos de leur dispute, et elle devinait que Brian n'avait pas du apprécier que son fils lance des fouilles dans toute le manoir pour satisfaire les caprices de sa fiancée. Sa voix sèche rompit le silence, tandis qu'il englobait les deux jeunes gens d'un même regard.

« De mon temps, on attendait le mariage. »

Sigrid ne releva pas. Les joues de Damien avaient rougi. Ce garçon froid, arrogant, et cynique, ne ployait l'échine que devant son père. Il se transformait alors en petit garçon, timide et tremblant. Cela aurait pu, aurait du le rendre sympathique à la jeune fille qui détestait son côté jeune coq arrogant. Mais Sigrid n'aimait pas les faibles. Il la répugnait plus qu'autre chose quand il pliait. Elle aurait voulu le voir s'animer, se défendre. Mais rien.

« Je conçois qu'à ton âge on puisse avoir des envies. Ou on les réfrène, ou on se trouve une fille de passage pour les assouvir. »

Elle retint un sourire moqueur. L'éducation que Brian avait dispensée à son fils était des plus amusantes. Ou pas, si l'on considérait que cela était le cas pour la plupart des grandes familles. On apprenait à concilier l'épouse et la maîtresse. Les chastes baisers pour l'épouse, les fougueux pour la maîtresse. Ils ne parvenaient généralement pas à concevoir qu'une femme puise être mère et amante à la fois.

« -Je suppose que ta colère s'est apaisée, puisque tu t'es décidée à nous accorder l'honneur de ta présence.

-Je suis toujours en colère. Mais moins que vous. »

Brian reposa brusquement ses couverts. Sigrid ne le regardait pas, continuant de manger. Elle prit sa serviette et essuya délicatement sa bouche.

« - Tu as des explications peut être ?

-Oui, j'en ai une. J'ai rencontré ce garçon à une période de ma vie où je me sentais très seule. Nous nous sommes plus. Comme je vous l'ai fait comprendre, ces fiançailles n'étaient pas de ma volonté, mais de celles de Lloyd. Alors, de fil en aiguille…

-Et tu oses…

-J'ai une explication, je n'ai pas dit que c'était une excuse, et encore moins une bonne. Cette soupe est délicieuse. Pourrais je en avoir un peu plus ? »

L'elfe affecté au service déposa une louche supplémentaire dans l'assiette creuse de la jeune femme, assiette qui arborait les armoiries de la famille. Damien avait baissé la tête, attendant l'orage.

« -J'exécuterai les dernières volontés de mon ami, prononça lentement Brian, en détachant chaque syllabe. Tu feras partie intégrante de cette famille. J'espère que tu te repentiras un jour de ton comportement, de tes fautes.

-Et le fait que j'amène une dot particulièrement conséquente n'entre pas en ligne de compte, n'est ce pas ? Si j'étais restée une jeune fille démunie, vous n'auriez pas hésité un seul instant à me mettre dehors et à jeter l'opprobre sur moi. Mais vous avez cruellement besoin d'argent, et besoin d'une descendance qui ne soit pas amoindrie, diminuée, ce qui devient malheureusement de plus en plus le cas de par les mariages entre Sang Pur que vous privilégiez. Vous cherchiez un sang neuf, une fortune et un nom. Vous l'avez trouvé. Quant à moi… avec l'argent dont j'hérite, je pourrais vous quitter aisément. Les fiançailles n'engagent à rien. Je ne suis ni l'épouse ni la belle fille, du moins pas encore. Vous êtes un homme fin et intelligent, Brian, je suis sûre que vous avez déjà songé à tout cela. Comment vous y êtes vous pris pour que je ne m'échappe pas ?

-Tu ne toucheras l'argent qu'à la seule condition d'être mariée, et ce, à mon fils.

-Est ce une loi que vois avez inventé ?

-Non ; il s'agit d'une coutume très ancienne chez les Sang Pur afin d'éviter les...déconvenues. Ton tuteur a inséré cette clause peu après sa maladie. Il savait visiblement à quoi s'attendre. »

Le visage de Sigrid demeura impassible, mais sa gorge se serra. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi, bien que sachant sa pupille coupable de son empoisonnement, Lloyd s'était tu. Il avait trouvé un autre moyen de la punir, et ce, par delà la mort. Il s'était vengé jusqu'au bout de Christina à travers elle. Peut être était ce pour cela qu'il avait exprimé des regrets juste avant de mourir, des regrets sincères. Prisonnière, jusqu'au bout. Sans argent, elle n'irait pas loin. Il lui faudrait faire preuve d'un repentir, se tenir résolument sage et terne. Une fois mariée… elle redeviendrait elle-même.

La demeure de Lloyd trouva très vite un acquéreur, mais ce fut Brian qui reçut le montant de la transaction, et qui le déposa à Gringotts, dans le coffre de Sigrid, dont il confisqua la clé. Elle ne se rebella pas, se contentant de lui remettre la jolie clé d'or. Elle avait du s'atteler à ses devoirs, et aux préparatifs du mariage, qui aurait lieu en juillet. La couturière de la famille vint prendre ses mesures. Sigrid avait toujours aimé les falbalas, tout comme sa mère. Mais elle doutait fortement que la robe de mariée soit à son goût. Brian avait dû choisir une horreur, foison de dentelles, une meringue qui l'enlaidirait au possible.

Le matin de la rentrée, elle fut escortée par Damien. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot durant tout le trajet. Elle demeura les yeux fixés sur ses mains. La bague de fiançailles côtoyait la l'anneau d'argent et d'émeraude. Personne n'avait fait la moindre réflexion à la vue du bijou. Le sort de la jeune femme était déjà fixé. Il lui suffisait d'éviter de montrer tout cela en public. Du moment que les apparences étaient sauves, on ne lui reprocherait rien.

La foule, toujours la foule sur ce quai. Elle eut un coup au cœur en apercevant la haute silhouette dégingandée de Sean, qui riait avec Lisbeth. Il bougeait beaucoup les mains en parlant, ses mains d'artiste. Elle aurait voulu aller vers lui, qu'il la réchauffe par son sourire, par ses paroles. Il devait être au courant pour Lloyd, comme tout le monde. Mais il était un des rares à savoir qu'elle ne ressentait aucune affection pour son tuteur. Qu'elle le haïssait. Il ne l'accablerait de condoléances, se contenterait d'être là. Il ne nourrissait aucune illusion sur elle, de même qu'Eleanor. Nul besoin d'être hypocrite.

Et, un peu plus loin, elle repéra un autre profil bien connu. Tom la regardait, souriant. Elle eut envie d'enfoncer ses ongles dans sa peau ivoirine, de voir son sang couler, d'effacer son sourire, son sourire de triomphe. Vainqueur. Il avait su dès leur première rencontre qu'il gagnerait.

Damien ne la quitta qu'au tout dernier moment. Peinant avec sa valise, elle cherchait désespérément le compartiment où Sean s'était installé. Ce fut Tom qu'elle trouva. Tom qui fit semblant de ne pas la voir, accompagné de tous ses sbires, de tous les témoins du meurtre d'un homme brisé. Elle saisit son bras, brusquement.

« Un jour, je ferai disparaître ton sourire… »


	27. Aime moi

Quand je vois le retard que je prends dans cette histoire, je suis prise de découragement. Pour être franche, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à écrire, et j'ai bien envie de laisser tomber. Pourtant, je continue, par respect, à la fois pour mes personnages, et pour les lecteurs. je vous remercie de ne pas tenir compte des retards que vous inflige, d'être toujours présent pour me donner envie de poursuivre.

Je n'ai pas tout compris pour les reviews, il n'y a plus le lien pour répondre, si quelqu'un pouvait éclairer ma lanterne...

**maryhe:** merci pour ta review! Voilà le chapitre tant attendu...

**Elise**: transmission de pensée... je reçois ta review au moment où je m'apprête à poster. Merci encore, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous.

**desea oreiro**: merci beaucoup. J'essaie effectivement de faire évoluer Sigrid, tout en restant cohérente avec son caractère de départ. Quant à Tom... il reste Tom, je n'ai aucune envie de changer un personnage si fascinant. Je te fais de gros bisous

**kloria**: tu n'as pas à t'excuser de ton retard... j'aurais du mal à te le reprocher, vu celui que je prends! Voilà la suite.

**Selena Flowright**: j'ai hésité à écrire une scène de confrontation mais cela ne correspond pas, à mon avis, à la faço dont Tom appréhende les choses. Il tue quand il a prévu de le faire, et quand il a besoin de le faire.Il me semble qu'il ne s'est mis à commettre des meurtres sous le coup de la colère seulement qiand il est devenu Voldemort. Réagir à la remarque de Sigrid? Il n'en voit pas l'utilité, du moins pas pour l'instant. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il a tendance à sous estimer tous ceux qui l'entourent, Sigrid y compris. Pour lui, sa menace n'est (pour l'instant) qu'une parole en l'air... Bisous

**Ayame raving mad:** contente que tu ais aimé le chapitre précédent.Voilà le suivant, avec peu de sadisme pour celui là, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas... Bisous

**Molly 59:** je n'ai pas eu le temps de te laisser une review pour ton dernier chapitre, mais je te le dis: c'était une fin inattendue, très bien écrite et qui m'a rendu triste. Pas de suite? J'aimerais bien... parce que te lire chaque semaine, c'était mon instant de détente. Merci pour ta review, je t'embrasse et encore bravo!

**Chapitre 27 ;Aime moi**

Il n'y eut pas de vaines paroles vides et dénuées de moindre sens. Il n'y eut que le baiser léger de Jill, la douce caresse de Deirdre, le beau sourire d'Eleanor, une jolie grimace de Lisbeth. Il n'y eut que la pression de la main de Sean tenant la sienne ; elle en eut un long frisson. Le ciel affichait une couleur grise, mais Sean remplaçait le soleil, et elle avait aussi chaud que si ses rayons la dardaient, aussi chaud qu'en plein été. Il n'y avait finalement que lui qui comptait, que lui qui parvenait à lutter contre le froid glacial qui commençait à figer son cœur. Elle ne voyait et n'entendait que lui. Les autres n'étaient que des fantômes. Elle aurait voulu se trouver seule avec lui, effleurer du bout des doigts les contours de son visage, ses pommettes anguleuses, la ligne de son nez, son menton volontaire. Poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, nicher sa tête dans son cou. Elle en ressentait un besoin violent, comme celui qu'elle avait jadis de se réfugier dans les bras de sa mère et de se gorger de son éternelle odeur de caramel.

« - Tu veux dire que…

-Mais bien sûr ! On sait tous que Jedusor est… »

Elle sursauta à l'évocation de Tom. Jill et Lisbeth parlaient encore de lui, encore et toujours, comme le faisait une bonne moitié de Poudlard. Elle voulait le chasser de son esprit, pour un moment, oublier son existence, oublier son sourire. L'oublier tout entier. Que son corps et son esprit puissent en faire abstraction.

Ce fut une pluie froide et triste qui les accueillit, et les glaça jusqu'aux os. Tous les élèves grelottaient en s'installant dans la grande salle, se débarrassant des vêtements mouillés qui leur collaient à la peau. Le brouhaha devint vite assourdissant, et Sigrid y participait comme les autres, taquinant, parlant fort pour couvrir les autres voix. Oubliés sa peur, ses peines, ses remords. Oubliés Lloyd, Christina, Brian, Damien…. Même Tom devenait opaque, ses traits se brouillaient. Elle s'était découverte cette nouvelle capacité d'écarter ce qui la dérangeait. De remettre au lendemain ses examens de conscience. Voire même à jamais.

Ce furent des pleurs qui la réveillèrent cette nuit là. Des sanglots, retenus. Sigrid se redressa, se demandant si elle rêvait encore. Mais ce n'était pas une chimère. Elle se leva, et s'approcha du lit de Deirdre. Elle tendit la main et effleura d'un geste infiniment doux les joues humides de sa camarade. La jeune fille sursauta, et les sanglots s'interrompirent. Sigrid se glissa dans le lit ; Deirdre posa la tête sur son épaule et laissa ses larmes couler, en silence. La fille superficielle, coquette et futile avait disparu et ne reviendrait pas. Sa blessure deviendrait moins douloureuse, mais elle ne se refermerait jamais. Elle n'y penserait plus durant des jours, des semaines, et puis le souvenir de son père ressurgirait brusquement. Un père qui ne l'emmènerait pas à l'autel le jour de son mariage ; un père qui se serait pas là pour voir ses petits enfants. Sa mort avait sonné le glas de son adolescence, le glas de son innocence, et de sa confiance. Elle caressa la chevelure blonde, la chevelure d'or. Sa propre fille au si joli sourire aurait la même, des cheveux fins et légers, des fils dorés. Une évidence pour elle, comme elle savait qu'elle n'épancherait jamais les pleurs de sa fille. Ce serait sur sa tombe que tomberaient les larmes.

Elle pleura jusqu'au petit matin avec Deirdre, pleura tout son saoul, consolant son bébé par delà les années…

Les semaines se succédèrent, monocordes, un emploi du temps aussi réglé que du papier à musique. Les cours, les rencontres régulières avec Tom, toujours dans la violence. Elle en ressortait le corps brisé, l'esprit meurtri, mais avec une petite flamme au fond du cœur qui ne s'éteignait pas, la flamme que Sean avait allumé, et qui menaçait à chaque instant de céder.

Assise au bord de la fenêtre, un soir de février, tentant de deviner les contours du paysage qui se déroulait devant elle dans la nuit noire, Sigrid savourait un instant de paix. Un crissement de plume troublait le silence ; elle se tourna vers Tom. Assis à son bureau, les sourcils froncés, un peu d'encre sur le bout du nez, il n'avait pas cessé depuis deux heures. Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il était contrarié ; leurs discussions âpres débouchaient généralement sur des disputes brèves et intenses, dans lesquelles Sigrid avait toujours le dessous, incapable de lutter contre les colères froides de Tom.

Son mariage avec Damien semblait la seule issue rationnelle. Le meurtre d'un homme malade était une chose ; celui d'un sorcier en excellente santé et membre d'une des plus vieilles familles de Sang Pur en étant une autre. Elle ne l'aurait parié, mais quelque chose dans l'attitude de Tom, dans ses expressions contenues, lui faisait penser que ce mariage le rendait furieux. Il n'avait cessé de l'accabler pour son manque de ruse et d'intelligence dans cette affaire. Elle ne relevait jamais, demeurait silencieuse, les lèvres pincées, le regard baissé.

«- Nous aurons une réunion demain soir, dans le parc, près la Forêt. Je voudrais que tu viennes avec ce qui t'appartiens, dit-il soudain, lui provoquant un léger sursaut.

-Ce qui m'appartient ? répéta-t-elle sans saisir, perplexe.

Les objets auxquels tu tiens. »

Le silence retomba. Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma sans qu'un son ne la franchisse. Tom se contenta de lui désigner la porte d'un mouvement de tête. La jeune femme ramassa ses affaires, et sortit, sans même faire claquer la porte. Elle en était arrivée à un stade où toutes ces vexations glissaient sur elle.

Sigrid vida le contenu du petit coffret sur son lit, le coffret qui l'avait accompagnée partout, durant tant d'années. Si peu de souvenirs pour une vie… des photographies, le bracelet ouvragé, les bagues d'émeraude et de fiançailles, le poignard, quelques dessins, des lettres. Tout cela paraissait dérisoire. Pourtant, elle tenait à chacun d'eux comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Ils représentaient une part d'elle-même… Le soir venu, une fois que la respiration de ses compagnes se fut faite lourde et paisible, elle se releva en silence. Ses narines frémissaient légèrement, et ses mains tremblaient.

Le froid transperça sa cape de velours, transperça ses longs gants, transperça son écharpe de laine. Elle grelottait, et le chemin lui parut infiniment long. Elle aperçut les silhouettes à l'orée de la forêt, immobiles statues de glace. Tom regardait le ciel, fasciné, indifférent à l'atmosphère. Il abaissa ses yeux sur la jeune femme. Elle lui tendit le coffret, sans dire un mot, tandis qu'un cercle se formait autour d'eux.

« Que veux tu en faire ? » demanda-t-elle, claquant des dents. Il ne répondit pas, détaillant chaque objet un à un. Il glissa une photographie dans sa poche, la pliant soigneusement. Il prit les deux bagues et le bracelet. Sigrid tendit la main vers lui, et il les déposa au creux de sa paume. D'un bref mouvement de baguette, souple, il alluma un feu, aux flammes vertes. Des ombres sinistres s'élevèrent, les branches tordues des arbres nus se mouvant autour d'eux.

Elle n'avait plus froid. Non que le feu la réchauffa, car il ne procurait aucune chaleur, mais toute à sa terreur, elle avait oublié ses mains, ses pieds gelés. Il lui sourit, presque tendrement et sans que rien ne le laisse prévoir, jeta le coffret dans les flammes.

« C'est à moi ! » s'exclama-t-elle, avec rage. Tom la repoussa violemment, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre.

« Tu n'as plus rien. »

Les flammes dévoraient les photographies, les dessins, le peu qui lui appartenait. Même le poignard ne pouvait résister, consumé par la magie. Elle poussa un cri rauque et attrapa à pleines mains les débris, tentant de sauver ce qui pouvait l'être, indifférente à la douleur du feu. La fumée la prit à la gorge ; elle s'étouffait. Elle sentit une poigne de fer qui la saisit par l'épaule et elle bascula en arrière.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, et erra dans l'immensité du ciel. Des milliers d'étoiles piquetaient la voûte ; le mince croissant de lune rendait encore plus glaciale l'atmosphère de cette nuit d'hiver. La souffrance que lui causaient ses brûlures était intolérable. Elle apposa ses mains à plat dans l'herbe, provoquant un craquement des tiges gelées. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, traçant un sillon sur ses joues opalines. Seul le bruit de sa respiration, une buée qui s'échappait de sa bouche, rompait le silence. Elle était si bien, solitaire. Elle aurait voulu demeurer à jamais ici, à contempler une magnificence que même la plus incroyable des magies n'arriverait jamais à reproduire. Elle aurait voulu faire partie intégrante de cet univers, dans lequel elle se fondait si bien, avec sa beauté d'hiver, sa beauté si froide, ses cheveux sombres, ses yeux clairs sans taches dorées, sa peau ivoire. Il lui suffirait de fermer les yeux, assez longtemps pour ne plus se réveiller. Ce qu'elle fit, s'abandonnant avec délice dans les bras de Morphée.

La chaleur revenant dans ses membres, ses brûlures, l'arrachèrent à son sommeil, tant la douleur était vive. Elle se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier. Une main saisit la sienne, qu'elle broya. Un mal de tête lui vrillait la tête, intense, qui pulsait au même rythme que son cœur. La seule lumière de la pièce n'avait beau être émise que par une simple chandelle et les flammes qui grondaient dans l'âtre, elle ne l'en aveugla pas moins. Sean la regardait, inquiet, ses cheveux blonds semblant d'or liquide, effleurés par les reflets du feu.

« -Sean… mais que…balbutia-t-elle, la langue pâteuse.

-Chut. »

Elle obéit, se contentant de l'observer. C'était la première fois qu'elle pouvait le scruter d'aussi près. Qu'elle se permettait de le faire. D'infimes détails lui avaient échappé. Comme cette minuscule cicatrice, juste au dessus de son sourcil droit, en forme d'accent. Comme ces petites taches de son qui parsemaient son nez et ses joues. Tout ce qui accentuait son charme.

« -Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? Chuchota-t-elle.

-Par hasard ; j'étais encore dans notre salle commune et j'ai voulu ouvrir un peu la fenêtre pour prendre l'air. J'ai vu une silhouette allongée dans l'herbe. Cela n'a pas été facile de sortir du château sans me faire surprendre. J'ai eu peur quand je t'ai vue. Tu semblais… sans vie. Mais je me suis rendu compte que tu n'avais que des blessures superficielles. Alors je t'ai ramenée ici. »

Elle plissa le front dans un effort de concentration.

« -Pourquoi n'as-tu averti personne ?

-Je pensais que tu m'en voudrais. Je pensais… que tu n'as pas besoin d'ennuis supplémentaires.

-Très juste, grimaça-t-elle.

-Comment… comment t'es tu fais cela ? Enfin… je veux dire….

-Cela ne te regarde pas, le coupa-t-elle sèchement, se reprochant immédiatement son ton peu amène. Je… je n'ai pas envie d'en parler… pas maintenant. »

Ni maintenant ni jamais. Elle contempla ses mains. Les deux bagues ornaient chacun des annuaires, le bracelet habillait le poignet droit. C'était tout ce qui lui restait. Les visages préservés sur le papier glacé n'existaient plus désormais que dans ses souvenirs. Les mots affectueux capturés sur le papier n'étaient imprimés que dans sa mémoire.

Ses brûlures la relancèrent soudain, lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux. Il lui sourit gentiment, et lui tendit un bol. Elle se redressa sur le divan de la Salle, et plongea sa main gauche dans le liquide un peu poisseux. La morsure de la douleur se fit moins violente. Un drôle de sourire étira alors ses lèvres, cruel, et éteignit légèrement celui de Sean. Il eut l'impression de se trouver pris au piège par un prédateur.

« Si tu savais le nombre de questions que je me pose à ton sujet, Reiker. Je me demande pourquoi tu es arrivé si tard dans cette école, alors que tout tend à prouver que cela fait des années que tu aurais du y commencer tes études. Depuis le tout début en fait. »

Il ne répondit pas. Ses pommettes se colorèrent.

« Je me demande pourquoi ton visage s'attriste à certains instants. Je me demande… qui tu es vraiment et qui se cache derrière cette façade lisse. »

Elle le scrutait, attentive à chacune de ses réactions, à chacun de ses gestes, à chacune de ses expressions. Il détourna son regard du sien, incapable d'en soutenir l'éclat.

« Tu verras. Un jour, je découvrirai ton secret. » ajouta-t-elle, avec un rire perlé.

Elle tendit la main vers lui, et la passa sur sa nuque. Il aurait pu reculer, se dégager. Il n'en fit rien. Quelque chose de délirant opérait dans les immenses yeux clairs, dans les iris où dansaient une multitude de petites flammes, qui n'appelaient que le désir.

Sigrid agit sans réfléchir, sans calcul. Elle l'attira à elle. Les lèvres du jeune homme ne se dérobèrent pas sous les siennes, mais ne répondirent pas à son baiser. Elle se détacha de lui, à regret.

Il la fixait, avec… avec pitié et compassion.

« Arrête ! s'exclama-t-elle. J'ai l'impression d'être un animal auquel tu tiens et que tu dois abattre ! » Dans un mouvement maladroit, elle déséquilibra le bol, qui se brisa au sol. La tendresse et la douceur qu'elle éprouvait quelques secondes auparavant firent place à la colère, et à la honte de l'humiliation.

« -Tu t'es bien moqué de moi, Reiker ! Tu m'as fait croire que tu éprouvais de l'affection pour moi et tu…

-Je ne t'ai pas fait croire, Sigrid. Je t'aime beaucoup.

-C'est encore pire ! Je ne… va-t-en ! Laisse moi ! »

Elle se tourna sur le divan. Il ne vit plus que des frêles épaules noyées sous le flot de cheveux sombres, une vision qui lui serra le cœur. Comment expliquer et s'expliquer à lui-même qu'il l'adorait et la haïssait tout à la fois ? Il aimait son esprit vif et caustique, son sourire à fossettes, ses belles mains fines. Il détestait son égoïsme, sa froideur, l'éclat trouble de ses yeux bleu vert. Il aurait voulu que ses lèvres demeurent sur les siennes. Il aurait voulu qu'elle demeure cette poupée fragile entre ses bras. Il se leva et amèrement :

« Une fois que tu auras eu ce que tu désires, tu m'ignoreras. Je ne le supporterai pas. »

Elle l'entendit monter dans son dortoir. Elle se recroquevilla, tremblante.

« Je voudrais seulement que tu m'aimes. Est-ce trop demander ? »


	28. Note

**Note**

Juste un petit mot pour excuser mon retard dans la publication d'un nouveau chapitre. Les délais sont de plus en plus longs, j'en suis bien consciente, mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner cette fiction. Je vous remercie pour votre patience, et pour vos encouragements.

J' ai néanmoins une bonne nouvelle à annoncer: le prochain chapitre devrait être là la semaine prochaine... en espérant qu'il vous plaira!


	29. Promesse

Voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre, un peu court. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop... guimauve, parce que ce n'est pas l'effet recherché, dû encore plus à mon horreur des clichés. Il me reste pour cette partie une dizaine de chapitres, puisque j'ai l'intention à terme d'achever une fiction sur trois générations... Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**maryhe**: ne t"en fais pas, j'irai jusqu'au bout! Merci encore d'être toujours là pour me soutenir, et pour me laisser des petits mots.

**elise**: oui, on devrait faire de la transmission plus souvent,peut être que cela m'encouragerait à poster plus vite! Gros bisous.

**eldar- melda**: bienvenue tout d'abord! Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Tom, jaloux de Damien? Sans doute, mais pas seulement par rapport à Sigrid. Pour le reste, je ne peux rien dévoiler, il faut que je ménage le suspens...

**alexou969**: bienvenue à toi! Pas d'inquiétude, j'ai bon espoir de terminer cette fiction. Merci beaucoup pour te review.

**célia**: et voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que tu l'aimeras.

Merci à Selena Flowright, à Sham's, à Lehonora, à Penny- Chouette, à Sellesta et à Tititaisant.

A Mathias, qui est parti trop tôt. A Henri. Et à Pierre, bien sûr.

**Chapitre 28 : Promesse**

Une fine écriture dorée, sur un parchemin joliment décoré. Simple et élégant à la fois. Un beau faire part de mariage, de ceux que conservent les épouses dans de lourds albums, et qu'elles contemplent en souvenir de jours plus heureux. Elle se pencha sur le plan de table. Brian avait du user de tout son art pour convaincre sa tante d'être présente lors de la cérémonie. Quand Sigrid songeait à Magda Haufter, elle ne voyait qu'une femme glaciale, sèche, grande, blonde. Elle sentait encore ses mains maigres natter sans douceur sa lourde chevelure brune, lui arrachant des petits cris. Elle avait scellé le destin de sa nièce en la confiant à Lloyd, sans remords. En cherchant plus loin dans sa mémoire, Sigrid retrouvait les quelques repas de famille. Elle se rappelait la haine farouche de Magda à l'égard de Christina, et celle-ci la lui rendait bien. Pourtant, elle avait sincèrement aimé son frère. Mais, tout comme Lloyd, elle n'avait vu que Christina en Sigrid.

« Que fais-tu ? »

Elle ne releva pas la tête. La voix de Tom était plus que familière à ses oreilles, tout comme sa personne. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour se le représenter. Sa haute stature, ses cheveux noirs légèrement ébouriffés, ses grands yeux sombres fiévreux. Mai avait apporté une chaleur inattendue ; il devait être en bras de chemise, sa cravate négligemment desserrée.

Il détestait quand elle ne le regardait pas, quand elle l'ignorait à moitié. Il ne voyait que son front blanc, ses sourcils en aile d'oiseau, ses longs cils.

« Mon mariage a lieu dans un peu moins d'un mois, et je veux que tout parfait. Alors je peaufine les détails. Tiens, avant que j'oublie… »

Elle lui tendit le faire part, à son nom. Il le prit, et eut une grimace de mépris.

« -Ne me dis pas que je suis invité à cette mascarade.

-Très bien, je ne te le dirai pas. Le 10, à 16h, tapantes. Met ton plus beau costume.

-Amusant, vraiment. Tu penses que ton beau père va accepter celui qu'il soupçonne être ton amant ?

-Je ne lui laisse pas le choix, et il me doit bien cela, au vu de la liste impressionnante de gens conviés que je ne veux pas voir.

-Je serai seul, ou tu comptes avoir ta clique à tes côtés ?

-Ce n'est pas très gentil pour eux. Deirdre sera avec sa mère et ce sont toutes deux des Moldues donc persona non grata, Lisbeth sera chez sa famille, Jill part en Egypte et Leanor, désolée pour toi, rejoint Damien dès la fin des examens.

-Et Reiker ?

-Je n'ai aucune envie qu'il soit là », répliqua-t-elle froidement.

Qu'il assiste à tout cela ? Jamais, plutôt mourir ! Etre unie à un autre en sa présence ? Elle aurait été capable de dire non devant l'autel, pour se jeter dans ses bras. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de leur conversation, en ce soir de février. Mais certains regards, certains effleurements en disaient beaucoup plus long que ne l'auraient fait des mots.

« - Qui te dis que je viendrai ?

-Rien, je l'espère c'est tout. J'ai besoin de deux témoins.

-Et ta belle famille n'exige pas que cela soit un Sang Pur ?

-Le sang de Serpentard rattrape le reste, Tom. Et tu feras sensation, j'en suis certaine.

-Et le deuxième témoin ? Ta tante ? demanda-t-il, en pointant du doigt le nom de Magda sur le plan de table.

-Hors de question. Non, cela sera Rose. Une amie de ma mère. Elle, je n'ai eu aucun mal à l'imposer. Sang pur sur des générations, mais une famille intelligente, qui a refusé de se couper des autres sous prétexte de leur supériorité.

-Beau tableau.

-Ne geins pas. Tu auras l'occasion de te frotter un peu au beau monde, à ceux qui, pour la plupart, partagent tes idées.

-A savoir ?

-Oh, esclavage des Moldus, mise au ban de la société des Cracmol, Poudlard accessible aux seuls sorciers… Ce genre de chose. »

Il tira la chaise à lui, et s'y installa, en tournant et retournant le faire part. Le parfum de Sigrid s'y était légèrement accroché.

« - J'ai entendu dire que Dumbledore allait quitter le château pour lutter plus efficacement contre Grindelwald.

-Je me demande comment tu arrives à apprendre tout cela, dit Sigrid en un sourire ironique.

- J'ai mes informateurs.

- Je vois. »

La jeune fille reposa sa plume et s'étira.

« Pourquoi Dumbledore semble-t-il si convaincu qu'il parviendra à faire quelque chose contre ce sorcier ? »

Tom haussa les épaules, et eut une moue dubitative.

« -Une chose que tu ignores, Jedusor ?

-Ses motivations et ses moyens n'éveillent aucune curiosité en moi. Qu'il parvienne au but qu'il s'est fixé, c'est-à-dire renverser Grindelwald. Le reste ne m'intéresse pas.

-A ta guise. Moi en revanche, cela m'intrigue.

-Tu ne veux pas qu'il le fasse disparaître ?

-Non. La mort serait trop douce pour lui. Qu'on l'enferme dans une tour, et qu'il y demeure jusqu'à ce que ses forces l'abandonnent. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éteigne.

-C'est encore plus cruel.

-Alors cela devrait te plaire. »

Il rit et se penchant au dessus de la table lui vola un baiser. Sa répartie était sans aucun doute le trait de caractère qu'il appréciait le plus chez elle. Ses remarques cinglantes, sarcastiques, piquantes, toujours justes, et qui atteignaient immanquablement leur cible. Elle avait la faculté, tout comme lui, de repérer avec une facilité déconcertante les points faibles de ses adversaires, ou même de ses alliés, et n'hésitait pas à s'en servir par la suite.

« -Que comptes tu faire après nos examens et ta brillante réussite ?

-C'est un secret, mon cœur.

-Un secret ? Tu peux prétendre à n'importe quoi. Tous les professeurs seraient prêts à appuyer n'importe laquelle de tes demandes. Tu pourrais même entrer au Ministère et…

-Au Ministère ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu comptes faire ? interrogea-t-il, une lueur narquoise allumant son regard noir.

-Si. »

Le rouge lui était monté aux joues. Elle se souvenait de sa réponse à la question habituelle des professeurs qui effectuaient des tours de classe afin de connaître les intentions de leurs élèves. Dumbledore s'était détourné de Tom qui lui avait répondu laconiquement « J'étudie encore toutes les possibilités qui me sont offertes, Monsieur » pour poser ses yeux bleus sur la jeune fille.

« - Et vous mademoiselle Haufter ?

-Je souhaite entrer au Ministère. »

Il y avait eu des rires étouffés. Chacun savait qu'elle s'apprêtait à devenir l'épouse d'une des plus grandes familles de sorciers, qu'elle s'apprêtait donc à devenir mère, maîtresse de maison et rien de plus. Elle avait refroidi les moqueries de ses camarades par son fameux regard glacial.

« - Tu fais des paris risqué.

-Bien sûr, c'est le seul loisir qui me reste. Je te dis que je ferai une grande carrière, que cela servira tes intérêts autant que les miens. Je ne veux plus qu'on me considère comme une jolie poupée sans cervelle. Mon père était un magicomage brillant.

-Ta mère était aussi une sorcière exceptionnelle.

- C'est vrai. »

Oui, il n'y avait aucun doute. Elle avait été le genre de femme jalousée et enviée. Belle, intelligente, avec une famille aimante. Mais cela n'avait été qu'une facette, une minuscule facette. Tout comme Sigrid, considérée comme une enfant innocente. Mais elle aussi avait ses parts d'ombre, et plus que nombreuses. N'avait-elle pas permis à sa mère de retrouver l'homme qu'elle avait vraiment aimé ?

« Je serai à tes côtés ce jour là. Pour rien au monde je ne manquerai l'occasion de te voir en robe blanche. »

La salle commune des Gryffondors n'avait jamais été aussi calme et studieuse. Les septièmes années affichaient des mines sombres et concentrés; leurs camarades marchaient sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas les déranger. Sigrid leva les yeux de son grimoire de Potions ; Lisbeth marmonnait une incantation, Jill prenait des notes à une vitesse proprement hallucinante. Le stress des uns et des autres semblait produire des ondes. Sigrid se demanda ce qu'il adviendrait d'eux en définitive. Dans dix, vingt ans ? Lesquels d'entre seraient heureux ?

Si peu, certainement, si peu…Elle retint un soupir. Une tape sur son épaule, qui la fit sursauter. Les yeux mordorés de Sean rencontrèrent les siens, et elle ne put retenir un sourire.

« - Tu vas bien ? chuchota-t-il.

-Oui, ça va.

-Viens, il faut que je montre quelque chose. Mais j'ai besoin de ton aide. »

Elle haussa les sourcils, interrogatrice, puis elle se leva pour le suivre. La grosse dame leur jeta un regard un peu sévère.

« -Il faut que nous allions à Pré au Lard.

-Et qui te dis que je sais y aller ?

- Je commence à te connaître. Ce château recèle de coins et de recoins. Ne me dis pas que tu connais pas un passage y menant, parce que je ne croirais pas.

-Mais enfin, pourquoi veux tu…

-C'est une surprise.

-Une surprise ?

-Ma dernière occasion de te faire une surprise. Les examens commencent demain, et dans deux semaines, nous serons tous séparés. Et tu seras mariée. »

Elle perdit son sourire. Mariée. Dans sa bouche, cela ressemblait à une grossierté. Ses joues pâles s'enflammèrent, et sa gorge se serra soudainement. La lumière du soleil de mai parut se ternir, et le froid l'envahit.

« Ecoute… je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. S'il te plaît… montre moi. »

Le tunnel noir, éclairé faiblement par leurs baguettes. Puis le village ensoleillé et chaud, les passants, flânant, souriaient à la vue de ce couple. Le jeune homme blond tenait sa compagne brune par le bras, l'entraînant au coin d'une rue.

« - Mais où allons nous? Et pourquoi venir ici? rit-t-elle, un vrai rire d'enfant.

- Par que nous ne pouvons pas transplaner à Poudlard."

Il se tourna vers elle, tout son cœur simple dans les yeux, une intensité qui fit frissonner la frêle jeune fille.

« Tu me fais confiance ? » lui demanda Sean. Elle hocha la tête et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Elle se sentit arrachée du sol, tout tournoyait. Le tourbillon cessa. Sean la retint pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Ce fut alors une explosion de sensations. Le bruit du fracas des vagues, l'odeur des embruns, le vent frais sur sa peau, la couleur sombre du ciel annonçant un orage, la mer presque violette. La falaise dominait le paysage ; les rafales faisaient se mouvoir les hautes herbes des champs. Elle passa la langue sur ses lèvres, recueillant le goût de sel.

« -Mais… où m'as-tu emmené ?

-C'est un secret. J'ai passé des vacances ici, il y a longtemps. »

Elle ne l'écoutait plus. Elle renversa la tête en arrière ; le vent fouettait son visage, ses cheveux bruns. Elle ferma les yeux, pour se laisser emporter. Comme il était étrange de se sentir tellement vivante ! Le tonnerre gronda, les éclairs déchirèrent soudain le ciel noir. Un bref instant, le vent interrompit son ballet, pour reprendre encore et encore. La pluie s'abattit avec violence. Sean la saisit par les mains et la fit tourner, vite, si vite. Le tournis s'empara d'elle et elle tomba dans l'herbe. Indifférente au froid qui l'envahissait, à ses vêtements trempés, elle s'étendit sur le tapis humide. Et dans un souffle :

«- C'est ici que j'aimerai mourir » dit-elle simplement.

-Vraiment ?

- Oui. Si je le voulais, j'aurais juste à m'approcher du bord de la falaise et à sauter. Ce serait rapide. »

Elle se sentit attrapée par les épaules, avec une vigueur qui la blessa. Il la força à se relever. La pluie avait cessé aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue et l'odeur de la terre mouillée était enivrante. Il passa tendrement la main sur le visage diaphane. Elle grelottait.

« Tu ne mourras pas ici, Sigrid. »

Elle fut étonnée de son expression de souffrance et du ton de sa voix. Elle voulut poser une question, mais il la devança.

« Ne dis rien. Un jour, je te raconterai tout. Quand tu seras prête. »

Le soleil perça à travers la masse des nuages, illuminant sa chevelure blonde, couronne dorée.

« - Promets moi, Sigrid. Promets moi que tu ne seras jamais assez désespérée pour en arriver là. Promets moi de te souvenir que des gens t'aiment.

-Mais s'ils ne m'aiment pas assez…

-Non. C'est toi qui ne sais pas les aimer, ce n'est pas la même chose. Tu veux qu'ils t'appartiennent. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Le jour où tu en prendras conscience, je te dirai tout.

-Sur quoi ?

-Sur ce que tu veux savoir sur moi, depuis le début.

-Et je devrais m'en contenter ? »

Il sourit, un sourire qui alla droit au cœur de la jeune fille. Il relâcha les épaules frêles et déposa un baiser léger sur son front. Elle soupira, profondément, savourant la chaleur de ses lèvres sur sa peau glacée.

« Je te le promets. »


	30. Celle que je ne serai jamais plus

Cela ne s'appelle même plus du retard... Je vous jure que cela n'est pas un manque d'inspiration, mais les journées sont vraiment trop courtes, d'autant plus que je prépare mes examens ainsi que mon année à l'étranger...

J'ai une affection particulière pour ce chapitre, même si je ne sais pas trop pourquoi...

eldar-melda: merci beaucoup. Je ne dirais pas que Tom est capable d'éprouver de l'amour. Il a juste trouvé un adversaire à sa taille, de mon point de vue. Bisous.

lessa: je suis navrée de t'avoir fait attendre... j'espère que le suspens n'a pas été trop insoutenable!

elise: merci à toi, j'espère que celui ci te plaira!

alexou: voilà la suite!

Pow': bienvenue en tout premier lieu! J'irai jusqu'au bout de cette fiction quel que soit le temps que cela prendra! merci encore pour tes compliments, cela flatte ma vanité, lol! Bisous

Merci à tititaisant, selena flowright, sellesta, lehonora et spider clemti.

Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez d'être toujours là à me lire, mais surtout à faire vivre Sigrid.

**Chapitre 29 : Celle que je ne serai jamais plus**

Sigrid faisait les cent pas devant le miroir en pied de sa chambre. Vêtue d'un simple peignoir, les cheveux retombant sur ses épaules, le visage encore vierge de tout maquillage, elle n'avait rien de la future mariée à laquelle elle aurait dû ressembler. La robe de soie blanche attendait sur le lit, une robe de bon goût qui avait surpris la jeune fille.

Par Merlin, comment le temps avait-il pu passer si vite ? Il lui semblait que les jours s'étaient joués d'elle, depuis ce baiser de Sean sur son front, depuis sa surprise.

Elle se laissa glisser sur le sol, ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Durant les semaines qui avaient suivi, elle avait eu la sensation d'avoir un merveilleux secret, un secret qui lui tenait chaud, et qui la faisait rayonner. Ses yeux avaient brillé d'un éclat lumineux, un éclat qui lui avait laissé un doux sourire, qui avait donné une nouvelle dimension à sa beauté. Cela n'avait échappé à personne, à Tom moins qu'à quiconque. Il n'avait pu ignorer sa mine rêveuse, sa nouvelle manie de tortiller ses mèches sombres autour de son index, sa façon de se mouvoir, en véritable ballerine, touchant à peine terre, et paraissant sans cesse sur le point d'esquisser un entrechat.

Elle grimaça soudain et contempla un bref instant son poignet gauche. Un vilain hématome, qui était passé par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel, d'un violet noir à ses débuts, qui désormais affichait une couleur jaune. Tom avait failli lui briser l'os. Au détour d'un couloir, peu avant le couvre feu, alors qu'elle sortait de la bibliothèque, il l'avait agrippée violemment par le poignet. Elle n'avait même pas tenté de se débattre, retenant les gémissements de douleur qui lui montaient aux lèvres. Le chemin jusqu'à la chambre de Jedusor lui avait paru incroyablement long, et elle n'avait cessé de trébucher. A peine arrivés, il l'avait poussée à terre.

« Que t'a-t-il fait ? »

La pierre était grise et triste mais il était tellement plus facile de la contempler que de relever la tête et de regarder Tom. Un coup de pied dans les côtes lui avait arraché un cri.

« Tu es toujours amoureuse… » Ce n'était pas une question, comme la première fois, mais une affirmation, sur ce ton à la fois glacial et méprisant. Bravache, elle s'était redressée, sans toutefois se relever.

« Tu es jaloux. » Il lui avait adressé un étrange sourire.

« Peut être bien, oui. Je n'aime pas qu'on touche à mes affaires ». Une peur s'était insinuée dans son cœur, à la fois irraisonnée… et pourtant sensée.

« Je fais une erreur en m'en prenant à toi. Tout compte fait, je pense que c'est Reiker que je devrais tourmenter. Avec son passé, rien de plus simple. »

Elle avait haussé les sourcils, ne pouvant masquer son expression de sincère surprise. Il avait rit. « Tu n'es pas courant ? Alors, ne brûlons pas tous nos vaisseaux, mon ange. Pas encore du moins ».

Elle se mordilla le pouce, machinalement, une inquiétude lui serrant le plexus. Tom savait quelque chose qu'elle ignorait, ce qui jusqu'ici n'avait rien d'étonnant. Il avait l'art de découvrir les secrets des uns et des autres. Elle posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, ses lèvres qui avaient effleuré la joue de Sean, lors de leurs adieux. Elle avait embrassé ses amies, certaine de ne pas les revoir avant longtemps. Cela avait été plus difficile qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Bien plus difficile en fait. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était attachée à la douceur de Jill, aux pitreries de Lisbeth, à la chaleur de Deirdre, et même à l'esprit caustique d'Eleanor. Mais quitter Sean… cela lui avait procuré une souffrance qu'elle avait déjà éprouvé des années auparavant, en voyant les cercueils de ses parents descendre en terre. Un déchirement de tout son être. Elle n'avait pleuré que dans sa grande chambre froide et impersonnelle du manoir, pleuré toute la nuit, jusqu'à en avoir mal à la gorge, jusqu'à qu'elle s'endorme, la tête et le cœur lourds.

Et maintenant… elle se releva, et effleura la soie de sa robe. Le miroir lui renvoya son reflet, impassible, que rien ne semblait pouvoir troubler. Elle avait le visage de toutes ces femmes qu'elle avait rencontrée, ces femmes de Sang Pur, qui savaient si bien dissimuler tout sentiment et toute émotion. Toutes figées en apparence, mais qui avaient tant à donner, qui avaient une telle vie intérieure ! Elle détourna son regard du miroir, qui lui renvoyait trop de choses désagréables, trop de choses auxquelles elle ne voulait pas penser.

Elle ouvrit toute grande la fenêtre victorienne de sa chambre et l'air du petit matin la glaça, apaisant sa peau brûlante. Ce soir… ce soir, elle serait mariée.

Tom, en tant que témoin avait eu droit à une place privilégiée près de l'autel. Il avait regardé ce qui lui avait toujours fait envie et qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Cet immense manoir aux hautes tours qui reposait dans un domaine tout aussi vaste. L'herbe verte et tendre, les fleurs, tout s'épanouissait dans la chaleur de juillet. Sous le chapiteau, des centaines de sièges, tous plus ouvragés les uns que les autres, qui accueillaient les invités, vêtus avec la plus grande recherche, tous des sorciers sang pur, riches et puissants. Les elfes de maison s'agitaient autour des tables recouvertes de nappes maculées, sur lesquelles brillait l'argenterie de famille, tables éparpillées un peu partout dans le parc, attendant la fin de la cérémonie.

Tom tapotait impatiemment du pied. A ses côtés, Rose, vêtue comme à son habitude en noir, semblait troublée. Le brouhaha ambiant enflait, tandis que la mariée se faisait désirer. Damien se tenait tout près de Tom, paraissant un peu nerveux, son père figé dans une immobilité de statue. Il s'était contenté de serrer la main de l'impudent qui avait osé embrasser sa belle fille, lui serrer la main à lui briser les jointures. Soudain, le silence se fit et tous les invités se retournèrent. Tom fit de même et il regarda la mince silhouette avancer vers l'autel. Une fois encore, la beauté éclatante de Sigrid le frappa. On ne pouvait qu'admirer son superbe port de tête, le contraste de sa peau ivoire et de sa lourde chevelure brune ramenée en un chignon orné d'une couronne de fleurs d'oranger. Dans l'écrin de son visage délicat, les sourcils sombres soulignaient la clarté de ses yeux bleu vert. Les rayons déclinants la nimbaient d'une lueur sanglante, qui la rendait encore plus fascinante et qui éclaboussait sa robe de soie blanche, d'une simplicité confondante, qui soulignait sa poitrine ronde et découvrait ses jolies épaules.

Elle passa devant lui sans même le regarder. Les yeux de Tom s'attardèrent sur sa nuque fragile, là où sa peau était la plus diaphane, là où il aimait la mordre. Il n'entendit rien du cérémonial. Il n'entendit que le oui ferme et assuré de la jeune fille, un oui sans émotion, sans tremblement de la voix, qui contrastait avec celui de son époux. Il se sentit envahi d'une rage meurtrière lorsqu'il vit les lèvres de Damien se poser sur celle de Sigrid, un chaste baiser.

Elle était mariée. Elle dût recevoir les félicitations de tous les invités, une longue et interminable litanie. Elle ne retint que l'étreinte de Rose, si proche de celle qu'aurait pu donner une mère, elle ne retint que l'expression inquiète de son splendide regard vert, fragile et transparent. Elle ne retint que l'expression furieuse du regard noir de Tom. Elle ne retint que l'expression bizarrement apeurée des yeux bleus de Damien.

La nuit tomba, une nuit moite, au ciel étoilé. Torches, feux d'artifices, candélabres, tout était fait pour ne pas laisser l'obscurité gagner. Sigrid ne mangea rien, ne participa pas aux conversations. Elle dût se lever pour ouvrir le bal, la première danse, dévolue aux jeunes mariés. La musique retentit, une musique qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Rose l'avait choisie. Bien sûr. Rose qui avait été si longtemps la confidente de Christina. C'était un morceau que Manfred avait l'habitude de jouer à sa femme. Il prétendait que la musique était magique, une magie créée de toute pièce par les Moldus. Tourne, tourne, tourne. Ces notes si claires qui s'élevaient, les mains de son père qui couraient sur le piano, cette mélodie si entraînante, si envoûtante. Et Christina qui lui apprenait à danser, la faisait tournoyer en riant. « Ecoute ma chérie. Cette musique sera toujours là avec toi… ». Oui, cette musique était là, mais pas comme elle l'aurait voulu et certainement pas comme Christina l'avait imaginé à l'époque. Sa mère aurait dû arranger son voile, non pas une elfe de maison. Manfred aurait dû la conduire à l'autel, et jouer ce morceau, non pas un orchestre. Et ce n'est pas la main de Damien qui aurait dû se trouver sur sa taille.

Toutes ces femmes de sang pur portaient les plus belles soieries, les tournures les plus compliquées. Dentelle, satin, mousseline. Leurs coiffures étaient toutes plus complexes les unes que les autres, les chevelures blondes retombant en boucles soyeuses, les chevelures brunes en volutes sur les épaules, et les chevelures rousses cascadant sur leurs reins. Leurs somptueux bijoux, émeraude d'une bague, rubis d'un collier, diamants d'un diadème, indiquaient leur rang. Mais aucune, de la plus jeune, une petite poupée aux prunelles lavande, à la plus âgée, une sévère sorcière aux pommettes saillantes, aucune ne pouvait rivaliser avec Sigrid. La simplicité de sa robe révélait sa beauté plutôt que de la parer ; son cou, ses poignets, ses mains, étaient vierges de toute apparat, hormis son alliance.

« Vous dansez ? »

Les couples s'étaient formés et cette voix douce le tira de ses réflexions. Il croisa alors le regard de la jeune sorcière, un regard bleu foncé, presque violet. Elle ne devait guère avoir plus de quinze ans et elle exhalait un charme frais et enfantin, avec ses joues rondes et ses fossettes. Il ne lui répondit pas, se contenta de se lever et de la conduire sur la piste.

Sigrid sourit en voyant Tom s'approcher, au bras de la ravissante héritière d'une des plus grosses fortunes de Grande- Bretagne, dont la famille pouvait s'enorgueillir, privilège rare, de n'avoir absolument aucun sang moldu dans les veines. Sigrid la compara aux poupées de porcelaine qu'elle avait étant enfant, une poupée qui ne lâchait pas Tom des yeux.

« - Sigrid ?

-Damien ? répliqua-t-elle d'un ton ironique, mordant.

-Je…

A-ttention, mon cher époux, vous me marchez sur les pieds. Je croyais que vous saviez danser. »

Ses traits se contractèrent sous l'effet de la colère. Mais il ne pouvait provoquer de scandale, pas le jour de son mariage !

Les invités prirent congé les uns après les autres, avec des manières factices. Rose prit les mains de Sigrid dans les siennes.

« Ma chérie… si vous avez des ennuis, je vous prie de ne pas hésiter et de faire appel à moi. »

Sigrid lui répondit par un baiser. Elle chercha Tom des yeux mais ne le vit pas. Damien la tira légèrement par le bras pour l'entraîner dans le manoir. Leur nouvelle chambre, tendue de velours bleu, les attendait. Elle regarda son mari s'asseoir sur le lit, et elle sentit une vague de dégoût l'envahir. Sa mimique n'échappa pas à Damien.

« - C'est trop tard maintenant Sigrid.

-Trop tard pour qui ?

-Pour nous deux je crois.

-Nous deux ? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, que je sache. Alors que moi, je me retrouve enchaînée !

-C'est vrai, je t'ai eu. J'ai cru que je parviendrai à te faire mienne, complètement. Mais cela a été une grave erreur.

-Tu… tu es en train de me dire…

-Je regrette. Peut être que nous arriverons à nous entendre. »

Elle le fixa, incrédule, les pupilles dilatées, ressemblant à une chatte aux aguets. Elle fit volte face et claqua la porte. Elle dévala le grand escalier du hall, sa robe tournoyant autour d'elle. Son corset trop serré l'empêchait de respirer à son aise et la tête lui tourna. Elle se retint à la rampe, des taches de couleur dansant dans la pénombre. Elle sortit du manoir ; les dernières torches s'éteignaient, les elfes faisaient disparaître les tables, les chaises. Elle se dissimula derrière un rosier, jusqu'à ce que Brian passe la porte, le visage figé comme du marbre.

Les odeurs du jardin dans la nuit d'été étaient enivrantes, même entêtantes. Une affreuse ritournelle ne sortait pas de son esprit « Mariée, mariée, mariée, je suis mariée… ». Toute l'horreur de sa situation lui apparaissait à présent et pire encore, elle ne parvenait pas à oublier la mine malheureuse de Damien, qui n'avait plus rien du jeune arrogant qu'elle avait rencontré plus d'une année auparavant. Elle ne s'expliquait pas ce changement ; ou plutôt, elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait pas su le voir tel qu'il était, tant elle avait été murée dans sa haine.

Elle se sentie agrippée. La bouche de Tom s'écrasa sur la sienne, des lèvres qui avaient un goût prononcé de champagne. Elle se détacha de lui, le souffle court. Il était plus séduisant, avait un charme plus empoisonné que jamais. Ses cheveux en bataille retombaient sur son front, sa cravate était dénouée et sa chemise froissée. Ses yeux brillaient étrangement. Simultanément, deux détails la frappèrent. La bouteille qu'il tenait à la main ; et la trace flagrante de rouge qu'il avait sur la gorge.

« Mais… tu es complètement ivre ! »

Il porta la bouteille à ses lèvres et but, une longue gorgée.

« -Et… tu… tu as… mais enfin…ne me dis pas que tu embrassée cette gamine !

-Elle est plutôt douée. J'ai toujours aimé les… sucreries blondes dans son genre. Tu sais… elles ont quelque chose de particulier.

-Non, je ne le sais pas et je ne veux pas le savoir.

-Tu es jalouse ?

-Cela te ferait trop plaisir. »

Il voulut la prendre près de lui, mais elle fit un pas en arrière, fronçant le nez.

« - Ne m'approche pas, tu sens l'alcool à des kilomètres à la ronde. Jedusor, perdant son sang froid et son flegme légendaire. Je vois vraiment quelque chose d'unique.

-Tu préfères passer ta nuit de noces avec… lui ?

-Non, » murmura-t-elle, après quelques secondes de silence.

Tom jeta la bouteille, et quand il fut aux côtés de Sigrid, elle ne recula pas. Ses mains mirent un temps infini à dégrafer son corsage et à dénouer le corset qui lui emprisonnait impitoyablement la taille, révélant son buste blanc d'ivoire. Les jupons tombèrent en corolle à terre. Sigrid frissonnait, l'air de la nuit sur son corps nu. Une à une, Tom retira les épingles de son chignon. Sa douceur et sa lenteur étudiées surprenaient sa maîtresse. Mais cela fut de courte durée ; dès qu'elle fut déparée, il mordit sa nuque, jusqu'au sang, lui arrachant un cri.

Elle ne remonta dans sa chambre qu'à l'aube. Damien ne dormait pas. Il contemplait le lever du soleil, installé dans un fauteuil confortable. Il ne tourna même pas la tête à l'entrée de sa femme. Elle apportait avec elle le parfum du parc, le parfum de la rosée matinale. Elle ne savait pas très bien comment interpréter son attitude.

« - Je… je vais ouvrir nos cadeaux de mariage. Je pense que cela serait bien que nous le fassions tous les deux.

-Tu t'en occuperas très bien toute seule. »

Elle retint une exclamation de colère, puis se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Il lui fallut des heures pour tout ouvrir, des cadeaux qui rivalisaient de luxe et de bon goût, mais aucun n'avait été choisi avec cœur. Ce fut finalement celui de Rose qui parvint à lui arracher un sourire, mais surtout beaucoup de regret.

Ce n'était qu'une simple photographie en noir et blanc, à la Moldu, la seule qui pouvait figer des personnes pour l'éternité. Une petite fille était assise sur un banc, tout près d'un lac gelé, dans un paysage enneigé. Elle portait un chapeau de fourrure, d'où s'échappaient de lourdes boucles. Les mains sagement croisées sur ses genoux, la mine sérieuse, elle n'était rien de plus qu'une innocente petite fille. Une petite fille au franc regard clair, une petite fille qui pouvait faire des projets, qui pouvait rêver…

« Celle que je ne serai jamais plus… »


	31. Solitude

Je vous assure que j'ai encore une bonne excuse pour ce retard... si, si, je sais, je les collectionne, mais j'ai de bonnes raisons! A savoir cette fois les examens et les préparatifs de mon année à l'étranger: Dublin, me voilà!

Deux bonnes nouvelles: la première est que j'ai complètement fini d'écrire cette histoire, retouches comprises (juste une ou deux relectures) et que sauf problème d'internet ou catastrophe majeure type tremblement de terre, inondation, incendie, je publierai toutes les semaines, au plus tard tous les quinze jours. La seconde est que durant mon année à l'étranger, je ne serai pas à l'université mais en stage, donc rien à faire le soir chez moi- enfin j'espère-, en terme de travail j'entends, ni le week end... donc, je vais enfin pouvoir écrire, écrire, écrire! Et j'espère parvenir à insérer un peu de la verte Eire dans mes récits...

Ce premier tome est presque achevé: quatre chapitres et un épilogue. Une fois de plus, pardon pour les fautes et les incohérences qui m'auraient échappé; je pense d'ailleurs reprendre ce tome d'ici un ou deux mois pour en supprimer tous les illogismes...

Un autre chapitre de transition me direz vous? Sans doute, mais l'on attaque ici le dernier tournant de la vie de Sigrid, le dernier virage, avant quelques obstacles, la ligne droite et puis... la chute. Tom sera là dans le prochain chapitre, sa dernière apparition! Il( le chapitre, pas Tom, lol) sera en ligne dès lundi, un long, long chapitre! D'ici là... bon week end!

Elise: pas de transmission de pensée pour cette fois, mais tant pis! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!

Maryhe: voilà la suite!

Pow': la voilà, la voilà!

Ash: il est vrai que l'histoire donne l'impression de s'effriter, j'en suis consciente, tout d'abord parce que j'ai connu des périodes de découragements où je n'avais plus du tout, mais alors plus du tout envie d'écrire et où les chapitres pouvaient paraître un peu bâclés. De plus, je voulais arriver rapidement à un débouche mais j'ai en horreur les deus ex machina, qui permettent de finir l'histoire, mais d'une façon un peu trop abracadabrante et qui laissent la plupart des personnages secondaires, qui sont aussi le corps et la chair de la fiction en plan. Les caractères des personnages sont certe smoins approfondis, non parce que je pense avoir fait le tour, mais que je me concentre sur d'autres aspects... enfin, il est difficile pour moi de garder la mesure, car cette fiction se compose en plusieurs temps, avec deux autres tomes, les decendantes de Sigrid, et que je veux pouvoir garder certaines révélations pour plus tard. J'avoue que ma peur la plus grande est de ne pas voir les incohérences -et il y en a, j'en relève constamment afin de procéder à la correction un peu plus tard!-, mais aussi de ne pas respecter les personnages: les faire évoluer tout en ne les trahissant pas. Désolée pour la réponse aussi longue, mais ta review la méritait et tu n'as pas à t"excuser pour être négative: c'est avec les critiques que l'on avance!

**Chapitre 30- Solitude**

Sigrid déglutit, péniblement. Le soleil était brûlant, et elle souffrait de la chaleur. Le grand hall devait procurer une apaisante fraîcheur, mais elle ne se résignait pas à entrer et piétinait, prise d'un trac qui lui poissait les mains. Elle voyait tous les employés passer devant elle, qui lui jetaient un bref regard, se demandant ce que cette jolie jeune femme, vêtue d'une élégante robe de sorcier noire, attendait devant le Ministère.

Elle était ridicule. N'avait- elle pas eu à affronter des situations bien plus difficiles ? Bien plus douloureuses ? Et elle se rendait malade pour un simple entretien ! Oui, mais de cet entretien dépendait son avenir et par-dessus tout sa liberté. Quelques heures arrachées à la torpeur du grand manoir de pierre, si étouffant, arrachées à la surveillance constante de son beau père, arrachées à sa propre hébétude, qui l'engourdissait depuis son mariage. Arrachées à sa solitude également, qui n'avait jamais été aussi grande. Les lettres de Sean parvenues d'Egypte, celles de Lisbeth et Jill venues de Salem, les mots tracés par Eleanor depuis l'Irlande ou encore ceux de Deirdre toujours auprès de sa mère n'étaient pas suffisants pour compenser leur absence. Tom ne lui avait plus donné aucune nouvelle. Il avait quitté l'orphelinat, et depuis, elle ne savait plus rien de lui, de ce qu'il faisait, de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

« Je peux vous aider ? »

Elle se tourna vers l'homme qui lui parlait. Son visage ne lui était pas inconnu mais elle était incapable de se rappeler où elle avait déjà vu ces pommettes anguleuses, ces cheveux poivre et sel, ces yeux parfaitement en amande, d'une étrange couleur ambrée.

« -Vous n'avez pas changé depuis notre trop brève rencontre, ma chère.

-Nous nous connaissons ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

-Nous nous sommes rencontrés chez votre tuteur, il y a de cela un peu plus d'un an. J'étais là pour son enterrement mais j'imagine que vous ne devez pas vous souvenir de tous ceux qui étaient présents.

-Exact. Le chagrin m'accablait trop, répliqua-t-elle, une flamme s'allumant tout au fond de ses prunelles.

-Bien évidemment. Vous êtes ici… pour votre époux ?

-Pas du tout. Je postule.

-Vous postulez ? répéta-t-il, en haussant un sourcil.

-Oui, au département de la Justice magique. En tant qu'assistance au Magenmagot.

-Vous êtes ambitieuse. Vous allez rencontrer Madame Bones. Brillante. Implacable. Nous n'avons jamais eu une directrice aussi jeune. Je vous accompagne ?

-Oui, avec plaisir. »

Il faisait bon dans le grand hall. Sigrid le voyait encore avec son regard d'enfant, lorsque sa mère l'emmenait avec elle. Elle revoyait parfaitement les rangées de cheminées dans lesquelles les sorciers apparaissaient à flot continu. Plus que tout le reste, elle se rappelait de la fontaine, l'immense fontaine. Elle s'y arrêta un bref instant, contemplant la superbe sorcière et son homologue de belle prestance, tous deux admirés par un gobelin, un elfe de maison et un centaure. Sigrid retint un sourire ; quiconque avait frayé un tant soit peu avec ces créatures savait que cela n'était qu'une mise en scène. Sauf peut être pour l'elfe de maison…

« - Vous admirez notre pièce maîtresse ? demanda l'ancien collègue de Lloyd.

-Une potiche et un tyran, railla la jeune femme, éteignant le sourire pompeux de son compagnon. Belle réussite. »

Ils se séparèrent au niveau 2, celui de la Justice.

« - Et bien, je vous remercie Mr… je ne sais même pas votre nom.

-Avery.

-Avery. Je crois avoir rencontré votre fils à Poudlard. »

Un larbin de plus au service de Tom, un petit prétentieux à l'esprit étriqué. Elle hocha la tête et lui fit un dernier salut.

Imposante fut le premier mot qui vint à l'esprit de Sigrid en voyant madame Bones. De haute taille, les épaules larges, sa mâchoire carrée était accentuée par la coupe de ses cheveux châtains. Elle tendit la main à la jeune femme et faillit lui briser les jointures. Elle se plongea dans un dossier, qui portait le nom de Sigrid et après un court instant :

« - Je vois que vous avez obtenu d'excellents résultats à Poudlard, Madame Ferres. Oui… et ce dans toutes les matières. Si je ne me trompe pas, vous êtes l'épouse de Damien Ferres, n'est ce pas ? Du service de la coopération magique ?

-Oui, Madame, répondit Sigrid du bout des lèvres.

-Vous savez que je recherche une assistante efficace, discrète et disponible. Au vu de votre dossier, vous semblez avoir les compétences nécessaires pour ce poste. Je n'accepte aucune erreur. Si vous trébuchez, vous n'aurez pas de seconde chance. Est-ce clair ?

-Bien sûr.

-En êtes vous certaine ? Car je ne veux pas m'atteler à la recherche d'une autre jeune femme parce que vous n'aurez pas été à la hauteur.

-Je serai à la hauteur.

-Orgueilleuse, Madame Ferres ?

-Consciente de mes capacités, Madame Bones, tout simplement. Je peux vous assurer que ne vous décevrai pas.

-Oui, cela vaudrait mieux pour vous. Très bien, vous commencerez demain, dès huit heures. Bonne journée. »

Ces dernières paroles lui signifièrent son congé. Elle sortit de son bureau, le cœur battant encore la chamade, les pommettes rouges et le sourire aux lèvres. Réussi. Elle avait réussi. Elle allait travailler ici. Elle se retint de ne pas sautiller comme une enfant.

Le hall était bondé et elle tenta de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à une cheminée. Une voix l'interrompit soudain.

« Sigrid ! Sigrid ! »

Une petite silhouette qui peinait à avancer, la chevelure sombre, des émeraudes serties dans le visage pâle.

« Rose ! »

Elles ne s'étaient pas vues depuis le mariage. C'était Rose, la petite chose fragile et délicate, qui avait réussi à convaincre Brian de laisser sa belle fille travailler, en arguant qu'il n'y avait rien de pire qu'une toute jeune mariée désoeuvrée. Contre toute attente, Damien avait apporté son appui et Brian avait cédé, à contre cœur, exigeant tout de même que l'intégralité du salaire de la jeune femme soit reversé sur le compte du couple à Gringotts, celui sur lequel Sigrid n'avait aucun droit.

« Vous avez réussi ? » Rose ne se résignait pas à la tutoyer.

« - Oui. Je suis… heureuse. Enfin, autant que je peux l'être pour l'instant

T-ant mieux, ma chérie. Je suis navrée, je dois y retourner, mais nous nous verrons plus souvent maintenant.

-Oui, je l'espère. Au revoir Rose. »

Oui, elle avait réussi. Elle pouvait rentrer sereine à présent. Elle avait gagné une bataille. Une infime parcelle de liberté.

Sigrid sursauta violemment. Des cris, des voix précipitées qui résonnaient. Elle se redressa dans son lit. Damien n'était pas là. Elle tendit l'oreille. Les bruits montaient depuis le rez de chaussée, exclamations aiguës. Elle passa une robe de chambre, ouvrit la porte et dévala les escaliers, se dirigeant vers le grand salon. Brian et Damien, tous deux tirés du lit, et d'autres visiteurs emplissaient la pièce, brandissant des journaux. Personne ne fit attention à elle, et elle dut batailler pour atteindre son époux.

« -Que se passe-t-il ?

-Dumbledore…

-Quoi, Dumbledore ?

-Il a vaincu Grindelwald. »

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite le sens de ces mots. Non, ils ne se frayèrent pas immédiatement un chemin vers sa raison, sans doute parce que le nom de Grindelwald fit d'abord naître en elle une haine brûlante et un incommensurable chagrin, parce que son nom faisait revivre les cris qui emplissaient la maison en ce matin de Noël, qui remontait à si longtemps à présent.

« - Mais… il est mort ?

-Non. Apparemment, il est désormais emprisonné à Nurmengard. »

La forteresse de Nurmengard, où les cris retentissaient à des kilomètres à la ronde. Cette haute tour noire, le fronton portant le sombre leitmotiv « Pour le plus grand bien ». Sur cet autel avaient été sacrifiées des milliers de victimes innocentes, brisées des milliers de familles. Enfermé. Prisonnier. Dumbledore…

Elle en aurait pleuré, pleuré d'un étrange soulagement. Elle en aurait rit, rit d'une étrange joie sinistre, à l'imaginer pourrir dans ses propres cellules. Le choc de la nouvelle lui coupa soudain les jambes ; Damien la sentit s'affaisser et la retint dans sa chute.

« J'ai besoin d'air… »

Il l'entraîna sur la terrasse. L'air frais de la nuit lui tourna la tête ; elle s'agrippa à la chemise de son mari, comme une enfant.

« Il est… plus jamais… plus jamais… »

Damien la serra contre lui, hésitant, n'osant pas prononcer son étreinte. Sa si belle et si froide épouse, qui ne se départissait jamais de son regard méprisant et son air hautain même dans les moments les plus intimes, qui agissait tel un bloc de glace. Il regrettait un peu plus chaque jour son union. Son père lui avait dit et répété que les mariages d'amour n'existaient pas et qu'il finirait bien par trouver un terrain d'entente avec Sigrid. Il savait qu'il avait de nombreux défauts. Mais il n'arrivait pas à avoir le cœur aussi dur que celui de son père, sans doute à cause de son jeune âge. Tant qu'ils avaient été fiancés, il avait pu se comporter avec elle comme un dominateur ; mais elle l'avait pris à son propre jeu, plus fine, plus intelligente. A présent, il n'aspirait qu'à trouver une compagne qui le soutiendrait. Et il savait que Sigrid ne le serait jamais.

Ce furent des semaines de fête un peu partout dans le monde sorcier et le Ministère était plus actif que jamais. Sigrid put enfin prendre un jour de congé, un jour gris de septembre, pluvieux et triste. Installée dans son boudoir, elle feuilletait quelques dossiers. Un coup frappé à la porte lui fit relever la tête.

« Madame ? »

Sigrid releva la tête. L'elfe de maison tremblait légèrement, attendant que sa maîtresse l'autorise à parler.

« -Oui ?

-Vous êtes attendue dans le petit salon du rez de chaussée madame

-Très bien. Je viens ».

Elle reposa les dossiers sur le bureau d'acajou, lissa les plis de sa robe, et descendit dans le salon. La pluie battait les vitres, violemment. Le mois de juillet avait été d'une chaleur exceptionnelle, mais août s'était révélé plus que maussade. Elle frappa à la porte pour signaler son entrée. Brian se tenait debout, les mains croisées dans son dos, altier, s'adressant à son invité.

« - Je pensais vous avoir convaincu de venir à la cérémonie de votre nièce.

-J'étais plus qu'occupée mon cher, répondit une voix glaciale, féminine.

Je le comprends très bien. Je pense que je vais vous laisser toutes les deux. » dit il en se tournant vers sa belle fille à qui il fit signe d'avancer avant de quitter la pièce, prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Sigrid vit alors qui était son interlocutrice. Très grande, maigre à faire peur, son visage était le même que dans les souvenirs de la jeune femme. Ses pâles cheveux blonds retombaient librement sur ses épaules osseuses, contrastant avec la noirceur et l'austérité de sa tenue.

Les deux femmes se contemplèrent en silence, sans faire un seul geste l'une vers l'autre, se détaillant mutuellement.

« Et bien, Sigrid… » Dans la bouche de Magda, son nom sonnait comme une insulte.

« - Tu n'as pas changé. Ou très peu.

-Vous non plus ma tante, répondit Sigrid, sur le même ton.

-Oui. Tu ressembles encore plus à … ta mère. »

Sa nièce eut un sourire étrange et lui désigna un fauteuil de la main, l'invitant à s'asseoir.

« - je pensais que vous seriez présente lors de mon mariage.

-j'en avais l'intention. Mais certaines affaires m'ont retenues. Sais tu que tu as beaucoup de chance ?

-De chance ?

-Oui, tu appartiens désormais à une des plus grandes familles de notre monde.

-Oui, c'est bien ce que j'ai cru comprendre. »

Un autre silence s'ensuivit, lourd et désagréable que Sigrid ne fit rien pour rompre. Encore une chose que ses séances avec Tom lui avaient apprise. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas rompre le silence la première, signe de faiblesse. Elle se contenta de tapoter impatiemment des doigts sur l'accoudoir du sofa.

« -Tu fais toujours preuve d'une aussi grande arrogance.

-Toujours ? Si mes souvenirs ne me trahissent pas ma chère Magda, nous nous sommes vues pour la dernière fois autour de deux cercueils, il y a de cela un peu moins de dix ans. Je n'étais qu'une enfant à l'époque, et j'étais bien loin d'être arrogante pour la bonne et simple raison que je devais sans doute ignorer la signification de ce mot. Et que c'était un défaut que papa détestait. Vous devriez vous en souvenir, vous sa sœur.

-Cela ne l'a pas empêché d'épouser la femme la plus fière et la plus vaniteuse que la Terre ait jamais portée.

-Ma mère n'était pas vaniteuse, articula Sigrid, sentant la colère lui nouer les entrailles.

-Si, elle l'était. Oh, elle avait des raisons de l'être. Belle, brillante… J'ai été la seule à la voir comme elle était ! Et toi… tu as tout hérité d'elle, tout !

-Je suppose que cela est loin d'être un compliment, n'est ce pas ?

-Je plains la vie de ce pauvre garçon qui est ton mari… comme ta mère, je crains que tu ne fasses de son existence un enfer ! »

La voix de Magda montait de plus en plus dans les aigus. Elle devait retenir sa rancune et sa haine depuis tant d'années, et maintenant que les digues étaient rompues, elle crachait son venin. A contrario, Sigrid conservait son calme. L'opinion de sa tante n'avait jamais rien valu pour elle, rien. Elle regarda ses yeux bleus, si semblables à ceux de son frère, un superbe bleu pervenche. Elle lui parut soudain vieille, défraîchie. Cela tenait aux profondes rides que Sigrid n'avait pas aperçues du premier coup, qui marquaient le contour de sa bouche fine, de ses yeux. Cela tenait aux tremblements légers de ses mains, décharnées. Magda avait une dizaine d'années de plus que Manfred et à la mort de leurs parents, tous deux emportés par la même maladie à quelques semaines d'intervalle, elle s'était comportée comme une mère pour lui. Il ne l'avait jamais oublié et Sigrid se souvenait parfaitement qu'il parlait toujours d'elle en termes élogieux, reconnaissant de ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais son mariage avec Christina l'avait considérablement éloigné de sa sœur ; les deux femmes étaient trop différentes l'une de l'autre pour s'apprécier ou même pour se respecter. Sigrid devinait que sa mère n'avait pas du se montrer tendre non plus avec sa belle sœur ; elle avait l'art des piques bien placées, des remarques blessantes avec ceux qu'elle n'aimait pas.

« - Alors vous pensez que je n'ai rien hérité de mon père, n'est ce pas ?

-C'est exact. »

Elle fit pitié à sa nièce. Des larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues, dessinant de longues traînées disgracieuses sur son maquillage, noircissant ses joues creuses.

« Je n'arrive pas à oublier… je n'oublierais jamais… quand j'ai dû aller reconnaître les corps… si ta mère ! Si seulement elle avait eu le courage de s'éloigner de vous pour vous mettre à l'abri ! Il n'y a qu'elle que Grindelwald voulait, pour sa connaissance des sortilèges ! Mais non, elle s'est comportée en égoïste, brisant la vie de mon frère et la mienne aussi ! »

Sigrid papillonna des cils. Sa vie aussi avait été brisée, ce matin de décembre. Le glas de son enfance, de son innocence. Si Magda avait pu voir combien elle avait besoin d'affection, combien… combien elle aurait pu faire pour elle, en mettant de côté ses rancoeurs ! Elle la laissa sangloter. Sigrid appela son elfe de maison et lui demanda de raccompagner sa tante.

Celle-ci se leva, chancelante et les deux femmes se jaugèrent, une dernière fois.

« - Nous ne nous reverrons plus, déclara Magda, qui tentait de retrouver son sang froid.

-Oui, c'est bien ce que j'espère. »

L'entrevue avait été plus que courte et pourtant, Sigrid se sentait vidée. Sans doute parce qu'elle venait de couper le dernier lien familial qui lui restait, même si celui-ci n'avait pas beaucoup compté. Il lui semblait que plus rien ne la retenait à sa famille et aux jours d'antan.

Sans passé et sans avenir. Cette pensée la terrifia.


	32. Perte

je sais, je sais, il devait être là il y a presque quinze jours... non, je n'ai connu de tremblements de terre, ni d'inondations, mais seulement une installation un peu difficile à Dublin et quelques soucis de connexion.. Enfin, voilà la suite... je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 31- Perte**

La neige tombait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Sigrid flânait, savourant le picotement du froid sur ses joues hâlées par son séjour dans les îles, cadeau de Noël de Rose. Elle aimait ce temps, qui lui rappelait son enfance, les histoires au coin du feu, les parties de boule de neige. Comme il était bon alors de revenir transie, les pieds et les mains insensibles, les vêtements trempés, Christina la frictionnant avec une serviette moelleuse, pour l'installer ensuite dans le sofa près de la cheminée et Manfred lui tendant une délicieuse tasse de chocolat. La tête sur l'épaule de sa mère, écoutant son père jouer du piano, la chaleur refluait dans tous ses membres et elle avait la sensation d'être la personne la plus heureuse au monde.

Ses pas la menèrent dans l'allée des Embrumes, là où elle pouvait trouver les ingrédients peu usités par les sorciers… normaux. Il lui avait fallu développer une incroyable patience et beaucoup d'ingéniosité pour trouver le moyen de préparer ses potions au nez et à la barbe de son mari et surtout de son beau père, qui continuait de se méfier d'elle, malgré son assagissement. Quelle sensation extraordinaire que de voir les volutes sortir de son chaudron, s'envoler vers le haut plafond. Dans ces moments, elle oubliait tout, l'endroit où elle se trouvait, l'heure, et même qui elle était. Le fait était qu'elle préférait fabriquer des potions dangereuses qui éveillaient la méfiance, comme les poisons. Son côté Lucrèce.

Un bijou dans une vitrine attira soudain son attention, une splendide opale reposant sur un écrin de velours rouge. Elle déchiffra avec grand peine le nom de la boutique, _Barjow and Beurk_, un nom écaillé et abîmé. La boutique n'inspirait pas confiance ; elle paraissait sombre et crasseuse et à travers la vitre sale, la jeune femme ne voyait qu'un incommensurable désordre. Après une courte hésitation, elle poussa la porte. Une clochette tinta, annonçant son entrée ,un son grêle qui lui donna des frissons. L'odeur de renfermé la saisit à la gorge, désagréable. La lumière grise de l'hiver rendait le lieu encore plus sinistre. Un miroir ébréché en son milieu lui renvoya le reflet d'une femme en élégant manteau rouge, à la coiffure ouvragée ; elle n'était pas à sa place.

« Puis je vous aider mademoiselle ? »

Elle se tourna vers l'homme qui venait de lui adresser la parole , à la voix aussi graisseuse que ses cheveux. Il détailla sa cliente. Ce ne serait certainement pas la première riche sorcière à venir lui vendre ou acheter certains objets douteux. Depuis longtemps, il savait que les apparences étaient plus que trompeuses.

« Oui, je… »

Mais la clochette tinta de nouveau, lui coupant la parole. Elle se retourna vers le nouveau venu et demeura bouche bée. Tom se trouvait devant elle. Les cheveux plus longs, le visage creusé, vêtu d'un costume noir de coupe classique, il était plus séduisant que jamais. Il ne parut pas surpris de voir Sigrid. Comme s'il avait toujours su qu'elle viendrait.

« - Vous voilà, Jedusor ! Alors… notre affaire ?

-Tout se passe comme nous l'avions prévu, Monsieur.

-Bien, bien. Mademoiselle, je vous présente notre vendeur le plus doué. Il vous dénichera tout ce que vous désirez.

-Je n'en doute pas un instant. Mais je venais seulement jeter un coup d'œil. Et c'est madame. Pas mademoiselle. »

Les deux hommes disparurent dans l'arrière boutique. Ne sachant plus que faire, la jeune femme sortit, mal à l'aise parmi tous les objets étranges et attendit durant plus de deux heures que Tom sorte. Les mains gelées, elle tentait de se réchauffer en tapant du pied par terre.

« C'est gentil à toi de m'attendre. »

Elle sursauta. Elle ne l'avait même pas vu arriver. Il lui fit signe de le suivre. Sans cape ni manteau, il paraissait indifférent au froid glacial de février. Ils passèrent par des rues mal famées, où les maisons tombaient à moitié en ruine. Tom poussa alors la porte de l'une d'elle ; ils montèrent des escaliers étroits, pourris par l'humidité qui paraissaient sur le point de s'effondrer, puis arrivèrent à l'appartement.

Elle haussa les épaules, et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en faisant le tour de la pièce. Miteux, c'était le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit. La tapisserie moisie qui se détachait des murs par lambeaux, des meubles rapiécés, les vitres réparées avec du scotch. Tom détonnait dans ce décor. Son élégance discrète mettait encore plus sa beauté en valeur. Il prit le manteau de Sigrid et le déposa sur un fauteuil au tissu fané. Elle ôta ses longs gants, lentement.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant ses mines dégoûtées. Il l'observa attentivement. Sa peau si diaphane s'était légèrement hâlée, mettant en valeur ses yeux clairs. De nouvelles rondeurs, qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Sa démarche gracieuse, souple. Sa lourde chevelure brune s'était légèrement éclaircie, relevée sur sa nuque délicate, de longues mèches retombant sur sa robe de velours d'un rouge profond.

« -Comment peux tu vivre dans un… taudis pareil ?

-On s'y fait à la longue.

-Non seulement tu vis ici, mais en plus tu travailles dans… »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, agacée, exaspérée par ce qu'elle considérait être de la bêtise pure et simple. Elle aussi ressortait mal dans cet appartement. Ses bijoux, sa robe de prix, toute sa personne.

Elle s'approcha de l'unique fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Le tumulte de la rue monta jusqu'à eux, en même temps qu'un courant d'air glacial. Il faisait déjà plus sombre ; elle savait qu'elle devrait partir à la nuit tombée. Elle se tourna vers lui, en s'appuyant au mur. Il lui ordonna de s'avancer.

« -Je ne comprends pas. Tout le monde croyait que tu allais rentrer au Ministère. Moi aussi, mais…

-Mais tu t'es aperçue que je n'y étais pas. Toi en revanche, tu entames une carrière qui promet d'être brillante. Mes félicitations. Comment as-tu fait ?

-Pour réussir ?

-Non, pour convaincre ceux qui voulaient te garder à la maison.

-Ils ont acheté la paix familiale. Maintenant, ils attendent que j'ai un héritier et ensuite, ils me laisseront tranquille.

-Et ?

-Et quoi ? Je ne suis jamais tombée enceinte même quand… enfin… et crois moi, je n'accomplis mes devoirs d'épouse que lorsque cela est nécessaire.

-Et ton mari l'accepte ? Le brave homme.

-Je pense qu'il s'est trouvé une maîtresse, et j'en remercie le ciel. Mais… ce n'est pas le sujet. Enfin que fais tu ici ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas contactée ? Pourquoi ?

-Réponds à mes questions tout d'abord, les tiennes après. Et ferme cette fenêtre. »

Elle obéit sans un mot, tira une chaise et s'y installa.

« - Je croyais t'avoir appris suffisamment de choses pour que tu puisses de débarrasser de ta famille.

-La première chose que tu m'as apprise, c'est la prudence. Si Damien et Brian meurent à peu d'intervalle, je pense que je serais une suspecte idéale.

-Bien vu. Alors tu fais preuve d'abnégation et tu supportes… mais penses tu vraiment que tu vas être sauvée ? Tu pourrais espérer ainsi toute une vie.

-Je t'attendais, » dit elle dans un souffle, la gorge serrée.

Son absence lui avait été douloureuse, d'une certaine façon.

« Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas Reiker que tu attendais ? »

Bien sûr qu'elle l'attendait aussi. Tom était sa drogue, qui la détruisait. Sean son oxygène, qui la faisait vivre. Mais elle avait autant besoin de l'un que de l'autre. Elle ne répondit pas. Elle frissonna soudain, croyant voir un éclat rougeoyant dans le regard noir de Tom.

« - Petite naïve… tu penses que tu pourrais gagner sur les deux tableaux n'est ce pas ?

-Non, je…

-Si. Mais ce n'est pas comme cela que ça marche. Tu devras choisir ton camp. Et au cas où ta présence serait indispensable dans le mien… il me reste toujours le Serment Inviolable.

-Tu as dit que j'arriverai toujours à le contourner.

-Je l'ai dit et le pense. Tu fais preuve de tant de subtilité… c'est ce qui fait de toi une extraordinaire préparatrice de potions, je crois. Il n'empêche. Je ne l'ai pas levé. Je le ferai peut être un jour. Mais je fais preuve d'une grande discourtoisie. A toi de poser tes questions.

-Que fais tu ici ?

-J'apprends. Je cherche. Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai pu voir aujourd'hui. Un petit trésor de notre patrimoine. Une coupe.

-Tu apprends ? Tu cherches ? Ici ? Et tu comptes… tu comptes rester longtemps ?

-Non, le temps qu'il faudra. Après… j'ai d'autres choses à accomplir.

-Pourquoi… pourquoi n'ai-je pas eu de nouvelles de toi ?

-Parce que pour l'instant, tu ne me sers plus à grand-chose. »

Ce fut une véritable gifle pour Sigrid, l'impression de ne compter pour rien.

« Grâce à ton mariage, j'ai rencontré des personnes très utiles, qui n'ont pas hésité à me remettre quelques Gallions, pour mes projets. Etant donné que je n'ai jamais vu la couleur de ton argent, ce qui était à la base de notre accord pour la mort de ton cher tuteur, dois je te le rappeler ? Et puis… je trouve que tu t'es un peu affadie. Tu as perdu ce que j'aimais chez toi, cet esprit retors. »

Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que ses paroles pourraient tant la blesser. Et pourtant, chacune d'elle était une pique, qui lui transperçait le cœur. Tom eut alors un sourire malfaisant.

« - Et tu sembles avoir perdu de ton intelligence.

-Comment cela ?

-Tu es toujours en contact avec Sean, n'est ce pas ?

-Et après ? En quoi cela a-t-il un rapport avec mon intelligence ?

-Et tu n'as toujours pas percé son secret ? En usant de tes charmes ou de ta ruse ?

-Non, je ne fais pas cela avec des amis, répondit-elle sèchement. Bien que je pense que tu ne connaisses pas la signification de ce terme.

-Je le connais. Mais pour moi il n'est synonyme que de faiblesse. On ne peut jamais compter que sur soi même, ne le sais tu pas ?

-Je l'ai cru. Mais tant de choses ont changé, Tom ! Rose est devenue comme une mère pour moi ! Eléanor est la sœur que je n'ai pas eu !

-Faiblesse !

-Crois ce que tu veux. »

Elle se leva, ramassa son manteau. Elle ne lui servait plus à rien, alors pourquoi rester ?

« - Ton Sean a bien failli être embrigadé par Grindelwald. Et ce pour les beaux yeux d'une de ses camarades, une superbe blonde.

-Quoi ? murmura-t-elle.

-Oui, c'est une méthode à laquelle je n'aurais pas pensé. Utiliser des jolies créatures pour embrigader des sang pur dans ses troupes. Durmstang, l'ancienne école de Gerlert, est bien connue pour recruter…

-Etait connue. Grindelwald n'est plus rien, dans sa forteresse de Nurmengard ! s'exclama-t-elle. Il va pourrir dans cette tour jusqu'à sa mort et ce grâce à Dumbledore !

-Oui, tout le monde est prêt à s'abaisser devant Dumbledore, maintenant qu'il a accompli son exploit. Moi, je l'aurai tué.

-Il a bien mieux compris que toi que le remords est bien plus douloureux pour un homme que la mort elle-même !

-Toujours est il que ton bon ami a bien failli plonger ! C'est pour cette raison que ses parents sont venus précipitamment ici ! Il fallait cacher la brebis galeuse. Sang pur, mais tellement amoureux des moldus, ses parents, des traîtres à leur sang!

-Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas essayé de l'embrigader lui, dans tes troupes ?

-Parce qu'il ne l'avait fait que par… amour. C'est pour ça qu'il s'est tant méfié de toi. Un être faible, mais qui a su retenir les bonnes leçons. »

Comme elle comprenait de nombreuses choses à présent ! Comme elle aurait aimé revenir en arrière, convaincre Sean qu'elle n'avait rien de cette fille qui avait failli le briser ! Qu'elle aurait pu l'être, oui, s'il n'avait pas eu ce sourire, s'il n'avait pas eu ce rire, s'il avait été différent. Elle ferma les yeux et porta la main à son cœur, comme pour l'empêcher de se briser. Tout était gâché à présent et par sa propre faute, par sa haine, par sa lâcheté.

Tom fit craquer ses jointures, un bruit désagréable. Sigrid se força à respirer un peu plus calmement et son regard se posa soudain sur un foulard, posé sur la table. Elle s'approcha, ignorant le sourire goguenard de Jedusor. Un foulard de soie lavande, au parfum subtil et délicat, délicieux. Elle l'imaginait sans peine au cou d'une jeune fille.

« - Jalouse ?

-Pas vraiment… je me demande surtout à qui il appartient.

-A une personne que tu connais….

-Tu te fiches de moi ? demanda-t-elle, sourcils froncés.

-Point du tout, ma jolie Sigrid. Si je te dis regard bleu foncé, presque violet, fossettes et cheveux blonds ?

-La petite poupée de mon mariage ?

-Tout juste.

-Mes félicitations. Si elle te laisse un foulard qui doit valoir un mois de ton salaire, c'est que tu dois compter pour elle. »

Il répondit par un sourire à ses sarcasmes, qui l'agaça. D'un geste impérieux, il l'invita à venir près de lui. Il passa son bras autour de sa taille fine et par une pression, l'incita à s'agenouiller. Elle obéit, et posa sa tête sombre sur ses jambes. Il laissa ses doigts courir sur sa nuque. Les frissons parcoururent son dos, délicieux, une sensation oubliée. Il retira les épingles une à une, les laissant tomber sur le sol, bruit mat. La chevelure se répandit, qu'il caressa. Elle se redressa ; il se pencha vers elle, front contre front. Il posa ses lèvres sur ses joues, sur le bout de son nez, puis sur ses lèvres. Enfin, enfin sur ses lèvres.

Les semaines s'écoulèrent, toutes semblables, une monotonie rompue par ses visites à Tom durant ses pauses qui laissaient en elle un goût d'inachevé. Les lettres de ses amis s'espaçaient ; ils vivaient eux, tandis qu'elle avait l'atroce impression de s'enterrer vive. Tom ne lui disait rien de ses projets ; il se méfiait d'elle, de ses faiblesses. Il était déçu, pas seulement de sa trop jolie camarade, mais aussi de lui-même, de ne pas avoir réussi à avoir fait d'elle son égale, une compagne, un bras droit. Trop fragile. Durant une période, cela eut été possible si Reiker n'avait pas fait son apparition, s'il ne lui avait pas offert une autre alternative. Maintenant, elle lui échappait, et elle ne serait plus jamais la Sigrid à la fois malléable et froide qu'il avait connue et appréciée. Et il leur ferait payer, à tous les deux. Il ne pardonnait pas les offenses, et celle-ci moins que les autres. Il briserait cet insolent au cœur tendre, et lui ferait regretter de ne pas être resté à Durmstang. Il briserait cette garce, et il lui faudrait frapper fort, pour la dissuader de se venger. Dès qu'il n'aurait plus besoin d'elle pour se distraire… il avait tenté une expérience, il avait échoué, il devait en accepter les conséquences et elle aussi, puisqu'elle était fautive.

Damien fermait les yeux sur les absences de son épouse et elle en faisait de même de son côté. Un échange de bons procédés, à l'insu du beau père, qui désespérait d'avoir un descendant. Du jeune garçon arrogant qui lui avait affirmé un jour de février qu'elle lui appartiendrait toute entière à lui et à lui seul, il ne restait plus grand-chose. Seulement un homme fatigué déjà, qui n'aspirait qu'à une vie de famille plus heureuse.

Il fallut attendre encore quelques semaines avant que le mari et la femme ne se retrouvent seuls lors du dîner. Brian s'était fait excuser, pour affaires. Et Sigrid, piquée de son insatiable curiosité, ne put retenir la question qui lui trottait dans la tête, depuis qu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule à tenter de se dérober à ses devoirs conjugaux. Elle le dévisagea un instant. A la lueur des chandelles, il paraissait plus mûr. L'adolescent était devenu un homme.

« Dis moi à quoi elle ressemble. »

Elle s'attendait à la vertu outragée, à des yeux pleins de colère, mais il n'en fut rien. Son regard bleu, si froid, prit une flamme tendre qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir. Et chose incroyable, le rouge lui colora légèrement les pommettes.

« - Différente de moi, je parie.

-Oui, très.

-Alors ?

-Elle est blonde. Douce. Elle n'est pas très jolie mais quand elle sourit, elle devient belle.

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. Elle me comprend. Elle ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais un monstre. Elle ne retient pas une mine dégoûtée chaque fois que je tente de la toucher.

-Je ne…

-Si. Et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. Notre mariage ne signifie plus rien.

-Il n'a jamais rien signifié, Damien.

-Je serai prêt à te laisser partir, Sigrid. Mais mon père… jamais.

-Je lui laisse tout. L'argent. Mes possessions.

-Ce n'est pas qu'une histoire d'argent.

-Ah, une histoire d'honneur alors. Tu resteras toujours un petit garçon terrifié devant lui ?

-Non. Je ne pense pas. Mais j'ai besoin de temps… »

-Et moi je ne peux plus me permettre d'attendre, Damien. Je ne supporte plus cette vie.

-Laisse moi quelques mois. »

Avril vit renaître le lilas dans l'immense jardin, qui embaumait tout le manoir et ravissait Sigrid, mais lui donnait aussi le tournis et une étrange nausée. Ce fut en mai qu'il lui fallut se rendre à l'évidence. Elle attendait un enfant. Et elle était incapable de dire qui était le père.

Ce furent alors des jours d'angoisse profonde, et d'incertitude. Elle ne pouvait ni ne voulait garder cet enfant. Mais elle se sentait incapable de… et bien de s'en débarrasser. Elle s'abîma dans son travail, corps et âme pour oublier, pour tenter de faire illusion. Cela ne marcha pas très longtemps sur Tom, qui voyait le teint de sa maîtresse se plomber, sa démarche se raidir. Un après midi, après une de leurs étreintes, elle s'échappa du lit, pour courir vers la salle de bains et vomit longuement, agitée de spasmes. Elle se passa de l'eau froide sur son visage brûlant et lorsqu'elle se redressa, le miroir lui renvoya l'image de Tom, qui l'observait, appuyé contre le chambranle, les yeux plissés.

« Tu es enceinte » dit il d'un ton plat, presque ennuyé.

Elle se retint pour ne pas fondre en larmes, le cœur au bord des lèvres, l'estomac retourné, agrippée aux rebords du lavabo. Tom la trouva laide soudain, la peau marbrée de rouge, des mèches de cheveux collées par la sueur ; il eut une grimace.

« - Qui est l'heureux géniteur ?

-Je n'en sais rien, balbutia-t-elle.

-Tu vas le garder ?

-Je ne sais pas non plus.

-Nous voilà bien avancés. Et je t'en prie, prends une douche, coiffe toi, fais quelque chose… tu es affreuse. »

Le courage lui manqua pour avouer à Damien ce qu'il se passait. Pour avouer à quiconque sa détresse. Une fois de plus, elle se retrouvait seule. N'arrivant pas à prendre une décision, quelle qu'elle soit, elle se torturait la taille pour dissimuler les premiers signes. La chaleur de juin lui devint très vite insupportable ; elle prit quelques jours de congé, qu'elle passa dans sa chambre, dans la pénombre. Elle somnolait, n'avait pas conscience des heures qui s'écoulaient. Ce fut la clochette de l'entrée qui la tira de son mauvais sommeil, le jour du solstice. Elle s'accouda ; la lumière du jour était moins crue, mais il était encore trop tôt pour que cela soit Damien ou Brian. Rose peut être. Cela faisait un long moment qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues. Un coup discret fut frappé à sa porte et Dilcey apparut.

« - Madame, on demande à vous voir. Un jeune monsieur, il n'a pas voulu donner son nom.

-Comment est il ?

-Grand, brun, madame et …

-C'est bon, fais le entrer. »

La créature disparut, et Tom la remplaça, une valise à la main.

« Tu t'en vas ? »

C'était une question inutile. Il hocha la tête.

« - Je suis venu te faire mes adieux. Et t'offrir un présent.

-Tu m'aband… tu me laisses ?

-Cela ne pouvait pas être éternel. Et je te l'ai dit… pour l'instant, tu ne me sers plus à rien. Et j'ai besoin d'être seul pour ce que je veux accomplir. Mais nous nous reverrons.

-Que veux tu m'offrir?

-Donne moi ta main droite. »

Sa main était toujours aussi belle, aussi longue, aussi fine, aussi délicate, une perfection. Il la saisit, et murmura des mots qu'elle ne saisit pas. Un courant chaud la parcourut alors. Elle haussa les sourcils. « Plus de Serment qui tienne ». Une sincère surprise se peignit sur les traits de la jeune femme, incrédule.

« Bien. Je dois partir. Tu me raccompagnes. »

Ce n'était pas une proposition. Elle se releva ; ils sortirent de la pièce sombre et fraîche. Ce ne fut que parvenue aux escaliers que Sigrid comprit qu'elle était libre, libre de son joug. Elle contempla brièvement sa main, avant de relever la tête. L'éclat rouge qui passa dans le regard de son amant la figea. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là. Et avec son sourire habituel, celui qui lui donnait des frissons, il leva sa baguette, sans un mot. Elle sentit une force phénoménale la propulser en arrière.

Les mains de Sigrid battirent l'air. Dans un geste désespéré, elle tenta de se raccrocher à la rampe, en vain. Elle poussa un cri, étonnement et terreur mêlés, avant de tomber, de rouler au bas de l'escalier. Une affreuse douleur la transperça, coup de poignard dans le ventre. Elle sut qu'elle n'aurait pas cet enfant.


	33. Se retrouver et s'aimer

Avant dernier chapitre; je pourrai bientôt achever ce premier tome.

Merci à desea oreiro, maryhe, ayame raving-mad, eldar-melda, caella,lehonora, kloria et basilik's fang pour vos reviews.

Bonne lecture à tous.

**Se retrouver et s'aimer**

Pour son malheur, Sigrid ne perdit pas conscience. Les yeux fixés au plafond, les ondes de souffrance parcouraient tous son corps, de façon insoutenable. Tom contempla la jeune femme allongée, qui ressemblait à une poupée désarticulée. Une jambe repliée sous son corps, ses cheveux répandus autour de son visage, sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme saccadé. Des gémissements s'échappaient de ses lèvres, qui ne provoquaient aucune compassion en lui. Elle l'avait bien cherché. Il descendit les marches sans se presser, en époussetant sa veste, d'un geste affecté.

Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi mal. Jusque dans sa chair, jusque dans ses reins, si profondément. Et son cœur, surtout son cœur, une sombre prémonition qui la broyait. Elle porta la main sous sa robe et se força à regarder; ses doigts étaient couverts de sang, d'un sang rouge vif, qui coulait sur ses cuisses, un écoeurant et chaud liquide.

Tom regarda la flaque de sang qui s'élargissait. Elle tourna ses immenses yeux vers lui. Elle ouvrit la bouche, sa voix tremblait

« - Le bébé…

-Je sais, répondit-il indifférent, accroupi, caressant tendrement la lourde chevelure

-Pourquoi ?

-Vois le bon côté des choses. Oubliée la taille déformée, les douleurs de l'enfantement, les cris dans la nuit. Je te rends service en quelque sorte. Je t'ai délivré de ton fardeau. De tous tes fardeaux. »

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle en était incapable. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait devenir folle soudain, à regarder ces yeux vides de toute expression, ces traits de marbre.

« A ta place j'appellerai un elfe de maison, pour qu'il contacte un Médicomage. Désormais, nous pouvons nous dire adieu. Peut être nous reverrons nous un jour, peut être. Un temps, si bref, j'ai pensé faire de toi mon égale.»

Il rit, un rire aigu et cruel, la caressant toujours, comme on flatte un animal.

Il se pencha vers elle, et l'embrassa, un dernier baiser, qui la répugna. Elle entendit ses pas décroître, la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Un moment, elle fut incapable d'agir, ou même de penser. Elle sentait le sol dur sous son dos, l'odeur plate et minérale du sang l'environnait. Elle eut peur de mourir là, misérable. Elle cria, cria alors le nom de Dilcey, sa voix résonnant, répercutée à l'infini. La petite créature resta un resta un bref instant terrifiée devant le spectacle de sa maîtresse gisant à terre, avant de reprendre ses esprits et de prévenir un Médicomage, qui ne put que constater la perte de l'enfant, mettant par la même occasion au courant Damien et Brian . Sigrid prétendit être tombée de l'escalier dans un instant de faiblesse. Elle ne lut que du doute dans les yeux de Damien.

Elle ne sortit pas de sa chambre durant des jours. Allongée dans le noir, ne supportant pas la lumière, ne mangeant plus, elle songeait à ce qu'elle avait perdu. Comme elle était douloureuse cette absence ! Comme il était douloureux de penser à que cet enfant qui ne naîtrait pas ! Elle n'arrivait pas à pleurer et cette souffrance muette était pire que tout le reste. Depuis trop longtemps déjà, elle ne savait plus pleurer. Son cœur s'était tant endurci…

On frappa à la porte, des coups qui résonnèrent dans son crâne. Elle se recroquevilla dans son lit. Elle ne voulait voir personne. Personne. Qu'on la laisse en paix, avec son chagrin.

« Sigrid, ma chérie, c'est moi… »

Rose. La voix de Rose, qui était déjà un baume. La jeune femme se mit sur ses jambes flageolantes et ouvrit. Rose entra et referma la porte, tandis que Sigrid retournait s'allonger.

Rose soupira, et vint s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Tendrement, elle passa sa main dans la lourde chevelure brune. Sigrid posa alors sa tête sur ses genoux et s'agrippa à la jupe de velours noir de la visiteuse, comme elle aurait pu le faire avec sa mère. Christina… aurait elle compris son chagrin silencieux ? Aurait elle pu comprendre ce paradoxe ? Sigrid n'avait pas voulu de cet enfant et pourtant…

« - Mon bébé, sanglota-t-elle. Mon enfant…

-Chut… pleure tant que tu le veux, ma chérie…

-Ma vie est complètement gâchée.

-Mais non, voyons, tu…

Tu. Pour la première fois, elle la tutoyait, comme s'il avait fallu attendre qu'elle s'écroule.

« - Si. Je ne sais plus quoi Rose, je suis malheureuse, si malheureuse…

-Mon petit cœur…

-Je ne veux pas… je ne veux plus… »

Les mots ne pouvaient pas la tirer du désespoir dans lequel elle se trouvait, de ce sentiment de vacuité qui l'envahissait à tel point qu'elle en avait le vertige. Les jours se ressemblaient tous dans la pénombre ; parfois, la pluie frappait à ses carreaux et l'odeur enivrante de la terre humide montait jusqu'à ses fenêtres entrouvertes, qu'elle ne fermait plus. Parfois, montaient les bruits de la nuit, un silence troublé par d'infimes petits sons. Parfois, le chant des oiseaux ; alors elle savait que c'était le matin.

Ce fut une femme décharnée et blême que trouva le Médicomage quelques semaines plus tard, vêtue d'un simple peignoir en éponge. Elle prenait plusieurs bains par jour, se frottait jusqu'au sang pour faire disparaître des stigmates invisibles. Elle somnolait mais ne dormait jamais vraiment. Chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle voyait ses fantômes.

Ce fut lui également qui lui annonça qu'elle ne pourrait sans doute jamais avoir d'enfant et ce fut une souffrance supplémentaire. Adieu, la petite fille aux cheveux d'or… adieu Tania, sa descendante… Tout cela ne serait plus… Elle hésita et d'une voix rauque :

« - C'est… je veux dire… c'est une certitude ?

-Nous n'avons pas encore les moyens d'avoir des certitudes dans ce domaine là ; mais la probabilité est très forte. Je suis désolé.

-Pas autant que moi ».

Brian entra dans une colère froide et dépitée à cette nouvelle. Que valait sa belle fille à présent si elle ne pouvait enfanter ? Sa maigre silhouette lui donnait des frissons alors qu'elle errait comme une âme en peine dans la maison, seulement la nuit, seulement quand tout était sombre.

Ce fut à la fois une décision et une visite impromptues toutes deux qui lui insufflèrent un nouveau souffle de vie. Brian lui annonça que si elle voulait se délier de ses engagements, il n'y opposerait pas son refus. Elle le contempla, incrédule, de ses grands yeux, la seule chose qui n'avait pas encore été altérée chez elle. Puis, elle eut un sourire ironique. Bien sûr. Une femme infertile était inutile. Elle se tourna vers Damien ; finalement, il n'aurait pas à affronter son père. Ironie du sort, c'était, de façon détournée, grâce à Tom qu'elle se voyait déliée des liens du mariage.

«-Et…mon argent ?

-Quel argent ? demanda son beau père, d'un ton hautain.

-Celui qui m'appartient de droit, répondit la jeune femme.

-Je te laisse ta liberté. Tu devrais t'estimer heureuse.

-Cet argent m'appartient !

-Non, ce n'est plus le cas. Je te rappelle que cela faisait partie de ta dot, que nous sommes en droit de garder ! »

Malheureusement pour Sigrid, les faits et la loi lui donnaient raison. Elle prit sur elle et rassembla ses affaires, le peu qu'elle possédait, ce qui lui procura une impression étrange.

Elle avait détesté ce manoir glacial, sans vie, comme elle avait haï la demeure de Lloyd, deux endroits où elle avait été prisonnière. Mais, ici comme là-bas, elle avait puisé du réconfort et de la sérénité dans le jardin. Elle profita d'un jour de septembre enseoleillé pour admirer une dernière fois les rosiers qui embaumaient, les saules qui procuraient une douce fraîcheur, les chênes qui veillaient le domaine. Elle revenait vers la serre de l'aile gauche lorsqu'elle aperçut une haute silhouette dégingandée qui semblait se disputer avec Dilcey, qui secouait furieusement la tête. Elle plissa les yeux et sa bouche s'assécha soudain.

« Sean ! »

Elle cria son nom. Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle ; elle se retint pour ne pas courir et s'avança à grands pas. Il était là, comme dans ses souvenirs. Elle nota quelques changements, ses cheveux blonds décolorés par le soleil, plus fous que jamais, ses taches de son, sa bouche bien dessinée un peu plus pincée.

Elle se sentit rougir ; elle portait une vieille robe dans laquelle elle paraissait plus décharnée que jamais. Ses cheveux décoiffés retombaient sur ses maigres épaules, son visage affichait une pâleur mortelle. Il allait la trouver horrible. Comment avait dit Tom déjà ? « Tu es affreuse», et elle devait l'être sans doute. Mais Sean lui sourit, et elle oublia complètement son apparence. Cette chaleur familière envahit son cœur, et sans réfléchir, elle se jeta dans ses bras et nicha sa tête au creux de son cou. Il la serra contre lui, sa bouche se perdant dans la chevelure sombre.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué » murmura-t-elle. Des mots qu'elle avait rêvé un jour de pouvoir prononcer.

Ils s'installèrent dans la véranda et furent incapables de parler durant de longues minutes, se scrutant, leurs mains entrelacées. De nombreuses questions montaient aux lèvres de Sigrid, mais elle ne savait par où commencer. Il l'encouragea d'un coup d'œil.

« Quand… Comment… pourquoi… »

Elle s'interrompit, gênée et reprit sa respiration.

« -Quand es tu arrivé ?

-Je suis rentré il y a moins d'une semaine. J'avais le mal du pays. Mais j'ai vu tant de lieux magiques Sigrid, rencontré tant de gens. J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter, tellement de choses à te montrer.

-Comment as-tu fais pour arriver au moment précis où j'avais besoin de toi ?

-J'ai su ce qui s'était passé. Les gens parlent tellement, ma chérie. »

Chérie. Il l'avait appelé chérie, d'une façon si simple, si naturelle. Des frissons la parcoururent, remontèrent le long de son échine, mais de délicieux frissons. Il porta la main de la jeune femme à ses lèvres.

« - Et pourquoi tu es là ?

-Je t'emmène. Avec moi. »

Elle n'osait pas y croire. Elle ne pouvait y croire. Mais son regard mordoré ne disait que la vérité.

« Je… c'est toi qui as dit que tu ne me laisserai pas t'approcher. »

Elle cherchait le bâton pour se faire battre. Mais elle ne voulait pas se bercer de fausses illusions, elle ne supporterait pas une nouvelle blessure.

« Je sais que je t'aime Sigrid. J'ai essayé de t'oublier. Je n'y arrive pas. »

Il l'aimait. Ce je t'aime. Il l'aimait. Je t'aime, tu m'aimes, nous nous aimons. Elle ferma les yeux, et serra sa main encore plus fort. Mesurait il ce que ses paroles lui apportaient ? Mais il ignorait qui elle était vraiment, il ignorait l'existence de l'autre Sigrid, une Sigrid dure, froide et cruelle. Une meurtrière.

« -Sean… il y a des choses que… si un jour… enfin je…

-Nous faisons tous des erreurs Sigrid.

-Je ne parle pas d'une… bêtise d'adolescent quelconque, Sean.

-Et moi non plus, répliqua-t-il, d'un ton plus ferme, sa mâchoire se contractant légèrement. Les erreurs ne peuvent pas toutes se réparer ; mais on peut faire de son mieux pour les compenser.

-Je sais ce qui t'est arrivé, murmura la jeune femme. Tu n'étais pas responsable, c'est cette fille qui…

-Bien sûr que j'étais responsable. J'aurai pu être un peu plus intelligent et me rendre compte ce qui m'attendait. Mais j'ai choisi de ne pas le voir. Et si mes parents n'avaient pas été là, j'aurais fait partie des troupes de Grindelwald. Mais c'est du passé. Je n'oublie pas, mais je ne me morfonds pas non plus. A toi d'en faire autant. »

Il en savait peut être bien plus sur elle et sur ce qu'elle avait fait que ce qu'elle croyait… et il n'y aurait pas besoin de mots. Il lui pardonnait tout, ce qui était condamnable. Sigrid avait appris, depuis longtemps déjà, que l'amour n'était pas une excuse pour fermer les yeux sur les pires horreurs.

Tout alla très vite. Elle quitta le manoir un jour d'automne, et deux mois plus tard, alors que la neige recouvrait d'un blanc manteau la maison familiale des Reiker, elle épousa Sean.

Elle se souviendrait longtemps de l'émotion qui l'avait saisie lorsqu'il lui passa l'alliance, un anneau d'une simplicité confondante. Elle en tremblait, de joie, d'appréhension. Tout était si différent de son premier mariage ! Elle était vêtue d'un simple tailleur crème, dans lequel elle paraissait un peu plus âgée. Les invités avaient tous pu s'asseoir autour d'une même table. Eleanor, Deirdre, Jill, et Lisbeth, ses demoiselles d'honneur ; Eleanor, plus belle que jamais, dont le ventre rond laissait présager un heureux évènement ; Deirdre, dont les joues avaient retrouvé leur rose d'antan depuis son propre mariage ; Jill, toujours la même femme enfant tendre et douce ; et Lisbeth, à qui les années n'avaient pas ôté son humour. Rose bien sûr, Rose. Les parents de Sean, un couple attendrissant, amoureux comme au premier jour malgré les épreuves ; et sa sœur, Alicia, aussi brune que son frère était blond, au même regard chaud, qui avait tenue Sigrid contre elle « Je te confie mon meilleur ami. »Le repas fut joyeux, entrecoupé de rires, d'anecdotes.

La soirée s'acheva et les deux jeunes mariés se rendirent dans leur nouvelle demeure, une vieille et noble bâtisse en bord de mer, dont ils étaient tombés amoureux au premier regard. Peut être à cause les pierres polies par le vent et les ans. Peut être à cause du jardin, sauvage. Peut être à cause du bruit de l'eau. . Tout. Ils savaient qu'ils pourraient y être heureux.

Ce fut une épreuve pour Sigrid de se dévêtir. Ses mains tremblaient tant qu'elle fut incapable d'ôter plus que sa veste. Sean lui enleva ses chaussures, sa jupe, son chemisier, lentement, tendrement. Que penserait il de ce corps encore frêle, marqué de cicatrices disgracieuses ? Elle fut nue devant lui, rougissante, la gorge serrée.

« Tu es magnifique » lui murmura-t-il. Elle sourit, comme jamais elle n'avait souri.

Il avait le sommeil d'un enfant, profond et paisible. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux de blé, effleura du bout des doigts sa bouche, son nez, ses pommettes. Il n'en fut pas troublé. Elle se leva, revêtit une robe de chambre et quitta la pièce sur la pointe des pieds. Elle se dirigea tout droit vers son bureau, un lieu qu'elle avait choisi pour sa clarté et pour le paysage qui s'étendait devant la fenêtre, l'océan à perte de vue. Posés en vrac, quelques paquets marqués par l'usure du temps, des paquets que Rose avait eu en sa possession depuis des années et des années, attendant le bon moment pour les léguer à qui de droit. Sigrid déchira le papier, révélant des piles de lettres, de photographies, quelques livres et des vêtements. La sensation de la soie la fit frissonner et elle déplia avec soin une superbe robe blanche immaculée ; un doux parfum de caramel semblait s'en échapper, le parfum de Christina. Elle saisit un vieux cadre ouvragé ; ses parents souriaient et leur sérénité n'avait rien de factice. Sigrid le posa sur son bureau. Elle se sentait en paix et c'était finalement le plus important.

Ils passèrent la semaine à ranger leurs propres affaires, ce qui occasionna nombres de petites disputes.

« -Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu gardes tous ces journaux ? s'exclama Sigrid, en voyant les tas qui s'accumulaient.

-Parce que j'aime bien relire certaines choses, répondit son mari, amusé par le froncement de sourcils de la jeune femme.

-Alors découpe les articles, mais ne garde pas tout ça. Par Merlin, où veux tu que…

-Nous avons un grenier.

-Oui, mais à ce rythme, c'est une seconde maison qu'il nous faudra. »

Il répondit par un rire, et fit léviter les cartons. Son épouse haussa les épaules et poursuivit son classement. Elle retint un hoquet de surprise et retira un des journaux. Sur la première page s'étalait le portrait d'une vieille sorcière bien en chair, aux joues flasques. « Mort d'Hepziba Smith- disparition de divers objets dont la coupe des Poufsouffle et le médaillon de Serpentard ». L'article parlait de la mort accidentelle de la vieille dame causée par son elfe de maison.

La jeune femme pinça les lèvres ; elle entendait encore Tom lui parler de ces objets, la bouche tout contre son oreille, sa main sur son ventre. Mais cela remontait à longtemps, à présent ; Quand il lui faisait encore confiance, quand à Poudlard il pensait qu'elle pourrait être son égale. Moments brefs. Elle aussi, avait souhaité devenir son égale. Sept. Ce chiffre sept qui lui tournait dans la tête, sans répit. Sept morceaux d'âme. Sept corps. L'immortalité ne se gagnait qu'en ôtant la vie.

Elle se leva brusquement et jeta le journal dans l'âtre. Les flammes léchèrent le papier, et les pensées sombres de la jeune femme furent réduites en cendres. Elle avait droit au bonheur. Et elle ferait tout pour cela, elle oublierait le pire.

Les années s'enfuirent. Dix ans s'écoulèrent, dix ans avant que Sigrid n'apprenne enfin qu'elle portait une autre vie en son sein. Sa surprise fut totale. Après tout, elle avait été chassée de son premier foyer parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus concevoir. Le médicomage parla de petit miracle, de choses qui arrivaient parfois.

Avec ravissement, elle vit son ventre s'arrondir. Elle pleura le jour où elle sentit un coup, un tout petit coup, qui disait « Je suis là. ».

Ce fut une fille. Une enfant aux cheveux d'or.


	34. Instants de vie

Le dernier chapitre de ce premier tome; l'épilogue sera en ligne mercredi et le prologue du deuxième tome la semaine suivante.

Merci à vous pour vos reviews, pour vos encouragements, malgré mon rythme très lent de publication. Laisser Sigrid me procure un sentiment étrange, puisqu'elle a été avec moi et en moi durant plus de trois ans...

elise: merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!

karen malfoy: merci pour ta review! J'aurais bien voulu t'envoyer un mail mais as oublié de me laisser ton adresse..

eldar meda: voilà la suite!

Bonne lecture à tous.

**Instants de vie**

Il est étrange de se rendre compte combien le temps passe vite. De prendre conscience que les semaines deviennent des mois, les mois des années, et que certains instants restent gravés dans la mémoire, des éclats de lumière pour les jours plus sombres et tristes, pour les jours de peine. Ceci est l'apanage de ceux qui ont été heureux ; ils peuvent au moins se permettre de se souvenir des jours d'antan pour se consoler.

Sigrid somnolait, un de ces matins d'hiver où la couleur perlée du ciel ne donnait pas envie de sortir du lit. Elle se contentait d'agiter les doigts, ou les orteils, de tendre un peu la jambe. Elle se redressa lentement, précautionneusement et s'étira. La place à côté d'elle était vide, la porte de la chambre entrouverte. La jeune femme s'assit au bord du lit, et resserra les pans de sa robe de chambre. Une frimousse ronde apparut soudain dans l'encadrement. Sigrid tendit les bras vers la petite fille qui rentra dans la pièce, d'un pas encore mal assuré et se hissa sur les genoux de sa mère. La bouche de la jeune femme se perdit dans les boucles blondes.

« - Tu ne devrais pas être encore couchée, ma puce ?

- Papa a dit que je pouvais venir, gazouilla-t-elle. Il est allé chercher mon biberon.

- Alors, si Papa l'a dit…

- C'est que cela doit être bien, » répondit une voix grave.

Sean entra, sourit à sa femme, et tendit le biberon à Lou qui s'en empara vivement et commença à boire.

. « - Notre petit monstre faisait voler les peluches dans sa chambre quand je suis arrivé.

- Encore ! Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu tôt ? Elle n'a même pas trois ans et déjà…

- Mais non… ma sœur arrivait déjà à donner à notre chat la taille d'un tigre à cet âge.

- Merci mon chéri, maintenant je suis rassurée, ironisa Sigrid.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que c'est normal. Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas.

- Menteuse. »

Elle lui répondit par une grimace et serra la fillette un peu plus fort tout contre elle, qui n'y prêta aucune attention.

« - Tout de même… je crois que je vais en parler à Albus.

-Si cela peut faire cesser tes craintes…

-Je veux juste… être sûre.

-Tu sais, avec des parents comme toi et moi, il fallait s'attendre à ce qu'elle soit douée. »

Son regard mordoré était plein de rire, et l'aspect rigide et sérieux de son visage était démenti par la fossette qui s'était creusée sur sa joue gauche.

« - Et plaisante à contempler, ajouta-t-il.

-Il ne lui manquera plus que la modestie pour être parfaite, mais je pense qu'elle devra la puiser du côté maternel, répliqua sa femme, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Je t'aime Sigrid. »

Elle lui répondit par une caresse tendre, mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de parler :

« Moi aussi, ze t'aime, maman ! »

La matinée s'acheva dans les rires.

**&&&&&**

Ce fut une douloureuse découverte. Lorsque Sean rentra, un soir d'avril, il trouva sa femme installée dans le jardin, les joues encore humides des larmes qu'elle avait versées. Il s'approcha d'elle et comme à son habitude, ne posa pas de question, la laissant parler la première.

« -Tu vas me trouver stupide… rit-elle, un rire tremblé.

-Bien sûr que non, ma chérie. Que se passe-t-il ? Où est Lou ?

-Chez Eleanor, je l'y ait déposée cet après midi. Tu sais… je l'ai emmenée chez le coiffeur, il y a peu de temps.

-Oui, je sais, sourit-il. Et ?

-Ses cheveux repoussent. Plus foncés.

-Et c'est ça qui te met dans cet état ?

-Je sais, c'est bête. Mais cela me fait réaliser qu'elle grandit. Nous n'aurons pas d'autre enfant, et ma toute petite grandit trop vite. Où sont passées ces années ? »

Il fallut développer à Sean tout son humour et sa tendresse pour apaiser l'angoisse de sa femme, cette angoisse de perdre sa fille, qu'il avait sentie si exacerbée chez elle.

**&&&&&**

« - Lou ! Regarde-toi, tu es couverte de terre !

-J'aidais Papa au jardin, Maman. Tiens, je t'ai pris une fleur ! »

Sigrid prit la marguerite que lui tendait sa fille, la robe maculée d'herbe, les genoux écorchés, les cheveux embroussaillés, tout en retenant un sourire. Le soleil avait tanné la peau de la fillette, un visage bronzé parsemé de taches de son dans lequel ressortaient ses immenses yeux bleu vert. Elle remarqua aussi que l'enfant avait laissé des traces de pas boueux dans tout le salon, et par déduction, dans le hall de la maison.

Sigrid se replongea dans son grimoire, mais Lou ne bougea pas, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, sans oser regarder sa mère. Puis, d'une voix flûtée :

« Pourquoi tu as toujours l'air triste ? »

La jeune femme releva la tête, surprise. Les joues de Lou s'étaient légèrement colorées, et elle tordait ses petites mains, signe d'embarras évident.

«- J'ai l'air triste, moi ? Pourtant, je souris souvent, ma chérie.

- Oui, mais tes yeux restent tristes. Pourquoi ?

- Et bien… je ne sais pas trop.

- Tu es malheureuse ?

- Non, mon bébé, au contraire. C'est juste que parfois… quand on a vécu des choses un peu dures, cela reste gravé dans le regard. Je suppose que c'est pour cette raison que j'ai l'air… triste. Tu comprends ?

- Non. »

Sigrid posa le livre et, attirant sa fille vers elle, lui déposa un baiser sur le front, savourant la sensation de la peau veloutée contre ses lèvres.

« - Un jour, tu comprendras. Un jour il faudra…

-Quand ?

Quand tu seras plus grande.

-Vous dites tout le temps ça, mais c'est quand que je serai assez grande ?

-Bientôt. Ne sois pas pressée, mon ange. Allez, file, rejoins papa. Sans toi, il n'y arrive pas, tu le sais bien. »

Sigrid passa des heures à se sourire dans le miroir. Rien n'y fit. Ses yeux demeurèrent teintés de tristesse.

**&&&&&**

C'était une belle soirée d'été ; les étoiles mouchetaient le ciel, et une délicieuse odeur de lavande embaumait l'atmosphère. Sigrid s'était installée sur la balancelle. Elle entendait le doux bruissement des feuilles, le bruit des vagues qui léchaient le rivage. Elle se sentait sereine, en paix. Sean la rejoignit, passa le bras autour ses épaules frêles de sa femme. Elle se blottit contre lui, ferma les yeux, savourant cet instant.

« - Elle dort ?

-Sur ses deux oreilles. »

Un silence s'installa, que ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulut rompre.

**&&&&&**

Les joues rouges, les yeux brillants, le souffle saccadé, elle ressemblait à une furie. Il tentait de l'apaiser, en vain. Ses crises de colère, de rage, lui faisaient perdre tout sens commun et lui faisaient proférer les pires horreurs. Dans ses moments là, rien ne la calmait et même Lou, si elle était dans les parages, pouvait subir les foudres de sa mère.

Elle s'en voulait, bien sûr. Après coup, un affreux sentiment de culpabilité mêlé de fatigue et d'angoisse l'envahissait. Elle pleurait alors, pleurait jusqu'à ce que sa gorge la fasse souffrir. Une crise pouvait éclater à propos de rien ; d'une remarque anodine, d'un plat brulé, d'un retard. Ni excuses ni explications ne trouvaient grâce à ses yeux.

Sean connaissait les signes de cette rage. Ses yeux se rétrécissaient à deux fentes, ses lèvres se resserraient, de façon à ne plus former qu'une ligne horizontale, ses pommettes se coloraient de rouge, ses mains commençaient à trembler. Sa voix prenait des accents aigus, désagréables. Il la laissait généralement seule, pour se calmer. Il lui en voulait, bien sur, mais il lui pardonnait.

Cette fois là, il se sentit en colère, lui aussi. En colère contre elle, contre son égoïsme, contre ces crises qu'il arrivait à accepter mais pas à comprendre. Ce fut une insulte qui le mit hors de lui. Sans réfléchir, comme par reflexe, il la gifla. Elle le fixa, un bref instant, incrédule. Le silence s'était fait. Elle recula, d'un, de deux pas.

« - Sigrid… écoute, je ne voulais pas, c'est juste que… tu…

-Non. Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-elle d'une voix enroué

-Chérie…

-Il faut que je reste seule. »

Elle sortit de la pièce et quitta la maison. Le vent soufflait, un vent glacé de février, qui lui fouettait le visage. Une gifle. Une semblable à celles que Tom lui avait administrée, bien des années auparavant.

**&&&&&**

C'était un jour de grand soleil. Allongée sur le dos, Sigrid enfouissait ses pieds et ses mains dans le sable chaud. Le rire de Lou, pur, se mêlait au bruit des vagues. Elle se redressa à demi, paresseusement. L'enfant faisait un pâté de sable, concentrée, en faisant voler sa pelle. Sigrid se leva, courut vers sa fille, la prit dans ses bras et elles se jetèrent toutes deux a l'eau dans des grands éclats de rire.

**&&&&&**

« Tiens, tiens, mais ne serait-ce pas la ravissante Mme Reiker ? »

Sigrid releva la tète de son dossier, mécontente d'être dérangée. Le hall du ministère était relativement calme en cette fin de journée et elle-même se hâtait. Une fois de plus, le dîner familial avait dû se passer sans elle, mais elle voulait être chez elle pour mettre Lou au lit.

« -Bonsoir, M. Malfoy.

- Comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien.

- Je n'entends que des compliments à votre sujet depuis que je suis revenu à Londres. Vous menez une carrière brillante.

- Je dois reconnaître qu'elle est des plus satisfaisantes.

- Et vous êtes toujours aussi belle. »

Odieux. Cela lui était tout simplement odieux de parler à cet homme, sa présence était une insulte. Elle haïssait la façon dont il la regardait, cet air hautain et moqueur à la fois, détenteur d'un secret qu'elle ne pouvait percer. Elle baissa les yeux sur l'enfant qui l'accompagnait, sa copie en miniature, les mêmes yeux gris glacés, les mêmes cheveux pâles, le même menton pointu.

« -Mon fils, Lucius. Il a dix ans. Quelques années de plus que votre propre fille si je ne m'abuse.

- C'est exact.. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

- Evidemment."

Elle sentit son regard peser sur ses épaules tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, s'efforçant de contrôler le tremblement de ses mains, s'efforçant d'oublier le ton cajoleur, mais aussi lourd de menaces. Un ton qui semblait l'avertir, qui semblait lui dire. « Le temps t'est désormais compté ».

Sean ne comprit pas pourquoi sa femme conserva un visage sombre toute la soirée.

**&&&&&**

Rose suivit du regard sa filleule, et fit un sourire à Sigrid. La jeune femme se contenta d'hocher la tête. Elle avait trop de choses à l'esprit et trop de soucis, pour parvenir à sourire, même en se forçant. Ces morts, ces disparitions dans les journaux lui broyaient le cœur, un affreux pressentiment, qui ne la quittait plus, depuis des mois à présent. Elle avait peur. Et elle s'en voulait d'être effrayée.

Rose se leva, aussi vite que pouvaient lui permettre ses membres ankylosés, et s'installa sur le tapis pour jouer avec la petite. Sigrid soupira devant le tableau. La meilleure amie de sa mère lui servait de garde-fou. Elle seule paraissait la comprendre. Et elle seule lui pardonnait tout.

**&&&&&**

« Sigrid ? »

Sean et Sigrid se retournèrent d'un même mouvement en entendant la voix grave. Le Chemin de Traverse était bondé en ce premier jour de beau temps.

Damien la fixait de ses yeux bleus. Toujours aussi élégant, la maturité lui avait apporté un air désormais plus fier qu'orgueilleux, qui adoucissait ses traits. Vêtu très simplement, tout ce qui avait fait de lui un adolescent exécrable aux yeux de son ancienne épouse semblait avoir disparu. Une femme l'accompagnait. Petite, ronde, les cheveux clairs, les yeux d'un gris joli, son visage, malgré son manque d'attraits, respirait une incroyable douceur. Elle fit un sourire timide au couple.

« - Damien ! C'est incroyable. Cela faisait… longtemps.

-Depuis que j'ai quitté le Ministère, à la mort de mon père, pour être exact. Je te présente Elizabeth, ma femme. Elizabeth, voici Sigrid et son mari, Sean.

-Bonjour. »

Même son petit filet de voix était doux.

« - J'ai su que… tu avais eu une fille.

-Oui, une petite Lou, répondit Sigrid. Et toi ? Des enfants ?

-Malheureusement non. »

Il n'en dit pas plus, mais l'ombre de sincère tristesse qui traversa son regard fut plus instructif qu'un discours. Sigrid trouva alors l'origine de son changement. Il avait appris que ni la richesse, ni la beauté, ni tous les honneurs du monde ne pouvaient le protéger du malheur et du chagrin.

**&&&&&**

Lou contemplait avec ravissement toutes les jolies femmes qui prenaient place dans le salon de sa maison. Une grande blonde aux yeux bleus transparents, une rousse voluptueuse à l'incroyable et rare regard vert, une brune aux joues délicieusement rosées, une autre blonde, à la peau dorée. Et sa mère bien sûr, qui pour elle, serait toujours la plus belle, avec ses cheveux sombres au parfum perpétuel de lavande, ses traits de statue antique, et ses mains si fines.

Sigrid se sentait bien parmi ses amies. Depuis combien de temps ne s'étaient-elles pas réunies ? Elles avaient chacune leur famille, chacune leurs soucis, chacune leur vie. Lisbeth se laissa tomber dans un confortable fauteuil en osier, Deirdre choisit la chaise basse près de la cheminée, Jill la causeuse sous la fenêtre, et Eleanor étendit ses longues jambes sur le canapé.

Elles se sourirent mutuellement et demeurèrent un long moment dans le silence, ce silence agréable et chaleureux, comme seul il peut exister entre de vrais amis.

**&&&&&**

Dumbledore s'installa dans le confortable siège en osier de la véranda, tandis que son ancienne élève versait le thé dans les fragiles tasses de porcelaine. Plus mince, plus pâle, des rides marquaient sa bouche et entouraient son regard clair. Avec les années, elle avait gagné en charme ce qu'elle avait perdu en beauté. Durant longtemps, elle avait paru sereine. Pourtant, qui l'observait attentivement se rendait compte qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une façade, soigneusement entretenue. L'indolence des gestes, la douceur de la voix, la lumière de son sourire, étaient démentis par ses yeux, qui tour à tour, prenaient un éclat dur, triste ou inquiet. Elle lui tendit sa tasse.

« -Faites attention, Albus, c'est brûlant.

-Merci Sigrid. Cela faisait longtemps…

-Disons que nous nous voyons seulement au Ministère, lorsque vous venez dispenser généreusement vos conseils.

-Serait-ce un reproche ?

-Non… enfin si, je trouve que vous êtes un peu trop serviable parfois. Vous auriez pu être Ministre de la Magie, le savez-vous ?

-Je préfère enseigner.

-Bien sûr. Cela me rend heureuse de savoir que Lou vous aura pour directeur. Elle sera en… sécurité avec vous.

-En sécurité ?

-Oui. Je sais que vous la protégerez, comme vous protégez tous vos élèves.

J'échoue parfois, Sigrid.

Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et resserra les pans de son lourd châle de velours contre son corps frêle.

« - Je ne vais pas te mentir

-Je sais ce que vous allez dire, Albus et je refuse de l'entendre

-Sigrid…

-Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, mais je ne…

-Nous ne pouvons plus nous voiler la face plus longtemps.

-Si, moi je le peux.

-Tu sais ce qu'il fait…

-Et je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne ! »

Elle détourna la tête, furieuse et effrayée. Elle regarda autour d'elle, pensa à tout ce qu'elle avait construit, depuis des années. Il faudrait abandonner tout cela ? Renoncer à tout cela ? Elle préférait ne pas voir.

« -Sigrid…je veux te parler de Tom.

-Ne dites pas son nom.

-Sigrid…

-Je sais, je sais. Ne le dites pas, c'est tout.

Très bien. On dit qu'il devient de plus en plus… puissant.

-De plus en plus ? On ?

-Des échos se font entendre. Des disparitions de plus en plus fréquentes. Je ne t'ai jamais dit qu'il était venu me voir il y a quelques années de cela.

-Non, vous ne me l'avez…

-Ce n'était pas une question, Sigrid, mais une affirmation. Tu sais ce qu'il était venu me demander ?

-Non.

-Un poste de professeur. »

Elle ne parut pas surprise.

« - Il avait déjà fait sa demande à la fin de nos études, remarqua-t-elle.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

-Vous ne me dites pas tout.

-Comment était le Tom que tu as connu, Sigrid ? »

Beau, dangereux, cruel, fascinant. Cette vieille douleur soudain, qui la traversait, les spasmes, cette pierre brûlante au creux de ses reins, ce sang poisseux sur ses cuisses ! Un vilain tic tordit sa bouche, incontrôlable.

« - IL commençait à n'être qu'une ombre, Sigrid. Ses traits comme...

-Brouillés, » acheva-t-elle dans un souffle.

Ce cauchemar. Si vieux et pourtant tellement présent. La lumière d'été parut disparaître soudain, le salon fut plongé dans l'obscurité. Disparue la chaleur, un frisson parcourut son échine. Cette petite fille à la gorge béante, à la peau blanche éclaboussée de sang, inerte entre ses bras. Et cette silhouette encapuchonnée, ces mains irréelles, cette voix « Je suis… »

-Oui, il se fait appeler Voldemort à présent, et a comme compagnons des Mangemorts…

-Et en quoi est ce que cela me concerne ?

-Tu es la seule personne à qui il ait jamais accordé un tant soit peu sa confiance. Je me demande surtout comment… il paraissait consumé de l'intérieur, comme amputé de quelque chose…

-Arrêtez ça. Tout de suite. »

Lou surgit soudain dans la pièce, sur son mini-balai volant, en riant à gorge déployée. Sigrid faillit s'étrangler.

« - Lou Christina Reiker ! Descends tout de suite de ce balai !

-Mais maman…

-Non, non, pas de maman qui tienne. Tu descends, tout de suite ! »

La gamine obéit, donna un coup de pied dans le balai, et croisa les bras, la moue boudeuse.

« - Je ne donne pas de gâteau aux enfants qui boudent.

-Je ne boude pas !

-Si, tu boudes.

-Je ne faisais pas de mal.

-Non, mais tu risquais de te faire mal. Tu prends un gâteau et tu montes dans ta chambre.

-Mais…

-Sans discuter. »

Lou poussa un soupir exagéré en roulant des yeux, mais ne rechigna pas à saisir à pleines mains une part de gâteau au chocolat.

Dumbledore avait observé la scène, touché. Sigrid rangea le balai mais ne revint pas s'asseoir, nerveuse.

« Vous ne pouvez pas réussir à chaque fois Albus. N'essayez pas de rattraper vos échecs. Ce sera de l'énergie dépensée pour rien. »

**&&&&&**

Elle sonna une seconde fois. Le bruit aigrelet retentit une fois de plus, un bruit que l'on ne pouvait pas ignorer.

« - Elle fait quoi, Tante Rose ?

-Je ne sais pas, ma chérie. Elle va venir. Elle doit être dans la cuisine en train de nous préparer des cookies ?

-J'ai froid, geignit l'enfant.

-Moi aussi, j'ai froid. Sois un peu patiente. »

Lou baissa la tête, de telle sorte que sa mère ne put voir les larmes perler dans ses yeux. Ce n'étaient pas les paroles qui blessaient l'enfant, mais le ton glacial et agacé. Trop rarement à présent elle entendait la voix de sa mère prendre des inflexions douces et tendres.

Sigrid hésita un bref instant puis sortit sa propre clé. Le hall était sombre et une désagréable odeur de renfermé y régnait.

« Lou tu m'attends ici, mon bébé. »

L'enfant obéit et hocha sa jolie tête blonde. Sigrid s'avança un peu plus. Une odeur plate et minérale flottait, de plus en plus entêtante. Elle poussa la porte du salon. La pièce était en désordre, chose inhabituelle.

Sigrid sut ce qu'elle allait trouver. Mais elle se refusait à y croire. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, ses mains se mirent à trembler, un sanglot lui échappa. Elle fit un pas. Derrière un fauteuil, ses cheveux blancs devenus rouges, ses yeux verts fixes à jamais, Rose reposait dans une mare de sang, une expression de souffrance indicible figeant ses traits.

La jeune femme retint un hurlement de terreur et de chagrin. Rose… Rose… non, pas Rose… cela ne pouvait être réel. Elle allait se réveiller, il fallait qu'elle se réveille, elle ne pouvait être morte. Elle tomba à genoux, sans prêter attention à la douleur et saisit sa marraine à bras le corps, tachant son chemisier, sa jupe.

« Rose, s'il te plaît, ne sois pas morte, Rose, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît… »

Mais Rose ne parlerait plus jamais.

« Maman ? Je peux venir ? Maman, j'ai peur… »

Ce fut la voix de sa fille qui sortit Sigrid de sa transe. Elle se releva d'un bond.

« Non, chérie, surtout reste où tu es ! »

Mais l'enfant était déjà là et resta bouche bée, effrayée, devant le spectacle de Tante Rose, morte, et de sa mère, couverte de sang, le visage maculé de larmes.

Sigrid courut vers sa fille, la prit dans ses bras et sortit de la maison, pour l'arracher à cette macabre vision.

**&&&&&**

Ce ne fut malheureusement qu'un début. Eleanor mourut trois mois plus tard, laissant derrière elle son époux et trois enfants, la belle Eleanor, suppliciée. Damien et sa femme. Assassinés dans leur salon. Les morts s'enchaînaient et Sigrid voyait croître chaque jour sa propre terreur de perdre les siens. Elle quitta son travail, refusa de parler à Dumbledore.

Ce fut un rêve qui lui apporta la paix. Une plaine enneigée, qu'elle avait déjà vue, bien des années auparavant. Une petite fille à la chevelure brune, à la peau d'albâtre, au parfum de caramel.

« Tu peux sauver les tiens. Mais pour cela, il faut accepter de les abandonner. »

Le lendemain, Sigrid avait pris sa décision. Elle songeait à sa mère, qui avait refusé de quitter mari et enfant, croyant en sa chance, en sa bonne étoile. Un acte qui avait coûté plus de vies que Christina n'avait pu l'imaginer, une erreur que ne commettrait pas Sigrid. Sa fille arriverait peut être à grandir sans mère, mais pas en étant orpheline. Elle ne voulait pas que Lou devienne comme elle. Jamais.

**&&&&&**

C'était un jour de fin d'été, un jour de pluie, lourd et poisseux, un jour d'orage. Par la fenêtre de son bureau, installée dans son fauteuil, Sigrid contemplait le ciel devenir noir à l'horizon et la mer se teinter de violet. Elle trempa sa plume dans l'encre et acheva d'écrire la dernière page de la lettre. Elle glissa le parchemin dans l'enveloppe, qu'elle laisserait dans son coffre à Gringotts, avec tous les secrets qu'elle y avait entreposés et qui dormiraient ainsi durant des années et des années. Elle avait fini ce que sa petite-fille, ce que Tania lirait un jour. Une génération devrait s'écouler. Par une intuition profonde, elle savait que sa descendante serait plus à même de comprendre de qui l'avait guidé. Serait plus à même de la pardonner. De la regretter aussi.

Elle fit le tour de la pièce, une dernière fois, laissant sa main courir sur le bois tendre des meubles, écoutant le bruit des vagues qui lui parvenaient de loin, regarder les photographies au mur, son propre reflet dans le miroir. Elle n'aima pas ce qu'elle y vit. Elle ressemblait à une mère de famille tout à fait normale. Elle ne l'était pas. Comme elle n'avait jamais cessé d'avoir cette part sombre au fond d'elle. Cette même part qui la poussait à protéger Tom en fin de compte, en ne révélant pas ce qu'elle savait à Dumbledore. Cette même part, qui, bien enfouie, ressentait encore quelque chose envers Tom. Un sentiment qu'elle ne parvenait pas à définir. Malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait ordonné de faire, tout ce qu'elle avait subi, tout ce qu'elle avait perdu, par sa faute, elle n'arrivait pas à le haïr complètement. Parce qu'ils étaient si semblables au fond.

Elle déposa son châle sur le dossier du fauteuil, avec précaution. Ota ses chaussures. Ouvrit la porte, la referma, descendit précautionneusement les escaliers. Dans le salon, endormis, Sean et Lou étaient étendus l'un contre l'autre sur le sofa. Sigrid se pencha au dessus d'eux, posa un baiser sur le front de Sean et admira une dernière fois sa petite merveille, à la peau de soie, au petit nez délicat.

« J'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour. Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes comme moi. Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes une orpheline. Tu auras le meilleur des pères pour s'occuper de toi. C'est lui qui te racontera comment j'étais. Je t'aime, mon bébé. »


	35. Epilogue

Voilà l'épilogue de ce premier tome. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

Bonne lecture à tous.

**Epilogue**

Sigrid contemplait le splendide paysage qui se déroulait devant elle. L'océan se fracassait sur les falaises en une gerbe d'écume. L'eau était de la même teinte que le ciel, un bleu foncé, presque violet. Les hautes herbes des champs se mouvaient en vagues souples sous les rafales du vent. Au loin, le tonnerre gronda. Son propre corps vibrait au son de ce tumulte. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi vivante qu'à l'approche de sa propre mort.

Elle se laissa tomber tout au bord de la falaise, la tête et les bras dans le vide. En bas, tout en bas, elle voyait les rochers, elle voyait l'eau s'y fracasser. Sur ses lèvres, le goût entêtant du sel. Elle se redressa, un vertige la saisit.

Elle pouvait sauter. Elle n'avait qu'à s'avancer un peu, si peu. Les pieds, les jambes d'abord et s'aider de ses bras. Elle n'aurait qu'à se laisser tomber. Elle eut une vision nette de son corps désarticulé, emporté par les flots.

Elle retira une à une ses épingles à cheveux, le vent les lui arracha. Sa lourde chevelure se répandit sur ses épaules d'albâtre, les envahissant de leurs ténèbres, lui fouettant le visage. Elle avait froid. Sa simple robe blanche d'été, immaculée, à la mousseline légère, n'était pas faite pour ce genre d'intempéries. Mais quelle importance ?

Elle ferma les yeux. Il fallait dire adieu à tout cela ? Mais elle voulait tant vivre, elle voulait se battre ! Ses souvenirs refluaient ; le baiser que lui avait donné Sean, si longtemps auparavant, en cet endroit même. Elle s'était sentie pleine d'espoir alors, et elle avait cru qu'elle était invincible. Sean… et Lou, son tout petit, son bébé, sa fillette aux cheveux d'or. Elle avait encore tant de choses à lui dire, tant de choses à vivre ! Elle ne serait pas là pour l'accompagner à sa première journée d'école, pour lui apprendre ses premiers sorts. Elle ne serait pas là pour sécher ses larmes, pour son premier chagrin d'amour. Elle ne serait pas là pour la voir devenir femme, pour voir quel genre de beauté elle deviendrait. Elle ne serait pas à ses côtes pour les moments difficiles comme pour les moments de joie. Il lui faudrait apprendre à vivre avec un souvenir, le souvenir d'une mère aimante, un souvenir qui deviendrait de plus en plus flou avec les années. Il n'y aurait alors plus que la mémoire de Sean, de ses quelques amis, il n'y aurait plus que les photographies. Lou découvrirait alors de qui elle tenait ses grands yeux bleu vert, sa bouche bien dessinée.

Sigrid eut un sanglot, très bref, un spasme. Ses belles mains tremblaient. Un rayon de soleil rompit alors la masse nuageuse, aveuglant, éclaboussant de lumière l'étendue d'eau, de l'or liquide. Une étrange sérénité l'envahit. Elle avait eu le droit de voir une dernière fois le soleil, d'admirer pour la dernière fois le spectacle. Un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, impromptu. Elle faisait ce qu'il fallait. Pour mettre à l'abri sa famille, elle devait accepter de mourir. Les choses étaient aussi simples et cruelles que cela.

Un autre coup de tonnerre retentit, qui résonna dans sa propre poitrine ; l'odeur de la terre devenait de plus en plus âcre. La pluie ne tarderait pas. Ce fut un craquement sec, un pied marchant sur un bout de bois, qui la sortit de ses réflexions. Déjà.

Elle se leva, lentement ; le vent était tombé soudainement, une immobilité irréelle avait saisi le rivage. Elle se retourna. Dix hommes encagoulés de noir formaient un demi cercle autour d'elle. Elle était cernée, par le vide et par les Mangemorts. Un onzième fendit l'arc de cercle, s'avançant d'une démarche souple et retira son capuchon. Peau pâle, yeux ambrés avec d'étranges reflets rouges, aux joues creusées, beau, d'une beauté qui ne tarderait pas à s'évanouir. Il n'était déjà plus que le pâle reflet de l'adolescent séduisant qu'il avait été, longtemps auparavant. Non. Pas si longtemps que cela ; Mais pour Sigrid, cela remontait à une éternité, l'impression que plusieurs vies s'étaient écoulées entre leur première rencontre.

Tom la dévisagea. Ses longs cheveux bruns, dans lesquels il avait adoré passer la main, masquaient à moitié son beau visage. Ses magnifiques yeux clairs. Sa robe adhérait à son corps, plaquée par le vent. Elle lui montra ses mains vides. Pas de baguette.

Il eut une moue déçue. Il aurait préféré un vrai combat, un combat avec son égale. Il s'approcha d'elle. Très droite et digne, elle ne fit pas un mouvement de recul. Il se retrouvèrent à moins de trente centimètres l'un de l'autre et tous leurs souvenirs refluèrent. Leurs nuits. Leurs batailles. Leur ultime confrontation.

Pour la dernière fois, il la contempla à loisir. Le temps avait marqué ses traits ; de fines ridules autour de ses yeux, autour de sa bouche, un teint plus fatigué. Mais le menton volontaire était toujours le même, le dessin des cils et des sourcils toujours aussi beau, l'arc émouvant des lèvres n'avait pas changé.

« -Tom, murmura-t-elle.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme cela, répondit-il, froidement.

-Tom, répéta-t-elle, avec un petit rire. Tu vas me tuer de toute façon, alors je prends le risque. Tom Jedusor. Ecoute ton nom. Seul Dumbledore te rappellera qui tu es vraiment quand j'aurai disparu.

-Je suis…

-Tu es Tom. Et tu resteras Tom. Et tu mourras en t'appelant Tom. »

Il abaissa sa baguette. Elle avait crispé ses deux mains sur sa robe, la serrant tant que ses jointures devenaient blanches. Il posa une main sur sa nuque et l'attira à lui. Elle sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes, leurs souffles se mêlèrent, une dernière fois. Elle se cambra, et poussa un gémissement. Il la relâcha. Elle baissa les yeux sur son ventre. Une large tache de sang s'élargissait ; la dague était entrée profondément. Sa propre dague, celle de sa famille, au manche sculpté, celle avec laquelle elle avait blessé Tom, un soir d'octobre. Cette dague qu'elle lui avait offert, peu avant leur séparation brutale.

Elle tomba à genoux, le souffle court, et s'appuya contre un tronc d'arbre mort. Les images s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit. Sa mère tournoyant sur un lac gelé, son père jouant du piano, Rose tricotant, Eleanor riant, Lloyd, surgit du passé, Sean allongé sur le sofa, et Lou, sa petite fille. Lou, ses cheveux de blé, sa peau bronzée, sa voix claire.

Du sang jaillit de la bouche de Sigrid, coula sur son menton, dans son cou, éclaboussa son teint diaphane de rouge. Son regard se voilait. Elle tendit la main, dans un geste désespéré. Tom la regardait lutter, lutter encore contre cette mort inéluctable.

Elle n'avait plus mal. Non, plus du tout. Un grondement, un autre. Elle sentit les premières gouttes de pluie sur son visage, fraîches, délicieuses. Elle sourit. Une petite fille se tenait juste devant elle. Ses longs cheveux bruns bouclaient sur ses épaules fluettes. Des fossettes se creusaient sur ses joues. Elle fit signe à Sigrid.

« Tu viens ? ». Sigrid saisit la main de la fillette.

Sa poitrine arrêta de se soulever, ses yeux cessèrent de voir. La mort semblait lui avoir rendue sa jeunesse, les traits lissés. Il effleura une dernière fois la chevelure ; il prit sa baguette.

« Ne la touchez pas. Je veux qu'elle reste intacte. »

Un sourire inexplicable flottait sur ses lèvres. Les sorciers disparurent un à un. Il fut le dernier.

Sigrid demeura seule sous la pluie.


End file.
